Algo tiene el destino
by MissKaro
Summary: ¿Y si el genio no fuese Irie? La estudiante número uno, Kotoko Aihara, después del derrumbe de su casa por un temblor pequeño, ve su apacible y controlado mundo puesto de cabeza cuando es orillada a vivir en el hogar del amigo de su padre, donde el idiota, pero obstinado, Naoki Irie habita. AU. OOC. "No quiero volver a escucharte decir que amas a una mujer que no sea yo".
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a Kaoru Tada, yo solo escribo con fines de entretenerme._

* * *

 _¿Y si el genio no fuera Irie? La estudiante número uno de la Clase A, Kotoko Aihara, después del derrumbe de su casa por un temblor pequeño, ve su apacible y controlado mundo puesto de cabeza cuando es orillada a vivir en el hogar del amigo de su padre, donde el idiota, pero obstinado, Naoki Irie habita. Todo sería sencillo si él no fuera de la Clase F y no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero ya el destino le había demostrado que no estaba de su parte._

* * *

 ** _NA: Aquí trayendo algo nuevo de INK, calientito como el pan recién salido del horno. Denle una oportunidad._**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **I**

* * *

Habían pocas cosas capaces de sorprender a Aihara Kotoko.

Por supuesto, siendo la estudiante número uno de todo Japón, con un CI de 200, se daba por hecho que pocos sucesos fuesen capaces de penetrar en su mente de manera inesperada.

No obstante, lo que veía frente a ella superaba con creces las anteriores veces que había estado sorprendida.

Su nueva casa derrumbada por un sismo de 2 en la escala de Richter, era sin duda lo más ridículo que podía haberle pasado, pero no por eso menos sorprendente.

Vaya, Kotoko sospechó desde el primer momento que la construcción de la casa no era la adecuada, y estuvo reticente a mudarse, pero no había querido herir los _sentimientos_ de su padre, así que lo hizo a regañadientes.

(Después de todo le quería, a su manera, pero lo hacía).

Sin embargo, nada le había preparado para que un _simple_ movimiento telúrico dejara en escombros el único techo que tenía.

He ahí su sorpresa.

A pesar de su notable y reconocida inteligencia, su nivel socioeconómico no era sobresaliente —no cuando los ingresos dependían de su padre, un cocinero con su propio restaurante, concurrido, pero no lo suficiente para un estilo de vida superior—, por lo que se había resignado a que sus posibilidades de vivir en un lugar digno de _ella_ fueran ínfimas; las cosas cambiarían cuando de ella dependiera, era lista, y aunque no creara una empresa propia finalizados sus estudios universitarios, cualquier centro de trabajo —a su nivel— incluso crearía un puesto ideal para ella, sin importarle su sexo, no por nada su inteligencia era reconocida. Así pues, había ido a vivir a esa casa, que ahora sólo era basura.

Ella, la estudiante más lista de su instituto, y por qué no, de todo Japón, se había quedado sin casa. Y los periodistas y noticieros estaban haciendo su agosto, rodeándola y tomando fotos de la destrucción; para ese momento, _todos_ en el país sabían lo que había ocurrido hacía menos de dos horas.

No había peor vergüenza que ésa.

Aunque no iba a darles el gusto de mostrarse abochornada, su rostro permanecía tan impasible como le era conocido, y de su boca no salía palabra, a pesar de que su padre llorara a mares junto a un mediocre reportero que se regocijaba por el giro de acontecimientos en la vida de _la estudiante número uno_.

Nunca había pensado que la vida era injusta, no conocer a su madre, no tener mucho dinero para adquirir los libros —y las cosas— que sin duda merecía y estar rodeada de gente sin el suficiente intelecto, no eran aspectos muy resaltables por los que atribularse.

Ahora, sin embargo, no creía lo mismo.

—¡Señorita Aihara! —exclamó una reportera rubia de pechos prominentes, acercando su micrófono lo más posible a su rostro—, ¿se esperaba algo como esto, o le ha tomado por sorpresa? —preguntó. Los demás reporteros permanecieron en silencio, expectantes.

Kotoko le dirigió una mirada fría, capaz de congelar a quien fuese su receptor. Pudo percibir el escalofrío en los brazos de la mujer que le entrevistaba, y la sonrisa arrogante que pugnaba por salir, se reprimió.

—Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal —dijo con aparente calma, enarcando una de sus cejas castañas en dirección al micrófono.

—Lo lamento mucho, señorita… —repuso la mujer, de quien poco le interesaba el nombre, tomando cierta distancia—, los televidentes quieren conocer su respuesta. Era un temblor de baja intensidad… después de todo —añadió con malicia.

—Tal vez su capacidad intelectual le haga creer en la premonición, _señorita_ —remarcó mirando su diminuta falda azul—, afortunadamente la mía se precia de no caer en el error colectivo.

Los flashes resplandecieron capturando la boca abierta de la reportera y el caminar sosegado de Kotoko al abrirse paso entre la multitud de reporteros, ignorantes ante el insulto en que habían sido incluidos. La joven pelirroja se dirigía hacia su padre, ya apartado del reportero, un poco más calmado, abrazando el retrato de su esposa, lo único rescatable antes de que el techo comenzara a caer sobre ellos.

Ella suspiró. La humillación y el dolor podían ser muchos, pero había que ser prácticos, la solución no iba a presentarse a su puert… bueno, era imposible que fuese así.

—Papá —habló con su acostumbrado tono neutro, atrayendo su atención. Había que irse a un lugar donde pudieran hablar en privado y resolver su lamentable situación.

Él alzó la mirada, entorpecida por las lágrimas y musitó: —Oh, mi pobre Kotoko, tenías razón.

Ya era muy tarde para lamentaciones, debió haberle dicho, pero lo calló.

—Tenemos que… —El rechinido de unas llantas al frenar bruscamente en el pavimento cortó sus palabras. Miró por sobre su hombro para encontrar la fuente de tal alboroto.

Una pequeña limusina negra se había detenido junto a la acera, y de ella descendía un hombre regordete con poco cabello y gafas, que al verlos abrió los brazos antes de correr hacia ellos.

¿Quién era ese hombre?

—¡Amigo mío! —expresó el hombre en voz alta corriendo a abrazar a su padre. —¡Qué tragedia!

Los camarógrafos estaban pendientes de los movimientos de ambos al abrazarse como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

Perfecto, pensó Kotoko, otra noticia a la cual sacarle jugo.

—¡Irie! ¡Viejo amigo! Hace cuánto que no te veo. —Su padre parecía haberse olvidado de todo y todos. Ese apellido, dijo para sí, el presidente de la compañía de juguetes.

 _Aunque también creía asociarlo con alguien más_.

Ella carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres. Su padre abrió los ojos e hizo las respectivas presentaciones, introduciendo a un viejo conocido —como si eso no lo hubiera entendido antes—, ajeno a que el intercambio estaba siendo mostrado a las televisoras.

—Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Shigeo Aihara, con expresión interrogante. Finalmente haciendo algo que valía la pena, en opinión de su hija.

—Vengo a ofrecerte mi casa —respondió Irie con una sonrisa amplia, enfocando sus ojos bonachones en Kotoko—, a ti y a tu hija, por el tiempo que quieran. Machiko, Naoki y Yuuki los están esperando.

El señor Aihara rompió a llorar nuevamente y ambos hombres volvieron a abrazarse.

Kotoko, por su parte, se tragó las ganas de despotricar en contra de su suerte, y permaneció inmóvil.

Aquello era perfecto, viviría en casa del idiota de Irie Naoki.

¿Su día no podía ser peor?

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos. Podrá ser que no me conozcan, sólo he publicado otra historia y me animé hace unas horas a escribir otro fic, aunque para qué mentir, algo en las palabras de medrano19 me animó a otro intento en el fandom._**

 ** _¿A qué va todo esto, se preguntarán? Simplemente quise hacer la historia un poco torcida, me la imaginé un poco y dije que podía darle una oportunidad a mis ideas. La cosa es que lo haré en viñetas, o sea muy corto, sé muy poco de Japón y no tengo mucho tiempo, y me guía más el ocio y la emoción de compartir una historia en un fandom medio olvidado. No escribiré como lo hago habitualmente (pueden checar mis historias de Frozen para tener una idea), pero espero poder hacer una historia mínimamente coherente y aceptable, aunque el título no me convenza por ahora._**

 ** _No tengo fecha de publicación ni extensión del fic, será a como me venga, y reitero, los capítulos serán cortos y sencillos. De cualquier manera, si encuentran errores del tipo que sea, no duden en hacérmelos saber. También si tienen alguna idea o sugerencia, la pueden expresar, y yo tomarla en cuenta (reconociéndolo, por supuesto). Aun más, si alguien quiere desarrollar la historia de una manera más detallada, adelante :). Hace mucho que vi el anime, por lo que tendré mis fallas._**

 ** _Esto es todo, supongo. Si leyeron mi fic previo y eso les atrajo para este, gracias (en particular a Guest, yuny y mechi220, que no pude agradecerles por sus reviews, así como a quienes lo agregaron a sus favoritos o le dieron follow)._**

 ** _Y antes de que esto se vuelva más largo que el contenido, los dejo._**

 ** _Se me cuidan, y si se pasan por la cajita de abajo, mucho que mejor je je._**

 **Karo.**

 **PD: ¿Cómo se imaginan a Naoki?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Lo que puedan reconocer pertenece a Kaoru Tada, yo solo escribo por entretenimiento._

* * *

 ** _NA: El segundo, avanza un poco lento, pero hay que conocer el otro lado je je, sigan leyendo._**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **II**

* * *

La creencia general —las mujeres, en su mayoría— sostiene que los hombres no le dan importancia alguna a los sentimientos, y que de hacerlo, sin duda, pertenecen al otro bando. Suposiciones erróneas, por supuesto, pues ellos, para quienes sea difícil de creer, sólo tienen otra manera de expresar sus emociones, que queda fuera de la comprensión de muchos.

Tal no era el caso de Naoki Irie, no con Machiko Irie por madre. Ella era tan espontánea, amorosa aunque un poco _sofocante_ , y a sus hijos les había inculcado la importancia de considerar los sentimientos y expresar aquello que llevaban dentro. Si bien su hijo menor era más reservado —pero afectivo—, el mayor, Naoki, aún con la vergüenza que le hizo su madre en sus primeros años al vestirle como niña (lo que luego quedó como una anécdota que le servía al aludido para aliviar tensiones), siguiendo su ejemplo, no enmascaraba su sentir al relacionarse con los otros.

Eso le había ganado ser un personaje querido y popular en el instituto, aunque sus notas reflejasen un desempeño académico apenas aceptable (los estudios nunca habían sido lo suyo).

Lo que era mejor de él, su empatía para con los demás, le hacía ser la persona menos odiada, pese a que su papel de popular fuera un aliciente para ser arrogante.

Sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía hasta ese día, era que sentía algo y no lo había vocalizado sino al decidirse por confesar su amor a la persona que iba dirigido.

La genio Aihara.

La chica de ojos prácticamente vacíos le había cautivado su primer día del instituto al dar su discurso de bienvenida.

Antes de que la barrera Clase A (de estudiantes sobresalientes), Clase F (compañeros menos que aplicados), la pusiera a ella en un pedestal y a él como un simple observador.

Naoki, a pesar de su "notoria falta de intelecto", tenía conocidos en cada una de las clases, pero ella, ella era inalcanzable.

Tonto de él, decidido a no dejar que su amor secreto se mantuviera así por un año más —el último de su educación media superior—, se acercó a ella cuando se dirigía a la biblioteca (un lugar que él no frecuentaba) y abrió la boca para pedir un momento en que pudieran hablar.

Y sus palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta.

Kotoko, con su inexpresivo tono de voz, declaró sin detenerse a mirarlo un: —Sé que estás enamorado de mí, pero no me interesan los idiotas.

Él alcanzó a musitar cómo, a lo que ella contestó que no cuestionara su inteligencia.

Un par de curiosos se encargaron de que el encuentro se extendiera como pólvora, y por primera vez Naoki no quiso sentir, porque le dolía, además de sentirse humillado de que quienes le apreciaran tuvieran opiniones sobre que podía ser muy popular, pero no era lo suficientemente listo para alguien como ella o que debió haberlo guardado hasta la tumba porque nunca estaría a su nivel, por muy agradable que él sí fuera; por si fuera poco, se sentía decepcionado, sí, de haber puesto sus expectativas en una joven que nunca había dado muestras de humanidad.

Al terminar el día escolar, ya tenía la fuerte convicción de olvidarse de Kotoko Aihara.

Mas aquella se quedó en la estancada cuando, después del pequeño temblor que derramó unas gotas de agua sobre su camiseta, en las noticias apareció el infortunio ocurrido con la chica de cabellos cobrizos, seguido de la llamada de su padre para que prepararan todo para recibir a su amigo Aihara y su hija.

Tenerla en su casa debía de significar algo.

A su madre le vio estrellitas en los ojos al hacer llamadas y dar vueltas para reubicar las pertenencias de Yuki en su habitación. Siempre había querido una hija.

Su hermano estaba entusiasmado al saber que tendría quien pudiera ayudarle en una tarea y sacar una buena nota.

Y él, él sentía un revoltijo de cosquillas en su estómago ante la perspectiva de compartir techo con la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Quizá era diferente en casa y se le presentaría la oportunidad de conocerla con otra faceta.

—¡Hemos llegado familia! —gritó su padre desde el umbral de la puerta y los tres abandonaron la sala de estar para dar la bienvenida a sus huéspedes.

Naoki se quedó atrás y sonrió amablemente al verla en el vano de su puerta principal, ella, claro, no hizo ademán de devolverle el gesto y asintió en agradecimiento a su madre, que parloteaba sobre los cambios realizados a la habitación de Yuki, que alegremente cedió sus aposentos para que ella pudiera tener privacidad.

—Puedes llamarme mamá, cielo —dijo su madre de manera cariñosa, distrayéndole del escrutinio que hacía a los brillantes cabellos de Kotoko.

La aludida inclinó su cabeza lacónicamente. —Se lo agradezco, señora, pero…

—No hace falta tanta formalidad, querida —interrumpió su madre—, en todo caso, llámame Machiko. No sabes lo emocionante que ha sido pedir ropa para sustituir la que has perdido, es una pena lo que ocurrió, pero aquí estoy yo para arreglarlo… —manifestó con emoción—…siempre he querido tener una hija, no fue una molestia comprarla, amo a mis hijos, pero es que hay tantos conjuntos para dama que me apena no haber tenido una niña para vestirla, eres tan bonita y se te verán tan bien. —Dejándose llevar por el momento su madre cogió las manos de Kotoko entre las suyas. —Eres tan preciosa…

—Machiko, no… —habló Kotoko, y él tuvo el presentimiento que sus palabras, tal vez dichas inconscientemente, le harían daño a su madre, así que la interrumpió:

—Mamá, creo que ella debe estar cansada tras los acontecimientos de este día, ¿no crees que tal vez le gustaría ir a su habitación para darse un baño y descansar?

—¡Naoki! —su madre llevó sus manos a su cara, horrorizada—, siempre tan considerado. Qué modales son los míos. Tienes razón, ¿te importaría mostrarle el camino?, de lo contrario me extenderé más. Señor Aihara, mi esposo y yo le llevaremos al cuarto de huéspedes, debe de haberlo pasado tan mal… —su voz se perdió a la distancia, y miró a los tres desaparecer en el pasillo.

Yuki sonrió mirando a Kotoko y a él con ojos conspiradores, Naoki se dijo que no le había pasado desapercibida la manera en que observaba a la chica.

—Me iré a terminar mi tarea, bienvenida, Aihara. Hermano, no te la comas.

Él se sintió enrojecer con las palabras de su hermanito y de soslayo buscó el rostro de Kotoko, ella le miraba con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Me llevarás a mi habitación, o qué?

No haría bien en recordarle que era su casa, pero sabía que a ella el comentario le había fastidiado. Suspiró señalando la escalera, esa chica era un témpano, en televisión no había visto ni un signo de aflicción por lo ocurrido y su comentario hacia Rin Ishikawa no había sido más que grosero, por mucho que la entrevistadora fuera un poco menos que amable tomando en cuenta las circunstancias. Uno no debía devolver un comentario agrio con otro, las buenas relaciones no surgían de eso.

—Vamos, de camino te mostraré el baño. Espero que te sientas cómoda, hemos contado con el tiempo justo para preparar todo, siéntete libre de hacer algún cambio si algo no es de tu agrado —dijo alcanzándola en el rellano de la escalera, esperando que avanzara, pero no lo hacía.

—Agradezco la hospitalidad de tu familia, pero no creas que esto cambia nada de lo que dije esta mañana, ni aquí ni en la escuela, aunque todos sepan que estoy viviendo en tu casa, ¿soy lo suficientemente clara para ti, Irie? —le hizo saber ella alzando su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos, sin dejarse intimidar a pesar de que él le superaba por una buena altura.

Él sonrió, negando con suavidad.

—No te preocupes, no te hemos ofrecido la casa por mis sentimientos hacia ti, lo hacemos porque nadie debería pasar lo que tu padre y tú. Lamento que tuvieras que vivirlo y si dependiera de mí no te habría pasado —por un momento, pudo jurar que un atisbo de dolor y vulnerabilidad apareció en sus ojos castaños, pero desapareció tan rápido que tal vez fue su imaginación—. Sobre lo que a mí concierne, eso es un asunto separado.

Ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos y siguió subiendo con él a su espalda.

—Si se te ofrece cualquier cosa, ésta es mi habitación —señaló los letreros del nombre de su hermano y el suyo al pasar por su puerta— y ésta —llegó a la que antes fue de Yuki y ahora tenía un cartel decorado con flores, donde podía verse el nombre de Kotoko escrito— es la tuya, siéntete como en casa.

La vio asentir con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, dispuesta a entrar.

—Aihara, sólo quiero pedirte una cosa…

Continuó al ver que ella no hacía amago de abrir la puerta—: No importa cómo desees tratarme a mí, no seas cruel con mi madre, no quiero verla herida, ella instantáneamente te ha tomado cariño, no me gustaría que la trataras como no se merece. Es lo único que te pido.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó ella en tono neutro.

—No, que pases una buena noche. Te estaré esperando mañana para que conozcas el camino para ir a clases.

Kotoko desapareció sin darle las gracias y él se encogió de hombros. Se preguntaba qué había visto en ella en primer lugar.

Recordó sus palabras en su primer día de clases y su lucha constante para sobresalir académicamente aunque los medios económicos no estuvieran de su parte.

Se aseguró que ella tenía cosas buenas.

Sonrió y entró a su habitación. ¿Realmente sería capaz de olvidarla algún día?

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Eso de Irie todo sonrisas se me hizo muy raro, rarísimo, aunque resulta agradable de esa forma je je. Está complicado qué escribir porque Kotoko es lista, pero no tiene la ventaja monetaria de Naoki, así que cambia la historia (pero así lo quería), los que sí quiero incluir son los mejores momentos de la trama, porque me gustaron, como sé que habrán otras por allí que también._**

 ** _Gracias por la aceptación de este fic, espero que sus expectativas no caigan en saco roto, por mucha buena intención que yo tenga. Poco a poco introduciré el humor y el romance, que creo serán lo que harán buena la historia._**

 ** _Se me cuidan hasta la otra._**

 **Karo.**

 **Reviews, reviews:**

 **Sayuri: Este capítulo es solo un esbozo de cómo es Naoki, pero sí me lo trato de imaginar diferente, y tal vez con la revancha por todo lo que le hace a Kotoko. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Abi: Gracias por el review, me alegra que te atraiga, ojalá que continúes a partir de este capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_NA: Hice una serie de cambios, pero lo hago con la mejor intención. Espero que no se enojen y los disfruten, recuerden que nada me pertenece._**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **III**

* * *

Cuchicheos.

Cuchicheos.

Y más cuchicheos.

Uno pensaría que después de una semana y media los adolescentes de Tonan se cansarían de lo mismo, pero Kotoko comprobaba que no era así. Los demás estudiantes de su instituto se empecinaban en hablar a sus espaldas (incluso en su cara, en el caso de quienes le odiaban por su inteligencia) sobre la clase de vida que estaba llevando ahora.

Si un temblor de menor intensidad derrumbando su casa era suficiente para dar de qué hablar, que fuese televisado por todo el país y residiera en la vivienda del idiota enamorado de ella era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

(Que casi fuera un _trending topic_ , el video con más vistos y la publicación con un desorbitante número de _likes_ en la región no eran cosas que le gustara recordar).

No se cansaban de _hablar_.

E inventar.

Las veces que entraba a los sanitarios encontraba a las peores cotillas junto a la puerta en la espera de que diera arcadas, emocionadas por ser quienes hicieran saber la noticia de su embarazo.

¡Estúpidas!, pensaba la genio. Como si eso fuera posible en tan poco tiempo (y no es como si fuera a pasar en algún futuro próximo, o nunca, se decía con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas).

Si no era eso, en las paredes encontraba curiosos panfletos con mensajes y dibujos sobre ella y Naoki Irie.

Peor aún, una persona había hecho un blog —ahora con muchos seguidores— apoyando a la pareja y su idílica historia de amor.

Simplemente estaba sorprendida de los anodinos pensamientos que podían tener unos adolescentes inundados de hormonas y ni una sola neurona que pudiera hacer _siquiera_ un trabajo mediocre.

Y para colmo de males, el otro involucrado recorría tranquilo los caminos de la escuela, guiñándole un ojo cada que pasaba junto a ella, sin intenciones de acallar las voces a su alrededor.

No era como si a ella le importaran los rumores, no, su paz era lo que quería de vuelta. Ya no podía ir a la biblioteca en calma, su lugar sagrado había sido _profanado_.

Eso tenía que acabar ¡ya!

Con un suspiro llegó finalmente a las puertas de la escuela, deseando llegar _a casa de los Irie_ para leer con tranquilidad en la habitación que le había sido asignada; bueno, si es que podía, porque _Machiko_ era una mujer demasiado insistente por atención, una hija y una nuera, y a pesar de dejarle descansar un tiempo, luego llegaba a ella haciendo cualquier clase de pregunta y nada sutilmente dejando entrever las buenas cualidades de su hijo.

¡Como si le vendiera un toro y no una mula!

Su padre tenía que apurarse en conseguir otro lugar para quedarse, pero viendo lo cómodo que estaba y lo mucho que tardó en hacerse con el dinero para la anterior casa, sabía que se avecinaba una larga estancia en donde los Irie.

—Escuché que ella fue quien pidió su mano a la familia por sus ideas liberales —pronunció una chica entre risitas, a su espalda, cuando bajaba los escalones de la entrada para llegar a los portones.

Puso los ojos en blanco internamente sin detener su camino.

—¡Naoki! —exclamó una chillante voz femenina en medio de la excitación que el final de la jornada traía, y sin siquiera proponérselo, a causa del acento, Kotoko la reconoció por haber tratado con ella hacía tres años, gracias a su fluido dominio del inglés.

Era Christine "Chris" Robbins, inglesa, cuyos padres se habían trasladado a Japón y que había batallado por mezclarse cuando su conocimiento del japonés dejaba mucho que desear.

Para ganar unos yenes, le había dado clases intensivas del idioma, sorprendiéndose de lo habilidosa que era la chica (no que fuera a admitirlo en voz alta). De manera penosa, Chris había sido colocada en el F cuando hizo el examen de ingreso (porque no lo entendía del todo), y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el cambio, decidió no hacerlo para quedarse junto al que decía era el amor de su vida, al chico que ahora llamaba.

—¡Otra vez están involucrándote con Aihara! ¡Sabes cuánto lastima a mi corazón oírlo! —profirió y muchos rieron a carcajadas.

—Qué patético —se dijo Kotoko en voz baja, deseando salir de una vez de los terrenos de la escuela, pero sin apresurar el paso porque ella no era así.

—A mí me parece lindo —comentó a su lado Satomi, una de sus compañeras de clase. —Y Naoki es guapo y simpático, aunque sus notas no sean sobresalientes.

—¿Tú también? —preguntó en tono irónico deteniéndose a mirarla.

—¿Me vas a negar que no te gusta aunque sea un poquito? —inquirió la otra acomodando su flequillo disimuladamente para voltear hacia donde el mencionado y Chris charlaban, acompañados por otros compañeros.

—No —soltó impertérrita.

Satomi dejó escapar un suspiro. —Qué mal, harían tan buena pareja. Imagina los hijos de ambos. Qué daría yo porque alguien así de apuesto me mirara. —Parecieron brillar estrellitas en sus ojos.

Una conmoción se hizo a su derecha y de soslayo notó que el grupo de Irie se aproximaba —a excepción de él—, junto a los típicos chismosos deseosos de qué hablar.

—Kotoko —Chris se acercó hasta ella y asió sus manos en un gesto de súplica. Ni porque era inglesa, pensó la aludida, terminando el contacto físico—. Dime que todo lo que dicen son mentiras y que no quieres quitarme a mi único amor —dijo con sus orbes cerúleos llorosos, y sus manos a manera de plegaria. —Que su poca inteligencia no te importa.

Se escuchó la réplica de Irie a lo lejos.

—Es un estúpido —respondió con acritud recordando la serie de cosas que decían sobre ellos y odiando la atracción que Chris estaba provocando. —No tiene nada de especial.

—¡Kotoko, no digas eso! Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo —la rubia suspiró profundamente, y un par de exhalaciones a su alrededor secundaron sus palabras. —Pero no me has dicho si…

—El idiota puede tener mucho atractivo según ustedes, mas que no pueda alcanzar una buena nota significa que no es madera para buen esposo. ¿Por qué querría una genio como Kotoko a alguien así? —Jinko, otra de sus compañeras, que había permanecido callada a las palabras de Satomi, fue quien habló.

—Bueno, sí —admitió Chris frotándose la nuca, siendo ella la más lista de los de su clase—. No es muy inteligente que se diga —volvió a repetirse la queja de Irie—, pero lo solucionaremos cuando el momento llegue.

—¿Estás defendiéndome, Chris? —el castaño se abrió paso entre la gente, y su rostro lucía un poco enfadado—. Porque no lo parece —ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

—Naoki, tienes que admitir que no eres muy listo. —Una serie de asentimientos le siguieron a las palabras de un chico pelinegro, provenientes de las chicas que suspiraran antes. —Y que tus notas no son algo con lo que puedas hacerte de un buen trabajo, ni siquiera en la compañía de tu padre.

—Gracias, para eso son buenos los amigos —musitó Naoki con el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Ya lo ven? —intervino Jinko de nueva cuenta—. ¿Entonces por qué creen que un idiota como él podría tener algo con nuestra genio?

Los estudiantes de Tonan allí reunidos comenzaron a dar asentimientos, haciendo notar la falta de virtudes en ese aspecto de Irie, y lo inconveniente que sería continuar asumiendo que ella lo aceptaría. El recién hecho club de fans de la pareja tenía las cabezas bajas lamentando que él fuera tonto.

—Kotoko, aún no me has respondido —soltó Chris, su mirada se veía esperanzada.

Cómo era insistente, pasó por la cabeza de Kotoko, mirándola sin expresión, agradeciendo que en adelante su paz regresaría a ella. Había que terminar de una buena vez con eso.

—¿No ha preguntado Jinko quién querría a un idiota? —Rió entre dientes, aunque era consciente de que debía dar una respuesta clara. —Es él quien quedó claro hace una semana tenía sentimientos por mí —continuó burlona, desahogándose de los comentarios recibidos durante la semana, y unos pocos soltaron unas risitas.

—No se burlen —susurró una Chris comprensiva, acariciando el brazo del susodicho alentadora.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Naoki, interrumpiendo a Kotoko antes de continuar. Ella enarcó una ceja. Chris se alejó sorprendida. —Puede que para todos sea un idiota de cara bonita —él se sonrojó al reparar en sus palabras, pero alzó su puño en posición de lucha—. Pero este idiota de cara bonita les va a demostrar que se equivocan —la miró con fijeza acortando la distancia entre los dos—, te venceré en los exámenes de medio curso y verás que no soy el idiota que piensas.

Kotoko dejó escapar una carcajada llena burla, y todos los demás presentes se rieron divertidos, incluso Chris agachó la cabeza apenada.

El rostro del castaño adquirió un bochorno inigualable y bufó.

—Bien —repuso cruzándose de brazos—. Apareceré en la lista de los cincuenta primeros, y veremos quién ríe al último.

—¡Ese es mi Naoki! —apoyó Chris aplaudiendo animada. —¡Demuéstrales! ¡Así seremos felices tú y yo cuando lo hagas!

—¿Qué! —exclamó él. —No, Chris, no digas eso, tú eres mi amiga. —Sus brazos se movieron agitadamente.

—¿No me digas que sigues enamorado de ella a pesar de todo? —Él se quedó en silencio. —¡Oh Naoki! ¡No dejaré de luchar por ti! ¡Ella no va a ganarme! —La rubia se lanzó a abrazarlo y Kotoko lo vio devolverlo incómodamente, aunque no con un gesto de desprecio, más bien de condescendencia.

Ella se rió entre dientes por lo patético de la escena. —Ya lo veremos —dijo antes de dar vuelta e irse decidiendo que su tiempo allí había acabado.

Y se le hizo extraño pensarlo siquiera, pero no supo si respondía a las palabras del idiota o al expreso desafío de la inglesa.

 **«...»**

Tres días después, con su hermanito observándole preocupado desde su cama al ver los libros desperdigados por la habitación, Naoki se lamentó su ferviente declaración llevada por el calor del momento.

No le había gustado que se burlaran de él y de sus sentimientos, pero había que ser realmente un idiota para pensar que podría salir bien en los próximos exámenes si nunca había tenido buenas notas y no comprendía mucho de lo que veía en clases.

Se había humillado por completo en el patio, y lo haría otra vez cuando los resultados salieran, no iba a lograrlo.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte —murmuró su hermano consolador.

—Gracias, Yuuki, pero no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme. Yo solo me metí en esto —cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en el suelo. Suspiró. —Y pensar que quería demostrarle a Kotoko que soy bueno para ella.

—Podrías contratar un tutor —sugirió Yuuki, entusiasta. —Dile a papá y te dará el dinero.

—Pensándolo bien, no es una mala idea. —Esbozó una sonrisa, no todo estaba perdido.

Era un tonto por seguir teniendo sentimientos por Kotoko después de saber cómo ella lo repudiaba, mas no podía arrancárselos del corazón y hacer como si nada pasara. Si necesitaba pasar por alguien más listo para que ella le considerara, lo haría. No se rendiría tan fácilmente, él era una persona muy obstinada.

El llamado en la puerta lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, en las que planeaba decirle el día siguiente a su padre sus planes.

—Pase —indicó incorporándose con una sonrisa para recibir a su madre.

—Cariño, me hace sentir tan orgullosa viéndote estudiar tanto para salir bien en las próximas pruebas —dijo ella hincándose en el suelo para abrazarlo—. Pero toma un descanso, mira lo que traigo.

Su madre sacó emocionada su teléfono y presionó algunas partes en la pantalla antes de ponérsela para que viera.

Sintió a Yuuki colocar su cabeza en su hombro para observar también.

Una horrible voz proveniente del teléfono los hizo apartarse horrorizados y su madre con rapidez redujo el volumen. Al acercarse nuevamente vieron en la imagen una niña de seis o siete años de aspecto familiar, cantando a todo pulmón.

O rompiendo todos los cristales, para ser exactos.

—¿Ella es quien creo que es? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, reconociendo los cabellos cobrizos de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, rodeada de un aire de inocencia.

—¡Sí! ¿No es adorable? No canta muy bien, pero… —su madre abrazó el teléfono a su pecho. —Se ve tan linda.

—Mamá, ¿cómo conseguiste un video de Kotoko cantando como cacatúa? —quiso saber su hermano, volviendo a su cama limpiando exageradamente sus oídos.

Naoki rió y su madre apretó los dientes.

—No seas grosero, Yuuki —reprendió ella—. Le dije a su padre que me hubiera gustado ver alguna foto de Kotoko de cuando era niña, y él contactó a un familiar de su esposa, que vive muy lejos con los demás, pidiéndole que le enviaran algunas de las imágenes que tenían con ellos, ya que aún no recuperaban todo lo que había entre los escombros.

Ella hizo una pausa para suspirar con tristeza.

—Un primo de Kotoko le envió esto, el video es de cuando han ido al pueblo, al parecer los tíos insisten en que todo los niños hagan una presentación de canto cuando son pequeños. ¡Es una suerte que no lo hubieran borrado! —exclamó—. ¡Es mejor que una simple foto sin movimiento! —celebró volviendo a reproducirlo.

Naoki sonrió admirando la felicidad de su madre, que finalmente tenía una hija bajo su techo.

Y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo sagaz maquinando una idea.

—Mamá —llamó y ella asintió—. ¿Crees que podrías enviármelo? —cuestionó sonriendo inocentemente.

Su madre respondió afirmativamente antes de comenzar a hacerlo.

Por eso amaba a Machiko Irie.

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _No podía dejar fuera la prueba humillante y cuando Kotoko se sitúa en la lista, ¿a que no?_**

 ** _¿Qué dicen del capítulo? Como dije, hice mis arreglos. Es la ventaja de los universos alternos, y además la inspiración me llegó de tal forma que cuando quise quitar las referencias a nuestros tiempos no me convencía el resultado._**

 ** _También tuve que mover a los personajes a mi voluntad, pero lo hice de buena intención, que conste._** ** _Además estoy haciendo mi intento en humor, me gustaría tener sus apreciaciones._**

 ** _Quise hacer el capítulo largo porque me ausentaré unas semanas por mis vacaciones, espero que hubiera sido para bien._**

 ** _Finalmente, ¿algún comentario? A los autores nos ayudan a crecer, y aunque no escribimos por los reviews, son un buen aliciente para continuar ja ja =)_**

 **Cuídense.**

 **Besos, Karo.**

Reviews, reviews:

Laura Sofia: Gracias por el review, la verdad que no sé por qué tampoco no se me ocurrió antes (para pedírselo a alguien), pero imaginarse a Irie y a Kotoko invirtiendo sus papeles es súper interesante. Me alegro que te guste, ojalá que continúes leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

**_NA: Actualización de flash._**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **IV**

* * *

Si había algo que desestabilizara a Naoki, era que las cosas no comenzaran a ir como las planeaba. Al despertarse en la mañana, había esperado poder interceptar a Kotoko en el camino para ir al instituto, pero para su asombro, ella partió mucho antes de que él se duchara, truncando sus planes de chantaj… —no, eso sonaba muy mal—, de pedirle consideradamente que fuera su tutora. Iba a hacerle ver que ambos se beneficiaban con el acuerdo, él aprendía y ella evitaba que el video con su voz horrorosa (no así su aspecto) llegara a manos equivocadas, verían por los intereses de los dos, simplemente.

El problema era que cuando llegó al instituto, se cruzó con sus amigos y estos lo movilizaron a su aula, donde ya no pudo salir para ir al grupo A en busca de la genio, porque la escuela estaba más concurrida para entonces. Así que se aseguró de buscarla en el descanso.

—Naoki, estás sobre esforzándote —le dijo Chris colocando una mano sobre su hombro, interrumpiendo su desciframiento de los jeroglíficos en la página de física, fórmulas incomprensibles para él y pensaba que para todo el mundo—. Tienes que comer también —continuó ella cerrando el libro con suavidad.

Él alzó la mirada, desorientado. Bostezó y se limpió sus ojos, tratando de eliminar de su vista los triangulitos cuyo uso desconocía en las fórmulas y todas las operaciones que debía hacer para encontrar el valor de x (¿o eso era de matemáticas).

Su amiga sonreía percatándose de su estado, pues el aula estaba vacía, indicando que era hora del descanso.

—¿Hace cuánto sonó el timbre? —preguntó llevando sus manos a sus sienes, por su cabeza adolorida. Las horas habían pasado y él no prestó atención a las clases. Si de por sí iba atrasado, se lamentó con un suspiro, mesando sus cabellos.

Lo positivo era que finalmente reconoció su alrededor.

—Cinco minutos —le hizo saber la rubia, abrazándolo inesperadamente cuando se levantó de su asiento. —Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, Naoki… pero tienes que cuidarte —susurró.

El castaño se quedó helado, a pesar de las acostumbradas muestras de afecto de Chris, ésta parecía diferente, más profunda. Sin embargo, no dispuesto a hacerle sentirse mal, esperó unos segundos y delicadamente colocó sus palmas sobre sus hombros para apartarla suavemente.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, atraído por una fuerza extraña, su mirada se desvió a la puerta, y vio a una persona presenciando la escena, la única persona que realmente le importaría que la viera y la malinterpretara.

—Kotoko —musitó observándola con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Sintió a Chris tensarse.

—Lamento interrumpir tan íntima escena —la pelirroja habló con su característica ecuanimidad.

Naoki, aliviado, suspiró cuando la rubia se separó finalmente, atraída por la voz.

—Hola, Kotoko —saludó ella agitando su mano, sonriéndole.

La aludida asintió en reconocimiento.

—No eh… no es… lo que… crees —pudo decir él entre balbuceos, tragando saliva. No quería que ella se diera una idea equivocada sobre su relación con Chris, que era su mejor amiga, por quien tenía aprecio, pero por la que no sentía lo mismo que a ella, una gran masa de sentimientos en cada parte de su ser, proclamando por ella, presionándole para no apartarla de su ser. (La física le estaba afectando). —Chris… y yo… no…

—No me interesa tu vida, Irie —cortó ella, con una frialdad que le provocó un involuntario temblor en el cuerpo. —Tu madre nos dio los almuerzos equivocados —sentenció alzando un paquete envuelto con un pañuelo azul.

—Entiendo —murmuró asintiendo apesadumbrado, dándose vuelta para buscar dentro de su maletín, no se había dado cuenta antes de ese detalle. Le habían dolido las palabras secas de Kotoko, y su significado; él que quería demostrarle que no era tan tonto como pensaba, y que le dedicaba tantos pensamientos en el día como no tenía idea.

—Iré al patio, Naoki —susurró Chris con voz triste, habiéndose dado cuenta del efecto que tenía la pelirroja en el chico que quería.

Él asintió con la cabeza sacando su teléfono del maletín al pupitre, antes de hacer lo mismo con el objeto que buscaba, el paquete envuelto en un pañuelo rosa.

Escuchó los pasos de Kotoko entrando al salón y tomó el paquete para dárselo.

—Gracias —dijo ella carente de emoción cuando estuvo a punto de voltearse para retirarse, sin la más mínima intención de mirarlo de otra forma que no fuese con ojos fríos.

Se preguntaba cómo podía vivir con ella misma siendo tan despreocupada a los sentimientos, ¿de qué le servía ser tan inteligente si…

La vio avanzar con tranquilidad a la puerta y tronó sus dedos, sonriendo al recordar el motivo por el que quería verla en la mañana. Tenía un asunto pendiente con ella, y de lograr su meta sus bellos ojos castaños le mirarían de una forma distinta a la indiferencia, sería el primero de la clase F en pasar los cincuenta primeros (más adelante del puesto noventa de Chris)… Kotoko le observaría con admiración por su logro.

—Aihara, no te vayas —llamó haciéndola detenerse en el quicio de la puerta, comenzando a tararear la canción que ella interpretaba de manera vergonzosa en el video.

Su instinto le dijo que su rostro debió reflejar la tensión que vislumbró fugazmente en sus hombros, y sonrió cogiendo su móvil buscando entre sus archivos. Ella permanecía quieta en la puerta, su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza el asa del paquete.

—¿Conque tenemos talento artístico, eh, Aihara? —dijo así como quien no quiere la cosa, apoyándose desinteresadamente en su silla, reproduciendo el video.

La _angelical_ voz de Kotoko reinó en el aula, haciéndole reír entre dientes al saberse en ventaja.

Ella giró y él notó se equivocó momentos atrás, sus ojos podían verlo de otra forma que no fuera indiferencia. Sus orbes brillaban con furia contenida aunque su rostro no dejaba entrever más nada, había que ser bueno en leer emociones en la mirada para saber que Kotoko estaba enfadada.

Con cada paso de hierro con que ella acortaba la distancia entre los dos, él se convencía de que tenía que funcionar lo que se proponía, aunque ella _casi_ parecía intimidante.

 _Claro_ , si ponías de lado su estatura.

O quizás era que haber visto su faceta más adorable le restaba credibilidad.

Sí, debía ser eso. Ver a una pequeña pelirroja ataviada en un vestido de hada, con todo y varita, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón (o gritaba, más bien), podía ser una imagen que quedaba marcada en ti si tratabas de compararla con la joven pulcramente vestida de uniforme con una coleta alta y no dos lindas trencitas.

—Deshazte de eso —ordenó ella clavando su mirada en el aparato, quizá decidiéndose en si sería posible arrebatárselo.

Él alzó la mano poniéndolo a una altura considerable, deteniendo la reproducción, _también apreciaba sus tímpanos_.

—¿Qué sería capaz de hacer una genio para que la gente no se entere de _esto_? —reflexionó en voz alta, reprimiendo las ganas de apretarla a su pecho, siendo que era lo más cerca que ambos había estado. Cara a cara.

Ella era tan pequeña a su lado, su estructura estaba hecha para que él la protegiera en sus brazos, y que se inclinara para aspirar su dulce aroma a frambuesas de su cabello, o justo de la curvatura de su cuello si se esforzaba más. Era una criatura hecha a la medida exacta para que alguien tan alto como él viera por su bienestar. ¿Por qué ella no se daba cuenta lo mucho que él hacía falta en su vida?

—No intentes chantajearme porque puedo hundirte si me lo propongo, Irie —espetó ella con convicción; él se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio, pero también que Kotoko dejaba a la luz una pizca de sentimiento, siquiera una vez.

Elevó la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa amigable.

—Quiero que seas mi tutora —expresó guardando con cuidado su teléfono dentro del bolsillo interior de su saco, sin apartar su mirada de ella.

—¿Y perder mi tiempo con un idiota como tú? —repuso desdeñosa, cruzándose de brazos en una pose llena de superioridad. —Admítelo, es imposible que te coloques en la lista, menos en los primeros cincuenta.

Su sonrisa flaqueó un instante por su afirmación y su sangre hirvió por la manera arrogante en que ella ladeó su boca.

Agitó su cabeza. —Si no eres mi tutora… compartiré el video, Ko-to-ko —pronunció ganando confianza en sí mismo, que ni ella podría borrar completamente—. Cuando me propongo a lograr algo, _lo obtengo_ —aseguró, y los párpados de ella se entrecerraron ante la velada asunción de que también estaba incluida—. Seré el mejor alumno que hayas tenido.

—Ni por mucho —bufó ella en voz baja, para sopesar sus posibilidades momentáneamente. —Cada copia de ese video desaparecerá una vez que los resultados salgan —él asintió al notar que cedía—, _incluso la de tu madre_ —siseó—, que imagino se hizo de ella —arrugó su entrecejo, pero volvió a responder afirmativamente.

Kotoko se miró sus bien cuidadas uñas unos instantes. —No te puedo asegurar que entrarás en la lista, Irie —dijo burlona—…pero _yo_ cumpliré mi parte —afirmó con arrogancia.

—Te pagaré también —agregó Irie pensando en el dinero que la noche anterior su padre la había dado cuando comentó sus intenciones de buscar un tutor.

—Guárdatelo —dijo Kotoko volviendo a su circunspección. Qué fantástica cara de póker, reconoció él—. Ya me estoy alojando en tu casa, y cada uno obtendrá lo que quiere… odiaría tener que estar en deuda contigo —finalizó.

Era íntegra, analizó para sus adentros.

Él extendió su mano, que ella miró por unos segundos antes de tomarla y apretarla tan rápidamente que no fue capaz ni de sentir su mano entre la suya.

—Esta noche. En mi habitación —instruyó ella yéndose del aula con tranquilidad, dejándole sumido en sus pensamientos.

Lo había logrado.

Hizo un puño y alzó su mano en señal de victoria.

—A tiempo en su habitación —recapituló contento en voz alta.

El siguiente paso era demostrarle de lo capaz que era y así obtener su oportunidad para estar juntos. No se rendiría y obtendría su amor.

—¿Qué es lo que pasará en su habitación? —interrogó una voz desde la puerta haciéndolo brincar.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó con nerviosismo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Watanabe. —¿Habitación de quién? —se rió inútilmente, sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por su cuello.

Su rostro adquirió mil tonalidades de rojo al reparar en lo sugestivas que habían sonado las palabras de Kotoko, escuchadas sin la conversación completa y pensando en un contexto muy diferente, aunque su amigo no le había escuchado ni a medias y eran sus propias palabras lo que oyera.

Se rascó la nuca.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? —indagó para desviar la atención de su amigo, que no supo si hizo realmente al verlo entrecerrar los ojos.

—Faltan menos de diez minutos para que termine el descanso —dijo Watanabe con un suspiro.

—¿Qué! —exclamó sentándose para comenzar sus alimentos con rapidez, bajo el escrutinio de su amigo rubio. Chris estaba en lo cierto, si iba a estudiar tanto debía de mantenerse fuerte.

Pero ya contaba las horas para estar a solas con Kotoko.

Y, con su ayuda, aparecer en esa lista.

Iba a lograrlo; últimamente, _la suerte y el destino estaban de su parte_.

Si no, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades de albergar en tu casa a la chica que amabas?

Tragando con rapidez sus alimentos y riendo tontamente, Naoki Irie era ajeno a la mirada extrañada y especuladora de su amigo Watanabe, que se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse a esperarle.

Seguramente se trataba de Aihara, concluyó.

Siempre era por ella.

* * *

 **NA:**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Todavía estoy disfrutando de mis vacaciones, pero tengo un pequeño tiempecito ahorita para darles este pequeño capítulo. Lo hago porque decidí cortar todo lo que iba en este (la parte del estudio, los resultados, la confrontación, la declaración en la cena...), para así no hacer uno súper largo que desentone más tarde (y porque no quería dejarles mucho tiempo esperando)._**

 ** _Para el próximo devuelvo todos los reviews_ =), pero gracias a todos por estar pendientes de esta historia.**

 **Se me cuidan mucho.**

 **Besos, Karo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_NA: Ok, ok, me desaparecí por laaargo tiempo, pero es más largo que lo normal, ojalá y eso me sume puntos._**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **V**

* * *

Aunque recordaba un período en que su madre le ataviaba de todas las tonalidades de rosa existentes en la paleta de colores, Naoki tenía la certeza de que su madre se había superado decorando la antigua habitación de Yuuki, que ahora pertenecía a Kotoko. Cada rincón de la habitación era abarcado por siquiera un minúsculo detalle rosa o el color más _femenino_ que estuviese a la mano.

La cama con dosel digna de una reina, llena de flores y mariposas rosadas sobre la sábana blanca que rodeaba a la cama, colcha y almohadas rosas, un empapelado en la pared blanco con detalles en color lila, la alfombra color crema y mobiliario blanco con líneas en rosa… Si su intuición no le fallaba —y se lamentaba no ver la expresión de la pelirroja—, Kotoko debía estar furibunda cada que entraba a la habitación, dado que en un reducido número de veces la había visto con colores pasteles.

Y su reacción al ver el vestuario extremadamente femenino que adquirió su madre para ella debió ser merecedora de un premio teatral.

Le sonrió a la aludida con simpatía esperando que le permitiera el acceso a la habitación que había estado contemplando con anterioridad; su corazón latía emocionado de pensar en el tiempo que pasarían en la misma habitación sin interrupciones, los dos solos, con ella dedicándole toda su atención como nunca había hecho. Tendría su oportunidad para convivir profundamente con Kotoko, y tal vez ella podría apreciar rasgos en él fuera del ámbito académico, y aunque en las pruebas no tuviese los resultados esperados, ella lo vería con otros ojos.

Claro que no se permitiría fallar, pero guardaba la esperanza que ella le quitara importancia a los conocimientos que tenía y atendiera más a lo que realmente importaba de su persona.

Así, algún día podrían casarse y tener hijos, en especial lindas niñas con brillantes ojos marrones, que continuaran la tradición de los Aihara enfundadas en pequeños disfraces como el de su madre, que con la influencia de Machiko el día de su boda utilizaría un vestido blanco igual de vaporoso que el de hada…

 _—¿Aceptas a Aihara Kotoko como… —comenzó el hombre que oficiaba la ceremonia con voz solemne, que sonaba muy lejana porque sus ojos estaban concentrados en la menuda joven vestida de blanco frente a él, que lo miraba como si fuera el único ser en el planeta, ocasionando que su pecho se hinchiera de orgullo al estar a un paso de unir sus vidas para siempre. Era la mujer más bella del universo, y ella le había escogido a él entre muchos, pronto sería completamente suya._

 _Irie Kotoko._

 _Sonaba tan bien._

 _—Claro que acepto —interrumpió sin saber por dónde iba la pregunta y el coro de risas de sus familiares llenó la iglesia, mientras su futura esposa le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida. Tal vez se había adelantado a responder. —Te quiero —le dijo con los labios y ella entreabrió los suyos…_

—Irie, deja de fantasear —resopló la dueña de sus pensamientos con fastidio antes de mirar su reloj de muñeca—. Llevo cinco minutos esperando que aparezcas con tus libros en la mano y lo único que puedes hacer es estar ahí parado soñando con nimiedades.

—¿Ah?, ¿eh?, ¿qué? —balbuceó agitando su cabeza para apartar la imagen de ella diciendo el "Sí, quiero". —¿Cómo? —Era su discurso más largo y se lo había perdido, únicamente había visto sus labios moverse… pero se imaginó un sinfín de cosas que seguramente ella no habría dicho.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas? —farfulló Kotoko con evidente fastidio y él parpadeó con sus mejillas comenzando a arrebolarse.

Sabía que _algo_ había olvidado.

—Ahora vuelvo —musitó abochornado caminando hacia su puerta en busca de sus artículos escolares, que había dejado en su escritorio minutos antes de salir con rumbo al dormitorio continuo. Nunca era tan despistado o soñador como cuando de Kotoko se trataba, ella lo volvía un tontuelo y actuaba como una adolescente fanática de novelas románticas.

 _Aunque la idea de ella llevando su nombre no era molesta en absoluto_.

Con presteza tomó sus pertenencias y bajó la cabeza por las pequeñas risas de su hermano al abandonar su habitación una vez cumplida su tarea.

Sería molestado por ello un largo tiempo.

Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de Kotoko y la halló sentada sobre sus talones leyendo un libro en inglés, del que apartó la vista al escuchar el sonido de la puerta.

 _Se la imaginó esperándole así para una cena íntima_ …

—Ya estoy aquí —casi se golpeó la cabeza por su elección de comentario, una estupidez dicha para apartar la otra idea de sus pensamientos.

Ella elevó sus cejas de manera especulativa, pero no pronunció palabra y señaló la pequeña mesa para que dejara sus cosas.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique? —cuestionó una vez él se había acomodado en su puesto.

—Eh… —titubeó, sin saber cómo decirle cuánta ayudaba necesitaba. Se avergonzaba de lo poco enterado que estaba de los asuntos escolares, y lo mucho que re quería de ayuda para no fallar. —Algo de esto y de lo otro… —susurró sin atreverse a mirarla.

Kotoko suspiró sonoramente, con claro fastidio. —Comencemos con lo más fácil… Inglés, ¿qué quieres saber de esa asignatura?

Negó sonriente, conocedor de algo que ella no. Seguramente ni se imaginaba que tal vez él sabía más que ella en ese rubro.

—¿Desde cero? —inquirió la chica a secas.

—Inglés no —aseguró estirando su mano para tomar el libro de ciencias y dejarlo hasta el final, encontrándose con uno que no le pertenecía a él, sino a Yuuki. Lo abrió, era de kanjis, algunos desconocidos para él. ¿Era caballo o cebra? —¿Es cebra? —preguntó en voz alta señalando los signos.

—Yegua —respondió Kotoko tras darle una rápida mirada al cuaderno, que volvió a ver con detenimiento. —Esos son libros de la escuela elemental, Irie, deberías saberlo.

—No soy muy bueno que digamos —admitió rascando su cabeza para después dejar el libro a un lado.

Le dedicó su entera atención a Kotoko, y percibió en sus ojos burla acompañada de un deje de curiosidad. En respuesta a eso, esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sé inglés —afirmó con petulancia en el idioma y vio que ella entrecerraba sus ojos—. Mi padre es dueño de una compañía de juguetes que utiliza instructivos en inglés, y para la que ha hecho visitas a Australia, Nueva Zelanda y Hong Kong, además de tener algunos socios de habla inglesa —explicó encogiéndose de hombros con aparente desinterés—. Hemos ido a Australia un par de ocasiones —agregó, sonriendo para sí al compartir esa información con ella, de la que era ajena, pero que servía para mirarle con otros ojos.

—Afortunadamente es una materia menos —dijo ella ecuánime—, ¿entonces con qué…

—También es por eso que soy el mejor amigo de Chris —se preguntó qué le orilló a decir eso, pero lo dijo de todas formas… quizá en un intento de ver si podía provocar sus celos. —Soy el único con el que puede comunicarse sin problemas de cualquier tipo.

—Estás perdiendo el tiempo… dime qué quieres que te explique. —Se desinfló al no reparar en nada extraño y asintió abriendo su libro de matemáticas a la mitad.

—Esto —señaló el primer problema, del que no entendía qué tenía que hacer para resolverlo.

—Tienes que… —Kotoko empezó a utilizar un lenguaje de otro planeta que lo desconectó por completo de la realidad mientras le escuchaba, concentrándose entonces en la cadencia y suavidad de su voz carente de significado, a la vez que enfocaba sus ojos en la manera en que sus labios se movían para dar énfasis a ciertas palabras y formar cada letra. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más pronunciado que el superior, si bien ninguno de los dos era demasiado carnoso y por ende no muy notables, sólo lo suficiente.

Asintió unas cuantas veces sin escuchar realmente, sólo para darle a entender que estaba pendiente a sus palabras. En realidad nada tenía sentido para él, aunque ella utilizara palabras como despeje, factorización, racionalizar como si de sushi y sake se trataran. —¿Has entendido? —concluyó ella entregándole el lápiz para realizar el segundo ejercicio.

Abrió y cerró sus párpados conforme tragaba saliva. Tú puedes hacerlo, Naoki, se dio ánimos.

Suspiró y asintió para guiarse de lo que ella hizo, no había tardado mucho explicándolo, así que no debía ser difícil.

Volvió a exhalar y ajustó su vista al primer ejercicio.

…y se mareó.

Números y letras bailaron frente a sus ojos sin compás y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y vueltas acompañada de un zumbido en sus oídos.

Dejó caer el lápiz y ella, que había vuelto a su lectura, volvió su mirada a él, interesada.

—¿Qué significa esto? —curioseó apuntando una parte de la resolución con su índice.

—Es la forma en que desapareces los radicales, multipliqué el numerador y denominador…

—¿Qué son los radicales? —interrumpió en un murmullo.

—Es… ¿has escuchado alguna palabra de lo que he dicho? —interrogó ella cerrando de golpe su libro. Él se encogió ante el sonido. —Eso deberías saberlo, estaba en el programa del año anterior —dijo con acritud.

—¿En serio? —preguntó estupefacto.

El castaño apretó los labios con nerviosismo al verla ponerse en pie y acercarse a una cómoda, de la que sacó unas hojas en blanco. Tragó saliva por la mala mirada de Kotoko y reprimió las ganas de bajar la cabeza como niño castigado.

Con una rapidez impresionante ella empezó a hacer anotaciones en la hoja sin mediar palabra.

—Responde esto —indicó dejando el papel frente a su vista, no sin antes de pronunciar "idiota" para sí.

Naoki le dedicó una mirada a los números, que exasperó a la pelirroja al punto de oírla bufar irrespetuosamente.

—¿Dónde has estado los últimos tres años? —inquirió Kotoko con sarcasmo, queriendo, por única ocasión, darse de golpes contra la pared. En su lugar, cogió un lápiz y con él golpeó la cabeza de Irie. —No respondas —pidió segundos después, rolando los ojos cuando el castaño abrió la boca para responder, tallando a la vez el lugar donde fuera golpeado.

Definitivamente sí era un estúpido.

En su raciocinio no cabía la idea de él aprendiendo inglés y hablándolo fluidamente —incluso de manera más sobresaliente que la propia, sin que fuera a admitirlo—, no cuando no podía resolver simples operaciones matemáticas, con las cuales resolvería las más complejas.

Iba a ser una proeza enseñarle en una semana lo que tomaba años en comprender para un estudiante promedio, y con él siendo un idiota, la tarea iba a complicarse a una gran dimensión.

Todo fuese por la estúpida foto de la que sabía su primo era el culpable estuviese en manos de Irie, no había nadie más que tuviera la malicia (y el conocimiento del suceso) para distribuirlo.

Él pagaría en la próxima visita que le hiciera en la _reunión de talentos_.

—Vas a escucharme y no te distraigas con tonterías, Irie —ordenó comenzando a hacer horarios, imaginando que en las otras asignaturas tenía el mismo problema, dado la cantidad de libros y las marcas en las hojas, cuyos temas ya conocía por calcular en qué páginas se encontraban (además de que podía recordar con precisión lo contenido en los libros). —Seguirás este ritmo la siguiente semana, cada hora estará planeada, no te desviarás del plan y tal vez obtengas una nota decente.

—Pero ahí está mi horario de almuerzo —replicó él contemplando sus anotaciones. —No tendré ni un segundo libre…

—Calla —masculló observando satisfecha su trabajo, perfecto como todo lo que hacía. Siempre se exigía excelencia y no mostraba lo contrario en esos momentos. —Toma… —Volvió nuevamente a los simples ejercicios y, por enésima vez en la hora, suspiró.

Serían unas largas noches…

 **«...»**

La mañana siguiente, Chris se llevó una sorpresa al entrar a la Clase F y ver a sus compañeros rodeando el asiento de Naoki, murmurando con ojos desorbitados.

¿Le había ocurrido algo a su _love_?

Lo que decían era ininteligible para sus oídos, aunque para ese punto comprendiera el japonés gracias a Kotoko y a Naoki, captaba medias frases que carecían de sentido en su cabeza… "otro planeta", "fin del mundo", "impensable", "en vano", eran algunas de las más repetidas y todas ellas creaban más interés que nada.

Se abrió paso entre los chicos, que se apartaban sin problemas inmersos en sus bisbiseos y especulaciones, y cuando finalmente quedó frente a Naoki, se detuvo en seco sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta por lo que implicaba la escena.

Lo hace por ella, pensó conteniendo el llanto a duras penas.

No podía engañarse respecto a eso, no viendo a Naoki estudiando como no lo había hecho en los tres años del instituto. Tenía sus ojos absorbiendo la información del libro de matemáticas y hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno, ajeno a la atención que suscitaba en las personas que le circundaban.

¿Por quién más iba a ser que Kotoko Aihara, la chica de la que _él_ estaba enamorado?, se dijo con un deje de amargura.

Naoki había cambiado desde el día en que ella le había rechazado e ido a vivir en su casa, aún más cuando públicamente fue insultado por su pobre aprovechamiento académico. Chris sabía del potencial del castaño para cosas más importantes que los estudios, pero le entristecía que la persona que le hubiera orillado a explorar su valía en ellos fuera quien más le ignoraba.

Pensar que lo hacía para demostrarle algo a ella, le desilusionaba.

Pero lo que más le pesaba era que en un principio no había creído que pudiera hacerlo, aferrada a la posibilidad de que se olvidara de la pelirroja. Bien, sabía que su amigo no lo hacía únicamente para demostrarle a Kotoko que no era tan tonto como creía, mas no era tan ciega como para saber que ésa era la razón de mayor peso para hacerlo.

Dolía saber que era capaz de tanto por esa chica, y que ella que estaba a su lado siempre importara menos. No le interesaba si era el más listo o el más rico, él valía más que una nota escolar. Era triste.

Sabía que al corazón no podía mandársele, pero eso no borraba de raíz el desazón en su corazón.

Lo peor era que, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar estar orgullosa de él.

A veces era patética.

Suspiró y se sentó en el asiento al costado de Naoki, que le pertenecía, y esperó pacientemente el timbre sin saludar a su mejor amigo como hacía todas las mañanas nada más llegar. Luchó para no romper en llanto y finalmente lo consiguió para cuando sonó la campana.

Aunque más tarde tuvo que tragar con fuerza y felicitarse por su entereza cuando, alertado por el comienzo de la clase, Naoki apartó su mirada de sus notas y reparó en ella, diciendo una frase bienintencionada, pero que se instaló como una aguja en su corazón:

—Oh, Chris, buenos días, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?, no te había visto.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a duras penas y susurró un "hola, recién llego" al ver entrar al profesor.

A veces era odioso ser la amiga.

Solamente _la amiga_.

 **«...»**

Kotoko luchó por hacer que sus párpados no se cerraran debido al cansancio. Generalmente ella, pasadas las once, ya dormía profundamente, pero era la sexta noche seguida en que estaba despierta tan tarde a causa de Irie.

No se explicaba por qué era que hacía ese sacrificio por él siendo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que al chico se refería, pero se decía que era porque no le gustaba hacer las cosas mal o a medias, y había prometido que le enseñaría, así que por su parte estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que tomara para cumplir sus palabras.

A ese punto ya debería haberse rendido, por las continuas fallas que cometía Irie (que le sorprendían en demasía), pero había algo que la empujaba a seguir, no sabía el qué.

Lo que le intrigaba, sin embargo, y no podía extraer la información de él de por qué actuaba así, era cómo, más allá de errar una innumerable cantidad de ocasiones, él volvía a intentarlo hasta conseguirlo, aunque tuviera todo en su contra. Una y otra vez volvía a tratar hasta completar satisfactoriamente un ejercicio (que, para su sorpresa, lo llegaba a hacer bien).

Conocía a muchos que después de dos o tres intentos —incluso el primero—, se abstenían de continuar, por tamaña habilidad que tuvieran para hacer las cosas; le maravillaba que él, que no podía hacer la mayor parte de las cosas bien, se esforzara para, por lo menos, alcanzarla una de ellas. Se proponía concluir una tarea, y la hacía, aunque con sus trabas en el camino.

Le era incomprensible, principalmente porque ella la primera vez que trataba podía conseguir algo. Y, por esa incomprensión, se sentía abrumada; muy difícil era que no entendiera alguna cosa, y era abrumante que eso estuviese relacionado con Irie.

Asintió levemente cuando el susodicho le miró subrepticiamente para que revisara su ejercicio, indicándole que la resolución había sido correcta. Un individuo en extremo enigmático era él, parecía recién darse cuenta. Antes pensaba que era un simple idiota, pero empezaba a demostrarle que su asunción inicial no era cierta.

Por supuesto, antes muerta que reconocerlo en voz alta.

Casi podía decir que comenzaba a sentir admir…

El sueño comenzaba a afectarle, le dijo alguna parte de su mente racional que luchaba por mantenerse activa, aunque sus ojos pestañeaban cada vez más, y la pantalla frente a ellos empezaba a tomar opacidad, hasta reducirse a una línea con muy poca claridad.

Abrió los ojos una vez más y vio que su alrededor se presentaba en una imagen borrosa; el cansancio crecía dentro de ella. Su cuello perdió fuerzas y se vio obligada a apoyar su codo en la mesa para recostar su cabeza, la cual sentía pesada.

Bostezó delicadamente y dejó descansar sus párpados diciéndose que dos segundos volvería a abrirlos, no sería más que eso, se dijo una vez…

—Kotoko —pronunció Naoki suavemente, interrumpiéndose con un bostezo, soltando el lápiz sobre la mesa para mirar a la aludida en busca de su calificación. Le había tomado menos de lo esperado resolver ese ejercicio, cada vez se reducía el tiempo en que podía responder certeramente los problemas de matemáticas.

Le colmaba de dicha que así pasara, pero más le sorprendía cómo era que antes no podía hacerlo. Ahora entendía qué era lo que realizaba.

Y todo gracias a ella.

Sonrió y volvió a llamarla, viendo su rostro finalmente, percatándose que tenía los párpados caídos y que respiraba acompasadamente, signo claro de que dormía.

—Kotoko —dijo acercando titubeantemente su mano hacia su brazo para despertarla e instruirle que se fuera a la cama. Le dio un ligero apretón y repitió su nombre en un susurro, dándose cuenta que ella no despertaría.

Se sintió culpable al reconocer que era a causa de él que estaba agotada, pues las ligeras bolsas bajo sus ojos antes no habían sido visibles. Él estaba cansado, pero acostumbrado a probar videojuegos de su padre a altas horas de la noche antes de un día de escuela le habían preparado para esos días.

Naoki dejó escapar un suspiro y, valientemente, elevó la mano que tenía en su brazo hasta un mechón de cabello que había escapado de la trenza que ella se había hecho. Lo acarició con delicadeza y se maravilló de su suavidad antes de colocarlo detrás de su oreja, para luego, en un momento de debilidad, hacer un círculo con su pulgar en la mejilla de Kotoko.

Decidió que era suficiente y se colocó en cuclillas para deslizar sus brazos detrás del cuello y debajo de las rodillas de Kotoko, a fin de alzarla, cosa que hizo con sumo cuidado, como si de una valiosa pertenencia se tratara.

Pero es que para él, aunque no le perteneciera, ella era un ser con demasiado valor.

La llevó hasta su cama y la acomodó sobre el colchón sin ser muy brusco, tapándola y observándola acurrucarse contra su almohada con una sonrisa que no se permitía dar en público.

La comisura de su labio se elevó antes de dar vuelta y recoger sus cosas para irse también a dormir.

 **«...»**

Un sentimiento de incomodidad que en contadas ocasiones había tenido era lo que en esos momentos experimentaba la genio, aunque no pudiera reconocerlo así. Sentada rectamente en el sitio acostumbrado sin atreverse a mirar con completa compostura los ojos violáceos de Irie, al recordar su reacción al despertarse esa mañana sin poder recapitular cómo fue que llegó a la cama cuando lo último que había visto era al castaño escribiendo.

Kotoko estaba segura que la noche anterior ella no se había recostado en la cama, y sentía unas inmensas ganas de removerse en su lugar cada que pensaba que él la había tomado en brazos para moverla.

Por eso su cuerpo estaba recto, controlado para no dar muestras de lo poco que le gustaba haber estado en brazos de él sin estar consciente de ello, ósea, sin permitirlo. Además de saber que debía de estar agradecida, o de lo contrario se habría despertado con un terrible dolor de cuello; o aún peor, de saber que si le hubiera despertado a media noche habría actuado de una forma reprochable para ella, pues cuando retomaba la conciencia después de un sueño no era tan ecuánime como en otros momentos. Le tomaba unos minutos llegar a la corrección y permanecer impasible ante su alrededor.

Se debatía en pronunciar un simple "gracias".

—Gracias —se escuchó en la habitación, pero no era su voz inanimada la que resonó entre las paredes, sino la de él, que desvió la vista de sus apuntes y esbozó una sonrisa en su dirección mientras sus ojos parecían más resplandecientes. —No debí obligarte a enseñarme de la forma en que lo hice, pero no me arrepiento. Eres muy buena maestra, si has podido hacerme entender a mí… —él calló y volvió a sus asuntos, dejándola con la extraña idea de que no habría logrado eso si él no hubiera puesto algo de su parte, pensamiento que no manifestó.

Experimentó también la satisfacción que venía después de un trabajo hecho, pero le causó extrañeza que en esa ocasión el sentimiento era mayor y estaba acompañado de una especie de respeto dirigido a Irie.

Decidió que mientras más rápido acabara su contacto con él, más pronto se alejarían esas ideas fuera de lo común. Afortunadamente, el día siguiente era la prueba, así que esa era la última noche en tenerlo en su habitación.

Todavía quedaba esperar para cuándo su padre conseguiría un techo en el que los dos vivieran, rodeados de _calma_ , la cual se había esfumado una vez que entró en la casa de los Irie, especialmente por las atenciones de él y su madre (aunque las de ella con mayor bullicio).

La pelirroja miró su reloj y suspiró, por lo menos para el estudio le quedaban dos horas a lo mucho… las cuales pasaron en un cerrar de ojos, para pesar y alivio de su acompañante, que exhaló con cansancio al alzar la mirada de sus apuntes. Quiso beber té del que le llevó su madre en una bandeja, como hacía siempre que estudiaban él y su hermano, pero notó que estaba frío; saldría por más, pero primero se daría un respiro.

—Hoy sí estoy extenuado —murmuró con una media sonrisa en dirección a una Kotoko dormida sobre sus brazos. Nuevamente tendría que colocarla en el sitio que debía.

Bostezó sonoramente y cerró el cuaderno, colocándolo junto a los otros para hacer espacio en la mesa. Sabía que tenía que pararse, pero eran más las ganas de cerrar los ojos y descansar.

No le haría mal pegar los ojos y recuperar energía apoyado en la mesita, nunca se quedaba dormido sentado.

En su rostro surcó una expresión placentera cuando se recostó sobre sus brazos y permitió que Morfeo le cobijara entre los suyos.

El flash de la cámara de su madre ni por asomo habría sido tomado en cuenta.

 **«...»**

Era temprano, pero Naoki estaba apurado en llegar a la escuela, presa del nerviosismo por el inminente examen a presentar; siempre que se avecinaba una prueba sentía que se moría por el hecho de tener que responderla, pero en esta ocasión era distinto, no se trataba de que no tuviera conocimientos de lo que fuese a venir en él, sino que no estaba seguro de si podría resolverlo correctamente a pesar de que contara con la preparación.

Tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en la prueba y temía que el esfuerzo fuera en vano; quería demostrarle a los otros y a sí mismo, que podía. De fallar, no se sentiría capaz de enfrentar a los demás con la cabeza en alto, y se sentiría avergonzado de lo que había exigido de Kotoko, como para que fuera para nada.

Se ponía nervioso de decepcionarla y decepcionarse.

Al despertarse hacía una hora y ver el estado en que habían terminado la noche anterior había sido más consciente de lo que significaba salir mal en esta ocasión, no sólo su esfuerzo quedaría hecho trizas, sino que el sacrificio de las noches en vela de Kotoko no valdría la pena, principalmente porque no había descansado lo suficiente el día anterior al examen.

—Lamento haberte tenido despierta —dijo en voz alta a la chica, que caminaba unos pasos frente a él con tranquilidad. —No quería que tú te vieras afectada por mi causa… para el examen.

Creyó escuchar un "tonterías", pero no estuvo seguro, porque llegaban a las puertas de la escuela; uno junto al otro como no había ocurrido antes, pese a vivir juntos.

—No me desvelé por nada —comentó ella volviendo el rostro sobre su hombro partiendo rumbo a su aula, dejándolo entre asombrado y escéptico.

Si no estuviera aprendiéndola a conocer más, no habría podido darse cuenta que sus palabras y su sonrisa ladina eran su forma de desearle suerte.

Sonrió para sí.

Daría su mejor esfuerzo.

Alegre, Naoki canturreó en voz baja hasta el salón, en un estado de excitación que no disminuyó ni al salir de la prueba, con la seguridad instaurada dentro de sí al saber que, por lo menos, no estuvo tan perdido respondiendo.

Gracias a Kotoko.

 **«...»**

Algunos días después, los estudiantes de las clase paseaban frente a la pizarra de anuncios, donde los resultados de los cien primeros de la prueba estaban plasmados. Grupos de amigos se felicitaban contentos después de dar una mirada y comprobar las puntuaciones y posición obtenidos en esa ocasión.

Naoki pasó junto a Chris por la última parte de la lista y sonrió con orgullo al ver el nombre de ésta y la indicación de Clase F en el puesto ochenta y nueve; su amiga, desde la primera vez que apareció en la pizarra en primer año, era la prueba de que no había que menospreciar a los alumnos de su clase, y gracias a ella las generaciones veían con nuevos ojos a los del F (o por lo menos algunos).

—Bien hecho. Me da gusto por ti, Chris —felicitó a su acompañante, que asintió en agradecimiento continuando su caminar.

Él caminó rumbo a la puerta, decidido a irse, no sin antes dar una mirada al puesto uno en busca del Aihara Kotoko. Resuelto el hecho que no estaba en los últimos diez puestos, ni en el cincuenta, sólo le quedaba ver si ella no había sido afectada.

Suspiró con alivio al leer su nombre junto a una puntuación perfecta.

—Naoki, espera —llamó la rubia cuando él se iba. Se dio vuelta y notó que se había detenido en la tercera cuarta parte de la lista.

Arqueó una ceja.

—¿No vas a ver si conseguiste entrar en la lista? —preguntó ella con interés y él negó.

—No estoy entre los últimos, no creo haber logrado nada más —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Chris abrió la boca para replicar, pero una conocida figura se interpuso entre ellos y ambos la observaron leer antes de mirarlo a él.

Su amiga, atraída por lo que fuera que hubiera llamado la atención de Kotoko, caminó hasta ella y enfocó la mirada en la parte de la pizarra que la pelirroja había leído.

—¡Naoki! —gritó entusiasmada, y más que nunca su acento quedó marcado.

Todos los presentes voltearon en su dirección con expresiones interrogantes.

—¡Cuarenta y cinco! ¡Estás en el puesto cuarenta y cinco! —exclamó, y el jadeo colectivo camuflajeó el suyo.

¿Cuarenta y cinco?

Se apresuró hacia la posición indicada y retuvo una inmensa cantidad de aire en su pecho.

—Cuarenta y cinco —musitó incrédulo y poco a poco su sonrisa comenzó a crecer.

Lo había logrado.

—¡Lo logré! —dijo a todo pulmón y en medio de su emoción, y de los gritos asombrados de los demás estudiantes que se precipitaron hacia su lugar, abrazó a la persona que tenía a su lado.

Que resultó ser Kotoko.

En verdad ni lo pensó, pudo haber sido cualquiera, en su agitación hasta al director podría haber abrazado de tenerlo a su lado, pero nada habría sido mejor que estar en el puesto cuarenta y cinco y tener entre sus brazos a la chica que quería, envuelta en su aroma a frambuesa.

—Apártate —susurró ella con el cuerpo tieso, y él lo hizo con rapidez, satisfecho con su décima de segundo abrazándola. —Esta noche —completó ella antes de perderse entre la multitud y desaparecer.

Naoki agitó su cabeza sin comprender del todo (todavía bajo la excitación del momento) y se giró en busca de Chris, perdida entre la aglomeración, tomándola en brazos contento cuando la halló, riendo con ella.

¡Lo había logrado!

 **«...»**

Naoki comió con entusiasmo los alimentos preparados por su madre como celebración, contento por la manera en que el día había transcurrido, seguía sin creerlo. Llegando a casa su familia y algunos amigos suyos los habían recibido a Kotoko y a él con confeti y mantas, en respuesta a sus resultados en la prueba.

Se sentía tan bien ser apreciado por sus seres queridos, además de salir bien.

—¡Pero aun así Kotoko no podrá ganarme a Naoki! —declaró su amiga Chris entre el bullicio y la sala quedó en silencio; su madre con ojos desorbitados más que los otros. Los únicos desentendidos eran Yuuki y la pelirroja, que continuaban comiendo tranquilamente, ella más que él.

—¿Kotoko está enamorada de mi Naoki? —cuestionó Machiko con expresión soñadora, seguramente imaginándose el evento del siglo con sus hijos como protagonistas. Ella adoraba a Chris, pero no animaba su enamoramiento por él porque aseguraba eran demasiado parecidos y que estaban mejor como amigos, que llegaría el hombre indicado para la inglesa… y la chica que alentaría a Naoki a superarse y esforzarse por más.

—¡Señora Irie! —replicó Chris de manera atormentada.

—Ella no lo ama —aclaró Watanabe con un suspiro, pensativo. —Pero él sí a ella —agregó al final, y Naoki sintió su rostro adquirir el color del tomate, pero no se enojó con su amigo porque tarde o temprano alguno lo diría.

—Mi Naoki, ¿ama a una chica? —su madre lo observó con ojos brillantes y se acercó a abrazarlo. — _Mi bebé_ —susurró aunque las risillas a su alrededor le indicaron que se escuchaba perfectamente.

Qué bochornoso.

—¿Y no eres correspondido? —continuó acariciando sus cabellos.

—No lo hace —interpuso Jinko, de la Clase A, que si bien no era tan amiga de él, pero sí conocida, era alguien cercano a Kotoko. También había sido invitada.

—Es una lástima, porque su hijo es muy guapo, señora —manifestó Satomi, otra de las amigas de Kotoko.

—¿No siente nada por él? —preguntó Chris con voz esperanzada y alzó su puño con ademán triunfal al recibir afirmaciones por parte de las dos chicas.

Él suspiró y su madre apretó su hombro; poco le importó esa muestra de afecto pública, estaba acostumbrado y en ese momento le venía bien su cariño.

—Ella nunca podría sentir nada por él —concluyó Jinko encogiéndose de hombros.

—No estés tan segura —intervino Kotoko con seriedad, haciendo que todos la miraran, en especial él, extrañados.

—¿Podría ser que tú estés… —formuló su madre dudosa, dejando la cuestión al aire.

—No —respondió la genio—. Pero quién sabe, una persona pueden cambiar, puede que hoy desprecies a alguien y el día de mañana lo ames, nunca se sabe cuando de sentimientos se trata. Que aprovechen. —Se levantó tranquilamente ajena a los rostros estupefactos de los presentes y se encaminó a la escalera, mientras el castaño la seguía con la mirada esperanzada.

¿Podía ser que algún día?

—Noooooo —sollozó Chris y su hermano la abrazó para consolarla.

 _Que el día de mañana le amara estaba por verse_.

 **«...»**

Una vez que todos se habían retirado, Naoki subió a la planta superior y frente a la habitación que compartía con su hermano se encontró a Kotoko esperándole con una mirada irritada.

 _Esta noche_ , recordó. ¿A qué se refería?

—Entra —indicó Kotoko señalando la puerta y él se apresuró a cumplir su instrucción, seguido por ella. ¿Qué querría en su habitación? —Todo —dijo después.

—¿De qué hablas? —Estaba perdido. ¿Qué era todo?

—No te hagas el tonto. El video —aclaró ella con un deje de irritación. Él abrió los ojos y se movilizó sacando su teléfono, buscando el archivo correspondiente.

Los sonidos del aparato fueron el único ruido en la habitación hasta que ella habló después del tono que indicaba borrado.

—Copias. —Él elevó su teléfono para mostrarle la pantalla, donde no había rastro del video y sonrió.

—Eso es todo —explicó.

—No soy tonta, se pueden hacer copias.

Él se rascó la cabeza, abochornado. —Eh, con el apuro de salir bien… se me olvidó tener un respaldo —admitió, sintiéndose estúpido. Ella pareció leer la verdad en su rostro porque asintió.

—La de tu madre.

—Ya desapareció —aclaró, lo había hecho esa misma tarde, así que ella no tenía conocimiento aún. Ya no estaba en el ordenador ni en su móvil. No quería pensar cómo se pondría, pero había quedado en un trato.

Luego lidiaría con su primo para hacer que no enviara más, se dijo la pelirroja y fue hacia la puerta, habiendo acabado su tarea allí.

No se dio cuenta que él la siguió hasta que estuvieron en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo ella volteándose, irritada consigo misma. En primer lugar quería tranquilidad, y ella había hecho un caos hacía un rato con sus palabras. ¿Qué le llevó a decirlas? No tenía ni idea, y eso le molestaba, además de la implicación y lo que ellas causarían de ahora en adelante.

Esperó impaciente al verlo morderse el labio inseguro y se dispuso a darse la vuelta, llevada por el hartazgo, pero él la detuvo.

—Gracias. —Naoki sonrió.

Aceptó sus palabras sin más, pero lo que vino a continuación le sorprendió, tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar.

Él se inclinó y besó su mejilla antes de escapar a su habitación, dejándola allí, sorprendida, sin posibilidad de reclamar o encontrar una explicación a por qué un calor inexplicable se hizo paso hasta sus mejillas por el mero roce. Era una sensación incontrolable que la tenía como una estatua.

Irie se había atrevido a besarla.

Parpadeó incrédula elevando su mano hasta el sitio donde él había posado sus labios tan delicadamente, sin reconocer qué ocurría con ella.

Y sin darse cuenta que unos ojos habían observado el intercambio a escondidas…

* * *

 **NA:**

 **Saludos.**

 **Por ahí tengo mi bandera blanca, pero sí tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto. ¿Qué les digo? Hace casi un mes me caí de las escaleras de mi casa (estúpidamente, lo admito) y me lastimé la mano y la rodilla, no pude escribir =(, ya estoy bien, aunque de la experiencia me quedó una horrible cicatriz y el recuerdo de no descender así de las escaleras.**

 **Además, se me acabaron las vacaciones hace dos semanas, así que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Lo que es más, ahora en septiembre comenzaré un diplomado. Sí, estaré atareada, ¡pero no abandonaré el fic!**

 **Ok, basta de explicaciones, tardaré, pero seguiré...**

 **Ahora bien, ¿qué opinión tienen del capítulo? Me mantuve fiel a algunas cosas, aunque sí, como pudieron leer, se fue la confrontación. Fue por buena causa, para que no fuera idéntico a lo original y supieran qué esperar, así como que ¡no había carta! (me di cuenta cuando iba a escribir). Por eso creí mejor la escena del final del capítulo.**

 **¿Por qué cuarenta y cinco? Vaya, quería un poquito más de respeto para Irie, si por mí fuera a Kotoko, en la historia original, le hubiera dado un setenta, setenta y cinco je je je. Con respecto a las clases, ¡no supe qué poner! Si no hay coherencia entre las cosas de matemáticas, mi culpa, puse lo primero que recordé que sonaba complicado, pero para alguien de ese nivel de estudios.**

 **Les pido una disculpa si en alguna parte hay detalles no tan bien cuidados, acostumbro escribir en un cuaderno, pero con este capítulo lo hice directo para no retrasar más la publicación, porque tenía tiempo para hacerlo hoy. También, si no era lo que esperaban, sólo recuerden que hago lo mejor que puedo =)**

 **Bien, bien, los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo, ¡para este año, okay!**

 **Cuídense hoy y siempre.**

 **Besos, Karo.**

* * *

Reviews, reviews:

 **Sayuri:** En verdad yo no soy de hacer humor, pero me gusta que te esté ¿gustando? Que mala elección de palabras mías. Hago lo mejor para hacer algo divertido para ustedes, en serio, aunque en ocasiones pueda salir a relucir el drama que tanto me encanta. Naoki diferente es una ilusión para muchas, ¿a poco no? Es tan desesperante a veces su carácter, que dan ganas de golpearlo je je. Aquí es un lindo, o demasiado lindo que da ganas de devolver de como se pone. Bueno, trato de hacerlo lo más varonil de lo que puedo, dentro de lo que cabe. No tarda y se vuelve Peeta Mellark ja ja.

¿A Kotoko sí le queda esa personalidad, no? Por lo menos para variar debe ser así. Espero que disfrutaras el capítulo. Cuídate mucho.

 **Laura Sofía:** No tengo problema en que no dejaras antes el review, feliz me hace que lo dejaras cuando quiera que fuera eso. Ja ja, sí, tuve que hacer mis arreglos, luego no veía a Irie siendo muy amigo de Jinko y Satomi. Y aquí entre nos (ja ja), sí va a aparecer Kinosuke, ya lo tengo planeado, ¿te haces una idea?

Osea, si tú pasaste 45 minutos pensando cómo sería el chantaje, no te imaginas cuánto tardé yo, pero quedé satisfecha como tú. Y es cierto, no deja de ser tierna Kotoko vestida de hada, cantando, qué lindura debía de ser. ¡Yo también me pongo triste por Chris! (Creo que lo dejé entrever en este capítulo) Pero ya le llegará su turno, ahora vivirá lo que es ser la amiga (horrible).

Como leíste, no hice mucho sobre las clases, pero ojalá que lo poco fuera suficiente para darte una sonrisa. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y te cuidas para entonces.

 **Guest320983352:** (If, by any chance, you've read this far). Would you be so kind to enlighten me? I've read both english and spanish fics and I'm not pretty sure of your words. The only one that comes to my head it's a fic related to a toy and the couple going back in time. I mean, if I don't remember a fic with the same plot, how will I be copying it? Anyway, that's not my intention, I'm merely doing this for entertaiment. What it's best, the idea (plot) it's so simple that I don't understand what the problem is (anybody could've done it before). Also, I'm not copying someone else's work. Hope you change your mind. Take care. (Sorry for any mistake).


	6. Chapter 6

**NA: Vaya, vaya, muchos vistos y personas que han agregado el fic a follows/favs, y ya son casi dos meses... así que sin preámbulos les dejo leer je, je.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **VI**

* * *

 _—¿De qué forma puedo demostrarte que estoy enamorada de ti para que me creas? —cuestionó Kotoko con su indistinguible tono de voz carente de emoción; sin embargo sus ojos centelleaban con un toque de calidez que daba a entender lo importante que la situación era para ella. Sus facciones no revelaban absolutamente nada, pero sus ojos hacían visible su secreto amor._

 _Con ellos únicamente veía al castaño frente a ella, que contenía las ganas de gritar de felicidad y tomarla entre sus brazos sin importar qué. Con solo escucharle decir que estaba enamorada de él era suficiente, bastaba con que ella dijera esas palabras en voz alta, dado que si lo hacía era por ser verídicas._

 _Él tomó un paso hacia ella y sonrió expectante antes de colocar su mano en el pómulo de la chica, que se estremeció por la íntima caricia. No sabía cómo responder a las muestras de afecto, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo con Naoki. Era muy experto en el tema de los sentimientos, contrario a ella._

 _—Me basta con saber que no es mentira, Kotoko —susurró acortando más la distancia entre los dos y entrelazando sus brazos en torno a la menuda cintura de la pelirroja, cuyas mejillas se arrebolaron sutilmente al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oído. —Mi Kotoko…_

 _Naoki apartó levemente su rostro y poco a poco comenzó a inclinarse; instintivamente ella se puso en puntillas para acercarse más, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos con lentitud._

 _—Gracias —musitó él._

 _Y ella recibió un beso en la mejilla._

Bruscamente, Kotoko despertó, observando desorientada su alrededor, del que muy poco podía distinguir al ser notable la oscuridad de la noche. Entre las cortinas entraba apenas una pequeña línea de luz del exterior.

Con desgana, estiró su brazo y cogió el reloj despertador, que vio de forma borrosa hasta que se quitó las legañas de los ojos.

—Dos… veintinueve —dijo entre un bostezo y otro y volvió a cerrar los ojos dejando caer la cabeza a la almohada con pesadez, recordando el sueño-pesadilla que acababa de tener, y que era un tanto recurrente desde la ocasión suscitada con Irie semanas atrás, que no se podía eliminar de la cabeza por alguna razón desconocida y a la que no pretendía indagar por temor a que la conclusión no fuera de su agrado.

Se había visto en una numerosa serie de escenas en las que ellos dos eran protagonistas, donde todas acababan con un simple roce de labios de él a sus mejillas, que terminaban por despertarla dado que la sensación era demasiado real (pues ya sabía cómo se sentía en verdad).

No veía la hora de salir de la casa de los Irie y dejar de verlo después de despertarse y antes de irse a dormir, que por si no fuera poco, se aunaba a una repentina insistencia de la señora Machiko en que ambos hicieran nimias actividades juntos… lavar los platos, regar las plantas, pasear al perro que recientemente habían adquirido.

Dejó escapar un suspiro profundo.

De todas las cosas estúpidas que alguna vez se hubiera permitido hacer, había hecho la peor diciendo que _algún día_ podía albergar otra clase de sentimientos, más que indiferencia, por el castaño. Lo único que había tratado de hacer era dar una postura lógica, y ésta se había vuelto en su contra.

Indudablemente todos le habían tomado a mal; su intención, en absoluto, era declarar que llegaría a sentir algo por él, sus sentimientos —de los que tenía, si es que los tenía, ya que era lo único que no entendía del todo— estaban bajo un rígido control, y no se permitiría una debilidad como enamorarse de alguien como Irie, que no estaba a su altura. En realidad, no se veía enamorándose de alguna persona, porque se vería retenida en sus objetivos, ella no quería ser dependiente de otra persona. Tenía sus metas en claro… o por lo menos eso creía, de un tiempo atrás a la actualidad se encontraba cuestionando algunos aspectos de su vida a los que no se había atrevido antes.

Masajeó el puente de su nariz para alejar tales pensamientos que le asediaban últimamente y decidió volver a dormir. Si es que podía.

Suspirando otra vez, se arrebujó entre las cobijas y esperó a que el sueño le llegara de nueva cuenta. Ese día distaba de ser tranquilo y necesitaba de todas sus fuerzas.

 **«...»**

Un par de horas más tarde, Naoki sonreía a su madre mientras ésta les hacía a Kotoko y él tomarse fotos, ya uniformados para la competencia que año con año llevaba a cabo el Instituto. Ella estaba dispuesta a capturar cada momento que los tuviera a la vista antes de que partieran al bosque donde se realizaban las actividades en ese día, le decepcionaba que no sería capaz de ver las hazañas de su "nueva pareja favorita" y se conformaba con hacer un registro de los instantes previos a su partida en el autobús escolar.

Cada año, como tradición porque los primeros estudiantes iniciaron la actividad, Tonan organizaba el "Reto de clases" (que a todos el nombre les parecía tonto, pero así el primer director lo había establecido). Este tenía lugar en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad y allí se hacía diversas actividades que incluían remo, natación, pesca, escalada, ciclismo, arquería y "la búsqueda".

La finalidad era que las seis clases compitieran entre ellas para demostrar sus capacidades y, para algunos, por qué no, la supremacía frente a las otras. El reto transcurría durante tres días, uno para cada nivel; la escuela se encargaba de trasladar a los alumnos desde muy temprano el día que les correspondía, para devolverlos casi entrada la noche, después de un día muy exhaustivo (los directivos habían decidido cancelar las acampadas cuando, curiosamente, el embarazo de una alumna fue notable cuatro meses después de la fecha del reto; a partir de entonces, la competición se redujo de tres días por nivel a uno).

Era viernes, finalmente los alumnos del grado de Naoki podrían ir, y él, como sus compañeros de clase —y todos los alumnos de los salones F de Tonan—, estaba emocionado. Ése era el día en que podían demostrar que no eran _tontos_ , como todos los demás creían. Una generación había nombrado la celebración como "El día de los F", dado que los alumnos pertenecientes a esa clase demostraban muchas habilidades y, en su mayoría, ganaban el trofeo que era dado al primer lugar (más el jugoso día de verano, para su desgracia durante las clases extra, en que se les pagaba la entrada en un parque acuático).

También la expectación era mayor, ya que era su último año y debían de cerrar con broche de oro su participación durante los tres años. Únicamente cuatro generaciones F habían ganado las tres veces que competían y la suya quería ser la quinta que lograra tal cosa. Quizá no se destacaban en calificaciones, pero sí en los deportes.

Por otro lado, ese año él participaría en "la búsqueda". Con sus compañeros, al hacer el sorteo de participantes en primer año, a él le correspondieron remo, pesca y arquería en esa ocasión, natación, ciclismo y escalada para la segunda (lo cual había sido en extremo agotador), y ahora le correspondía esa actividad, que incluía internarse en el bosque para hallar una serie de pistas conforme a acertijos y llevar a cabo cosas diversas que se le ocurrieran a los organizadores (a Chris, que concursó durante su primer año, junto a Watanabe y otros, le correspondió subir a un árbol para alcanzar un acertijo que le pedía reunir cinco lombrices y presentárselas a un profesor, que les diría un acertijo para encontrar la siguiente actividad… y ella aborrecía los gusanos).

A los alumnos, a pesar de que aparentemente en el exterior odiaban "la búsqueda", en el interior les gustaba experimentar la competición o, por lo menos, en su mayoría así era. A quienes ese día les traía sin problemas era a los de la clase A, que poco entusiasmo exudaba para tal evento y normalmente su desempeño era aceptable.

—¿Lista para perder? —cuestionó Naoki observando subrepticiamente a su madre alejarse para tomar una foto a la distancia, pero dirigiendo su pregunta a la chica de su derecha, de la que seguía enamorado aunque no se lo hubiera propuesto, no cuando en el transcurso de dos meses había estado con ella más de lo que en tres años.

Kotoko permanecía inmutable al bullicio de los jóvenes en el patio frontal del edificio, ataviada en sus pantalones de color blanco y una playera azul celeste, que distinguía a su grupo, y sujetando el asa de la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro que, igual a su caso, contendría dos cambios de ropa y algunos artículos que fuese a necesitar en el día. A su parecer, en sus orbes marrones se distinguía fastidio, y no entendía por qué, si el día prometía ser divertido.

Por supuesto, olvidaba que era Kotoko, y a ella eso le importaba muy poco.

—Bobadas —repuso la aludida antes de resoplar con impaciencia al escuchar los vítores que daban los de la clase E. —Mi grupo simplemente participa para cumplir con las actividades escolares.

Él frunció el ceño. —¿Y qué hay de divertirse? —inquirió pensando en los momentos vivenciados los años pasados, sin los que su ciclo escolar no hubiera valido la pena. —Si no es a ganar, ¿qué objetivo hay si por lo menos no lo disfrutan?

—Ellos pueden disfrutarlo si quieren —manifestó ella observando a sus dos amigas dejándose tomar fotos por la señora Irie, dando muestras de que estaban a gusto con toda esa parafernalia—. Me tiene sin cuidado —dijo carente de emoción, mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Naoki sonrió.

—Lo que ocurre es que saben que no pueden ganarnos, Kotoko —se cruzó de brazos en una pose arrogante—. Y eso te molesta.

—Eso es porque ni lo intentamos, de hacerlo les dejaríamos a los del F sin lo único que, aparentemente, pueden hacer bien —replicó ella con un deje de superioridad, sin voltearlo a ver.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

—Eres un idiota —musitó Kotoko empezando a caminar hacia el autobús, que finalmente comenzaría a ser llenado. Él la siguió, sintiéndose enfadado.

—Dices eso porque sabes que no pueden ganarnos, Kotoko. Ya lo verás. No puedes ganarme en la competición.

No la vio poner los ojos en blanco.

—Si me lo propusiera, lo lograría, _idiota_. —Con esas palabras, ingresó al autobús que transportaría a los del A, dejando a Naoki refunfuñando palabras por lo bajo.

—¡Naoki! —llamó Chris a la distancia, desde el último autobús en la fila, agitando sus manos al aire para que la localizara. —¡Ven! Hurry up!

Él asintió para sí observando a Kotoko abrir un libro en su asiento junto a la ventana, antes de empezar a caminar rumbo a su transporte, dejando a un lado el asunto con la pelirroja, asegurándose que era él quien se encontraba en lo correcto, y no ella. Su día no iba a arruinarse pensando en que a ellos les dejaban ganar, siendo que ponían su esfuerzo para tener un buen desempeño.

Esquivó a los alumnos que obstruían su paso y llegó hasta donde su amiga se encontraba, esperándolo a él mientras sus compañeros avanzaban y eran anotados en la lista. Ella vestía sus pantalones negros y playera verde, como él.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó ella sonriente, obteniendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—¿Y tú? —Elevó su mano cuando el profesor le nombró.

—Más que lista. ¡Esos peces no saben que Christine Robbins tiene una casa de campo cerca de un lago! —dijo aplaudiendo animada y recibió una aclamación de parte de sus compañeros.

Él rió extendiendo su mano para que las chocaran y se dio la vuelta para despedirse de su madre, que lo observaba a la distancia con una expresión indescifrable para él, pero que para cualquiera podría ser de confabulación.

 **«...»**

El ambiente que se respiraba en las afueras de la ciudad era tan distinto, tan agradable, que a Naoki le apetecía no volver a la vida apresurada y llena de contaminación que era el sitio donde vivía; se hallaba a dos horas el bosque, pero parecía ser un mundo completamente diferente, a pesar de encontrarse en el mismo país.

La vegetación era una imagen espectacular a la vista y los sonidos de la naturaleza le proporcionaban la paz que por el constante tráfico se perdía en el día a día. Cada año, llegar allí y ver su alrededor… era digno de una estampa. Le gustaba estar ahí. Los sitios que no eran tocados por la mano del hombre eran los que mejor se encontraban, a su parecer. Respirar el aire puro y sentir la brisa libre de polvo hacía que tuviera esa opinión.

—¡Hemos llegado! —proclamó su profesor desde el frente del autobús y todos gritaron repletos de júbilo, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de sí en su último año.

Afuera, los demás estudiantes de tercero salían de sus autobuses y estiraban sus cuerpos, contagiados de los buenos ánimos que todos tenían. Incluso los del A se veían menos tensionados al reunirse donde todos.

—Recuerden apagar sus teléfonos móviles antes de dejarlos en la canasta —instruyó su profesor alzando dicho objeto. Se les permitía llevar sus celulares al sitio para tomar fotos durante el camino y el final, en que era la entrega de premios, pero llegando al lugar debían entregarlos para evitar que los utilizaran como medio de auxilio para "la búsqueda". Aunque de cualquier manera la señal era muy baja y hacer trampa era algo que no concebían, pero seguían las órdenes.

Chris y él asintieron y se movilizaron para descender del vehículo para escuchar las instrucciones generales del director.

—Espero que su trayecto haya sido agradable —anunció el susodicho. —Este es su último año, chicos y chicas, y ansío ver un desempeño digno de ello—. Hubo silbidos emocionados y el hombre rió antes de aplacarlos. —Les tenemos una sorpresa —Chris y él se miraron interrogantes al tiempo que muchos cuchicheaban.

Se permitió observar sus compañeros de equipo en su competición y ellos se encogieron de hombros.

—¡La búsqueda se tornará interesante! —Jadeó, como muchos. —Este año participará una sola persona.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, a punto de salirse de sus cuencas. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué iban a hacer los otros? ¿En qué consistiría?

—Las cuatro personas que no harán la actividad tendrán su participación en la nueva atracción que hay en el lugar. ¡Rappel!

Dejó escapar una carcajada, eso era interesante, mas habría que decidir quién iría al fondo del bosque. Y quería ser él, ya había hecho rappel en otro país, además de que mucho había esperado estar allí para esa actividad.

Sus compañeros le sonrieron asintiendo, y les agradeció en silencio mientras el director seguía instruyendo con la información típica de cada año.

 **«...»**

El profesor Ishikawa les pidió a todos los presuntos participantes de "la búsqueda" que se reunieran junto a él para hablar, las demás personas se fueron a preparar para sus actividades, que tomaban lugar en diferentes tiempos y podían ser presenciados por sus compañeros, muy opuesto a lo que ocurría con su actividad, que daba comienzo desde temprano y no permitía que asistieran a las demás competencias.

Naoki se sorprendió de ver que Kotoko se encontraba dentro de los estudiantes del A que participarían en la actividad, dado que su madre le había preguntado en qué estaría y ella había manifestado que en tiro con arco, ciclismo y remo, nunca en la misma actividad que él (hecho que había decaído el ánimo de su madre). Se encogió de hombros, probablemente hubo un cambio de planes debido a la nueva actividad anexada al programa.

Quizá eso sí atrajo su interés, pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Quiénes representarán a cada grupo en "la búsqueda"? —preguntó el profesor y él elevó su mano automáticamente, a lo que el superior asintió, mientras buscaba a los demás rostros.

Uno a uno identificó a los estudiantes de cada grupo, siendo el C quien escogió a una mujer, pero abrió los ojos ante un hecho inusitado: ¡Kotoko alzó la mano!

—Muy bien, por favor, los demás diríjanse con la profesora Takahashi.

Con ojos entrecerrados, él observó a la pelirroja aproximarse más hacia Ishikawa y ella enarcó una ceja en su dirección, haciéndole sonrojarse sutilmente por la intensidad de su mirada.

A continuación el profesor les brindó las instrucciones de la actividad, entregándoles los indispensables silbatos en caso de que se perdieran, sus botellas de agua, una brújula y un mapa pequeños, la primera pista, que le dejó intrigado al momento de leerla, y otras cosas necesarias.

"Apenas y la podrás ver, mucho menos podrás beber, pero a veinte pasos de la madriguera y hacia el sol, se deja entrever".

Respiró profundo, él sabía a lo que se metía.

 **«...»**

Kotoko no se explicaba qué hacía en medio del bosque realizando actividades de lo más aburridas con el fin de competir en contra de otros grupos para ganar un trofeo y un día en una piscina. Se había metido en eso cuando en el autobús habían preguntado quiénes participarían en qué cosa, y ella había elevado la mano al hablar de "la búsqueda".

Su grupo nunca se organizaba con anterioridad para ese día, en su mayoría iban dispuestos a estar presentes y cumplir con lo que la escuela les pedía. Detestaban perder un día de estudios para hacer precisamente eso.

Habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que comenzara, y cada acertijo y tarea le parecían de lo más tontas; primero teniendo que encontrar un arbusto de fresas silvestres para hallar una bandera, recolectar diez tapas de botella que serían canjeadas por un pequeño libro para reunir quince diferentes plantas, para obtener más pistas, y así sucesivamente.

Creía que hasta un niño era capaz de hacer todas esas cosas, resolver esos acertijos era hasta para alguien con poca capacidad intelectual, por lo que se decía que el idiota debía de irle bien (y se hacía la pregunta de por qué le venía él a la cabeza).

Arrugó la nariz al llegar al árbol que se encontraba a veinte pasos de la madriguera y miró a la copa, donde una pequeña bandera celeste era visible. Odiaba tener que escalar, su primer año había hecho esa actividad y terminó con raspones, por lo que no quería revivir la experiencia. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que hacerlo para cumplir con la tarea en marcha.

Por lo menos tenía la certeza que nadie más la vería hacer ese intento, pues era notable que era la última en buscar su bandera en el árbol.

La pelirroja dejó su bolsa en el suelo y se quedó únicamente con una cuerda como precaución, que le sería de uso en el ascenso y descenso. En sus ojos se veía la determinación, pero también el miedo que experimentaba de tener que subir, la altura no era mucha, mas sí era un acicate para no continuar, pues le ocasionaba temor estar en lo alto, algo que no admitiría ante nadie. Las alturas era algo que salía de su control, y eso le disgustaba y la volvía insegura. No obstante, no permitiría que el idiota se saliera con la suya la primera vez que estaba dispuesta a tener un buen resultado en esa cosa. Probablemente su grupo no ganaría, pero se regocijaría de ver el rostro desencajado de Irie al demostrarle que le ganó para algo en lo que aparentemente era bueno.

 **«...»**

El objeto de sus pensamientos sí que llegó a observarla en lo que hacía, y se encontraba preocupado al verla ascender al árbol que él en un principio había escalado con facilidad, recordando la ocasión en que le vio participar durante el primer año, algo que olvidó horas atrás al pensar que ella querría hacer rappel.

Concentrado en la actividad, no recordó su primer año en que casi falló un tiro al arco (que por poco le cuesta el primer lugar) al ver a cierta pelirroja resbalar en la pared de roca y poder ser detenida por los arneses, no sin antes sufrir raspaduras en sus manos y antebrazos. Aquella ocasión había sentido su corazón detenerse pese a que tenía la certeza que ella no llegaría al suelo, había querido ir en su auxilio, pero no era ni su amigo y ella había parecido tan inmutable que no se atrevió a acercarse luego para ofrecer su ayuda, pese a que notaba lo mucho que le costaba coger su bolso.

Con eso en mente, viendo que restaba la bandera celeste del A, y ahora que le faltaba recolectar algunas plantas inofensivas —las cuales había visto a unos pasos de donde estaba—, se había quedado escondido a esperar que Kotoko se acercara al árbol que le había correspondido escalar al principio. Aprovechaba para darse un respiro cuando ella apareció, por primera vez demostrando una expresión en su rostro al ver lo alto del árbol.

Se había ofrecido a subir por la bandera, pero su instinto le detuvo antes de hacerlo, intuyendo que ella se negaría y su ascenso sería llevado más por el orgullo, lo que podía ser peligroso, incluso si el árbol era relativamente pequeño para cualquiera que lo viera.

No obstante, su cuerpo menudo hacía desfavorable pasar de una rama a otra.

Con sigilo, caminó hasta ubicarse a un lado de su bolsa, siendo obstruido a la vista por una rama gruesa y abundante en hojas, y miró hacia arriba siguiendo los movimientos de la pelirroja, que ascendía con poca habilidad para llegar hasta la bandera, la cual desprendió con facilidad del tronco.

Él suspiró con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, reconociendo que la bajada sería más sencilla, sólo debía repetir el proceso hecho con anterioridad (bueno, a la inversa, pensó). Seguiría allí por cualquier cosa, para atraparla en caso de que cayera.

Durante unos minutos el único sonido audible era el movimiento de las hojas y la respiración de Kotoko, que entre momentos musitaba palabras inteligibles.

Afortunadamente, ella llegó a la base sin ningún rasguño y él exhaló aliviado, anunciando su presencia, y en consecuencia, haciéndola tener un sobresalto.

Juró en sus adentros, pero sonrió avergonzado al haber sido descubierto. Kotoko le miraba con el ceño fruncido, mas de repente enarcó una ceja interrogante.

—No es… lo que… crees —balbuceó él intimidado, rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—¿A qué conclusión supones que llegué? —interrogó ella burlona alzando su bolsa sin dificultad, aparentando indiferencia en sus gestos.

A él a veces le era difícil interpretar las intenciones de la gente, o analizar lo que hacían, pero cuando se trataba de hallar respuestas a las emociones, era bueno, y ella trataba de ocultar que sabía sobre su incomodidad a las alturas.

Bien, le seguiría el juego.

No _siempre_ era tan tonto.

—Sí, me dio curiosidad saber en qué actividad y aproveché vislumbrarte en el árbol para esperar y preguntarte —improvisó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, que temblarían ante la mentira que decía.

Iba a ser castigado por eso, pero si fuera por ella.

—¿Tienes miedo, Irie? —inquirió Kotoko de manera presuntuosa después de beber un poco de agua de su botella.

—¿Qué! ¡No! ¡Para nada! —exclamó sacando las manos para agitarlas en el aire. ¿Él? ¿Nervioso? ¡Qué va! —Como has dicho que participarías en otras actividades, me pareció curioso que te dedicaras a esta. ¿Por qué el cambio? —preguntó realmente interesado.

—No es algo que te importe, Irie —objetó ella colgándose la bolsa al hombro antes de rodearlo para alejarse.

Negó mirándola sobre su hombro, caminando en la dirección contraria, donde había visto las plantas.

La chica, atraída por el rumbo que él tomaba, detuvo sus pasos y dio media vuelta, notando que el castaño se colocaba en cuclillas para cortar una parte de la planta entre sus manos, evitando arrancarla de raíz, como fueron instruidos en un principio.

Así que ésa actividad era la que hacía, se dijo en su cabeza, preguntándose también si la excusa dada era verdadera. Era plausible, pero intuía que allí había un propósito oculto, sólo que no sabía cuál. ¿Él no podía saber que temía a las alturas, o sí?

Reconociendo lo ilógico de lo que hacía, fue tras él para encararlo, permitiéndose ver que llegaba a la penúltima planta de la lista, pero sabiendo que la última se hallaba del otro lado del bosque, justo donde se encontraba el raro arbusto de fresas (en Japón).

Permaneció en su lugar en la espera de que volviera sobre sus pasos y aparentar que se cruzaron de nueva cuenta, pero él le sorprendió encogiéndose de hombros y adentrándose hacia una parte del bosque que era prohibida en el mapa.

—Esa zona se encuentra fuera de los límites —anunció y reprimió una sonrisa al verlo brincar.

Naoki se dio la vuelta con rapidez, preguntándose de dónde había salido la pelirroja.

—Pensé que estaba solo —dijo sonriendo. Ladeó el rostro para mirar atrás.

—¿Planeas…

—…tomar un atajo? —interrumpió él a la vez que negaba. —Sé que es zona prohibida, pero quiero ver desde aquí a los que participan en las competiciones del río —explicó adentrándose más entre la maleza.

La comisura de su boca se elevó al escuchar sus pasos detrás de él.

Caminaron unos pasos más hasta llegar a campo abierto, donde iluminaba el sol de la tarde y se veía a varios metros debajo a los nadadores. Cuidó no acercarse mucho a la pendiente y observó a sus compañeros animando al competidor de su grupo para que llegara más rápido a la meta. Le era posible escuchar las voces aclamando a Watanabe.

Buscó a su acompañante y la vio dispuesta a irse.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó decepcionado, había tenido la esperanza de tener un rato a solas con ella.

Miró al suelo y en el rabillo de su ojo captó una planta que se le hacía conocida.

—No disfruto de semejante espectáculo —respondió Kotoko indiferente.

Él extrajo el pequeño folleto con las imágenes de las plantas conforme se acercaba obnubilado a la fuente de su triunfo, al juntar todas las plantas, iría a la zona cero y sólo tenía que presentarlas para ganar. Sabía que tenía oportunidad para hacerlo, pues el profesor dijo que tomaría alrededor de seis horas que uno saliera, una hora o dos antes de que el sol comenzara a caer, y sólo habían transcurrido cinco.

—Te estás acercando a la pendiente —manifestó la pelirroja, a quien había olvidado.

—¿Eh? —musitó deteniéndose, percatándose que estaba muy cerca a la zona empinada, por la cual ese lugar era peligroso y prohibido. —Gracias. —Cortó el pedazo de planta.

Escuchó un zumbido revolotear cerca de él y abrió los ojos asustado al reconocerlo. Observó su alrededor experimentando una sensación de ansiedad cuando el zumbido se multiplicó al triple.

Empezó a sudar y mover sus manos en el aire de forma desesperada, interesando a Kotoko, que nuevamente se detuvo antes de retornar al bosque ya que había visto que él se percataba de dónde se encontraba.

¿Qué hacía?, se cuestionó arrugando su entrecejo.

—¿Irie? —llamó en voz alta, buscando el motivo de su alboroto.

—¡Abejas! —gritó él desesperado, bailando para alejarse de ellas. —¡Soy alérgico!

Ella parpadeó desprevenida y agitó su cabeza para recuperar la compostura. —Mantente estático —ordenó de manera autoritaria acercándose a él—. Así se alejarán.

—No puedo —le hizo saber con voz aguda, moviéndose de un lado a otro. —¡Van a picarme!

—¡Irie, quédate quieto! —exclamó perdiendo la compostura al verlo en el borde de la pendiente. —¡Vas a ca…

Sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al verlo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse con rapidez en la pendiente, su cuerpo rodando sin rumbo.

—¡Irie! —exclamó exaltada, congelada en su sitio, mientras sus ojos miraban todo como en cámara lenta, cuando todo transcurría en cuestión de segundos. Él se quejaba cada que su cuerpo brincaba por lo abultado de la mochila y volvía a impactar en el pasto.

De repente, él frenó en seco y ella, sin detenerse a pensar, comenzó a descender la pendiente con paso rápido e inseguro, percatándose de la inmovilidad del castaño, experimentando una extraña sensación en su cuerpo que nublaba sus sentidos y hacía a su corazón latir desenfrenado.

Le tomó una eternidad llegar a él, y cuando lo hizo, deseó no hacerlo.

Jadeó al ver la roca con la que su cabeza había impactado y musitó una plegaria al arrodillarse junto a él.

—Irie —murmuró insegura, sin tener idea de qué hacer, parecía que su mente se había detenido por unos momentos, atenazada por la situación.

Trató de contar hasta diez y pensar.

—Ko-to-ko —pronunció él con dificultad antes de que llegara al cinco.

Se sintió respirar aliviada.

—Mi… ca-beza —dijo él soltando un quejido.

Diez, terminó en su mente.

—Espera —pidió recordando el cordón sujeto a su cuello, del que colgaba el silbato. Un silbido corto, uno largo, uno corto para emergencias. Con una mano temblorosa llevó el silbato a su boca y la otra la aprovechó para tocar la zona por la que se quejaba Irie.

Sus ojos se abrieron espantados y el soplido salió interrumpido.

Sangre.

Sopló en tres ocasiones el mismo código del silbato y con rapidez buscó una toalla en su bolsa, recordando los primeros auxilios básicos enseñados en el instituto, olvidándose de su desdén hacia la visión de la sangre.

Presionó la zona y él gimió. —Duele —se quejó.

—¿Te ha picado alguna abeja? —quiso saber, para tener mayor información sobre la situación. En realidad no sabía gran cosa de medicina, nunca había leído algún libro sobre la materia y por tanto su conocimiento era muy vago.

—No, no lo creo —informó él siseando—. ¿Qué… tan… grave? —cuestionó cubriendo sus ojos con sus manos para obstruir el brillo del sol.

En ese momento ella creyó escuchar la respuesta a su llamado, pero los gritos ni siquiera se habían detenido.

Dudó en responder sintiendo que su pequeño trapo se humedecía al transcurrir los segundos. Apretó sus labios. —No puedo ver la herida —dijo—. ¿Alguna otra parte de tu cuerpo está herida? —preguntó, pues a la vista no se notaban más que pequeños raspones en sus brazos.

—Nooo… —Irie apretó sus dientes como signo de dolor—. Pero… todo mi cuerpo… duele.

Eso estaba bien, pensó Kotoko. Significaba que seguía sintiendo. Asintió, pero él no la veía, pues seguía cubriendo sus ojos.

Volvió a sonar el silbato con fuerza y esa vez le pareció que los gritos se detuvieron por un instante.

No escuchó lo que pronunció Irie, por lo que no volvió a soplar y preguntó qué ocurría.

—Sueño… —repitió él sintiendo que el cansancio y el dolor unían fuerzas haciendo adormecer su cuerpo. —Quiero… dormir.

—No, Irie. Tienes que mantenerte despierto —instruyó ella con firmeza y él asintió, pero dejó escapar un gemido ante la acción. Las punzadas en su cabeza eran muy dolorosas, y sentía comezón en la zona, además que le parecía que algo líquido y caliente descendía hasta su cuello. Esperaba que no fuera lo que creía.

Pero tenía sueño, mucho sueño. Y el sol no estaba ayudando, le obligaba a cerrar sus ojos y relajarse para ignorar la sensación punzante de su cabeza.

Dolía como nunca había sentido, que ni siquiera podía hacer una comparación. Esa vez que se había fracturado su brazo izquierdo se quedaba corta al dolor que sentía ahora, quizá era más parecido al día que le extrajeron una muela.

Sin anestesia y sin precaución.

—No… te escuché —reconoció al percatarse que ella había dicho algo. —Ve… por ayuda. Me… quedaré… aquí. Esperando. —El sueño le atraía cada vez más. Estaban en una posición muy lejos de la zona cero, y los gritos entorpecían el trabajo del silbato, que ella volvió a sonar, aunque le provocaba un pitido en los oídos muy molestoso.

Bostezó.

Kotoko se desesperó y movió los hombros de Irie con fuerza para ahuyentarle el sueño y mantenerlo consciente. El sentido común le decía que con un golpe en la cabeza no podía dejarlo sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, ya que podría haber consecuencias.

—No te voy a dejar solo, Irie. No confío en que no te duermas —anunció en forma de burla, aunque el descontrol en la situación la hacía querer ir ella misma por el equipo médico que acompañaba a la escuela. Si tan solo el idiota no se hubiera aventurado a esa zona para ver a sus compañeros.

Se reprendió internamente, ese no era momento para recriminaciones.

—No me… duermo —dijo el castaño, tratando de sonar seguro. —Será… más rápido.

La única forma de mantenerlo despierto era hacerlo hablar, mas ella nunca se había destacado por ser gran conversadora. No cuando era de temas triviales. Sin embargo, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, o de lo contrario…

—¿Qué es lo divertido en participar? —preguntó. Como respuesta los hombros de él se movieron en un intento de risa.

—Emoción… Estar con amigos… trabajo en equipo. Esforzarte… por una finalidad. ¿Nunca… nunca lo has hecho? —musitó él. —¿Divertirte? —aclaró.

Agradeció el sonido del silbato y sonó el propio. Decidió ignorar esa pregunta. —Nunca he tenido que esforzarme por nada.

—¿Por qué? —Se escuchaba interesado. —En las noches… dijiste que… sólo tenías que… —bostezó—…leer una vez.

—Sí —afirmó recordando. —Y todo es sencillo cuando sé cómo hacerlo.

—Pero… —Naoki hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas entre la confusión y el cansancio—. Puedes… esforzarte para esto… estas actividades. ¿O no?

Ella no respondió.

—Es diferente —dijo él—. Porque el resultado… no son notas…

¿Tenía que demostrar algo? Cómo odiaba Naoki que su cabeza doliera, de por sí se le hacía difícil entender alguna clase de cosas. Cuando tenía la oportunidad de saber sobre ella, tenía que estar postrado en el pasto y herido.

El castaño bajó el brazo de su rostro pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Sentía el calor del sol en la cara y se preguntaba cuánto tardarían en llegar hasta donde estaban, pues una parte de él quería más tiempo con ella, pero sabía que estaba perdiendo la batalla con el sueño.

—¿Qué te gusta? —le preguntó Kotoko pasado no sabía cuánto tiempo, cuando la oscuridad se cernía sobre él y se apoderaba de sus sentidos. —Irie —llamó ella y él sintió que alguien más cubría el sol en su cara antes de ser sujetado por los hombros para salir de su letargo.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y la sombra de la chica de la que estaba enamorado se le apareció de repente. Parecía estar en medio de un sueño, pero en lo poco despierto que se mantenía, sabía que ella permanecía a su lado.

—Irie… —repitió Kotoko y distinguió el movimiento de sus labios.

Asintió con debilidad. Si así iba a morir, reconocía que sería una muerte que valió la pena.

—Tus ojos —respondió sonriendo. —Me gustan. Son muy bonitos… Grandes y brillantes. Tu rostro se ve…

—Irie, estás comenzando…

—No es delirio —replicó. —Me gustan mucho…

Escuchó una conmoción a su izquierda y de repente había muchas personas hablando a su alrededor, haciendo preguntas y apartándole de Kotoko. Llegaron el momento perfecto…

La aludida se mantenía apartada mientras el equipo médico trabajaba con presteza, pero algo llamó su atención y se acercó a la bolsa que los paramédicos apartaron del cuerpo del castaño. A unos metros de ella se encontraba la parte de la planta que Irie había cortado antes de que las abejas se aproximaran.

Suspiró, era eso lo que les había llevado allí en primer lugar. Se encogió de hombros y con indiferencia guardó la planta en la bolsa de plástico dentro de la mochila del idiota. Leyendo la indicación junto al pequeño libro de guía, notó que era su última tarea… habría ganado de haberla presentado.

Lo miró de soslayo al ser atendido y pensó en lo irónico que eso era. A ella solo le correspondía darle la respuesta del sencillo acertijo al profesor, una vez que llegara a donde él se encontraba. Ya la tenía, sólo debía llegar a la zona cero. Prácticamente era un empate. Y sólo ella lo sabía.

—Kotoko. —Él la sacó de su ensimismamiento y se aproximó con el ceño fruncido. Los paramédicos se preparaban para llevárselo, ya habían vendado su cabeza, pero él los había detenido. —Me has ayudado… —no continuó, seguramente hilaba sus ideas.

—No quería cargar con tu muerte en mi consciencia —dijo de manera ecuánime haciéndole una señal a los paramédicos, que esperaban.

—Gracias —susurró Naoki en voz baja.

Hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y con un deje de sarcasmo pensó que tendría más pesadillas.

Sin embargo, sin que los profesores lo notaran, sonrió débilmente al escuchar que se repondría.

—Señorita Aihara, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —interrogó el profesor Ishikawa conforme ella se limpiaba la sangre de Irie, sintiendo náuseas ahora que todo había pasado.

Parpadeó y miró al profesor con la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

—Había acabado su última tarea y quiso ver cómo iban sus compañeros en natación —le hizo saber pausadamente, señalando la ubicación exacta. —Habían abejas y él es alérgico, tropezó.

El profesor asintió recogiendo las pertenencias de Irie.

—Parece que se fue nuestro ganador.

—Sí —fue lo único que pudo decir, impulsándose hacia la parte superior de la pendiente con su bolsa sobre su hombro.

—Hizo un buen trabajo, señorita Aihara —le felicitó el profesor, y los otros superiores presentes secundaron sus palabras.

En su pecho, experimentó una sensación extraña y asintió.

Había hecho su primer esfuerzo.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Ya ni me pongo a decir de la extensión, será a como salgan, aunque tampoco podía cortar el capítulo porque la división no tenía sentido._**

 ** _Mejor a lo que voy. Como siempre, las cosas ocurren mejor en la cabeza y lo que se escribe no le hace justicia, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Cuando iba a hacer el capítulo anterior me puse a pensar cómo serían los episodio del anime, y decidí que la declaración sería en el anterior y que las competencias serían diferentes. Además, ¿cómo iba a cargar Kotoko a Naoki?_**

 ** _Aclaro, sé que las condiciones ambientales de Japón no encajan, pero es ficción, hagamos como que sí. Y si en un período se volvió aburrido, lo siento, traté de que no, pero debían de darse descripciones sobre lo que hacían. Por cierto, si saben de medicina... no me golpeen. Pero yo sigo viva después de algo similar... así que, no me digan que no es posible._**

 ** _Ahora bien, el fic sí es de humor, aunque en este capítulo metí drama (es lo que me gusta je je), pero más adelante lo incorporaré, lo que quería hacer con este capítulo era introducir algo importante para que los acercara un poco. De por sí las cosas no se vienen fáciles, nada más pónganse a reflexionar como yo, en la historia es Naoki quien hace cosas por Kotoko, y muchas de ellas se sostienen por ella siendo acogida en su casa. ¿Cómo cambiar eso? (Me pongo a pensar que habría sido más sencillo hacerlo a él con menos recursos, pero me gustó más así)._**

 ** _...Solo quería compartirles mis inquietudes je, je. Por eso avanzo un poco lento además de mis obligaciones. Me ven pensando en cómo hacer el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Se me cuidan hasta la próxima actualización, y son libres de lanzar rosas, tomates, explosivos, dar críticas [constructivas] o cualquier comentario._**

 ** _Les dejo, gracias por leer._**

 ** _Karo_**

* * *

 _Sayuri: Lo siento, ahora me demoré una eternidad en actualizar ja ja. Me alegra que en el anterior la espera hubiera valido la pena, y esa escena del beso te la imaginaste tal cual yo lo hice. Por lo menos sé que hubo alguien a la que transmití la imagen de mi cabeza. (Ya puedo morir en paz)._

 _Por la personalidad de Kotoko, le queda, pero me cuesta un poco mantenerla, ya que estoy tan acostumbrada a la otra, que en varias ocasiones debo borrar varias cosas para reescribirlas diciéndome... no, esta Kotoko no haría algo así, aquí ella es la seria. Continuaré escribiendo, no te preocupes, y también quiero llegar a la parte en la que le dice que lo ama :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**NA: ¡Lindo Diciembre! ¡Es viernes!**

 _Esto es un flashback..._

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **VII**

* * *

Con cuatro meses allí —y no necesariamente le tomó ese tiempo darse cuenta—, Kotoko había llegado a una desagradable conclusión:

La casa Irie siempre era un caos.

Por mucho que lo deseara, con la existencia de la señora Irie y su hijo mayor, ese lugar no podía cambiar. No le ofrecía ni un momento de paz para leer con tranquilidad, y no tenía oportunidad de levantar una queja por ello dado que era una invitada (aunque la señora Irie la considerara como una hija). No veía la hora de irse de esa casa.

Pero parecía que su padre no estaba haciendo esfuerzo alguno en buscar un sitio que habitar.

Bueno, era lo que aparentemente ocurría.

 _—Papá, ¿cuándo conseguirás una casa? —interrogó Kotoko impertérrita, cogiendo en sus palillos un poco de comida de su plato._

 _Aunque no era precisamente fanática del ambiente familiar del restaurante Aihara, lo prefería en demasía a las cenas escandalosas en la residencia de los Irie. Por esa razón, se encontraba sentada ahí en la barra._

 _Su padre rascó su cuello con la mirada apenada._

 _—No lo entiendo, he visto cinco propiedades, pero cuando estoy a punto de cerrar un trato, aparecen otro comprador con una mejor oferta y tengo que empezar otra vez —respondió su padre antes de dar un sorbo a su té._

 _Kotoko apretó los palillos imperceptiblemente._

 _—Supongo que habrá personas con más necesidad que nosotros —comentó el otro suspirando abatido—. Tenemos que estar agradecidos de contar con la amabilidad de nuestros amigos. —Dramáticamente fingió limpiarse una lágrima, a lo cual la pelirroja casi puso los ojos en blanco._

 _Ella sorbió de su té con un pensamiento en su cabeza._

 _Sí, seguro que debía agradecerle la_ amabilidad _a la señora Irie. Todos esos compradores debían hacerlo._

Suspiró al escuchar movimientos exagerados en la habitación continua, convencida de que Irie (Naoki) hacía otra de las ridiculeces que le caracterizaban, de las que ni siquiera pudo abstenerse las dos semanas en que debió andar con cuidado tras el accidente.

Le sorprendía la energía contenida en ese chico, igual que su capacidad para cometer tonterías. Ambas cualidades hacían del castaño un peligro y una persona para ser evitada si querías conservar tu salud física y mental, o de lo contrario te arrastraba en cualquier problema en que se metiera. Afortunadamente, durante el verano había asistido a clases extra y no tuvo que verlo demasiado.

Dio vuelta a la página del libro de Medicina General que leía, el cual decidió incluir en su repertorio de conocimientos tras la situación vivida con Irie en el bosque, donde se había sentido casi ignorante, algo que le disgustaba y no quería volver a repetir; prefería estar preparada antes de que las circunstancias se avecinaran, así sería en el futuro.

—¡Mamá! —Tensó la mandíbula al escuchar el grito del susodicho, que interrumpía su paz aún más—. ¿Dónde está mi… —Se escuchó un sonido estrepitoso—. ¡Ya no! ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Irie feliz. —¡Podré ir a…

La vibración en su bolsillo le distrajo de las palabras del castaño. Extrañada, introdujo su mano y sacó su móvil, en la pantalla aparecía una llamada entrante de Jinko.

Atendió sin mucha emoción.

—¡Kotoko! —dijo su compañera después de saludarla debidamente. Cerró los ojos fastidiada, sin compartir el entusiasmo de su interlocutora—. ¡Vamos!

Presionó el puente de su nariz, presentaba en ocasiones animosidad hacia las manifestaciones de la joven, momentos en los que se cuestionaba cómo era posible que se encontrara en la Clase A, y no junto a los de la F. La mayor parte del tiempo carecía de la seriedad que debería caracterizar a los integrantes del grupo más aplicado de Tonan.

A pesar de ello, le parecía una persona responsable con la cual realizar trabajos escolares. Asimismo, demostraba tener buenas opiniones respecto a temas de importancia.

—¡Convéncela! —pidió una voz de fondo del otro lado del teléfono, perteneciente a Satomi.

Si aquellas dos se unían en lo que fuera que estuviesen planeando, terminaría uniéndoseles, seguramente se la pasaría mejor fuera de la residencia de los Irie, que dentro de ella. Al ser vacaciones, no podría optar por las ocasionales partidas de ajedrez que tenía con Yuuki.

—Explícate —indicó casi resignada a los planes de aquellas dos, al escuchar las exclamaciones de la señora Irie en la planta baja.

—Tienes que ir. —Jinko hizo una pausa momentánea—. En el parque acuático Waterland hay una promoción para los estudiantes, a propósito del descanso de verano —comunicó extasiada, Satumi aplaudió en el fondo—. ¿Qué te parece ir este sábado, ya que volvemos a clases el lunes?

Kotoko se lo pensó unos momentos, observó el tomo sobre sus piernas y miró la puerta de la habitación, imaginándose otro día con la señora Irie mencionando _sutilmente_ la posibilidad de emparentarse a través de un matrimonio entre las familias, analizando por su cuenta los planos para la ampliación de la residencia, ya que su padre y el señor Irie estuviesen ausentes por la reunión de la secundaria que iba a hacerse aquella semana.

—¿A qué hora nos reunimos? —ofreció como respuesta, cerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su compañera, diciéndose que no estaría mal un poco de sol después de mucho tiempo encerrada.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué intuía que había tomado una decisión errada?

 **«...»**

—¡Esperamos tanto para esto!

La exclamación de Chris hizo a Naoki y sus compañeros de clase aplaudir de emoción, antes de perderse entre los demás visitantes del parque acuático Waterland, mejor conocido por el gran tobogán de diez metros de altura que se encontraba en el centro del lugar.

Se sentían abatidos por las clases extra a las que habían asistido, especialmente cuando les habían retrasado la ida al parque, pero ese día iban a disfrutar del premio obtenido por su triunfo en el "Reto de las Clases". Nada mejor había que un día de descanso antes de regresar a los estudios, disfrutando del frescor del agua, el cual ayudaba a disminuir el efecto bochornoso del inclemente sol de ese verano. Él se lo merecía después de la semana que tuvo que pasar con puntos en su cabeza, además del tiempo de observación al que estuvo sujeto para descartar cualquier secuela por el golpe. Aún peor, dos semanas había estado bajo la mirada crítica de su madre.

Perdió la sonrisa por un momento recordando aquellas fechas.

 _—¿Me pasará algo malo? —se preguntó en voz alta estando en el baño._

 _—No tendrás esa suerte, con tu idiotez estás colmado de males —se burló la dueña de su corazón apareciendo en la entrada, mientras él, con dos espejos, trataba de observar la zona que había salido herida._

 _Sintió que perdía los ánimos y detuvo su tarea buscando de reojo el rostro de Kotoko; ella lucía un rostro impasible._

 _Se mordió la parte interior de su mejilla con los hombros encogidos._

 _—¿Podré utilizar el baño ahora? Has estado aquí hora y media —dijo ella ajena a sus emociones, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta—, como si fueras una chica —agregó maliciosamente._

 _Él se sonrojó y asintió vigorosamente, para después salir con rapidez._

 _Escuchó la risa divertida de Kotoko antes de que se cerrara la puerta del baño._

Agitó su cabeza, ya debería haber olvidado esa ocasión. Pero le hacía recordar que a pesar de haber alcanzado tan buen puesto en los últimos exámenes, ella no lo veía realmente, algo que le decepcionaba sobremanera.

Suspiró, estaba allí para divertirse.

Observó con ojos brillantes su alrededor, buscando la piscina ideal para nadar un rato antes de subir a los toboganes, que por el momento estaban llenos de jóvenes, los cuales gritaban emocionados cuando se lanzaban hacia el agua, llevados por la adrenalina.

Su mirada barrió el sitio hasta encontrar las piscinas ondas en un extremo del parque, donde casi no había gente, porque claramente estaban hechas para nadadores experimentados.

—¿Les parece bien aquella? —preguntó él en voz alta a sus amigos, indicando la piscina que mirara segundos atrás.

Chris, Watanabe y Rika siguieron su dedo antes de responder afirmativamente, pero la expresión contenta de su amiga rubia cambió de un momento a otro.

Él sonrió al atender lo mismo que ella.

Su pelirroja favorita, ataviada con un bikini rosado que se ajustaba a su pequeña curvatura, caminaba acompañada de sus dos amigas.

—¿Ahora nos sigue! —estalló Chris echando chispas, atrayendo la mirada de Kotoko y las otras chicas.

 **«...»**

Kotoko ya se lo suponía.

Así era dada la insistencia especial de Satomi a asistir al parque acuático; ella parecía haberse aliado con la señora Irie para unirle al idiota, además de que tenía la impresión que Jinko igual había sido arrastrada a ver un lado positivo de Irie después de que éste obtuviera el lugar cuarenta y cinco en la lista.

No había razón alguna para permanecer en el sitio, mas no iba a darle esa satisfacción; e igual la importancia que le confería al idiota era tan poca que simplemente podía ignorarlo el tiempo que estuvieran ahí.

Sin mucho interés miró al castaño ataviado en un bañador colorido como los que utilizaban en las playas de los sitios de moda, reparando muy poco en el pecho y abdomen levemente pronunciados que él tenía, producto de las clases de tenis a las que sabía asistía habitualmente.

Por supuesto, Irie la observaba con una mirada de bobo.

—¡Kotoko! —gritó Chris, que utilizaba un bonito bikini de tonos azules—. ¡Me da la impresión que sí estás tratando de quitarme a Naoki!

La ignoró y emprendió su camino hacia la piscina, en la que pretendía nadar un rato antes de sentarse a leer a la sombra, aún en medio del bullicio, que se le antojaba más agradable que la residencia Irie.

—¡Calla Robbins! —replicó Satomi, haciendo a Kotoko poner los ojos en blanco, al tiempo que los demás chicos —a excepción de Chris— reían.

Sería un día _extremadamente_ lento y fastidioso.

 **«...»**

Chris trataba de lucirse con sus vastos conocimientos en el agua, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Naoki no podía dejar de estar pendiente de la pelirroja que leía bajo una sombrilla; sabía que para su amiga era importante que la viera, sólo que no era capaz de darle falsas esperanzas cuando era consciente que no dejaría de estar enamorado de Kotoko.

La tenía inyectada en la sangre, su corazón bombeaba toda la esencia de ella a cada rincón de su cuerpo, su cabeza no podía apartarla de sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos no podían ser encerrados en una caja con llave lanzada al mar.

Sería tan sencillo amar a Chris si fuera otro, o si nunca el destino le hubiera hecho cruzarse con Kotoko.

No importaba las veces que ella le despreciara y humillara, su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir por ella. Cada día despertaba con la ilusión de verla de nuevo y admirarla. Kotoko era tan perfecta para él, podía compensar su falta de expresividad; ambos se complementaban tan bien.

Oh, si tan sólo estuvieran juntos…

Serían la mejor pareja que la sociedad japonesa hubiera visto. Tan enamorados uno del otro, serían la envidia de muchos, los admirarían por un amor tan profundo y sincero, que había superado las barreras que el intelecto les había impuesto.

Dos contra el mundo.

Sonreirían ante la adversidad, serían ejemplos a seguir, cuántos no desearían ser como ellos.

La perfecta genio con el perfecto idio…

¡No! Debía buscar un mejor título para ellos.

La mujer maravilla y…

Se estremeció asqueado, eso sonaba a historieta estadounidense.

¿Con qué nombre serían conocidos?

—¡Mira Naoki! ¡Soy una sirena! —exclamó Chris desde algún punto en el agua.

La curiosidad le hizo desviar la mirada de Kotoko y apartarse de sus fantasías, para centrarla en la rubia que hacía maniobras extrañas en el agua, que nada tenían que ver con el movimiento de una sirena, a su parecer. Más bien como una serpiente en medio del agua.

A su costado, descansando en el pasto, Watanabe rió en voz baja.

Se sintió abochornado y sólo mostró su pulgar a su amiga, que celebró agitando sus brazos antes de intentar otro estilo.

—Es sorprendente lo que puede hacerse en nombre del amor —comentó su amigo palmando su hombro antes de pararse, sacudirse el pasto y brincar al agua, salpicando a las amigas de Kotoko que se bronceaban en unos camastros allí cerca.

—¡Tonto! —La rubia movió sus brazos al aire con expresión malhumorada.

Jinko sólo limpió sus lentes de sol sin perder la compostura.

—¡Lo lamento chicas! —se disculpó su amigo antes de tomar a Rika de la cintura para hundirla.

Dejó escapar una risa.

—¡Ahora como perrito! —anunció Chris y reprimió una mueca ocultando su cabeza con la visera de su gorra. Era bochornoso hasta para él.

Buscó a Kotoko de nueva cuenta, pero ella ya se había ido.

Se encogió de hombros quitándose la gorra, mejor se unía a la diversión.

—¡Viva! ¡Naoki mostrará sus habilidades conmigo! —escuchó gritar a Chris cuando se zambulló en el frescor del agua.

Deseó golpearse la cabeza contra el fondo de la piscina.

Kami, mátame.

 **«...»**

Apartándose de la amplia piscina, Kotoko se preguntaba si podía haber algún límite para cometer ridiculeces, puesto que tenía la certeza que Christine Robbins ya había superado con creces esa marca.

No sabía adónde iba a parar su inteligencia cuando se trataba del idiota; creía en que la rubia era lista, pero no comprendía la clase de cosas por las que era capaz en nombre de Irie. Semejante acto de comedia estaba llevando a cabo anunciando vergonzosos estilos de nado en un sitio público.

Ella no alcanzaba a entender lo que los sentimientos orillaban a una persona lista. Mucho menos lo apoyaba. Qué falta de dignidad mostraban Irie y Chris sólo por conseguir el amor de otro.

Mira que dejarse humillar infinidad de veces; ni de broma.

Esos dos se pertenecían perfectamente, eran tan afines que no sabía por qué no se juntaban y el castaño dejaba de importunarla con esos ojos de perro magullado siguiéndola a cada paso, irradiando un amor infinito y una servidumbre que rayaba a lo estúpido.

Harían un dúo maravilloso.

Por eso no quería interponerse entre ambos, así que mejor dejaba de presenciar esas ridículas muestras de sentimientos. Se sentía más cómodo no observando lo que Chris dedicaba a Irie. Le fastidiaba tener que verlo.

Claro que lo que le enojaba era el exceso de emociones. Nada más.

Sin ninguna dificultad le cedía el amor de Irie a Robbins.

Arrugó su entrecejo casi imperceptiblemente. ¿Entonces por qué miró sobre su hombro cuando la rubia gritó que él se uniría a ella?

La comisura de su labio se elevó con burla. A pesar de todo, el idiota había logrado divertirla, así que quiso ver si reiría a su costa.

Sólo era eso.

 **«...»**

El día había resultado ser maravilloso, se divirtió estupendamente con sus amigos. Nadaron, disfrutaron de los toboganes, jugaron pelota, comieron helado, platicaron, descansaron, se asolearon.

Según Naoki, así es como debía ser un día de verano, no pasando dentro de las aulas de clase escuchando lecciones que entraban por un oído y se perdían después de salir del otro; en período de descanso todo pasaba desapercibido (y no era como si durante el curso prestaran más atención).

Se despidió agitando su mano a sus amigos; Watanabe llevaría a Rika a su casa ya que le quedaba de camino. Él esperaría a que llegara la limusina del abuelo de Chris para recogerla, y se iría por su cuenta; cabía la oportunidad que alcanzara a acompañar a Kotoko.

—¿Disfrutaste este día, Naoki? —cuestionó su amiga a su derecha, inclinándose en el camastro para verlo mejor, ya que el sol de las tres impedía un poco su vista.

Ella lucía esa contagiosa sonrisa dulce que le caracterizaba, observándolo con ojos centelleantes. De verdad deseaba que encontrara un chico que pudiera dedicarle todo su amor exclusivamente a ella, se lo merecía. Si estuviera en él, lo habría hecho.

Sonrió amistosamente. —Estuvo fascinante, ¿te has divertido? —respondió jovialmente.

Chris asintió.

—Cualquier día que estoy contigo es bueno para mí —manifestó antes de bajar la mirada con una leve expresión de tristeza. —Es una lástima que la presencia de Kotoko pueda estropeárnoslo.

Reprimió un suspiro. —Chris… —Ella le interrumpió negando.

—Sigo luchando por ti —dijo nuevamente contenta antes de abrazarlo rápidamente.

Qué cambio de humor tan repentino. Parpadeó palmando suavemente el hombro de su amiga antes de que ella se apartara.

—Ella podrá tener tu amor, pero yo te conozco y haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu corazón —anunció empuñando su mano al aire. —Viviremos felices, llevaremos tus juguetes hasta Inglaterra. Comerciaremos una marca de muñecos con nuestro aspecto… tendrán automóviles, mansiones, mascotas, harán lo que deseen. —Ella rió dentro de su ensoñación. —Competiremos con la Barbie.

Una gota de sudor le recorrió el cuello.

—¿Te lo imaginas?

Y él que pensaba que sus ilusiones con Kotoko eran demasiado fantasiosas.

Ella lo miraba expectante. —Eh —rascó su nuca y en la distancia divisó a un hombre trajeado. Casi gritó de júbilo. —Han llegado por ti —completó señalando al susodicho.

—¡Oh! —Chris suspiró—. Tendré que dejarte. Nos veremos el lunes, Naoki —se despidió ella antes de inclinarse a besarlo en la mejilla y correr con sus artículos hasta su chófer.

Los hombros de Naoki cayeron aliviados. Había estado cerca.

Se levantó y dio una vuelta para buscar a Kotoko, sabía que no se había retirado todavía porque él estaba cerca de la salida. Sus dos amigas se habían ido media hora atrás.

La vio caminando hacia él desde los vestidores, cargando su bolso en la mano. Se veía muy linda en su vestido anaranjado sujeto al cuello, con un listón bajo el busto; la piel nívea de la curvatura de su cuello lucía estilizada y su figura quedaba marcada a la perfección, aunque sus medidas no rebasaran la media de las japonesas.

Sonrió con el corazón latiendo fuerte, podrían irse juntos. Alzó su mano para saludarla.

Pero ella gritó.

¡SPLASH!

Parpadeó en shock.

Kotoko había caído al agua.

¿Qué!

—¡Kotoko! —la llamó yendo hasta la orilla de la piscina, donde dos niños claramente avergonzados esperaban a que ella saliera. Aquellos habían sido los culpables de que ella cayera, pues habían estado corriendo en dirección contraria a Kotoko, impactando con la menuda joven, que de la fuerza del golpe fue impulsada al agua.

Ella salió a la superficie y escupió un poco de agua, pero ésta podía haberse evaporado del enojo que se cargaba la pelirroja.

En algunas partes decían que el temperamento de la gente con cabello rojo era digno de temer.

—Huyan —susurró a los pequeños, aguantando la risa por la expresión atemorizada de ellos.

—¡Lo sentimos! —gritaron ellos en unísono, haciendo una reverencia antes de desaparecer como perseguidos por el demonio.

Él extendió su mano hacia la pelirroja que llegó a la orilla de la piscina, tomando su arruinado bolso antes de ayudarla a salir del agua. Era tan liviana que comprendía cómo arrasaron con ella.

La vio mirar su bolso con ira contenida, así que se limitó a encaminarse con él hasta el sitio donde estaban sus cosas, obligándola a seguirle.

Miró su aspecto tristemente, tan bonita que se veía minutos antes.

—Deja de verme —espetó ella, y él asintió tragando saliva.

Buscó entre sus cosas la toalla extra que cargaba, así como una camiseta que podría serle de uso para no resfriarse. Agradecía la naturaleza previsora de su madre.

—Es lo único que tengo —ofreció consideradamente.

Kotoko asintió de mala gana tomando ambos. Sin decir palabra, se envolvió con la toalla y observó la camiseta con el dibujo de Naruto en el frente.

Probablemente pensaba que se vería ridícula. Él tenía que objetarlo, porque se vería muy dulce (además que le provocaba una sensación de orgullo el que tuviera que vestir una de sus prendas).

—Ni una palabra de cómo pasó —soltó ella antes de introducir los brazos y ocultar la cabeza debajo de la prenda.

Asintió sin que lo viera, por supuesto que no pretendía hacerlo; ni siquiera tenía pruebas que demostraran lo ocurrido, y cualquier cosa que dijera, ella la negaría. Frente a su palabra, la de ella resultaba más de fiar.

Kotoko concluyó con su tarea.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te ves bien —bromeó poniéndose en cuclillas para acomodar debidamente su bolso, que continuaba en el suelo.

—Bobadas —la oyó susurrar; se obligó a contener una sonrisa.

—¡Auch! —exclamó de repente, sintiendo un golpe detrás de su cabeza. —¡Ay! —gritó al golpearse la ceja con la esquina del camastro. —Ay, ay, ay, ay.

Cada una de sus manos se fue a la parte en que había recibido los impactos, una en la zona de la cabeza donde tuvo los puntos, la otra en su frente, en la que sintió algo ligeramente viscoso.

Volteó.

—¡Lo sentimos! —pidieron los niños que habían tropezado con Kotoko, uno de ellos sosteniendo un balón de playa amarillo con rojo.

El culpable.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia ellos y les sacó la lengua infantilmente, sintiendo que le ardía la ceja. Ellos salieron corriendo despavoridos al ver quién era su acompañante.

—Cobardes —musitó viendo que su dedo tenía un poco de sangre.

De pronto se sintió mareado, veía estrellitas frente a sus ojos, que acompañaban al olor metálico característico de la sangre.

Oh, eso era horrible, iba a desmayarse. Necesitaba sentarse.

Era nauseabunda, odiaba ver la sangre; afortunadamente en su accidente no tuvo que verla, nada más olerla.

En su índice bajaba la gota roja con lentitud, tenía un brillo peculiar, ¿por qué sentía hormiguitas en el cuerpo?

—Deja de ser ridículo —le dijo una voz, que reconoció como la de Kotoko.

A duras penas apartó la vista de su dedo, que ella cubrió con un pañuelo que sacó de quién sabe dónde. ¿Cuánto hacía desde que esa cosa asquerosa estaba saliendo de él?

—¿Eh?

Kotoko puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó hacia él poco a poco.

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, la adrenalina se expandió en todo su cuerpo y sintió el impulso de alzar los brazos y cerrar los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo porque quería presenciar lo que iba a ocurrir. La boca se le secó y un cosquilleo se instaló en su estómago.

¿Iba a besarlo?

La única experiencia que tenía era de Rika, con la que accidentalmente se besó cuando eran muy pequeños los dos, pero suponía que eso no contaba.

¿Por qué pensaba en eso cuando estaba a punto de besarse?

—No es una herida muy grave —le hizo saber ella apartándose de él. —Vamos —dijo caminando hacia el puesto de suvenires.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí!

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

Con presteza cogió sus pertenencias y la siguió diligentemente, viendo desde donde estaba que un hombre le entregaba un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Naoki contuvo su emoción cuando le pidió sentarse en un taburete; otra vez ella iba a hacer de su enfermera personal. Ese día no había podido ser mejor para él.

 _Aunque otra persona no podía opinar lo mismo_.

La cuestión era, que a unos metros de distancia, Chris, que había vuelto para pedirle los lentes de sol que él guardaba en su maleta, observó cómo Kotoko atendía a Naoki en su herida.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

O realmente nunca había sido suyo.

La rubia volvió en su camino, de todas formas, los lentes no eran tan importantes.

 **«...»**

A Kotoko le tembló el párpado izquierdo al escuchar las palabras de Machiko Irie dirigidas a su hijo y a ella, llenas de disculpas innecesarias que únicamente servían para irritarla más.

 _Fortuitamente_ , cuando el señor Irie y su padre no se encontraban en casa, la madre de la señora Irie había enfermado de manera repentina (una mujer que según Yuuki gozaba de un estado de salud mejor que el suyo), requiriendo la presencia de su querida hija con ella lo que restaba del fin de semana.

Que al parecer no podía dejar al cuidado de dos jóvenes a su hijo menor, optando por llevárselo y ver por él.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si cuidaría a su madre enferma?, ironizaba Kotoko.

Lamentablemente debía mantenerse con la boca callada y quedarse en la compañía de Irie, que aún con la preocupación por su abuela, parecía extasiado con la idea de que ambos se quedaran solos en casa. O simplemente estaba metido en sus elucubraciones.

—¡Pero mamá! —Con lástima, miró a Yuuki reclamar—. ¡Yo tampoco quiero ir! ¡Puedo quedarme con ellos!

Estuvo tentada a darle la razón, pero la mirada de la señora Irie, esa maquiavélica que adquiría cuando implicaba emparejarla con su hijo, observó al pequeño castaño con la promesa de no permitir dar el brazo a torcer. Aquella mujer era demasiado obstinada para su propio bien. ¿Por qué no podía irse de esa casa!

—Pero qué cosas dices, Yuuki —dijo Machiko con voz teatralmente dulce, arrastrando a su hijo por las escaleras, mientras que con la otra mano hacía ademanes quitándole importancia al asunto. —No podré estar tranquila sabiendo que dejé a mi pequeño niño aquí. Nadie te cuida mejor que mamá.

—¡Pero… —La señora pegó al niño a su pecho y Kotoko juró que le susurró algo al oído, de lo que se imaginó era positivo para él, porque calló repentinamente, subiendo sin necesidad de ser halado del brazo.

Debía de andar con cuidado con la señora Irie, porque ella alcanzaba las cosas que se prometía. Si bajaba la guardia, al día siguiente se vería con un anillo en el dedo y un apellido muy diferente al suyo, cargando en su seno una siguiente generación de Irie.

Se estremeció de desagrado.

—Yo me encargo de la comida —habló Naoki sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró desinteresada—. Como agradecimiento por esto —indicó la bandita en su frente.

Asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me molestes si no es necesario —masculló encaminándose hacia sus aposentos.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó él con un entusiasmo que no compartía.

¿Por qué, de todos los amigos que pudo tener su padre, tenían que ser los Irie?

Llegó a su habitación y se sentó a leer con tranquilidad en la cama en la tableta electrónica que le facilitó la señora Irie, la pantalla mostraba la nueva edición de una revista de tecnología, donde se discutían las innovaciones en robótica que estaban llevándose a cabo en la Universidad de Tokio, en la misma carrera que estudiaría ella después de graduarse en negocios en el mismo sitio.

No tenía algún plan de vida detallado, únicamente veía las ventajas de estudiar economía y tener los conocimientos tecnológicos que serían el futuro de la humanidad. Con su inteligencia era capaz de crear artículos que marcarían la diferencia, ofrecidos en el momento correcto en diferentes sectores del mercado, de manera que en el futuro podría llegar a alcanzar un estatus económico que compensara los recursos que careció en juventud, y que eran dignos de su capacidad intelectual.

No aspiraba a la fama, ni la riqueza extrema; en realidad tampoco sentía nada por lo que iba a comenzar a hacer de su vida el próximo año. Simplemente era una forma de mantenerse ocupada y hacer lo que se esperaba de una genio. Contribuir al bienestar de las personas, tener un buen futuro, aprovechar su inteligencia.

Entusiasmo no habría, podría decirse sólo minaría su desempeño conforme se dedicara a ello. Le ofrecía nada de reto, era algo que era capaz de hacer, sería sencillo, sin esfuerzo.

Alzó el rostro mirando a la nada. Una vez que comenzara, establecería una rutina; solo eso era su vida. Haría algo, pero el resultado sería predecible, sabría qué hacer desde el comienzo, no habría sorpresas, con los cálculos exactos los imprevistos serían nulos.

Esa era la vida de alguien con la inteligencia que ella poseía.

Escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —respondió de manera inanimada, lo que el castaño tomó como una indicación para abrir.

—Estoy preparando la cena, pero creo que necesito tu ayuda, no luce como en la receta —dijo tímidamente y ella suspiró levantándose hacia la cocina.

Una vez allí, observó los alimentos que se hervían en dos cacerolas antes de extender la mano hacia el joven.

—¿Cuál es la receta?

Irie le tendió un libro de cocina y ella leyó lo que había en él antes de cerrarlo suavemente.

Se puso manos a la obra, en toda su vida sólo cocinó en cinco ocasiones, estando ella sola e imitando lo que vio en un programa de televisión. El resultado había sido el esperado, eran iguales a lo que aparecía en pantalla, y había cumplido el propósito de alimentarla.

¿Para qué otra cosa era la comida?

Nunca había cocinado para alguien más, así que él debía agradecer que lo haría.

Contempló la mesa mecánicamente. No habían muchos ingredientes, por lo que tendrían que conformarse con lo que él hizo y un poco de lo suyo.

—Comprueba que no se queme lo que has hecho —instruyó al castaño, que afirmó con la cabeza reiteradamente.

Ella se concentró en la tarea que hacía hasta que la concluyó, sirviéndola junto a lo que él cocinó, que tenía mal aspecto, pero olía exactamente como lo que ella hizo, lo cual significaba que no serían tan terrible.

—Espero que no me intoxiques —indicó antes de agradecer por los alimentos.

—¿Ya conocías la receta? —preguntó él sin comenzar a comer.

—No, sólo necesité verla una vez.

—Entiendo. Luce increíble —susurró Irie empezando a degustar la comida en su plato.

Kotoko hizo lo propio, y tuvo que admitir que lo que él había hecho no era malo, quizá se veía mal, pero el sabor era apropiado, considerado comestible. Requería de técnica y un mejor emplatado, tal vez. Los alimentos que ella realizó, por supuesto, estaban a la perfección; aunque asombrosamente, prefirió dejar para el final la comida del chico, que de alguna forma sabía mejor.

—¿Tú también lo sentiste? —inquirió el castaño llamando su atención.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Preferiste mi comida —denotó él. Ella realizó una mueca burlona. —No es por alardear —sus manos se movieron de un lado a otro rechazando la idea—. Tu comida era perfecta… —admitió él.

¿Pero?, preguntó en silencio.

—Es sólo que… —titubeó—. No transmitía sentimiento.

Tuvo que fruncir el ceño ante sus palabras.

—Una buena comida te hace sentir la entrega de las manos que le prepararon, o cualquier sentimiento que tuviera la persona cuando la cocinó —explicó con convicción—. No sé cocinar, pero sí he probado muchas comidas, y todas las personas de las que admiro su cocina me transmiten el amor, la alegría, la tristeza… lo que sintieron al prepararlas, pero, Kotoko, tu comida es perfecta, es un trabajo maravilloso… Vaya, es deliciosa, es sólo que… sólo que… no me produjo nada —dijo con rostro cariacontecido. —Cuando no le pones verdadera dedicación y pasión a las cosas, pueden parecer bien, pero les falta esencia.

Él se levantó hacia el fregadero en silencio.

Kotoko no comprendía de lo que él hablaba, por lo menos no de la manera en que debía hacerlo. Escapaba de su raciocinio.

Miró a Naoki, recordando lo que pensó sobre la universidad. Él sabía lo que era luchar por lo que quería, tenía objetivos, y aunque no fuera perfecto, conseguía lo que se proponía, e incluso cuando no lo hacía, se sentía satisfecho de su esfuerzo, analizaba cómo mejorar. Dejaba una parte de él en todo lo que llevaba a cabo.

¿Y ella?

Esa vez, no obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa.

 **«...»**

Más tarde, Naoki mesaba sus cabellos con los cuadernos de apuntes esparcidos en la alfombra de su habitación.

¿Por qué siempre dejaba hasta el final las tareas?

Era demasiado, y no entendía algunas. ¿Cuándo había visto todo eso?

—Oh, sí. Esa semana —analizó en voz alta recordando el estado somnoliento en que lo tenían las medicinas contra el dolor de la cabeza. —Condenado maestro, decidió que enseñaría lo más complicado del año cuando yo no estuviera. ¡Yo que logré que no lo despidieran por haber salido bien en las pruebas!

Lloriqueó en silencio admirando el sinnúmero de tareas que debía entregar el lunes.

—¿Por quéeeee! —se quejó golpeándose con el final del lápiz. —No comprendo nada. A este paso no terminaré nunca.

A menos que…

Sonrió malicioso, lo haría solo si entendiera, pero tal vez viendo la forma en que se hacía podía resolverlo por su cuenta. Debía acceder a una fuente confiable que mostrara lo que había de hacerse… qué mejor que las tareas de una genio para ilustrarse.

No copiaría, lo utilizaría como apoyo.

Se detuvo a pensar un instante acariciando su barbilla con lentitud.

¿Y si ella lo descubría? Probablemente se encontraba enojada por sus palabras de la cena —que mucha razón tenían—, y verlo con sus cuadernos empeoraría su humor (el cual había descubierto podía ser muy explosivo).

—Pero no tiene por qué descubrirnos, Naoki —murmuró mirando hacia los lados—. No si somos cuidadosos… Sólo le daremos una mirada a esos ejercicios y volveremos como si nunca hubiéramos estado allí. —Rió en voz baja y paró en seco—. ¿Por qué hablo en plural? —se preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Encogió los hombros y con teléfono en malo salió silenciosamente de la habitación, hasta caminar unos pasos donde su antiguo dormitorio se encontraba. No le afectaba que ella lo tuviera, le daría cada espacio de su casa con tal de que ella permaneciera bajo su mismo techo.

Naoki abrió cuidadosamente entrando en cuclillas, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el librero pequeño que su madre le dio a Kotoko, donde ella colocaba los libros que mayormente le compraba su progenitora.

Como no tenía iluminación del exterior, encendió la lámpara de su móvil sin mucho brillo, para que le ayudara a localizar el artículo que buscaba. Pasó sus dedos por los libros y se tragó las palabras de frustración que quiso sacar.

—¿Buscabas esto?

—¡AAAAAAH! —gritó a todo pulmón girándose y apoyándose en el librero con sus manos pegadas a su pecho. El móvil había caído al suelo e iluminaba la estancia.

Desde la cama, Kotoko sostenía un cuaderno amarillo, que seguramente extrajo de la bolsa escolar que tenía a un costado de ella.

¿Dónde quedó su sueño pesado!

—¿Haciendo trampa, Irie? —preguntó ella levantándose de la cama, desperezándose como una minina. —Eso está mal —susurró.

—No-o-o —tartajeó antes de toser—. No es lo que planeaba hacer. En absoluto —dijo observándola avanzar hasta él con una mirada brillante.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió ella quedando a un palmo de distancia, desapareciendo el cuaderno en la parte trasera de su ropa de cama, un conjunto de pantalón y camisa sin mangas color amarillo.

—Sólo quería… quería… ver cómo… se resolvía —completó entre tartamudeos, provocados por la cercanía de la pelirroja, hipnotizado por su aroma a frambuesa. Sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho, no sabía qué iba a hacerle por encontrarlo en su habitación durante la noche.

—Yuuki te dijo que debías haber hecho tu tarea antes —replicó Kotoko apartándole los brazos del pecho, dejándolos caer a sus costados. —Has sido malo… —le regañó recorriendo con un dedo de su mano derecha el largo de su brazo izquierdo, hasta llegar al punto donde se encontraba su corazón. —¿Lo crees tú?

Él asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra, experimentaba nervios, expectación, sentía que la habitación se cernía sobre él, que un calor comenzaba a extenderse en su pecho dirigiéndose hacia una parte de su cuerpo que no debería reaccionar en ese momento. Era una sensación desconocida, pero quería seguir teniéndola. Su respiración se volvía trabajosa y un cosquilleo recorría sus extremidades. Quería tocarla y apretarla contra él, pero no sabía qué estaba sucediendo.

Lo que más quería era tomar esos labios entre los suyos, ocultar su cabeza en su cuello y morder ese cuello que se presumía puro y tentador, quería aspirar su aroma con ella envuelta entre sus brazos.

Quería un poco más de ella.

¿Pero así?

Kotoko llevó ambas manos al primer botón de su camisa y lo desabrochó con lentitud antes de mirarlo con esos ojos que a él tanto le gustaban.

—¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer contigo? —a él se le escapó un suspiro ronco cuando ella rozó la punta de su dedo con su pecho. Estaba fría, pero él comenzaba a calentarse.

Debía parar… Sólo lo haría en unos segundos más.

—¿Quieres un castigo? —susurró Kotoko deshaciendo otro botón. Él tragó, pero le cogió las muñecas con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—No podemos hacer esto —repuso roncamente. Maldiciéndose por dentro, mas quería una relación buena y sana desde el comienzo. —No es correcto —agregó.

Ella elevó sus labios en una sonrisa, que le impactó sobremanera.

—¿Qué es esto, Irie? —interrogó con expresión claramente confundida, o así le parecía a él.

—Pienso que primero deberíamos ser novi…

Kotoko se soltó a reír, causando que de la impresión él la dejara ir.

—…os —concluyó sin fuerzas, sonrojado.

—¿Qué pensabas, Irie? ¿Que íbamos a acostarnos? ¿Que quiero algo contigo?

La pelirroja siguió riendo estridentemente, al punto que unas lagrimillas escaparon de sus ojos, que limpió un poco más calmada aunque sus hombros seguían teniendo espasmos.

Él se sintió terriblemente humillado y dolido, y pudo jurar que en el fondo de la habitación se escuchó el crujido de su corazón por la decepción. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

Las cosas no se quedarían así.

Esas palabras las cumpliría a rajatabla.

(O por lo menos así lo quiso creer).

Apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la salida con toda la dignidad que podía juntar.

—¿Naoki? —llamó ella utilizando su nombre, no su apellido. Él paró en seco sin girarse, sólo miró por encima de su hombro. —¿No olvidas esto? —preguntó con el cuaderno en la mano y una sonrisa divertida.

Se debatió unos segundos.

Al diablo el orgullo, primero estaban sus notas.

Naoki volvió sobre sus pasos para coger el cuaderno rápidamente antes de desaparecerse por la puerta, dejando a Kotoko con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, que ocultaba el desconcierto que ella misma sentía.

Podía jurar que en su dedo seguía experimentando esa corriente eléctrica que sintió cuando recorrió el brazo del castaño, que por poco la había hecho desistir de la broma. Esa sensación que se repitió cuando accidentalmente tocó su pecho.

Casi caía en su propio juego.

Hubo unos llamados en la puerta que la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Accedió preguntándose qué quería el castaño.

—¿Eh, podrías explicarme cómo hiciste un ejercicio? —pidió Naoki con expresión suplicante.

Ella mostró una cara molesta que contradecía a la confusión que abrumaba su cabeza, pero asintió. Lo mejor sería ocuparse en algo que entendía, hasta tratar de olvidar el asunto, ya que no podría dormir.

En ese momento odió su capacidad de no olvidar las cosas.

—Eres un fastidio —dijo reprimiendo cualquier emoción en sus palabras. Él bajó la cabeza haciéndole seguirle.

Sólo por esa vez no se molestaría de ayudarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera, si se trataba de dormir el asunto estaría en su cabeza y padecería insomnio. Excelente sería hacer algo en lo que se sintiera segura y que ocupara aunque sea una mínima parte de su cabeza.

Además, necesitaba explorar el porqué de experimentar un breve aceleramiento en el corazón cuando él regresó por ella.

Kotoko hizo una mueca de desagrado con sus labios.

Sólo cuatro meses y ese Irie ya estaba arrastrándola en sus problemas.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _ **Me tomó siete semanas actualizar y sólo dos días escribir, vaya (perdonen mis horrores, lo leí sólo una vez después de redactarlo).**_

 _ **¿Qué les trae Diciembre? Yo ya concluí mi curso de este período y puedo decir que tengo toda la libertad del mundo para escribir, ¿no es grandioso? Lo problemático es que se me complica cómo cambiar algunas cosas de INK, pero ahí voy, dándole vueltas y vueltas. Además, ¡amo Diciembre! Es mi mes favorito, y eso, señoritas, me inspira más (¿porque somos todas, verdad?). ¿Qué con ustedes?**_

 ** _En cuanto al capítulo, ya fui haciendo que en algunas partes Kotoko vaya sintiendo cosas por Irie, ¿a poco no es lindo? (¡lo que estamos esperando!). Me siento mal por Chris, pero ya vendrá Kinnosuke. También me da cosita por cómo es Kotoko con Naoki, sólo que es necesario... Tampoco es taaaaan cruel como el del anime (¿o sí?)._**

 ** _¿Cómo fui con las secciones medio cómicas? A mí el humor me da dolor de cabeza, es el género más peleado conmigo, utilizo más el humor negro, y quiero saber qué opinan de lo que escribí (sinceridad ante todo, que así aprendo)._**

 ** _No les entretengo más, a este punto ya querrán irse. Recuerden que cualquier duda, comentario, o lo que sea, lo dejan en el cuadro de abajo._**

 ** _Besos, Karo (se me cuidan)._**

* * *

 ** _Natys-chan:_** _Por la manera en que comentaste en el otro fic, sé que lees éste, así que aprovecho a responderte tus palabras. Primero que nada, gracias, me siento afortunada de contar con bonitas lectoras de mis excentricidades ;), eres muy amable con lo que has dicho, y espero seguir manteniendo una linda opinión como esa. Segundo, es mucho el gusto que siento porque te parezcan buenas mis historias y te animes a leerlas, quiera o no (pero sí quiero), escribo aquí por quienes leen, porque me agrada entretener con lo que hago, si no, ni lo comparto je, je, je. Por último, aquí está la actualización, ojalá que puedas seguir leyendo._

 _ **Mi estimada Sayuri:** Yo creo que con Kotoko hago una descripción de cómo me gustaría que hubiese sido ante todo lo que le hacía Irie, es que de verdad, cómo me hartaba su actitud con el tipo, que ahora le tocó ser el sufrido, pero sí, es un lindo. _

_(La verdad es que me gusta Kotoko así de seria, pero no le digas a nadie XD). Qué bueno que la escena del bosque fuera de tu agrado, no llegó al grado de ridiculez que el relevo mixto que hacen en el anime (de donde me guío más), aunque creo que es algo. Seguramente este fue un poco más gracioso que el anterior. Y lamento hacerles esperar, la vida real te apresa con cadenas que no te permiten escribir u.u._

(me tomaré la libertad de también responder a tu otro review en el fic en inglés) _Ese fic, en el idioma que sea, da lo mismo, cómo me gustó escribirlo, y me da gusto que lo disfrutaran. Sobre la secuela, te puedo asegurar que de cuando lo escribí, al día de hoy, ya me he pensado cómo continuar y te afirmo que tengo algo, sólo que necesita unas pulidas. Lo que sí es seguro, es que primero que nada sería en español, porque es mi idioma y le debo lealtad a las personas que lo hablan (también porque publiqué el fic hace meses en el mismo). Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es halagador tener buenas opiniones de mi escritura._

 ** _Tasha-SAN:_** _Qué halagadoras palabras, y qué afortunada eres porque la actualización correspondió a unas horas después de tu comentario. Ya no tendrás que extrañarme, ¡aquí estoy! (y ya me voy). Es bueno que te guste, así tengo otro motivo para seguir escribiendo. Saber que dondequiera que sea hay personas leyendo este fic y sintiendo agrado por él, me hace no tirar la toalla aunque la inspiración salga de paseo (tengo que ir a buscarla con correa para arrastrarla ja, ja, ja). Ojalá que ahora no me eches tanto de menos, pretendo no atrasarme mucho ahora que estoy en descanso escolar (¡viva!). Gracias por tu review._


	8. Chapter 8

**NA: Tan poquito para acabar el año...  
**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **VIII**

* * *

Era terriblemente inaudito que le hicieran partícipe de deplorable actividad.

 _Distraer a alguien el día de su fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños_.

Más que nada, era una osada locura que precisamente fuera a ella, Kotoko Aihara, conocida por su escaso agrado hacia actividades, muy a su parecer, triviales y frívolas, a quien le encargaran llevar a cabo la tarea de _entretener_ a otra persona para que estuviera fuera de casa el tiempo suficiente como para dejar todo preparado.

No había más irrisorio que la encargada de ocupar a alguien fuera Kotoko, para quien entretenerse —nótese, no _divertirse_ — era igual a lecturas complicadas que estimularan su capacidad intelectual.

Sin embargo, existía algo mucho más sorprendente y loco de que fuese ella quien entretuviera a alguien, y eso era que la celebración llevada a cabo, nada más y nada menos, por Naoki Irie, pasara desapercibida para la cumpleañera, Machiko Irie, con lo ingeniosamente informada —entrometida— que ésta era. Además, siendo que se aproximaba su cumpleaños (con exactitud, el lunes, dos días después), cuyo número había que dejar en silencio, ella debía de sospechar algo. Principalmente si la única persona nunca dispuesta a complacerla al cien por ciento, estaba dejándole hacer su voluntad.

O tal vez Kotoko era demasiado lista como para sacar sus propias conclusiones respecto a ello.

Ella sabía que la señora Irie no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, aunque en ocasiones lo aparentara, y que ambas estuvieran en una plaza comercial juntas, _tenía_ que significarle algo.

Kotoko odiaba haber tenido que aceptar a hacer precisamente eso: una salida de chicas (una de ellas no tanto, por supuesto).

Si tan sólo hubiera mostrado un poco de entusiasmo o cooperación hacia los planes de los hombres Irie y su padre (que contribuiría con la comida, para gozo de todos), no estaría sometida ante semejante tortura en vísperas del aniversario de la señora Irie.

Lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba.

Haber nacido chica no significaba que disfrutara de aquella clase de actividades banales, como ir a la estética, maquillarse, hacerse la manicura o pedicura, comprar ropa… que iba acompañada de _probársela_.

¿Qué clase de actividad de ocio era ésa!

El único sinónimo adecuado para ella era suplicio.

Puro y amargo suplicio.

(Y sólo había visto a algunas mujeres emocionadas en las tiendas por las que pasaron, a pesar de no pasar por ello, todavía, aunque la mirada de la señora Irie al describir todo lo que harían había bastado para hacerla temblar).

Después de aquel día, su visión de algunas mujeres no sería la misma. Si ya pensaba que tenían algún fallo neural u hormonal, ahora solamente las tacharía de dementes. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, disfrutaría haciendo eso?

Ella era feli… no, se conformaba con ver ropa de su talla, a precio económico, y la adquiría; los conjuntos los hacía juzgando que se vieran mínimamente bien. Nada de cuadros con puntos, no rayas horizontales con verticales, no prendas informales con formales. ¿Qué más necesitaba saber?

Maquillaje utilizaba en lo más mínimo, sólo un poco de brillo labial; junto con un peinado decente, en su mayor parte, cola alta. Todo eso lo complementaba con el calzado adecuado (nada de ridículos tacones que la hacían caminar como potrillo recién nacido o como pato —conclusión obtenida de una experiencia no digna de recordar).

Podría decirse que su estilo era sobrio y pulcro (mucho más sobrio), que iba acorde a su personalidad.

Además de que contrastaba con la pesadilla de ropa que utilizaba cuando pequeña, gracias a los consejos de las dependientas a su padre, vestidos _lindos_ que ofrecían una imagen _adorable_ y _femenina_.

Ridícula, desde su humilde punto de vista.

Muy en el fondo, Kotoko creía que podía deberse a la ausencia de una figura materna en su vida, pero eso era un hecho en que no le gustaba profundizar, porque le causaba una extraña sensación en el pecho que los sentimentales podían nombrar como ola de melancolía (o le daban un símil, para lo que le importaba). Llevaba más de diez años sin una madre, ¿para qué preocuparse por ello ahora?

Probablemente se debiera a que por primera vez experimentaba lo que era tener una —o convivir con una, mejor dicho—, a causa de la influencia de la señora Irie, y de esa obligatoria salida juntas.

Sí, obligada, porque su padre la amenazó con retirarle su asignación mensual si no le alegraba ese sábado a la señora Irie, que _tanto_ había hecho por ellos dos, ya que parecía muy desagradecida no dando una mano en la celebración de cumpleaños que _el bueno de Naoki_ orquestó. (Como si él no la conociera y no supiera que ella no se involucraba en aquellos menesteres).

Había aceptado, claro estaba. Su asignación mensual era muy valiosa para ella, podría soportar ese día con la señora, no iba a ser tan malo.

Excepto que se equivocó.

Y cada vez consideraba más que mejor debió buscarse un trabajo con el cual solventar sus gastos más indispensables.

Cualquiera querría contratarla. ¿Quién no querría a una genio entre sus filas?

Con soberbia, pensaba que ella sola valía por los empleados mediocres que en muchas ocasiones existían en los lugares de trabajo.

Ser una empleada. Sí, eso debía ser mucho mejor que su suplicio actual.

Sentía dolor en lugares donde no pensaba que podía.

Sus dedos de pies y manos le dolían, la manicurista había removido _brutalmente_ sus cutículas, con una satisfacción digna de león atacando a su presa —portaba una sonrisa de maníaca que la hizo estremecer—, ya que sus manos y pies eran vírgenes.

Esa mujer le había hecho sentir un escozor mucho más grande que aquella vez que con el cuchillo se hizo una minúscula herida en el dedo y en la zona había caído una simple gota de limón.

La manicura era una práctica tribal y caníbal. ¿Cómo, en el siglo XXI, las mujeres permitían tal masacre a sus cuerpos?

Naturalmente, un buen corte de uñás y una estilo de decorado _francés_ se veía exquisito, pero era cuestionable la forma en que eso se conseguía.

—¡Se te ven fantásticas! —dijo la señora Irie al verla contemplar el trabajo hecho por Yuuko, sintiendo su párpado temblar recordando todo el procedimiento.

—Escapa de mi comprensión cómo puede disfrutar alguien con todo ello —aseveró con desánimo abriendo y cerrando la mano con la vaga esperanza de eliminar el dolor. Sabiendo de aquello, hasta habría optado por ser ella, y no Robbins, quien se disfrazara de mimo para dar un acto durante la noche, dado que ese espectáculo atraía a Machiko.

Claro que pudieron haber contratado a alguien —los Irie podían permitirse un circo entero—, pero _convenientemente_ Christine había recibido clases de teatro estando en Londres y había decidido hacer ese regalo a la mujer que consideraba su suegra.

Contuvo una mueca de disgusto al pensar lo mucho que la rubia se confería el título de futura esposa de Irie, pese a que él obviamente se oponía a la idea, pero por consideración no se atrevía a destrozarle el corazón a su mejor amiga dejando claro que a la única que consideraba digna de ser su esposa era a ella.

Arrugó su entrecejo ligeramente con el pensamiento. Desconocía por qué de repente no le molestaba que Irie le prestara tanta atención, si antes le enfurecía la idea con sólo planteársela.

¿Podía ser que…

—Ay, querida, te acostumbrarás —convino su acompañante interrumpiendo el rumbo de ese pensamiento; aunque servía muy poco, siendo que una vez que algo pasaba por su cabeza, nunca se iba.

No podía gustar del tonto.

—Lo dudo mucho —respondió más para sí misma que para la madre del castaño, la cual se encogió de hombros magnánimamente.

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando tengas por quien querer arreglarte. —Soltó una pequeña risa—. Qué no daría porque fuera mi Naoki. Tú y él juntos, yo sería tan feliz teniéndote oficialmente como mi hija —dijo antes de suspirar con sus manos sobre su rostro.

Kotoko sintió una especie de sensación en su pecho a la que no supo dar nombre, que atribuyó al hecho de tener una nueva madre; bien podía engañarse asegurándose eso, aunque sabía que se debía más a la mención de Irie y ella unidos de tal forma.

Le dirigió una mirada vacía a la castaña.

—Lo siento, querida Kotoko, me emociono mucho —se disculpó comprendiendo al instante—. Prometí no hacer mención de ello hoy, pero es que no puedo evitar desearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Sé que mi hijo es quien te quiere y que tú no sientes lo mismo… aunque quiera convencerme de lo contrario.

Dramáticamente colocó una mano en su frente.

—¡Oh! Nunca podré ser abuela de parte de mi querido hijo mayor. Él no será feliz si no es contigo. —Durante unos instantes lloriqueó falsamente sin perder el aire distinguido que la caracterizaba—. ¡Mi pobre hijo! Sufrirá por ser igual que yo, enamorada de una sola persona toda su vida… como yo con su padre.

La señora Irie calló de repente y meneó su cabeza antes de sonreír con temple, asombrando a Kotoko por tal cambio. _Hablando de dementes_.

—Pero no te insistiré a que lo quieras —manifestó tomándola de la mano afectuosamente—, yo no puedo obligarte.

 _Sólo puedo esperar que la historia se repita_ , era lo que pensaba la señora Irie maquiavélicamente, recordando cómo logró que su esposo se enamorara de ella.

—Se lo agradezco, Machiko —musitó Kotoko con tono comedido, ajena a la forma de proceder de la mujer. —Hemos acabado de almorzar —tragó imperceptiblemente—. Dijo que después recorreríamos las tiendas.

—¡Sí! —soltó excitada la señora Irie, haciendo brincar a una pareja que pasaba cerca, que huyó despavorida.

Afortunados, pensó Kotoko, enfrentándose al escaparate de una de las tantas boutiques de moda que llenaban la plaza comercial en la que se encontraban, con sus luces y moqueta refulgentes acompañando al aire acondicionado y al bullicio general que había en el entorno. El espacio era de dos niveles, repletos de marcas comerciales de renombre que ofrecían diversos productos y servicios, al que acudía un gran número de personas, especialmente a esa hora del sábado, en busca de una actividad de ocio y _derroche innecesario_ de dinero.

—Estoy tan agradecida contigo, Kotoko —expresó sonriente la mayor deteniéndose antes de entrar. —Soy consciente de lo mucho que deseas estar en otro sitio, pero significa mucho para mí que quisieras darme este regalo de cumpleaños.

Sin mediar palabra, permitió que ocurriera lo que sabía se aproximaba: un abrazo de oso por parte de Machiko. Ella envolvió sus brazos tan fuerte a su alrededor, que no supo si se rompería algún hueso, si moriría de combustión espontánea por lo bochornoso de dejarse abrazar, o si acabaría desfallecida por la falta de circulación sanguínea o de oxígeno en su cuerpo.

Afortunadamente, nada le pasó. Sólo se quedó con la sensación de calor que le sobrevino instantáneamente después del abrazo de la mujer, la cual sonrió al separársele por tener permitido ese breve intercambio entre ambas (si podía considerarse así porque la pelirroja se mantuvo impasible entre sus brazos).

—Voy a llorar —dijo Machiko ventilando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba.

¿Era en serio?, se preguntó Kotoko evitando fruncir el ceño.

—Atesoraré este momento para la eternidad —continuó la mujer y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió, la introdujo a la tiendo y les tomó una _selfie_. —¡Salimos espléndidas! —exclamó para irritación de Kotoko, observando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil.

Suficiente era con que gustara de Irie.

—¡Apurémonos! —indicó Machiko, halándola con suavidad hasta una serie de vestidos azulados entallados al busto, con destellos plateados en la falda tableada de corte en A, que caería unos centímetros debajo de sus rodillas. —Tenemos que aumentar el guardarropa que ya he adquirido para ti, y debes tener qué usar para la cena de mi cumpleaños.

Reprimiendo un suspiro de frustración, ella se dejó llevar.

¿Podía ser que así se sintieran los esclavos?

Se detuvo en seco al reparar en que momentos antes acababa de afirmar para sí que Naoki le gustaba. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

Él era fastidioso, su presencia estaba en todos lados, aparecía en momentos inoportunos e insistía en sus sentimientos por ella. Aunque a veces podía ser prudente si se lo proponía.

No podía hacer nada bien. Bueno, por lo menos no lo que ella sí.

Demostraba demasiado sus sentimientos. Mas admitía que se conocía más a sí mismo que ella a su persona.

Era demasiado insistente, veía siempre el lado positivo de las cosas, se preocupaba por todos, no era capaz de sentir animadversión hacia quien le hiciera mal (como ella).

Se dijo que era un idiota… uno que, sin embargo, había demostrado ser capaz de ingresar en la lista privilegiada del instituto.

—Tienes que probarte esto —dijo Machiko sacando un vestido pequeño de un perchero para colocarlo entre sus manos—, esto —ahí fue una falda negra—, esto —una blusa rosada—, esto…

Así siguió hasta que se vio con los brazos llenos de prendas que no pensaba probarse. La mujer era ignorante de la clase de pensamientos que ella estaba teniendo en relación a su vástago, pero su actuar le hizo apartar momentáneamente la cuestión de su cabeza.

—Machiko —farfulló conteniendo las ganas de tirar la ropa al suelo, dar media vuelta y salir hasta conseguir una orden de restricción contra esa mujer.

—¿Oh, qué ocurre? —cuestionó aquella sin detenerse a mirarla, mientras comprobaba las tallas de un vestido de color anaranjado brillante que sin duda no utilizaría.

—Señora Machiko —volvió a llamarla sin expresar la ira que comenzaba a sentir al verla dirigirse a una blusa con estampado de gato en el centro.

 _Y era la primera tienda_.

—Señora Irie… —la nombró una vez apretando los puños bajo la ropa.

La aludida finalmente volteó y parpadeó estupefacta por la cantidad de ropas en sus manos.

—¡No te he dado tiempo de probártela! ¡Se nos hará tarde! —Y a continuación la empujó hacia los probadores en la parte lateral del establecimiento, siendo miradas con gracia y algo de pena por parte de los que se encontraban allí, en especial de las encargadas, que habían sabido apartarse oportunamente.

Kotoko trató de que sus pies se quedaran asentados al suelo, pero descubrió que la mujer tenía una fuerza descomunal.

—Machiko —pronunció logrando detenerlas a unos pasos de los probadores, haciendo que la mujer le mirara.

—Oh, oh, oh, oh —soltó entre risas la otra—. Lo lamento, es que me emociona estar aquí contigo. Quiero verte con toda la ropa puesta. ¿O hay algún problema?

—Sí…

—¡He obrado mal! —la interrumpió Machiko cubriendo sus ojos con falso llanto. —¡Discúlpame Kotoko! ¡Soy una mala mujer!

A ella le tembló el párpado sabiendo que quería sobornarla, y eso no podía permitirlo, ni siquiera por una asignación mensual o por su día especial. Bastante fue la ocasión con su hijo, que se mostró más listo a pesar de ser un poco tonto.

—Machiko…

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Machiko interrumpiéndola de nueva cuenta, irritándola en el proceso. Detestaba que le hicieran eso, en especial alguien mayor, a quien no podía reprender por su actitud. —¡Te probarás tres prendas por tienda y compraremos las que te parezcan adecuadas!

Esa mujer sí que sabía usar sus cartas, estaba segura que presentía su negación ante el espectáculo.

Machiko llamó a una asistente para comenzar a darle las prendas que quitó de sus brazos, hasta sólo dejarle con las tres prometidas.

—Señora Machiko, usted también tiene que comprarse ropa —dijo sin entrar al probador.

—Eso no fue lo que acordamos —contrarrestó su interlocutora con una sonrisa que le supo maliciosa, aun cuando a todos le sería dulce, siendo que sus ojos desprendían un brillo peculiar al observarla.

 _Lastimosamente_ , ella tenía razón.

No obstante, debía hacer que se comprara algo para la noche, en la que se suponía ocurriría la cena que le hacían cada año, aunque sería para la fiesta en su casa organizada principalmente por su hijo.

—Tiene que comprarse un vestido para esta noche —señaló negándose a sucumbir ante ella.

—Pero si ya tengo uno —arguyó inocentemente Machiko—. Lo he comprado hace dos semanas, siempre estoy preparada para este día. Es una lástima que el señor Irie tenga una reunión en Kioto el martes y el día de mi cumpleaños deba acostarse temprano… es la primera vez que debemos adelantar la cena. —Suspiró melancólica—. Pero será la mejor de todas porque les tendremos a ti y a tu padre, como la gran familia que somos. —Sus ojos brillaron como en una ensoñación.

Ya sabía de dónde provenía la forma de ser de Naoki.

 _¿Por qué últimamente se encontraba pensando en él más de lo que debería?_

De todos los hombres por los que pudieron gustarle, ¿tenía que ser él?

Sólo que sería un secreto que guardaría, porque se le pasaría con un poco de tiempo. Debía ser que estaba encaprichada con su buen parecido y la novedad que aportaba, pero hasta ahí. Se aseguraría que nadie se diera cuenta y más adelante vería que ya había pasado aquello.

Por nada del mundo debía empeorar.

¿Pero sí era gusto lo que experimentaba?

Así, por primera vez, se quedó con una pregunta sin respuesta. Una que le hizo sudar frío.

¿Podía ser algo más?

Mecánicamente, se dirigió hacia el probador, sintiendo aprensión y preocupación hacia la cuestión que invadía su mente. ¿Cómo podía distinguir entre gustar o no, si era algo que escapaba de su comprensión?

¿Qué podía hacer para encontrar una respuesta?

Dudaba que fuese algo que encontrara en un libro y ni en sueños acudiría a alguien por consejo. Ese era un tema que tenía que meditar con calma y en solitud; pero era recelosa a ocupar su tiempo para hacerlo.

¿Y qué si la resolución a la que llegara no le gustaba?

Con el vestido azul puesto, salió del probador sin mirarse, para hacer que la señora Irie decidiera si lo llevaban o no; ella, por esa ocasión, haría lo que le dijera, porque no podía salir del modo automático en que estaba, tratando de hacer todo sin pensar en profundidad, porque recurrir a la reflexión le provocaría un estado peor.

En esa ocasión, el razonar no le serviría de nada.

Tenía que concentrarse en los sentimientos. Un mundo que le era desconocido, por el cual, sin poder evitarlo, experimentaba temor.

—Ese vestido te sienta fabuloso —comentó Machiko nada más verla y la tomó de los hombros haciéndole enfocarse en la imagen que proyectaba.

Kotoko parpadeó, admitiendo que le gustaba cómo se veía con aquel vestido, aunque si hubiera sido por ella no lo escogía. Le hacía lucir elegante y sofisticada, pero fresca al mismo tiempo, además de que era cómodo y resaltaba de manera correcta su menuda figura.

La señora Irie sonrió a su lado, contemplándola con cariño, pensando que su hijo se quedaría estupefacto al verla después de que estuviera completamente arreglada, aun cuando a él le encantara ella de la forma en que se encontrara. Definitivamente, ella sería su nuera. Nada iba a detenerla.

Cuando presenció la reacción de la pelirroja al ser besada en la mejilla por su hijo, lo supo. Y con sus acciones subsecuentes poco a poco se aseguraba, pese a que en ocasiones su seguridad flaqueara. Su querida Kotoko no le era tan indiferente a su hijo, simplemente no se percataba ella misma.

Pero no debía darle más que pequeños empujones, porque tenía que ser ella la que obtuviera sus propias conclusiones.

Sólo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde.

Hasta entonces, disfrutaría con las situaciones en las que ambos se vieran implicados, vigilando desde las sombras y ayudando cuando le fuera posible. A veces la personalidad de Kotoko le haría desanimarse y perder sus convicciones, mas su intuición le haría seguir adelante.

Encontró los ojos castaños de la joven, llenos de incertidumbre y decidió no hacer comentarios fuera de lugar. Era muy expresiva, claro; eso no decía que no supiera cómo controlarse.

—¡Ese es tu vestido! —anunció sonriente—. ¡Qué afortunada que fuera el primero que encontráramos! —Aplaudió sin desvanecer su sonrisa, logrando aparecer un atisbo de disgusto en los ojos de Kotoko, lo que esperaba—. Pero tenemos tiempo de comprar un par de prendas más, y los zapatos, antes de prepararnos para la noche.

 **«...»**

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —exclamaba la madre de Naoki sin poder creerlo del todo, aplastando su rostro con las palmas de sus manos—. ¿Todo esto para mí! —cuestionó ella demasiado animada descendiendo las escaleras del salón, admirando la estancia llenas de globos, confetis, serpentinas, confites y demás, combinadas con el aromático olor de las flores que se encontraban en las macetas de las esquinas del lugar, un poco repleto de conocidos con caras sonrientes, mientras la música tenue alegraba el ambiente.

Naoki asintió encantado por la reacción de su madre, a la que brillaron los ojos cuando se encontró con Chris vestida como un mimo.

Había valido la pena el esfuerzo por mantener todo en secreto, especialmente cuando su madre y Kotoko arribaron poco más de tres horas atrás para asearse antes de acudir a la estética donde se harían el peinado y maquillaje por cortesía de su padre. Ocultarle algo a su madre era completamente difícil, pero estaba seguro que lo había logrado, o dejaba de llamarse Naoki Irie.

Y le gustaba mucho su nombre.

A su lado, su padre y hermano le sonrieron ampliamente, posiblemente sintiéndose tan satisfechos como él.

—¡Es increíble! —gritó su madre antes de abrazarlos a los tres con todas sus fuerzas, abrazos a los que estaban acostumbrados, incluso en público. Contenía la risa al saber lo que estaría pensando Yuki, quien más se quejaba de esas muestras de afecto, por mucho que no le molestaran en demasía.

Su madre empezó a lloriquear de entusiasmo.

Nunca habían celebrado así su cumpleaños, porque ella decía que prefería pasar el día con sus tres hombres favoritos en el mundo; pero su intuición le decía que a ella le encantaría algo como aquello, y no se había equivocado.

—Es bueno para variar, mamá, ya sabes, de la cena anual —dijo animado cuando él fue el único que permaneció más tiempo bajo el abrazo de su madre.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella—. Gracias, gracias. Han hecho de este día el mejor, aunque no sea mi cumpleaños oficialmente. —Se separó unos centímetros y lo vio a los ojos con un aire cómplice—. Tienes que ver a Kotoko —susurró solo para él—. ¡Tengo que saludar a todos! —agregó tan rápido antes de apartarse para aceptar las felicitaciones de los invitados a la reunión.

Él rió negando brevemente, dispuesto a seguir su instrucción. Nunca había que decepcionar a su madre.

Buscó a la susodicha con la mirada, en quien no había reparado por centrar la atención en su progenitora, y cuando finalmente la halló, sus ojos se quedaron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, con su mandíbula desencajada.

Debía de parecer ridículo a punto de babear por la imagen captada por su retina, pero era imposible de evitar.

Esa no podía ser la impávida Kotoko que conocía.

Sólo que lo era.

Y lucía más hermosa de lo que ya sabía era.

Estaba ataviada en un vestido azul hasta la rodilla y unas zapatillas muy bajas de color plateado, que complementaban perfectamente con el cabello sujeto en media cola y ondulado en la parte que quedaba suelta, además del maquillaje en tonos plateados y azulados que hacían resaltar esos ojos que le fascinaban, sin olvidar sus pequeños labios brillantes por algún tipo de labial.

Ni siquiera tomando un segundo para meditarlo, se encontró caminado hacia ella, que permanecía apartada del resto, en un rincón del salón, sospechosamente escabulléndose discreta e inteligentemente hacia el jardín, donde nadie repararía en su presencia… y su apariencia.

Kotoko no se había fijado que estaba atento a ella y eso jugaba un punto a su favor, ya que podía observarla con mayor apertura, deleitándose con lo que sus ojos veían.

Naoki agradecía que se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea cuando el señor Aihara le pidió alguna sugerencia sobre lo que su hija podía hacer para contribuir. Reprimió una sonrisa guasona, jamás podría haber pensado que ella lo haría, pero el que él lo hubiera instigado sería un secreto bien guardado entre el señor Aihara y él.

Vio a Kotoko salir sin algún impedimento y él dio una última mirada al salón antes de seguirla sigilosamente. Nadie le extrañaría ahí dentro durante algunos minutos.

Abrió la puerta de vidrio y le golpeó el aire frío del exterior, prueba de que estaban en otoño y se acercaba la temporada helada del año.

—Tenía que haber esperado que tú me siguieras —manifestó ella con un bufido, viéndolo acercarse al columpio donde se encontraba sentada.

Él permaneció en silencio hasta llegar a su lado.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo con el rostro sonrosado, sentándose junto a ella con la mirada fija al frente.

Subrepticiamente, pudo ver que Kotoko se ruborizaba con sutileza.

Pero la palabra hermosa se quedaba corta, en su opinión.

—No te ves tan mal —comentó ella a manera de cumplido y él rió entre dientes, un poco sorprendido por sus palabras. No iba a negar que se había esmerado en lucir bien por su madre y porque sabía que Kotoko lo vería; sin pensarlo, casi en consonancia con ella, con su traje azul, de un tono un poco más oscuro del de ella, que utilizaba con una camisa blanca debajo.

—Gracias por pasar el día con mamá —murmuró empezando a jugar con una hoja que cayó en sus manos en ese preciso momento. —Significó mucho para ella —afirmó sonriendo satisfecho. —Tú le importas mucho.

—Fue interesante un día con una madre —le hizo saber Kotoko desinteresadamente, con esa manera característica suya de no decir las cosas claras. Estaba rememorando cuando la señora Irie le agradeció nuevamente antes de entrar al salón después de que ambas se vistieran. Tenía que admitir —sólo para sí misma— que al final de cuentas había sido agradable.

Por su parte, Naoki pensaba que con un _de nada_ bastaba, pero lo dejó a un lado ante un hecho más importante que casi se le escapa de la conversación.

—Ni Yuuki ni yo tenemos problemas en compartir a nuestra madre contigo, Kotoko —ofreció con el tono más sincero que pudo recrear—. Ella ya te aprecia como a una hija. Y eso no implica que tú y yo tengamos que estar juntos.

—Aunque nada te haría más feliz —respondió ella con burla.

Él enrojeció. —Bueno, no me malinterpretes, eso no significa que me vaya a rendir—. Suspiró—. Estoy seguro que nada superará a tu propia madre, pero sólo quería que lo supieras. —Rió en voz baja—. Aunque probablemente ya lo sepas. Tú siempre lo sabes todo.

Naoki se puso en pie.

—No te pierdas la fiesta. Nadie dirá nada por cómo te ves; aunque eso no significa que no se asombren —puntualizó al final.

—Iré en un rato —contestó Kotoko sin mirar al chico.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír.

—Te estaremos esperando —dijo introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Kotoko lo vio regresar al resguardo de su hogar, sin asuntos que le mantuvieran con la mente ocupada.

Ella, por el contrario, tenía una maraña de pensamientos en su cabeza, que por primera vez hacían que tuviera algún problema en cómo resolver algo. Las palabras de Naoki nadaban en su cabeza sin rumbo aparente.

—No siempre lo sé todo —susurró observando en el cielo cómo las nubes se movían ocultando la luna, obstruyendo la luz, tal como lo ocurrido en ese día y en los últimos seis meses le impedían pensar con claridad.

Con un suspiro, decidió entrar a la casa donde la fiesta de la señora Irie continuaba sin interrupciones.

Quizá, tan solo quizá, le daría una oportunidad a la invitación de Naoki.

No así con la situación que rondaba su cabeza, que podía quedar sin resolverse sin un tiempo determinado.

Ya vería cómo se daban las cosas.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Hasta se me hace extraño publicar en poco tiempo, pero sí pude apurarme con la actualización. Tengo planeado que el siguiente, que es el de Navidad, sí esté publicado en el mismo día (ojalá y consiga terminarlo)._**

 ** _Este capítulo, como se pudieron dar cuenta, fue más de relleno, especialmente porque no quería saltarme de agosto a diciembre. También, porque como narro desde la perspectiva de los dos, quería empezar a introducir el conflicto de sentimientos en el genio (la), del que nunca nos enteramos. No sé si lo hice bien o mal, pero ya lo escribí y me gustó hacerlo. Lo que sí puedo decir es que tardé en concluirlo, lo dejé a la mitad hace una semana, porque me pasé leyendo, y hasta ayer lo concluí..._**

 ** _En fin, espero estar publicando en una semana (crucemos los dedos, porque tengo mucho que hacer en casa), si no, será por esos días, pero de cualquier modo les deseo felices fiestas._**

 ** _Ya saben pequeñas, cualquier horror ortográfico, duda, comentario, tomatazo, comuníquense conmigo, o guárdenselo y no me culpen de nada :P_**

 ** _Cuídense mucho y reciban grandes abrazos de mi parte._**

 ** _Karo_**


	9. Chapter 9

**NA: ¡Lo he hecho! ¡Me merezco un premio!  
**

 **Emm... mejor nos leemos al final.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **IX**

* * *

—¡Este será nuestro fin! —proclamaban los estudiantes del 3F entre llantos y gimoteos, sin poder buscar una fuente de consuelo.

A causa de su malestar general, en el aula se respiraba un aire tétrico, plagado de tormento y pesar, que arruinaba aún más el ánimo decaído de los jóvenes allí congregados. Después de todo, los exámenes que definirían su acceso a la universidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Vaya manera de disfrutar Diciembre.

—¡Sin Chris aquí no lo lograremos! —lloriqueó Rika abrazando a Watanabe, que asintió pesaroso, incapaz de decir sus acostumbradas palabras de ánimo. —¿Por qué tuvo que irse a Londres en la semana de estudios? —exclamó extendiendo los brazos al cielo dramáticamente.

Alrededor suyo, los demás compañeros asintieron con los hombros caídos, que la rubia les ayudara a estudiar era su última oportunidad; para su mala suerte, su abuelo había requerido que ella viaja con él a su país natal y volvería la noche antes de los exámenes.

Pasados unos momentos, todos se dispersaron en el salón reuniéndose en sus pequeños grupos de amigos.

—Tengo que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo —dijo Watanabe con un puño en alto—. De estos resultados depende mi entrada a la universidad. Mis papás tienen todas sus esperanzas puestas en mí, yo me encargaré de la agencia de publicidad que ellos tienen —afirmó con un deje de orgullo en la voz.

—Es una suerte que el instituto tenga enlace con la universidad local —aseveró Rika con una minúscula sonrisa—, o de lo contrario no tendríamos la menor oportunidad de ser universitarios. ¡Quiero ser la mejor periodista de espectáculos que el mundo haya conocido! —concluyó con ojos brillantes.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haremos, incluso sin la ayuda de Chris —intervino Naoki, entusiasta, tratando de animar a sus dos amigos y a sí mismo.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya has salido bien en los exámenes de mitad de curso, señorito número cuarenta y cinco —arguyó Rika cruzándose de brazos antes de exhalar profundamente—. No necesitas tan buenas notas como los demás.

—Bueno… —Naoki rascó su cabeza, avergonzado. En realidad recordaba muy poco de lo que respondió en aquellas pruebas. Lo que sí tenía grabado era la imagen de Kotoko en un vestido de princesa. —Eso no hace ninguna diferencia si no tengo la certeza de que saldré mínimamente bien en estos —completó evitando apartarse del tema principal.

Aunque su madre había dicho que consiguió imágenes, además de otros videos.

Watanabe suspiró. —Somos un desastre —manifestó quitándose sus lentes para limpiarlos.

—¿Crees que tu padre nos daría trabajo haciendo juguetes? —interrogó Rika esperanzada, dirigiéndose únicamente a él.

Rió nervioso. —Eeeeh… —dudó—. No estoy seguro que al menos nos dejara venderlos —dijo soltando una pequeña risa—, ya nos conoce.

—¿Ni a ti que eres su hijo? —preguntó Rika con escepticismo.

Naoki negó. —Con más razón no me dejaría… Le supondrían más pérdidas. Estuve un verano en una de las jugueterías que tiene… muchos extranjeros me timaron fingiendo ser pobres. Les permití que se fueran sin pagar —admitió abochornado.

Sus dos amigos rieron a carcajada suelta. Muy a su pesar, recordó la afirmación de Yuuki de que él sería quien sustituyera a su padre en el mando de la empresa cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, mientras su familia reía de la misma forma que sus amigos.

—Por lo menos sabemos… que no harás nada… en ventas —aseguró Watanabe entre risas.

Él se sonrojó, pero pasados unos segundos, los tres suspiraron en unísono.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —soltó Rika en voz alta, atreviéndose a decir lo que los tres pensaban.

Frunció el ceño y tronó los dedos al ocurrírsele una idea.

—¿Por qué no estudiamos los tres juntos? —propuso sonriente—. Tres cabezas pueden pensar mejor que una.

Rika aplaudió emocionada. —¡Sí! ¡Hagámoslo!

Watanabe asintió. —Pero, ¿dónde? —inquirió y sonrió repentinamente.

—En tu casa, Naoki —dijo Rika rápidamente, sonriendo también—. Es el lugar más tranquilo de los tres. Mis hermanas están planeando cómo pasar el día de Navidad con sus novios y es un caos.

—Y ya sabes que viviendo cerca de las vías del tren en mi casa es muy difícil concentrarse —agregó Watanabe sin darle tiempo a replicar.

Naoki se encogió de hombros, no le veía ningún problema.

—Le diré a mamá —aceptó antes de buscar su móvil, en el que empezó a escribir un mensaje.

No vio las sonrisas cómplices que la pareja compartió estando él distraído.

Con razón dio juguetes gratis, parecían decirse con la mirada.

 **«...»**

Otra vez alboroto, pensó Kotoko al escuchar risas en la planta baja de la residencia de los Irie, ya prácticamente acostumbrada después de una prolongada estancia en el lugar. Con exactitud, ocho meses.

En ese punto, la expresividad de Naoki le tenía sin cuidado; no le molestaban como al principio (eso no significaba que no le irritara que a veces fuera tan idiota y torpe), incluso algunas veces, en la soledad de su habitación, se encontraba sonriendo sin querer al reconocer el sonido de alguna caída. El castaño, sin saberlo, le había proporcionado oportunidades para divertirse genuinamente, además de un sinnúmero de primeras veces que no valía la pena sacar a relucir en el momento.

Si la casa estaba silenciosa, le parecía extraño y hasta llegaba a preocuparse porque algo estuviese ocurriéndole al chico, él era tan animado y elocuente que un minuto sin ello era como si se encontrara en otro mundo.

La verdad era que desde que se había descubierto gustando de él, todo lo que antes le molestaba sobremanera, ahora le resultaban pequeñeces que lo describían a la perfección, que lo hacían ser tan él. De llegárseles a borrar, estaba segura que tal vez no se encontraría en el estado que se encontraba actualmente.

Tenía que ser su completo opuesto quien le gustara. Quizá ello hacía que sus personalidades se complementaran.

No obstante, absolutamente nadie debía saberlo.

Había una reputación que mantener.

A solas era que podía dejar al descubierto el secreto gusto que sentía por el chico de ojos casi violáceos y cabellos castaños, de sonrisa y sentimientos tan genuinos que habían sido capaces de traspasar su fortaleza, temida por muchos. Gracias a él estaba descubriendo una parte de sí que no tenía explorada, aunque le ocasionaba recelo hacerla notar.

Dio vuelta a la página del libro de informática que tenía en su regazo y fue al comienzo de la hoja para continuar leyendo.

—Siempre me siento tan admirada al entrar a tu casa, Naoki —comentó afuera la voz de una mujer de la que no reconoció la voz, y se le hizo extraño, principalmente porque mencionaba que anteriormente ya había estado en la residencia.

Tuvo que dejar de leer un minuto, no podía concentrarse así y, aunque quisiera evitarlo, le entraba curiosidad el saber la identidad de la chica.

—Todo es obra de mi madre, Rika —respondió educadamente el aludido, con mayor claridad para los oídos de Kotoko, indicando que estaban más cerca de su habitación.

Lo pensó un momento y finalmente ubicó su cara, una chica de aspecto sencillo que siempre iba colgada del brazo del chico de anteojos, Watanabe; si mal no se equivocaba, eran pareja.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja volvió a respirar nuevamente con tranquilidad.

Pero, ¿qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaba el otro chico?

—Déjate de tonterías —musitó en voz alta volviendo a su lectura, sabedora de que estar demasiado cerca del tonto le estaba mal influenciando.

—¿Esta es? —interrogó una voz varonil, a la que pudo identificar rápidamente como perteneciente a Watanabe. Por el volumen, se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta. —¿La habitación de Aihara?

Irie debió de haber asentido, porque a una pausa de dos segundos le siguieron dos suspiros hondos.

—Espero que se me pegue un poco de su inteligencia si pego mi cara en su puerta —dijo la chica y pudo distinguir el sonido de algo frotándose en la puerta.

Tendría que usar desinfectante, se dijo mentalmente.

—Rika, déjame a mí un poco —reclamó el otro chico invitado y el mismo sonido de frote pudo escucharse durante unos segundos.

Kotoko puso los ojos en blanco. Eran unos bobos.

—Chicos, estoy seguro que Kotoko puede oírlos. No hablan muy bajo, precisamente —intervino Naoki entonces, para alivio de la pelirroja.

—Sólo un momento, Naoki —habló Rika—. Deja que esté así de cerca unos segundos más.

Plasmando una mueca de fastidio en su rostro, se dispuso a ponerse en pie. Si ellos no habían entendido la advertencia de Irie, por lo menos se alejarían espantados por la suya.

Nada más consiguió calzarse una pantufla cuando Naoki volvió a hablar.

—¿Por esto es que querían que nos reuniéramos a estudiar en mi casa, chicos? —preguntó sin algún indicio de molestia. De verdad que ella no comprendía cómo no podía enfadarse con ellos por que lo hicieran. —¿Y nuestra sesión de estudio?

—Es verdad —dijo la chica—. Hemos venido a estudiar. Es que no podemos evitar entusiasmarnos por estar en el sitio donde la genio reposa.

—Así es —convino el otro.

Se escuchó un suspiro y después pasos, hasta que la puerta de la habitación de al lado fue abierta y cerrada.

Kotoko bufó, no sabía por qué se le ocurría que todo eso iba a terminar terriblemente mal.

 **«...»**

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí antes de poner expresiones de angustia.

—¡No entiendo nada! —exclamó a lágrima suelta Rika, golpeándose la frente con energía con su libro de Física, recostada en el suelo de su dormitorio.

—¡Yo tampoco! —Inútilmente, Watanabe se golpeaba una y otra vez la cabeza con la punta trasera del lápiz, en la espera de que su cerebro reaccionara.

—¡No me miren a mí! —soltó Naoki recostando su cabeza sobre la mesita baja que habían colocado para poder estudiar más cómodos.

Le daba vergüenza no ser capaz de entender un simple ejercicio, el primero de la sección de estudio, especialmente porque contenía alguna de las cosas que Kotoko le puso mientras le impartía sus clases nocturnas.

Era de lo peor, así no podría pasar a la universidad y por siempre sería visto por Kotoko como el tonto que no pudo terminar de estudiar. ¡Nunca lo iba a considerar! Sus padres renegarían de él y su hermano se sentiría obligado a apoyarlo para comprar sus víveres más básicos.

¿Por qué tenía que distraerse tanto en clases! ¿Qué cosa tan interesante pasaba frente a la ventana que no podía enfocarse en la pizarra!

Se merecía reprobar todos los exámenes por su ineptitud.

Colocó el cuaderno sobre su cabeza como si estuviera evitando que algo le cayera encima, en un intento de ocultarse para que nadie le reconociera.

Afortunadamente, Yuuki había accedido realizar sus deberes en el nivel inferior, o presenciaría esa completa humillación y caería la imagen —de por sí en ocasiones precaria— que tenía de él.

Frunció el ceño, de repente sus amigos se habían quedado callados.

Abrió los ojos y se quitó el cuaderno de encima antes de erguirse. Al hacerlo, se encontró con las miradas esperanzadas de su Rika y Watanabe puestas en él.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo? —inquirió parpadeando con confusión.

Ambos negaron.

—¿Entonces? —Empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Dilo tú —susurró Rika a su novio y él suspiró asintiendo.

—Pídele a Aihara que nos explique el ejercicio —pronunció Watanabe lentamente, tanteando el terreno.

—¿Qué! ¡No! —respondió escandalizado. —¡No puedo!

—¿Por qué no? —habló entonces Rika—. Ya la vez pasada demostró que podía enseñarte, no creas que nadie no lo supo. ¿Qué le cuesta un ejercicio?

—Seguro lo responde mucho más rápido que nosotros —manifestó Watanabe—, y correctamente —agregó con convicción.

—Eh. Bueno, sí, pero… —titubeó, recordando que en aquella ocasión sólo lo había hecho instigada por un chantaje, nada más. Ahora no tenía nada con que obligarla a hacerlo.

Además, sabía que para ella la experiencia había sido horrible y agotadora, y no deseaba volver a repetirla.

—Inténtalo —dijo Watanabe, acercándole lápiz y goma de borrar por sobre la mesa.

Suspiró, en qué lío se metía.

No muy convencido de obtener un buen resultado, se puso en pie y se dirigió lentamente hacia el dormitorio de Kotoko, junto al suyo, mientras sus amigos le daban ánimos por detrás, a una distancia prudente.

—Con esos amigos —farfulló entrecerrando los ojos al llegar a la puerta de la pelirroja, donde el letrero rosa permanecía siendo una burla a la frialdad de ella. Tragó saliva, echó atrás los hombros y llamó suavemente, como hacía su madre, garantizándose la entrada.

—Adelante —indicó Kotoko desde dentro y él celebró en silencio.

Al entrar en ese mundo rosa, notó que ella leía concentrada sentada al escritorio, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Avanzó unos pasos hasta posarse detrás de ella, que seguía sin volverse, aunque lo hizo ante el silencio que siguió a su entrada, probablemente extrañada.

Él sonrió cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, que cambió a una interrogante cuando su ceja derecha se elevó al encontrarse con sus manos tras su espalda, donde ocultaba el libro.

—No —dijo ella, imperturbable, retomando su actividad anterior.

—Pero… si no he dicho nada —replicó bajando los hombros y deshaciendo su sonrisa.

—Con mayor razón —respondió ella sin dejar de leer.

—Por favor —pidió colocándose junto a ella, quedándole de reojo. Hizo una cara de ruego y susurró casi inaudiblemente—: Ayúdame a responder este ejercicio… Por favor, Kotoko.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y abandonó la actividad que hacía, dedicándole su atención con los ojos clavados en él fríamente.

—¿Cuál es? —musitó con displicencia extendiendo la palma para que colocara el libro que llevaba en la mano.

Él lo hizo diligentemente señalando con el dedo el ejercicio indicado. Kotoko miró el papel durante una milésima de segundo e hizo unos garabateos antes de cerrar el libro y entregárselo.

—Cierra cuando salgas —indicó sin dignarse a mirarlo. Él seguía pasmado, ¿cuánto le había tomado? ¿Tres, cuatro segundos?

Salió aletargado y cerró la puerta con suavidad; sus amigos lo recibieron boquiabiertos.

—¿Ya? —preguntaron los dos y él sólo pudo dar un pequeño asentimiento.

—Sí que es una genio —dijo Watanabe con un silbido.

Procedieron a mirar el ejercicio resuelto y pudo jurar que sintió el cielo iluminándose sobre su cabeza. Parecía tan sencillo una vez que veía cómo se hacía. Kotoko había hecho paso por paso la resolución del problema y se creía capaz de hacer eso.

Rika soltó un gritito. —¡Le entiendo! —manifestó alegre.

Él y su amigo asintieron, compartiendo el sentimiento.

—Tal vez ya podamos resolver solos el segundo —comentó Watanabe con entusiasmo, señalando el libro en el centro de la mesa.

Los tres lo observaron detenidamente con expresiones pensativas.

—¡No entiendo! —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, al cabo de cinco segundos.

—Quizá… —Miró a Watanabe cuando él habló, negando.

—Naoki…

Negó repetidamente, agitando los brazos.

—Chicos, no —expresó nervioso—. No saben cuánto me costó que aceptara para el primero.

—Anda, Naoki —musitó Rika tomando sus manos entre las suyas en signo de ruego. —Piensa en tu calificación.

Watanabe asintió.

Más bien pienso en mi bienestar, pensó al encontrarse de nueva cuenta frente a la puerta de Kotoko, unos segundos después. Se preguntaba cómo eran capaces de convencerlo a que hiciera algo que enfadaría a la pelirroja y que, en consecuencia, le afectaría a él; porque una Kotoko Aihara molesta, era igual a un Naoki Irie sufriendo.

Sus nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta y ella le dio indicación para pasar.

—Oh, otra vez tú —dijo la pelirroja al verlo entrar, antes de fijarse en lo que llevaba en las manos. —No, Irie.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor… —rogó repetidamente, avanzando hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de ella. —Si lo haces ayudarás a tres pobres estudiantes a ingresar a la universidad.

—Nada garantiza que resolviendo su problema, vayan a hacerlo —masculló ella con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Qué gano yo con ello? —dijo con evidente enfado.

Él lo pensó unos momentos mientras sudaba frío. Sus amigos no sabía los sacrificios que hacía por ellos. —¿La satisfacción de haber ayudado a alguien? —sugirió ofreciendo una sonrisa falsa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. La observaba ofreciendo miles de plegarias, esperando cuando ella se debatía entre hacerlo o no.

Finalmente, en silencio le pidió el libro.

—Es el segundo —indicó agachando la mirada al ver la burla y la incredulidad en el rostro de Kotoko.

Como la vez anterior, no pasaron ni cinco segundos hasta que se lo dio resulto.

Asimismo, con la misma rapidez, sus amigos y él se vieron incapaces de resolver el tercero, que ella solucionó sin un parpadeo.

Y así ocurrió con el cuarto y el quinto….

Hasta que llegó por el sexto, sólo que ella abrió su puerta antes de que él llamara para entrar.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Kotoko, claramente habiendo perdido los estribos—. ¡No piensen que van a poder seguir molestándome lo que queda de la tarde, Irie! —bramó casi envuelta en un aura maligna, que le hizo temblar y encogerse de miedo, mientras tragaba saliva repetidamente. —Dame eso —dijo ella arrebatándole el libro—, ¡y no vuelvas hasta dentro de quince minutos! —soltó antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Tragó en seco, ya la había hecho enfadar.

 **«...»**

Los estudiantes del tercero F se arremolinaban alrededor de Irie, Rika y Watanabe, con rostros sorprendidos, soltando preguntas a diestra y siniestra, sin ser capaces de creerlo.

—¿Cómo!

—¿Es una broma!

—¿Quince minutos dicen!

—¿Los ejercicios de Física!

—¡De verdad es una genio! —exclamó uno y todos callaron al mismo tiempo para asentir, comenzando a copiar lo que había en los cuadernos.

Unos minutos antes Rika había contado la hazaña hecha por Kotoko la noche anterior, que los había dejado incrédulos y sus compañeros estaban mostrando las mismas reacciones que ellos tuvieron. Efectivamente, transcurridos los quince minutos que dijo la pelirroja, ella le había entregado el libro con todos los ejercicios correspondientes resueltos, cada uno con instrucciones sobre cómo resolverlo, para alivio de los tres, aunque Naoki se había quedado profundamente consternado por la manera en que lo habían logrado.

No era la obligación de Kotoko el haberlo hecho, pero así lo hizo sin recibir nada a cambio, simplemente porque su insistencia la había llevado al hartazgo. Se juraba que no volvería a hacer…

—Tienes mucha suerte de contar con Aihara en tu casa —le dijo un compañero con evidente tono de envidia en la voz, cortándole su línea de pensamientos.

—Así es, tienes lo que vendrá en el examen —respaldó otro, con un poco de resentimiento en su hablar.

—¿Y no nos lo están dando? —argumentó una chica, defendiéndolo.

—¡Pero si sólo es lo de Física! —exclamó uno con espanto—. ¡Todavía quedan las demás materias!

Sus compañeros dejaron escapar gritos de horror, que lo envolvieron de preocupación, pues él tampoco lo había pensado.

Comenzaron a llamarlo sin cesar, mirándole con expresiones de súplica. Arrugó el entrecejo, receloso de la atención a la que estaba sujeto, sin explicación alguna.

En unos segundos, abrió los ojos comprendiendo el significado de las miradas.

—¡Ooooh! No… —Negó tratando de esquivar el contacto con los ojos suplicantes de los otros, no le iban a convencer de rogarle a Kotoko que le respondiera los demás ejercicios.

 **«...»**

Al final, resultó que Naoki no era tan bueno intuyendo las intenciones de los otros, o de lo contrario habría comprendido que sus compañeros se referían a una invitación a su hogar para pedirle a Kotoko que les explicara acerca de las demás materias. Se avergonzaba de no ser capaz de adivinarlo, pero mucho más de los compañeros que tenía. ¿Cómo tenían la decencia de pedir eso?

—Por favor, amigos —musitó frente a todos, sin mucha convicción en la voz por el miedo a que Kotoko llegara—. Todavía están a tiempo de irse y que ella no los note.

—No perdemos nada por preguntar —arguyó Rika, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarlo, algo que no hacían los demás.

Toda la clase F, a excepción de Chris, que brillaba por su ausencia (y tenía la seguridad que ella podría haberlos convencido de abandonar esa loca idea), se encontraba en el recibidor de su casa, esperando a la pelirroja, que afortunadamente no arribaba aún.

—Bueno… no pierden nada —admitió desganado. —Pero…

No pudo concluir porque justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, anunciando la llegada de Kotoko.

Él agachó más la cabeza.

—Por favor, grandiosa Aihara, ayúdenos —exclamaron sus compañeros con sus cabezas inclinadas y él, en vano, trató de escabullirse.

—Irie —llamó Kotoko con furia contenida en la voz, así que se vio en la obligación de voltear y mirarla.

Se encontró con que el párpado izquierdo de ella temblaba y que en sus ojos brillaba un fuego abrasador, que quedaría para siempre registrado su memoria.

Juntó sus manos frente a él comenzando a jugar con sus pulgares, en un vano intento de eliminar su ansiedad.

—¿Qué. Explicación. Tienes. Para. Esto? —Kotoko pronunció palabra por palabra con un tono tan fúrico que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza; y por las expresiones que alcanzó a ver en los rostros de Rika y Watanabe, también a ellos.

—Ellos… Eh, tienen una petición que hacerte —fue lo único que pudo decir entre risas nerviosas.

 **«...»**

Shigeo no sabía cómo fue, pero de alguna forma u otra habían logrado convencer a su hija para que les diera clases a unos compañeros de la escuela, como se encontraba haciendo en el salón de la casa de los Irie. No podía contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan orgulloso y emocionado de ese avance que estaba viendo en su hija, que no habría ocurrido de no vivir bajo el techo de su buen amigo Shigeki.

Nunca había tenido la certeza de cómo lidiar con la personalidad especial de su hija, especialmente si le faltaba su querida esposa, mas en esa casa llena de amor el cambio se había logrado en su pequeña, de una forma en que nunca lo hubiera esperado.

Estaba tan agradecido por esa oportunidad que le presentó el destino. Seguramente su esposa puso en su camino el derrumbe de su casa a causa de ese pequeño terremoto, para que las circunstancias los llevaran a terminar en el hogar de su amigo.

Era tan feliz de ver a su Kotoko más humana; a veces le parecía tan fría que le preocupaba, pero ya podía respirar. Sí tenía sentimientos, sólo le habían permanecido ocultos.

—Tenemos que agradecerte, Shigeo —dijo Machiko a su lado, también escuchando la voz de Kotoko mientras explicaba a los jóvenes. —Nunca habíamos visto a Naoki tan interesado en sus estudios. —Se secó una lágrima imaginaria.

—Así es, imagina nuestro asombro cuando Naoki alcanzó el puesto cuarenta y cinco —intervino Shigeki con orgullo impregnado en su voz—. Nunca habíamos creído que fuera capaz de hacerlo, pero gracias a tu hija… Ella es tan buena influencia en nuestro pequeño.

El pequeño Yuuki asintió divertido antes de retirarse y dejarles a los tres solos.

—Oh, no —replicó Shigeo, agitando la cabeza en negación—. Yo tengo que agradecerles a ustedes por todo, mis amigos. —Suspiró—. Kotoko ha mostrado pequeños cambios en estos meses… Ha sido tan difícil criarla. —Sonrió con añoranza pensando en los primeros años de vida de su hija, a pesar de lo complicados que fueron—. Es tan independiente y tan lista, en ocasiones no sabía cómo manejarlo… Ha sido gracias a ustedes.

Machiko rió y negó con ojos brillantes. —Tienes que agradecer a Naoki, estoy seguro que se debe a él… Es lo que hace el amor.

Shigeki suspiró. —Tu hija sería es tan buena adición a nuestra familia, si tan sólo fuera oficial.

Shigeo Aihara no pudo evitar asentir en acuerdo.

—Es una lástima que no podamos ver nuestro sueño cumplido —musitó con resignación. Lo mucho que cambiaría Kotoko de estar casada con el bueno de Naoki.

—No vamos a rendirnos —aseveró Machiko con un puño al aire—. No descansaré hasta que vea a Naoki y a Kotoko juntos.

Los dos hombres sintieron gotas de sudor recorriendo su cuello, ante la ferviente mirada decidida de la mujer, temerosos de lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Kotoko por lo menos tiene que apreciarlo, o no haría eso por él —afirmó Machiko y los tres se alejaron para dejar de espiar a los jóvenes, lo mismo que hizo la chica que escuchó a hurtadillas la última parte de la conversación.

Rika volvía de hacer sus necesidades en el baño y había escuchado parte de lo que los adultos comentaban entre ellos, sacando sus propias conclusiones o, siquiera, una idea de qué darle en agradecimiento a Kotoko por estarles explicando maravillosamente.

Ya luego les diría a los demás.

—Aunque primero… —susurró esbozando una sonrisa observando el retrato de cuerpo completo de Naoki que había en la mesa—. Se necesita una muestra —completó sacando su móvil para tomar una foto.

Sería un regalo de Navidad fantástico para Kotoko.

 **«...»**

Kotoko masajeaba su hombro derecho en la terraza cuando Naoki salió con una taza de té verde recién hecha, una vez acabada la intensa sesión de estudios.

—Mis compañeros te estarán realmente agradecidos —dijo apenado al notar el aparente cansancio de la pelirroja, entregándole la bebida.

Ella asintió en agradecimiento, aflojó su corbata y sopló el líquido caliente antes de dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Estoy seguro que lograrán un sitio en la universidad gracias a tu ayuda —musitó preguntándose por qué ella habría accedido a ser su tutor; aunque la única explicación factible para él era que en el fondo Kotoko era amable, sólo que lo ocultaba espectacularmente, que nadie tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta a menos que ella lo dejara a la vista. Sin embargo… —Espero que no lo hayas hecho obligada por estar viviendo en mi casa.

Ella negó sin palabras.

Le daba curiosidad saber en qué estaría pensando Kotoko mientras miraba la luna intensamente, sumida en sus reflexiones.

Suspiró. —Gracias de nuevo —pronunció como despido dando la vuelta para entrar a casa.

—¿Por qué les entusiasma tanto la universidad?—preguntó Kotoko haciendo que se detuviera. —¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en entrar, si no serán capaces de entender lo que enseñarán? —agregó con su voz impregnada en curiosidad, carente de toda burla a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Naoki se volvió y notó que Kotoko estaba mirándolo, transmitiendo incertidumbre, de la cual desconocía su fuente. Él no sabía la serie de cuestionamientos que ella se hacía continuamente respecto al futuro, en especial sobre la carrera universitaria de su elección, lo que había decidido hacer, que no le parecía en absoluto interesante (aunque pocas cosas le atraían demasiado). Ella se preguntaba si el camino que iba a tomar era el adecuado.

—No lo sé —respondió finalmente Naoki, encogiéndose de hombros. Esbozó una sonrisa. —Porque es un lugar en el que podremos aprender lo que queremos ser en la vida, convivir con gente nueva, divertirnos. —Alzó su mano para rascar la parte trasera de su cuello—. Por lo menos es lo que pienso… Sé que no será fácil, pero me esfuerzo para enorgullecer a mis padres y a mí mismo, por saber que puedo contribuir a la sociedad.

Kotoko asintió, como si lo estuviera pensando.

—¿Qué vas a estudiar?

Durante unos momentos permaneció en silencio tratando de ocultar su asombro, tanto interés en su vida de parte de Kotoko le parecía extraño, pero no podía combatir la felicidad que le producía por dentro el que ella quisiera saber sobre él.

—Todavía no cien por ciento estoy seguro —admitió riendo avergonzado—. Supongo que lo averiguaré estando allí… aunque sí iré al departamento de… —calló, dándose cuenta que ella miraría con incredulidad la opción que tenía en mente, para algunos rara o desdeñosa, a veces, tratándose de un hombre.

Pensar que él iría al departamento de medicina también sería irrisorio.

—¿Departamento de? —animó su interlocutora enarcando una ceja, notando que no continuaría lo que estaba diciendo.

—Al de medicina —murmuró para sí, pero ella pareció haberlo captado por el asombro que cruzó en su mirada durante unos instantes—. Me interesa la fisioterapia… —reveló con entusiasmo inyectado en su voz.

Sólo una persona lo sabía aparte de ella, y esa era su madre. Cuando en confidencias se lo había planteado, ella lo había animado a hacerlo si ése era su verdadero sueño; su madre siempre confiaba en él y lo apoyaba sin importar qué. Ella le había dicho que su visión positiva de todas las situaciones, su interés en lo que lo demás sintieran, su imposibilidad de rendirse y sus inmensurables ganas de ayudar a otros, cumplían con el perfil predestinado para la carrera. Si descubría que tenía amor por ella en el primer año, sabía que no desistiría hasta el final, y muchos podrían ser beneficiados por su ayuda. Aunque fuera difícil, confiaba en que él lo lograría.

—Interesante elección —dijo finalmente Kotoko, sin malicia, volviéndose otra vez hacia la luna.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio y dudó si irse o no, pero decidió en contra de ello, aprovecharía ese pequeño instante que tenía con ella.

—No entiendo tanto esfuerzo si no entenderán lo que van a estudiar —musitó ella para sí, adelantándosele, aportando una frase que decidió ignorar.

—¿Y tú? —inquirió—. ¿Qué te interesa estudiar? Ya se acercan los exámenes para el ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio. —A la cual él nunca podría aspirar.

Así se separarían definitivamente. Sus rumbos tomarían caminos separados, quizá en la universidad ella conocería a un chico del que se enamoraría y con el que se casaría.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

Ella no es nada mío, se dijo desolado, para que su mente no comenzara a hacer reclamos de ningún tipo.

—Negocios —le hizo saber Kotoko sin emoción, abstrayéndole de sus pensamientos sombríos. —Es una carrera útil —explicó como única razón, evitando explayarse más. Naoki hizo una mueca escuchándola hablar de lo que se suponía haría toda su vida, de una forma tan monótona y aburrida—, pero no estoy tan segura de estudiar en la universidad de Tokio —completó, para su asombro.

—¿Qué! ¿Cómo! —Se encontraba completamente atónito. ¿Ella desaprovecharía esa magnífica oportunidad?

—No tienes por qué hacer un circo y anunciárselo a los vecinos —dijo Kotoko mirándole de reojo con ojos burlones, como si no acabara de hacer un anuncio trascendental.

Él asintió, apenado por su exabrupto.

—¿Por qué no estás segura de estudiar en la universidad T? —cuestionó entonces, tratando de ocultar lo alarmado que estaba.

—Me sorprende que lo intentes con tantas ganas… Y que no puedas lograrlo —respondió ella ignorando su cuestión, bebiendo más de la taza verde entre sus manos. Entonces se dirigió a la puerta.

Se sonrojó abochornado sin alcanzar a comprender si era sarcástica o no.

—En cambio. Otras veces… —continuó Kotoko. Él giró y notó que se había detenido—. Conocer tus debilidades y fortalezas. Tener todas las posibilidades en tu contra y aun así conseguirlo, enfrentando temor o sintiendo satisfacción… Estoy un poco celosa —manifestó ella antes de suspirar. —Buenas noches.

—¡Kotoko, no debes desaprovechar ese cerebro que tienes! ¡Debes ir a la mejor universidad de Japón y poder hacer algo grande! —exclamó dándole ánimos antes de dejar caer los hombros.

Kotoko se retiró silenciosamente, dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos.

A veces, los genios enfrentan sus propios problemas. Algunos de los cuales los demás no somos capaces de entenderlos, pensó deseando poder ofrecer una respuesta satisfactoria a la pelirroja.

Pero asumía que ese era un asunto que ella debía solucionar por su cuenta.

A pesar de querer ayudarla por ser la primera vez que ella le abría el corazón voluntariamente.

 **«...»**

Naoki observó el exterior a través de la ventana con el asunto de Kotoko todavía en su mente; ahora que los exámenes habían concluido tenía el tiempo para dedicarle a su problema.

En el frente, alguien carraspeó y se obligó a apartar la mirada del patio.

—Es realmente sorprendente que todos hayan tenido un buen desempeño en sus finales —comunicó su maestro con una amplia sonrisa iluminándole el rostro, recorriendo el salón con la mirada. —Ya pueden descansar —concluyó.

Gritos de júbilo brotaron de las gargantas de sus compañeros.

Rika y Watanabe se abrazaron entusiasmados.

Otros cuantos lloraban de la emoción.

A su costado, Chris le sonrió, aunque quizá seguía un poco dolida al saber que los compañeros del salón que acudían a ella la habían reemplazado por Kotoko (aunque su apoyo no fuese el mismo), pese a que en su momento hubiera comprendido que necesitaron a alguien en su ausencia. Se le pasaba de largo que últimamente se notaba pensativa.

Rika y Watanabe se acercaron y juntos se dieron un abrazo grupal.

—¡Lo hemos hecho! ¡Seremos universitarios! —exclamó Rika brincando entusiasmada.

Él sentía su pecho inflamarse de orgullo al haber podido lograrlo, sentimiento que parecía ser compartido por los otros.

—¡Ya me estoy viendo el primer día de la universidad! —expresó Watanabe, cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia, sus ojos perdidos mirando a la distancia.

Chris y él rieron por las caras de sus amigos.

—Habrá que darle un regalo a Aihara —sugirió Watanabe y, sorprendentemente, Chris asintió con una sonrisa noble a pesar de que ella era su rival. Pero así era su amiga, muy buena, que no guardaba rencores.

Se le ocurrió que conocía un regalo especial para Kotoko tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, las muchas molestias que le había dado ese año. Tenía muchos obsequios en su posesión por las veces que llamaron su atención en las tiendas, pero, por supuesto, los guardaba con recelo y no habían sido entregados a su dueña todavía.

—Sé que todos querrán darle un regalo a Aihara. Yo ya planeé qué podemos darle —afirmó Rika con una sonrisa en su dirección, que le pasó desapercibido mientras hacía sus propios planes.

Necesitaba un poco más de dinero.

 **«...»**

Paseando por las calles, a Naoki no se le ocurría qué clase de empleo podría obtener rápidamente sin alguna experiencia, puesto que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente como para ser capacitado en cualquier tarea que se le requiriera.

Podía simplemente pedirle el dinero restante a su padre, con el que complementar lo que le quedaba de ahorro de su asignación mensual, pero no le parecía correcto. Quería hacer su propio esfuerzo por la chica que amaba, sin importar lo fácil que tuviera el acceso al dinero.

Si tan solo no hubiera gastado parte de su dinero en regalos para Kotoko, quizá sería diferente, mas ese año estaba corto de presupuesto y debía encontrar cómo completar la cantidad requerida para su obsequio de Navidad.

Fue entonces que vio un anuncio en un poste, que atrajo su atención y le hizo sonreír.

 **«...»**

Kotoko le veía muy poco interés a hacer compras navideñas de último momento, si tenías todo el tiempo del mundo antes para hacerlo. ¿Qué si las rebajas eran buenas? Los sitios eran un tumulto de gente, haciendo insoportable la tarea de comprar, pues se tardaba demasiado en adquirir hasta el producto más minúsculo.

Afortunadamente, su padre le había ahorrado la molestia diciéndole que contribuirían con una más que generosa cena navideña que saliera de sus bolsillos, para la que ya habían decidido qué ingredientes serían necesarios, los cuales ella se encargaría de adquirir un poco antes del ansiado día, para que estuviesen frescos. A causa de todo eso, no se tuvo que encargar de la selección de regalos para los Irie, que sin duda estarían agradecidos por el banquete; en especial la señora Irie, que se evitaría entrar a la cocina ese año y podría ver esos especiales de navidad que tanto le gustaban.

Así también, no tendría que escoger un regalo para Naoki, que si bien no era muy complicado porque con cualquier cosa suya se conformaría, le haría tomar en cuenta lo importante que era el chico para ella, enfrentándose a los sentimientos que cada vez se descubría experimentado, los cuales no quería que salieran de su control. No conseguía eliminar el gusto que sentía por él, por mucho que tratase.

Le era imposible explicarse cómo había quienes afirmaban que era posible que alguien dejase de gustarle. Ella tenía miles de motivos para dejar de hacerlo, y no podía.

Tampoco lograba apartar de su cabeza el asunto de la universidad y lo que creía dado por cierto, que cada vez flaqueaba más y más. Había pasado de optar por negocios y tecnología en Tokio, a una serie de cuestionamientos sobre su decisión y lo que le motivaba a hacerlo.

Por tanto, quizá era mejor encontrarse ocupada, aún en la actividad más tonta, con tal de no pensar en todo eso. Claro que la compañía de Jinko y Satomi podía servir para eso, más si se tomaba en cuenta que estaban entusiasmadas por los planes que tenían para navidad con sus novios, que ultimaban para que fuesen "perfectos".

Escuchó unos ladridos de perros que le distrajeron del camino. Los animales estaban causando un poco de conmoción, en su opinión, aunque a nadie parecían molestarles.

Notó que un chico estaba siendo jalado con fuerza por tres perros grandes, sin poder hacer que las mascotas respondieran a sus instrucciones.

Sin duda, solamente a Naoki no le harían caso unos perros, pese a su tamaño.

—¿No es ese tu eterno enamorado? —cuestionó Jinko deteniéndose, por ende a ella y Satomi también, esta última con ojos brillantes al reconocerlo.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Qué tierno! ¡Está cuidando perros! —exclamó la chica con aire enamorado. —Es un chico tan admirable.

—¡Tendrán unos huesos exquisitos si me obedecen! —dijo Naoki y sus amigas rieron cuando se alejó corriendo con rapidez, arrastrado por los tres animales.

Kotoko esbozó una minúscula sonrisa que las otras no notaron.

 **«...»**

Una ola de confeti impactó en la cara de Kotoko al abrir la puerta del salón, aunque ella no lucía muy sorprendida de ver los rostros de él y sus amigos en el salón.

—Por eso yo oculté mis zapatos —aseveró Chris desde el sofá, echándose a reír después.

Kotoko soltó una risa burlona, asintiendo.

Rika, Watanabe y él agacharon la cabeza. No habían comprendido cuando la rubia les dijo que lo hicieran, y cuando les quiso explicar, ellos se enfrascaron en una plática sin sentido.

—Sólo pasaba a buscar a mi padre —comunicó la pelirroja disponiéndose a volver por donde había entrado.

—¡Espera! —gritó Naoki, haciéndola detenerse—. Los estudiantes de la clase F tenemos algo para ti.

Ella giró soltando un suspiro.

—¡Nosotros venimos en representación de todos! —dijo Rika, dando saltos animados.

—Así es, estamos aquí para darte un regalo por habernos ayudado a aprobar nuestros exámenes —explicó Watanabe, sonriendo más serenamente. Entonces, alzó la caja envuelta en papel rosa y moño dorado, que sostenía en las manos.

A Kotoko le tembló el párpado, mirando el obsequio insegura. —Bueno… gracias —respondió sin gran entusiasmo.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber qué es —comentó Chris dando voz a los pensamientos que cruzaba la cabeza de ambos, ante la negación del grupo de decirlo.

Al ser una invitación para abrirlo, Kotoko tuvo que hacerlo.

Sus lindos ojos castaños estuvieron a punto de salir de sus órbitas al dejar a la vista el objeto dentro y sus labios se formaron en una línea recta; le pareció que trataba de ocultar una mueca de desdén.

Finalmente, el artículo quedó a la vista y él se sonrojó por completo al ver un muñeco de cuarenta centímetros que lo imitaba, vestido con el esmoquin que utilizó en la fiesta de año nuevo que su padre dio el año anterior. En el pasillo estaba la fotografía en un retrato.

Era un muñeco de lo más cómico, porque en su mano sostenía una rosa y sus ojos estaban conformados por dos amplios corazones, además de que en su cabeza aparecía un letrero que decía: "Tú eres mi único amor".

Kotoko lo elevó mirándolo desdeñosamente.

De la nada, su madre surgió y miró su pequeña "imitación", haciendo sonidos de agrado y admiración.

—Lo hemos hecho entre compañeros, pero yo fui quien tuvo la idea —aseguró Rika con un deje de orgullo y su madre asintió repetidamente, felicitándola—. Esperamos que te guste.

Chris tenía los ojos abiertos, sin saber qué decir. Él estaba igual.

—Disculpen… ¿se me permite quemarlo? —preguntó Kotoko arrugando la nariz.

Naoki sintió que le daban un gancho directo en la cara.

—Oh, Kotoko, eso sonó cruel —musitó su madre sonriéndole a él penosamente; le respondió con una negación, resignado a la actitud de Kotoko. _¿Por qué se enamoró de alguien tan fría?_

—No, es que siento como si fuera a ser maldecida —replicó Kotoko mirándolo fijamente durante unos segundos.

—¿Por qué a mí no me han dado uno? —intervino Chris con los mofletes inflados, atrayendo la atención de todos, con la intención de evitarle pasar un mal rato, tarea que consiguió al escuchar que sus amigos comenzaban a ofrecer excusas lamentables.

La única que notó cómo Kotoko se retiraba en silencio, sin hacer daño al muñeco, fue Machiko Irie, que sonrió satisfecha.

 **«...»**

—¡Hoy sin duda cenaremos como reyes! —exclamó Machiko Irie con voz entusiasmada.

Todos observaban la mesa llena de suculentos platos preparados por Shiego y Kotoko, que hacían sus bocas aguar, admirados de la mezcla de platillos tradicionales japoneses, como pescado bañado en sake, y algunos de los extranjeros, como un pavo relleno, de las costumbres que con sus viajes le habían encantado principalmente a la única mujer de los Irie y había decidido agregar a su repertorio de aquella fecha (también por la presencia de Chris, ya que su abuelo tenía una cena de negocios y prefería que ella estuviese disfrutando que pasándola mal).

Sin duda Kotoko y su padre se habían esforzado, reconoció Naoki observando un delicioso pastel de nata con fresas adornando la parte superior, del que ya tenía una rebanada reservada para su estómago hambriento. El pensar que Kotoko estuviera relacionada con él, sólo era un agregado más para disfrutarlo.

—Es fantástico, gracias Shigeo, amigo —su padre palmó amistosamente el hombro del señor Aihara, que hinchió su pecho de orgullo—, y, por supuesto, Kotoko.

La aludida inclinó su cabeza educadamente.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo antes de empezar a servirse y degustar sus platos.

A él le supo como a gloria todo cuanto llegó a su boca, no dejó ningún plato sin siquiera dar bocado, deleitado por cada nuevo sabor que llegaba a sus papilas gustativas, que brincaban de felicidad mientras masticaba, hasta que su estómago reclamaba y le hacía transportar la comida a él.

Era delicioso.

Además de que el ambiente era agradable, entre las pláticas de sus padres, Yuuki, Chris, Rika, Watanabe y él, con interludios donde la pequeña aportación de Kotoko sorprendía a todos. Pero estaban de fiesta y era comprensible que se prestara por una vez a conversar, por mínimas que fueran sus palabras.

Quien pensaría que esa ocasión la viviría así, con Kotoko en su casa. Quizá no era la cita de Navidad tan ansiada que imaginó el año anterior cuando decidió que en el presente se declararía y para entonces estarían juntos, pero era buena, tenía a la pelirroja muy cerca de él, ya hablaba con ella y eran más cercanos de lo que en sus tres años queriéndola pudo alcanzar.

Así, el tiempo le pasó rápido y llegó el momento de su intercambio de regalos, con sólo la presencia de su familia y los Aihara, porque sus amigos se retiraron después de la cena. Todos estaban contentos con lo que habían recibido, y él seguía nervioso porque todavía no se había animado a darle a Kotoko el regalo que con mucho esfuerzo había adquirido para ella.

Un flashazo le cegó.

—¡Mamá! —reclamó aturdido, y detrás de la cámara profesional que recién le habían dado, apareció su progenitora, con expresión interrogante.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Naoki? —preguntó ella en un susurro, sentándose a su lado en el sofá y cogiendo su mano para apretársela. —Te noto ansioso.

—Es… que… —balbuceó para sí. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Tendrá que ver con esa labor en que te inmiscuiste… el paseo de perros para vecinos ricos? —inquirió su madre sin dejar que se le pasara una.

Tuvo que suspirar, ¿qué era desapercibido en el mundo de Machiko Irie?

Asintió, haciendo a su madre reír.

—Entonces haz lo que tenías pensado hacer… ningún Irie ha sido nunca un cobarde, somos unos luchadores —le animó ella abrazándolo—. No temas, ella no te va a comer —susurró en su oído.

Después se separó y le señaló a Kotoko con la mirada, que tenía la mirada centrada en las páginas de uno de los libros que le regalaron, sentada cerca de la ventana.

Su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza antes de levantarse y avanzar con lentitud hasta la chica, que se vio obligada a apartar la vista de las letras, al notarlo a su lado.

—Tengo un obsequio para ti —le hizo saber antes de rebuscar en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, que servía para mantenerlo caliente por las bajas temperaturas que ocasionaba la blancura que caía en esos momentos tapizando toda la región, creando una magistral estampa invernal, como todos los años.

Naoki tragó seco cuando Kotoko enarcó una ceja al hacerle entrega de un sobre.

—Es un pase exclusivo para un fin de semana en un centro de masaje, apartado de todo —explicó cuando ella sacó la tira de papel, con todos los servicios pagados, que le había costado mucho obtener en esa temporada, pero lo logró de todas formas.

Era caro, muy caro, por ser fuera de la ciudad, mas Kotoko lo valía.

—Gracias, es un gran detalle —susurró ella sin apartar la mirada del pase durante unos momentos. Luego alzó el rostro y él pudo jurar que durante un instante detectó un brillo singular en los ojos de Kotoko, pero seguramente fue el nerviosismo lo que le hizo imaginarlo.

Le sonrió con calidez. —De nada.

Su madre los llamó para tomar una foto grupal, aunque no sabía que ella había estado tomándoles muchas en su intercambio personal. Siguieron las instrucciones y fueron hacia el sofá en silencio, con la voz de su madre como único distractor.

Se acomodaron, quedando él a la derecha del señor Shigeo, Kotoko en la izquierda; su padre estaba su derecha, donde su madre se uniría después de ajustar la cámara, al final estaría Yuuki, que no estaba en el salón.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber su hermano al volver del baño, observando con curiosidad lo que Kotoko tenía en la mano. Sus pequeños ojos se abrieron asombrados—. ¡Un pase para el centro Tokujiro el próximo fin de semana!

A excepción de él y Kotoko, todos jadearon atónitos, conscientes de lo costosa que era la entrada al lugar.

Shigeo y su padre se pusieron en pie para verlo con mayor comodidad, y su madre avanzó hasta donde se encontraban.

—Ese es un regalo muy espléndido —reconoció el padre de Kotoko, mirándolo a él con la clara intención de replicar por él en nombre de su hija, pero su padre y su madre lo detuvieron.

—¿Cómo has conseguido el dinero? —decidió averiguar su hermano, que nunca era tan indiscreto, pero él sabía que en su habitación guardaba algunos de los obsequios comprados a Kotoko, donde gastaba el dinero que podía haber utilizado para su regalo de navidad.

Se encogió de hombros, un poco abochornado.

—Eh… —titubeó—. Mis ahorros y un trabajo pequeño que conseguí para estos días. —Rascó su cabeza incómodo, mirando a su madre en señal de que quería una forma de escape, que ella comprendió perfectamente.

—¡Todavía no tengo mi foto! —exclamó ella colocándose detrás de la cámara que reposaba en su trípode.

Él soltó una exhalación, agradecido, cuando todos volvieron a acomodarse, momento que Kotoko aprovechó para darle una mirada y sonreír, mientras nadie la veía.

—Gritaremos queso a la cuenta de tres —instruyó su madre al sentarse—. Una, dos, tres.

—¡Queso! —exclamaron y el flash de la cámara saltó dos veces.

—¡Ahora por separado! —Tan rápida como una bala, su madre hizo que los demás hombres abandonaran el sofá, dejándole a él con Kotoko. —Tienen que sonreír, ¡haré que la foto la enmarquen! —les dijo caminando hasta la cámara, preparándose. —Pero acérquense un poco —pidió su madre con una mueca de falso fastidio—. No sean tímidos.

Asintió de buena gana, prometiendo besar y abrazar repetidamente a su madre, cuando nadie le estuviese viendo. Sin dudar, notando que Kotoko le permitía colocar su brazo en su espalda, deslizó su mano hasta posarla en su cintura.

En ese momento, su corazón estaba por salir disparado de su pecho, y por la expresión burlona de su hermano, su rostro debía de ser un tomate rojo, que sería objeto de bromas hasta el año entrante.

—¡Así está perfecto! —felicitó su madre—. ¡Sonrían! ¡Ahora, a la cuenta de tres!

—Hazlo Naoki —murmuró Kotoko y él la miró de reojo.

—¡Una! —contó su madre, tan lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Después de todo… —continuó Kotoko, intrigándole.

—¡Dos!

—Te daré un hueso exquisito si obedeces —finalizó al tiempo que su madre gritaba tres.

 _…Y el retrato que reposaba en su mesa de noche era él, con los ojos como platos, separado por bastantes centímetros de Kotoko sonriendo inocente como un ángel._

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 ** _Al ser el último capítulo del año, hay tanto que tengo por decir, y tan poco tiempo para hacerlo (¡la comida se quema! XD), pero me esforzaré en resumir mis agradecimientos por el seguimiento que han tenido esta historia hasta ahora, en especial porque va a la mitad. ¡Sí! Diciembre es un mes de inspiración para mí y ya tengo resúmenes de lo que haré en adelante, planeo que la historia tenga 18 capítulos, más un epílogo, por lo que este número 9 marca la mitad de mi fic._**

 ** _Por eso mismo, tengo una petición que hacerles (y no es chantaje, que ni cuenta se darán de hacérselos). Aprovechando la época, ¿serían muy amables de dejarme un review, o un PM, con retroalimentación por el trabajo que he hecho en este fic? En lo personal, me gusta conocer en opinión de otros qué he hecho bien o no, mis áreas de oportunidad, eso en lo que puedo mejorar, para que en la medida de lo posible pueda hacer cambios en lo que haga de aquí en adelante. ¿Es mucha molestia? Les estaré sumamente agradecida._**

 ** _Y bueno, yo espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado; en realidad me gustó cómo fue ocurriendo en mi cabeza, aunque no tengo la certeza de que sea fiel a lo que yo me imaginé, pero sí consiguió ser lo suficientemente largo para quedar satisfecha. Es mi humilde ofrecimiento de paz por no estar segura cuán próximas serán las actualizaciones de los siguientes capítulos (ahí sale el gato encerrado, ¿a que no?). Creo que se me fue más en diálogo, que no es algo que acostumbre, pero está bien, supongo que luego mi común revoltijo es cansado._**

 ** _En fin, quiero agradecerles por la lectura que han dado a este fic, a pesar de que no sea la mejor escritora del mundo ni experta en cultura japonesa (o de INK), saber que estar leyendo me ha ayudado a continuar en esta aventura que a veces no sé ni cómo seguir haciendo. Tenerles leyendo desde donde sea me anima cuando la inspiración y Pepe grillo me abandonan, logrando que pueda hacer aunque sea algo pequeñito. Los lectores siempre son tan especiales para mí. Silenciosos o no, gracias. Quizá no me ha sido fácil, pero han sabido aceptarme en sus filas ;), fanáticas de INK._**

 ** _Desconozco qué me trae el futuro; solo que mientras tenga vida trataré de llegar hasta el final de esta historia, espero más temprano que tarde. Yo deseo que este próximo año esté lleno de frutos y que le den la bienvenida con proyectos en puerta, por pequeños que sean. Que estén colmados de éxito, con todas las personas que quieran que formen parte de sus vidas. Lamentablemente, las dificultades podrán sobrevenirse, pero confío en que triunfen sobre ellas._**

 ** _Ya para ir cerrando aquí, con quien sea que continúe leyendo, quiero comunicarles que la próxima actualización no tiene fecha prevista, pero tal vez me vean antes con un oneshot (o fic corto, todavía estoy ultimando detalles previo a su redacción) de estos dos pequeños, que se me ocurrió con la maravillosa inspiración que me trae diciembre. No quiero adelantar mucho porque tengo que planearlo bien, pero la idea va con_ Kotoko y su padre yéndose a vivir mucho antes con los Irie, por un motivo que dejo a su imaginación _(quien quiera dar supuestos y acierta, tendrá dedicado el fic :D, aunque sean veinte personas)._**

 ** _Sin más, como no soy muy precisa en mi trabajo en ocasiones, cualquier tomatazo, error horrográfico, o comentario que deseen dar, estoy bien abierta a los reviews. También, por mi petición especial mencionada con anterioridad._**

 ** _Tengan felices fiestas; y que no sean propósitos lo que hagan, sino notas en su agenda... ¡vamos por otro año más!_**

 ** _Besos y abrazos, Karo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**NA: ¡Al fin! (eso dirán ustedes, bellos lectores)  
**

 **Como he prometido en mi reciente fic, para estas fechas está el capítulo. La única advertencia es que** piensen cuál parte de la historia adapto **... sí, ésa misma. El período de exámenes y de San Valentín, por lo que verán que el capítulo avanza un poco rápido entre escena y escena.**

 **Y también... a partir de este capítulo comienzan los cambios significativos a la trama (ya saben, para que encaje a mi historia). Eso me lleva a un comentario que me hicieron y cuya respuesta creo que interesará a otros:** no abarcaré el fic después de casados —mi tiempo y mi inspiración no me darían para tanto, pero trataré de no dejar muchos cabos sueltos (pese a ser buenísima para eso).

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **X**

* * *

Todo era dicha y felicidad en el comienzo de año en el templo, el aire festivo se respiraba en el ambiente que ocasionaban los visitantes que iban a agradecer por el fin de otro ciclo y a pedir bendiciones por otros trescientos sesenta y cinco días que se vendrían duros, a la vez que buenos en ocasiones.

Para Naoki, el mundo le sonreía por el inicio de un año nuevo que se preveía lleno de experiencias memorables y retos en puerta, especialmente porque comenzaría sus estudios universitarios, que supondrían una carga muy pesada, pero también con ella le sobrevendrían emociones de todo tipo. Ese año sentía que sería diferente, de algún modo. Ser universitario haría una gran diferencia.

Aunque también cierta pelirroja podía ser el motivo por el cual sintiera que ese año sería distinto. Si le hubieran dicho que daría inicio de año con ella viviendo en su misma casa, no lo habría creído, habría pedido que le pellizcaran para comprobar que era un sueño. La presencia de Kotoko alimentaba el presentimiento de que muchas cosas por venir serían especiales —y a su favor.

Sonrió a sus familiares que, como él, agradecían en el templo la llegada del año nuevo y observaban lo que les depararía el destino (y los ancestros) en aquellos trescientos sesenta y cinco —casi cuatro— días que estaban por transcurrir.

Él abrió su papeleta y su corazón se llenó de entusiasmo al ver que el destino estaba acorde a sus propias esperanzas. _Buena suerte, éxito_.

Ese año sería fantástico.

Y quería vivirlo con Kotoko.

Sonrió y la buscó con la mirada, hasta que la halló y notó que fruncía el ceño ligeramente antes de desechar su papeleta. No sabía qué estaría pensando, pero tal vez el destino no le auguraba nada bueno, por lo que prefería deshacerse de la predicción.

Encogiéndose de hombros, él asintió para sí y dobló nuevamente el papel, guardándolo celosamente para que los buenos deseos no se fueran de su lado y pudiera contagiárselos a ella cuando hubiera la oportunidad. Debía aprovechar todo lo que tenía a su favor, se dijo contemplando a la dueña de su corazón ataviada en su kimono amarillo y un elegante peinado adornado con un prendedor de mariposa, cuyo rostro expresaba claras intenciones de querer estar en otra parte.

Sí, no tenía que perder las esperanzas.

Auguraba muchas cosas buenas en su futuro.

"Buena fortuna", recordó sonriendo como tonto.

Suspiró, por lo menos así sería hasta que ella estudiara en Tokio.

—Tontas supersticiones —musitó Yuuki a su lado, arrugando su papel con una mueca de fastidio. —Me voy a creer que tendré mala fortuna —completó tan bajo que tuvo que inclinarse un poco para poder oírlo.

—¿No te salió lo que esperabas, eh? —bromeó colocando una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. —No te preocupes, te compartiré un poco de mi suerte —afirmó sonriéndole al pequeño, que bufó.

—Eso dice cualquier afortunado que tiene a su novia en casa —masculló su hermano antes de reunirse con los otros, que se habían adelantado.

—¡Ey! —gritó apurando el paso—. Ella no es mi novia.

 _Todavía_ , pensó con buenos ánimos, mirando subrepticiamente a Kotoko.

—Ni lo sueñes —dijo ella, adivinando sus intenciones.

Oh sí, buena fortuna.

La necesitaba.

 **«...»**

Con expresión impertérrita, Kotoko observaba a sus compañeros de clase, esos que eran catalogados como listos según la selección hecha por Tonan, dar muestras de ansiedad y temor. Toda la seguridad que presumían los jóvenes de la Clase A estaba resbalándoseles del cuerpo con temblores y sudores fríos rotundamente ridículos, a su parecer.

Los exámenes de admisión para el ingreso a la Universidad de Tokio estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y los nervios estaban acabando con los _listos_ estudiantes de Tonan, asustados ante la posibilidad de no aprobar la prueba y quedarse sin la oportunidad de asistir a la mejor universidad de su país, además de las mejores del mundo. Ellos tenían que representar a su generación de la mejor manera posible y esa universidad era la meta a alcanzar por todos, para ser orgullo de sus familias y de los ciudadanos de su país.

Kotoko no comprendía la excitación y ansiedad que sentían sus compañeros (eran los "listos", ¿no?); para ella, la universidad sólo era otro nivel de estudios que daba un reconocimiento admirado y aceptado por la sociedad, de que habías pasado poco menos de un lustro aprendiendo cosas en una institución, cosas que fuera de ella podían ser aprendidas. Aparentemente, pasar por la universidad te daba prestigio y la oportunidad de ejercer legalmente, pero nada más. Ella se creía lo suficientemente hábil como para aprender y ser la mejor en una rama, sin tener que estudiar en la universidad y pasar por esos filtros de selección ridículos.

Por supuesto, ya había decidido que tendría que ir si quería que su ejercicio profesional fuera legítimo, además de que lo haría para enorgullecer a su padre y demostrar a la sociedad que alguien podía provenir desde lo bajo y llegar a lo más alto.

La cuestión era que estaba indecisa si necesariamente debía ir a la Universidad T para hacerlo. ¿No era ella una genio? ¿No sería mejor ir a cualquier universidad, incluso la de peor calaña, y al tener éxito hacer ver a sus congéneres que la institución era lo de menos? ¿Que lo más importante era el tipo de persona que fungiera como estudiante?

Por ella, hasta iba a la universidad escaladora de su sistema escolar… pero, ¿qué de su padre? Él estaría pletórico de saber que su hija pudo llegar tan lejos y estudiar en Tokio, contrario a él que comenzó a trabajar al concluir los estudios de secundaria y no siguió estudiando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Dudando por eso, debía creer que la papeleta de "Pésima fortuna", recibida en año nuevo, se estaba volviendo realidad (aunque no creyera en ello).

Suspiró imperceptiblemente, nadie sabía de su zozobra; precisamente por ello su rostro permanecía impávido, para no dar muestra a los demás de la inquietud que sufría. Al único al que había dado indicio de ello era Irie y al pensarlo se dio cuenta que habló de más.

Las cosas que le obligaba a hacer ese chico.

Gracias a él también tenía otro dilema… Cuando Irie habló con infinito entusiasmo de lo que quería estudiar en la universidad, comenzó a ver que su tan bien trazado plan era monótono y muy poco atractivo en comparación. ¿Por qué él no podía meterse en sus propios asuntos y causar desastrosos efectos en ella?

Primero, se entrometía en su cabeza hasta hacer que le gustara, y luego hacía cambios en su manera de ver las cosas y vivir su vida.

 _Tonto Naoki Irie_.

Por su culpa, su vida estaba alterada; mas debía admitir que ya no era tan molestoso como antes. (Igual era patético y pueril inculparlo).

—¿Es una dicha no tener que estar estudiando, verdad? —La voz de Jinko a su costado la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola apartar la mirada del libro de existencialismo entre sus manos, que cerró suavemente para continuarlo más adelante.

Dirigió su mirada a la derecha y contempló los cuadernos de apuntes en la mesa de Jinko, igual de llena como estaba la de Satomi y los demás alumnos de su clase. Se encogió de hombros.

—Quien fuera como tú, Kotoko —dijo la rubia con un suspiro de resignación, soltando el lápiz con que rellenaba una hoja—. No estás mínimamente preocupada, en comparación a todos. La cercanía de los exámenes centrales no altera para nada tu tranquilidad.

Si ella supiera, pensó la aludida con ironía.

—Por primera vez mis padres me han relevado de mis responsabilidades en casa, sólo para estudiar… No tienen idea que eso aumenta el peso sobre mis hombros —se lamentó Jinko tallándose los ojos con cansancio. —Ya quiero tener los resultados en mi mano.

—Yo igual —farfulló Satomi al tiempo que unas risas en volumen bajo, provenientes del pasillo, atrajeron su atención.

Las personas riéndose eran audibles por el silencio que había en el 3A.

Kotoko volteó subrepticiamente y se encontró con Irie y los chicos con los que andaba siempre, alejándose de la puerta tranquilamente.

—¿Creen que Robbins decida postular para Tokio? —preguntó Satomi llevándose una goma de mascar a la boca—. Porque si es así, no parece estar muy preocupada por prepararse.

—Es probable que lo haga —respondió Jinko pensativa—, pero también puede que decida estudiar en una universidad de Londres. O vaya a la universidad escaladora. ¿Tú qué sabes, Kotoko?

Ella frunció el ceño levemente; no tenía idea. Pero la perspectiva de Chris estudiando en el mismo sitio que Naoki le parecía desagradable; era probable que su cercanía aumentara y ellos dos finalmente comenzaran una relación.

Por una parte, eso le libraría de él… aunque por otra, le resultaba impensable.

—El tonto no ha comentado nada sobre ello —informó al darse cuenta que esperaban su respuesta.

Sólo que ya no eran las únicas curiosas respecto al tema.

 **«...»**

Uno de los días decisivos para Kotoko había llegado. Era sábado veinte de enero y correspondía la aplicación de exámenes centrales para el ingreso a la universidad, pero ella seguía sin estar del todo segura de cómo proceder a partir de allí, ¿iría a Tokio o no?

Sabía que cualquier universidad la aceptaría sin rechistar, así que no había ningún impedimento de no presentar el examen de Tokio, sólo que de hacerlo se sobrevendrían miles de implicaciones.

La más importante de ellas es que al fin recuperaría su paz, lo sorprendente era cuan renuente se sentía hacia ello. Había que admitirlo, Naoki Irie había ganado, una vida apacible ya no le era tentadora.

Tosió un poco dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y pensó que tal vez en ese momento sí. Sentía debilidad en el cuerpo y le dolía la cabeza, probablemente había pescado uno de los típicos resfriados de la temporada invernal. A buen día había llegado.

Las ganas de volver a su cama y recostarse eran inmensas.

Lástima que no podía.

Con su lentitud acostumbrada, llegó hasta el recibidor y comenzó a calzarse los zapatos para ir al centro donde se aplicaría el examen, inmune a las miradas extasiadas de su padre, Machiko e Irie, que después del desayuno se habían plantado frente a la puerta para despedirla y desearle suerte.

—¿Llevas todo? ¿Tu hoja de examen? —cuestionó su padre con voz ansiosa, observándola atentamente.

Asintió, que estuviera un poco enferma nos significaba que se despistara a tal grado. Bueno, él tampoco sabía que ella se sentía mal.

De nuevo una tos se presentó, ganándose un jadeo de sus tres acompañantes.

—¿Estás enferma? —preguntó Machiko alterada, rápidamente tocando sus frentes para comparar la temperatura que tenía. —¡Pero si tienes una leve fiebre! ¡Oh, no!

—¡Ya sé! Espera unos segundos, Kotoko —intervino Irie desapareciendo escaleras arriba como si fuera un rayo.

Ella parpadeó con molestia en los ojos y decidió seguir la instrucción del chico, curiosa de lo que haría —y muy cansada como para protestar.

Unos momentos después, Irie apareció con una bandeja donde había una caja de medicamentos y un vaso con agua.

Internamente, se sorprendió. Aparentemente no era tan despistado como creía.

—Esta medicina es muy efectiva —manifestó el chico con una nota de orgullo en su voz que casi le hizo gracia. Por fortuna, su control emocional no estaba tan afectado como para dejarlo a la vista. —Cura instantáneamente.

—Muchas gracias, Naoki —musitó su padre cuando ella tomó un comprimido y el vaso, asintiendo en agradecimiento.

La palpitación en su cabeza estaba aumentando y lo único que quería era que desapareciera, así que no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba tomando… hasta que un pensamiento coherente acudió a su cabeza cuando había tragado la medicina.

 _Iba a matarlo_.

Su ojo izquierdo tembló y miró agriamente a Irie. —Ey, espero no estar en lo correcto, pero… esta medicina no provoca somnolencia, ¿o sí? —inquirió con un deje de advertencia, sintiendo coraje al ver que Irie se disponía a leer las contraindicaciones en la caja, hasta asentir con expresión de espanto.

Lo que le faltaba.

Pero se lo tenía bien merecido por confiar en él (y por la tonta enfermedad).

Las tres personas con ella se alarmaron y pusieron expresiones cómicas en sus caras. Ella casi rió por lo conveniente de la situación. Casi era una señal para no ir. Era tan sencillo tomarla y dejar que él cargara con la culpa, sin saber que una parte de ella estaba renuente a tomar el examen.

Irie comenzó a dar brincos, desesperado. —¡Escúpela! ¡Vomítala! —exclamó agitando los brazos cual ave aleteando.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa. La preocupación del chico era genuina, tanto que casi sintió pena al proponerse hacerle creer que sería su culpa que no tomara el examen. O no.

Sólo lo mataría porque le quitaría la certeza de cómo serían sus resultados, pues cabía la posibilidad de caer rendida en el examen y que no lo concluyera… o que lo contestara mal por el sueño.

Sería como una estudiante común temblando por un resultado.

Eso la animó. Iría al examen.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Tiene que sacarla! —gritó Irie mirando a su padre y a Machiko, ambos igual de preocupados que él.

Ella bufó. —Olvídalo —soltó yendo a la puerta con tranquilidad, deseando que los efectos de la medicina sí llegaran rápido, o de lo contrario estallaría si el dolor de cabeza empeoraba, ya que hasta ahora eran pequeñas palpitaciones en la sienes.

—¡Buena suerte! —deseó Irie con mucha fuerza.

E iba a necesitarla, decidió más adelante, al ver cómo las letras se perdían ante sus ojos.

La pésima fortuna de su papeleta se estaba cumpliendo.

 **«...»**

Naoki temblaba ante la mera idea de que Kotoko no hubiese aprobado el examen central por su culpa. Ese día trece de febrero les entregarían los resultados de los exámenes que habían realizado, y temía que no indicaran nada bueno.

Recordaba a Kotoko al llegar a casa después del examen, diciéndole que había sentido somnolencia durante todo el examen y que había estado a punto de dormirse, aunque soportó lo suficiente mientras las letras bailaban sin cesar en su línea de visión. Había estado sumamente cansada al responder que no era muy seguro que lo hubiera hecho de la manera habitual.

Y si salía mal.

—Ella va a odiarme toda su vida —lloriqueó mordiéndose las uñas de anticipación, caminando hacia el restaurante del señor Aihara, donde todos iba a reunirse para conocer los resultados que Kotoko recibió. —¡No, por favor! No podré vivir con eso —se lamentó imaginando la mirada de desprecio —no que no la conociera— de Kotoko, al abrir el sobre y ver que había fallado. ¿Qué haría!

¡Le propondría matrimonio! ¡Sí! ¡Con esa excusa le pagaría los estudios en una universidad extranjera! ¡Así no lamentaría no haber ingresado a Tokio!

Abrió los ojos. ¡Sería su esposa!

Casi, casi, deseaba que saliera mal, pero…

¿Qué le aseguraba que ella aceptaría su proposición!

Se mordió las uñas, debía idear un plan B. Tal vez si le ofrecía dinero al rector de la universidad. Sí, eso haría. Le pediría un préstamo a su padre e iría de rodillas para rogar que le dieran a Kotoko una oportunidad de presentar el examen.

Eso era lo más indicado de hacer.

Respiró profundamente al ver que había llegado al restaurante. Hinchó el pecho preparándose para lo inevitable y abrió la puerta.

—¡Aprobó! —Se asustó con el recibimiento del señor Aihara en la puerta del local, que estaba pletórico al compartir la noticia.

—¡Sí! —profirió él recuperándose del susto y sin poder contenerse corrió hasta Kotoko, abrazándola fuertemente. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Podría ir a Tokio! —¡Felicidades! —exclamó extremadamente feliz, dando vueltas con ella en brazos.

Hasta que un flashazo y la realidad de sus acciones lo hicieron reaccionar, separándose de la pelirroja. Ella lucía azorada después de haberla apretado, y fruncía el ceño en dirección a su madre, que lucía extremadamente contenta por el momento que había podido capturar con su inseparable cámara.

Él se sonrojó y miró abochornado a Kotoko.

—Lo siento —musitó apenado, tratando de contener el orgullo que sentía.

Kotoko entrecerró sus ojos cuasi enfadada y tomó el asiento que no había podido ocupar cuando Irie hizo su estrepitosa entrada, acabara ella de hacer el anuncio de sus resultados. Necesitaba sentarse para recuperarse de la sorpresa y el cosquilleo que sentía tras la exagerada muestra de emoción de Irie, que no había premeditado de ninguna forma. Sabía lo orgulloso que él estaba (además de aliviado después de las palabras maliciosas que ella había dicho hacía tres semanas), pero nunca hubiera creído que él violara su espacio personal de esa forma, menos públicamente, cuando ella no podría controlar del todo cómo respondía.

Tenía que saber qué había captado la lente de la señora Irie. Sólo esperaba que no fuera nada que revelara mucho.

Eso sí le molestaba, ventilar cosas muy personales —como lo que sentía por él—; mas la felicitación de Irie la había recibido, internamente, con mucha aceptación. Había provocado que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la cercanía, su corazón se había acelerado y a su piel le había dado escalofríos, además de que una sensación extraña la había traspasado como un rayo al percibir el olor masculino de su colonia, de un toque leve de madera.

—Se te ha caído esto —indicó Irie entonces, cogiendo la barra de chocolate que Jinko y Satomi le habían obligado a conservar. Después de erguirse con dificultad, como si estuviera mareado, él se la extendió amablemente.

Negó mirando el dulce sin mucho entusiasmo, ya que no le gustaba lo dulzoso. Había cooperado a las otras dos para que pudieran adquirir el paquete de tres chocolates, a precio especial por San Valentín, dado que ellas no contaban con la cantidad suficiente y querían "una explosión de azúcar" para celebrar que habían aprobado; cuando les dijo que no quería el chocolate, que se lo quedaran porque no lo comería, ellas habían insistido en lo contrario, porque era lo justo.

Ahora tenía una barra que no quería en primer lugar.

—Pero… —insistió Irie.

Ella suspiró, recordando la fastidiosa escena con las chicas fuera de la tienda. No quería que se repitiera con él.

—Quédatelo, seguro lo disfrutas más —dijo aceptando la bebida que su padre le ofrecía desde el otro lado de la barra.

Por el rabillo de su ojo observó que Irie se sentaba en un banco junto a Yuuki, mirando el chocolate con ojos brillantes. Era como si hubiera visto un chocolate por primera vez.

A punto estuvo de dar un sorbo a su vaso, cuando se percató de lo que había hecho: había _dado_ un chocolate a Irie.

Justo cuando el día siguiente era catorce de febrero.

Casi se da de bruces contra la barra, ¿eso estaría pensando él, cierto? Esa era la razón por la que mirara el dulce como si fuera un vaso de agua en medio del desierto.

Era increíble… sin habérselo propuesto y sin afirmar o negar nada, lo había hecho. Había entregado su primer chocolate por San Valentín.

Sonrió irónicamente mientras bebía de su vaso, atenta al alboroto que hacía su padre por haber aprobado.

 **«...»**

El calendario avanzó hasta que correspondió el día en que Kotoko debía asistir a responder el examen de acceso a la Universidad de Tokio y la emoción era palpable esa mañana en la residencia de los Irie. Poco le faltaba a la señora Machiko y al señor Shigeo para salir a anunciar a las televisoras que se avecinaba el ingreso de la genio a la universidad (una aparición mucho más aceptable que la noticia del derrumbe casi un año atrás).

Sin embargo, mucha era la decepción de la señora Irie y el papá de Kotoko, el no poder llevarla hasta las puertas de la universidad _sana y salva_. La primera debía asistir a un desayuno importante de negocios de su esposo, y el segundo tenía que trabajar en su restaurante, puesto que uno de sus ayudantes se había reportado gravemente enfermo.

La pelirroja estaba aliviada de poder irse por su cuenta, porque de lo contrario llegaría fastidiada al campus universitario. Si con sólo estar en el quicio de la puerta del comedor, se mostraban demasiado molestosos…

—Nosotros iremos a acompañarla —se ofreció entonces Naoki, incluyendo a Yuuki, iluminando los rostros de Shigeo y Machiko. —Yo me aseguraré de que llegue con bien a las puertas del campus —completó con una sonrisa. —Pueden ir tranquilos —tranquilizó hasta que logró se fueran los tres adultos y pudieran retornar a comer.

—No es necesario —dijo Kotoko unos minutos después, concluyendo su desayuno, viéndolo desde su lugar al otro lado de la mesa. —Soy perfectamente capaz de ir sola.

—Lo sé —reconoció Naoki levantándose del asiento con rapidez, perdiendo el equilibrio y haciendo que Kotoko pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así pretendes ir conmigo? Eres capaz de provocar un accidente —expuso sardónicamente. —No me fío de ti, Irie.

Él suspiró asintiendo.

—Aun así iré —replicó.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Kotoko se dirigió a la cocina para lavar sus trastes, con él siguiéndola, y ambos se detuvieron en seco al escuchar un alarido de dolor de la sala.

—Yuuki —pronunció Naoki asustado dejando su plato en la mesa, saliendo apurado hacia el lugar donde estaba su hermanito, que había desayunado mucho antes, e ignorando el mareo que sintió al dar la vuelta. —¡Yuuki! —exclamó apoyándose de la pared para caminar correctamente.

A su espalda, escuchaba los pasos de Kotoko siguiéndole.

—Yuuki, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Naoki entrando a la sala, viendo a su hermanito recostado en el sofá con cara de sufrimiento, sujetando su estómago con ambas manos. Estaba un poco aliviado de ver que no se había caído, pero le preocupaba lo que ocurría con él. —¿Te has golpeado?

Llegó hasta el sofá y se sentó junto a su hermanito, tomándolo de los hombros con suavidad y acariciándolo hasta que se calmó. Le angustiaba no saber qué pasaba y sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar que podía ser algo grave.

—¿Qué pasa, hermanito? —susurró calurosamente. —¿Dónde te duele exactamente? —preguntó mirándolo a sus pequeños ojos marrones, que transmitían un poco de miedo. —No te preocupes, estoy aquí e iremos con un médico que pueda ayudarte.

—Ya no me duele —murmuró Yuuki negando—. Pero el dolor viene y se va —finalizó con voz apenada, señalándose una parte baja de su abdomen.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Hace unos días… —respondió su hermano tímidamente. —Pero hoy en la mañana me dolía mucho más.

Despeinó el cabello de Yuuki amistosamente para indicarle que no estaba molesto. —¿Por qué no habías dicho algo?

—Papá tenía su importante desayuno y no quería que dejara de asistir por mí —explicó Yuuki inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpa—. Lo siento.

—Ninguna reunión habría sido más importante que tú, Yuuki —le dijo abrazándolo—. Ahora no te preocupes, aprovecharemos que tu médico está hacia el rumbo de donde va Kotoko y nos iremos ahora con ella, ¿qué opinas?

—Está bien.

—Buscaré mis cosas, ¿de acuerdo? —Yuuki asintió.

Naoki alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kotoko, que lo miraba con una expresión indescriptible, la cual se esfumó cuando observó con detenimiento al otro miembro de la sala, inspeccionándolo, hasta que pareció conforme con lo que vio.

—Iré a terminar en la cocina —dijo ella yéndose de la habitación antes de que pudiera responder.

Él la miró extrañado y se levantó como un resorte cuando recordó el asunto que lo acuciaba. Pero su rapidez le costó, porque tuvo que posar su mano en el respaldo del sofá para guardar el equilibrio y no caer.

No era momento de estar con torpezas. Tenía que llevar a su hermano al hospital y asegurarse que Kotoko llegara con bien a la universidad.

—Es cierto —musitó tronando sus dedos, para después salir corriendo hasta su habitación por sus pertenencias hasta dar con todo lo que necesitaba. Sus llaves, su billetera, su teléfono… con el que logró conseguir una cita para su hermano ese mismo día —tuvo mucha suerte.

Y el amuleto para Kotoko.

Con la misma rapidez de antes, tomó las escaleras.

—Aunque sé que ella no necesita suerte para pasar, quiero dársela —reflexionó para sí apretando la tarjeta morada en su mano—. Kotoko necesita de buena vibra para la inquietud que le ocasiona la universidad —continuó recordando las palabras de la pelirroja sobre estudiar o no en Tokio, y los celos que le provocaba que él pudiera ser capaz de conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas —o que las tuviera, también—, y ella no.

Cómo me gustaría ayudarte, pensó…

…y el suelo a sus pies se movió.

—¡Ooooooh! —exclamó cuando se vio al comienzo de las escaleras, con el trasero adolorido. —¡Auch!

—Eres increíble —le dijo Kotoko sarcásticamente cuando vio sus piernas colocarse frente a él. Él se sonrojó rascando su cabeza, en la ridícula posición que se encontraba tras caer de los últimos tres escalones de las escaleras. ¿Cómo le pasaba eso?

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Yuuki llegando con rapidez—. ¡Oh! Otra vez… —comentó riendo.

Su bochorno aumentó al escucharlo. Qué vergüenza que cada cierto tiempo le ocurriera lo mismo cuando se despistaba al descender las escaleras. Y que todos se lo recordaran era mucho peor.

Seguro que él necesitaba más el amuleto que Kotoko, reconoció en silencio, aprovechando que la aludida estaba junto a él, con su maletín, para colgarle la tarjeta.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió ella cuando él gritó con júbilo que había concluido. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es un amuleto de buena suerte —informó poniéndose en pie con una leve sensación de mareo.

—No lo necesito —se quejó ella arrugando la nariz al ver el amuleto. —Podría estar maldito.

—Oye, no seas cruel —expresó cruzándose de brazos.

Yuuki rió con más fuerza.

—Tú, colócate tus zapatos —instruyó con un deje de molestia, haciéndolo callar. —Estoy seguro que te bendecirá —manifestó ante Kotoko antes de apurarse a calzarse sus zapatos, viendo que ella estaba más que lista.

—Sí, sí, gracias —cortó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y abriendo la puerta.

—Ya vámonos —anunció él a su hermano, saliendo junto a la chica.

 **«...»**

El único que se notaba completamente animado por el viaje en tren, era Yuuki. Naoki ese día estaba un poco mareado con las vueltas que incluía el recorrido y le fastidiaba lo lleno que estaba el vagón siendo domingo.

Y también estaba el fastidioso zumbido en su oído derecho.

Pero ahora que reparaba en ello, ya llevaba un tiempo así. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Quizá sería porque llevaba tiempo preocupado por el examen de Ko…

Alguien haló de su manga.

—¿Eh? —Miró a su derecha y vio a su hermano. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Te sientes mal?

Yuuki negó, con cara extrañada.

—Te estaba llamando —dijo—. Pero no me escuchabas, ¿tienes algo? Tienes una cara rara —comentó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él se señaló con un dedo y rió como si nada, aunque sintió una punzada en su oído. Notó que Kotoko también lo observaba dudosa.

—¿Yo? Je, je. No tengo nada… —Rascó su oreja para ahuyentar el hormigueo.

—Hermano, a veces eres _raro_. —Yuuki se encogió de hombros con exasperación y siguió observando el exterior, pero Kotoko continuó mirándolo unos instantes intensamente.

Se sintió nervioso ante los ojos inexpresivos de la chica, cuyo escrutinio era capaz de acabar con él por lo pesado que era el análisis al que estaba siendo sujeto. Ella era demasiado perspicaz y podría darse cuenta que estaba ocultando algo, como médico sería muy buena, pero se le ocurrió que como abogada ganaría millones, nada se le escaparía en un tribunal y los declarantes hablarían hasta más de la cuenta con tal de que ella dejara de mirarlos tan intimidantemente.

A él no le molestaba que lo mirara, por el contrario, le fascinaba la idea de que pasara horas haciéndolo, pero le incomodaba que quisiera descubrir sus secretos.

—Bajamos en la próxima parada —habló Yuuki entonces—. Saldremos por… ¡oh, oh!

El contacto visual de Kotoko y él se rompió bruscamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó alarmado.

Yuuki señaló la puerta de la izquierda del vagón tragando saliva y él dirigió su mirada allí; sus ojos se abrieron con estrépito.

¡El amuleto se quedó atorado!

¡Y salían por la puerta de la derecha!

—Irie… —masculló Kotoko entre dientes, mientras él se arrodillaba desesperado tratando de desatar el nudo del amuleto.

—¡Ya llegamos! —exclamó Yuuki, alarmado.

—No puedo zafarlo… —se quejó el mayor de los tres—. ¡Adelántense!

—No puedo llegar sin mis cosas —reclamó Kotoko con voz amenazante, haciéndolo a un lado bruscamente. —Tu tonto amuleto —farfulló jalando la maleta con fuerza, hasta que se sintió sujetada por él para ayudarla.

Pusieron todo su esfuerzo en tratar de zafar el amuleto de la puerta.

—Las puertas se cierran —anunció Yuuki, que esperaba junto a ellas, cuando todos ya habían salido.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Naoki sujetando fuertemente a Kotoko hasta que el amuleto salió, completamente intacto, y los tres tuvieron que correr para no quedarse dentro del vagón.

Al pisar la estación, respiraron con dificultad por el jaleo, hasta que Yuuki se recuperó rápidamente y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Y es-eso… es un… amul-amuleto… de buen-ena… suerte —dijo entre risas, con las manos en su estómago y con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos. —Más bien… brujería…

Kotoko se irguió con acritud y continuó su camino, mientras él continuaba apenado por el incidente y las palabras de su hermano. Parecía que él era un estorbo en la vida de la chica, siempre ocasionando terribles situaciones, arruinando su apacible y perfecta existencia.

Sin mediar palabra, empujó a su hermano por la estación, con los ánimos decaídos.

 **«...»**

—Hasta aquí puedo ir sola —indicó Kotoko con voz irritada, fastidiada por el aspecto apesadumbrado del idiota tras salir de la estación, y por tener a los dos Irie siguiéndola como si fueran dos perritos falderos. Era como si no confiaran que ella fuera capaz de defenderse si alguien trataba de hacerle algo en las calles.

Sabía que era pequeña, pero siempre iba lo suficientemente atenta a su alrededor como para que fácilmente fuera a caer en alguna trampa.

Seguro que si fuera hombre no habría existido siquiera la necesidad de tener guardián.

Siseó una maldición por la genética.

Sin embargo, también estaba molesta por la no muy aparente preocupación que sentía hacia Irie, que tenía algo tal vez más urgente de atender que Yuuki, el cual no se había quejado más que una vez desde que salieron de casa.

Irie lucía un poco mareado en el viaje y andaba un poco más torpe de lo normal, aunque habitualmente no lo era demasiado, puesto que para practicar tenis se valía de cierta agilidad (cuando se concentraba, podía ser útil). No, esa torpeza era extraña, mucho, y él no hacía amago de resolverlo.

Mas su orgullo no le iba a permitir cuestionar qué le ocurría, si Irie no decía nada, tendría que permanecer callada. Allá él. Sólo que no arrastrara a su hermano en lo que fuera que pasara. No obstante, eso también parecía imposible, por la tierna manera en que lo consoló en la sala, la cual tocó una muy oculta fibra sensible en ella.

—Tendremos tiempo para llegar a la cita aunque vayamos contigo —replicó Irie sin detener el paso tras de ella. Internamente suspiró con alivio al saber que no lo perdería de vista hasta más adelante.

Siguieron caminando sin entablar plática hasta que el campus de la universidad de Tokio estuvo a la vista, haciendo que el inminente examen finalmente llegara.

Ya no podía evitarlo más, habría de tomarlo de una vez y que las cosas siguieran su propio curso, pese a que no le entusiasmara. _Era lo que se esperaba de ella_.

En silencio, contempló las amplias instalaciones diciéndose que habría de acostumbrarse a asistir allí.

—Suerte, Kotoko —le desearon los dos Irie al detenerse junto a ella, que asintió en agradecimiento. Afortunadamente no acostumbraba a hablar mucho y no sería problema que no contestara como era debido.

De tener que hacerlo, se percatarían de lo insegura que sonaría su voz.

Cuando era inevitable tomar el examen, veía la luz al final del túnel diciéndole que no quería estar en la Universidad de Tokio. Quería ir a una universidad normal, no tener millones de expectativas sobre sus hombros y disfrutar del ambiente universitario y las experiencias de las que Irie presumía ocurrirían.

Más que nada, quería tener a alguien que le animara a asistir todos los días al campus, incluso si no fuera a ver a la persona todo el tiempo. Que la sola idea de su presencia en el lugar le instara a llegar.

Sería mucho más entretenido ir a la misma universidad que Irie, y por primera vez en su vida anhelaba ese entretenimiento y diversión. No le animaba volver a esa vida sosegada, apacible.

Lástima que no estuviera en ella echarse para atrás.

Así que siguió avanzando con paso lento.

—¡Hermano!

La voz de Yuuki penetró en sus sentidos y volvió sobre sus pasos con extremada rapidez, encontrando a una pequeña multitud haciendo un círculo alrededor de donde el llamado del menor de los Irie había provenido.

Con la respiración acelerada y la preocupación nublando sus sentidos, además de maldiciendo su orgullo, se apresuró hasta donde Irie se encontraba, abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Suspiró con alivio al ver que el susodicho se incorporaba, ante la atenta mirada de su hermano menor, igual de preocupado que ella, sólo que no lo disimulaba.

— _Naoki_ —dejó escapar entre sus labios al llegar junto a ellos, arrodillándose, notando que había un pequeño arañazo en la quijada del chico. —¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó a Yuuki, esperando que su desliz no hubiera sido notado por ambos, mientras Naoki se recuperaba con un quejido.

—Caminábamos tranquilamente cuando él tropezó y cayó de bruces al suelo, ¿hermano? —pronunció el niño inquieto.

—Fue sólo un pequeño mareo —dijo el aludido mirándola finalmente, la gente comenzaba a dispersarse a su alrededor. —Pero no te preocupes, ahora que iremos al hospital veré a un doctor. Ve por tu examen —rogó colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Tenía que ser necio, rezongó ella.

—No.

Ambos Irie la miraron por su tono rotundo, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, para, a continuación, con ayuda de Yuuki, apoyar a Naoki para levantarse.

—Pero… —intentó hablar el mayor de los tres.

—Vamos —interrumpió decidiendo arriesgarse a caminar hasta el hospital que quedaba a pocas cuadras, posicionándose junto al castaño por si ocurría algo (incluso cuando su tamaño jugaba en contra).

No iba a aceptar alguna réplica hasta que estuviera segura él había sido atendido debidamente. Muy poco le importaba el examen.

 **«...»**

La tarea de llamar a la señora Irie le correspondió a Kotoko, después de que tuvo que acompañar a Yuuki al consultorio del doctor, mientras el hermano que más le preocupaba estaba en un consultorio de urgencias siendo atendido (por la tajante amenaza de ella).

Al parecer, habría que extirparle el apéndice al niño antes de que fuera más grave el problema, pero viendo que quien podía firmar estaba enfermo también, podía esperar hasta más tarde, cuando los padres llegaran y el personal preparara el quirófano para operarlo antes de la noche.

El que seguía sin salir, y del que no tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurría, era Naoki (al que su cabeza se negaba a llamarlo de otra forma).

—¿Qué crees que sea? —preguntó Yuuki en la sala de espera, con el mismo cuestionamiento que ella se hacía. El libro de medicina que había leído no le hablaba mucho de lo que pasaba, y lo que intuía era demasiado grave para siquiera pensarlo.

—No lo sé —susurró cruzándose de brazos, sintiendo impotencia por tener que pronunciar esas palabras, que odiaba sobremanera. —Pero él estará bien —afirmó, consciente de que se trataba de convencer más a sí misma, que a él.

—¿Qué pasará con tu examen? —quiso saber entonces Yuuki, mirándola de reojo sin apartar la vista del pasillo por el que se supondría llegaría su hermano. —Todavía estás a tiempo…

—Decidí no tomarlo —dijo como si nada, tratando de no hacer una mueca o desmayarse al ver pasar un paciente con un vendaje lleno de sangre.

—¿Él sí te importa, verdad? —inquirió su acompañante, sonriendo con malicia.

Afortunadamente, un niño como de su edad de cabellos negros, de rasgos inocentes, pero expresión furiosa, se sentó de golpe en el lugar junto a Yuuki, evitándole tener que contestar y dar una respuesta que no estaba preparada a pronunciar.

—Odio estar aquí —dijo el niño en voz alta, ocasionando que Yuuki estuviera más interesado en él que en ella.

—¿Estás enfermo? —cuestionó el Irie dándole su completa atención.

—Siempre estoy yendo y viniendo al hospital —ofreció como respuesta el pelinegro, sin ser muy específico—, me enfermo mucho… pero no es culpa de mamá.

—¿De qué hablas? —Fue la pregunta hecha por Yuuki, en tono atento. La atención de Kotoko también fue captada debido al tono triste del menor.

—Mis padres están divorciados y tengo que irme con mi papá… Él tiene más dinero que mamá y su abogado hizo que yo no pudiera vivir con ella porque dice que por su culpa me enfermo —explicó el niño comenzando a sollozar—. Y-yo no… quiero vivir… con él… —hipó con tristeza tratando de borrar sus lágrimas.

Kotoko tragó saliva imaginándose la situación ocurrida. Las peleas de custodia, incluso en Japón, con valores familiares muy elevados, se podían volver aparatosas. Además, observando los rasgos del niño, intuía que su madre no era japonesa, lo que inclinaba más la balanza hacia el padre, sin tomar en cuenta la opinión del menor. Era injusto.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —habló ella, insegura de qué decirle al niño para tranquilizarlo. Veía que Yuuki estaba en la misma situación. Para ella era quizá más difícil porque nunca había buena para tratar con menores, pero no podía dejarlo así. —Yo soy Kotoko y él es Yuuki.

—Nobuhiro… Soy Nobu —se presentó el pelinegro.

—Nobu, ¿has hablado con tu padre?

Él negó.

—Hazlo —dijo Yuuki interviniendo—. Dile que también quieres ver a tu mamá…

—Pero y si él… —Nobu calló—. No quiero que se enoje conmigo.

—Nunca sabrás qué puede pasar si no lo intentas —dijo Kotoko con voz serena, mirándolo a sus ojos marrón oscuro.

Él abrió la boca para responder.

—¡Nobu! —le llamaron desde el otro lado de la sala; era una mujer rubia de aspecto humilde y con sonrisa bondadosa, que agitaba su mano para que su hijo se acercara. Confirmaba las sospechas de Kotoko de su procedencia extranjera. Sus ojos eran claros y sus facciones occidentales.

—Tengo que irme —se despidió el pelinegro—. Gracias… —Agitó su mano derecha y corrió hasta abrazar a su progenitora, desapareciendo segundos después de la sala.

—Es muy triste —dijo una voz al costado de Kotoko sobresaltándola. Pero también a Yuuki, que brincó en su lugar.

Era Naoki.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Yuuki.

—Hace unos minutos —susurró el otro, observando de reojo a Kotoko con expresión pensativa, justo en el instante en que aparecían sus padres con rostros preocupados.

 **«...»**

Esa misma noche, Naoki contemplaba la luna desde el jardín de su casa, con cara apesadumbrada.

Estaba sentado en el columpio de madera con una bolsa de basura descansando en el piso, decidiendo qué hacer con lo que adentro se encontraba.

Se sentía culpable. Cuando había salido de la consulta del doctor y había visto la hora, se había maldecido a sí mismo porque ya no alcanzaba el tiempo para que Kotoko se fuera a tomar su examen a la universidad. Era su culpa que no pudiera estudiar en Tokio.

Si tan sólo hubiese estado más atento a su salud, se habría percatado que tenía un problema en el oído derecho y habría ido al médico antes, así ese día habría llevado a Yuuki él mismo y no habría sido un estorbo para Kotoko.

Ella y el señor Aihara debían odiarle. Le ocasionaba muchos problemas a la que se suponía era la chica que quería.

Había arruinado su futuro.

Ya una vez había estado a punto, con el medicamento, pero ahora era seguro.

Debía rendirse en sus planes de estar con ella más adelante. No podría mantenerla a su lado siendo él quien había arruinado su oportunidad de tener un buen futuro. Ella se merecía a alguien que no fuera una molestia, una persona lista y responsable, alguien digno de admirar, no un hombre que sólo ocasionaba problemas.

Tal vez sí debía deshacerse de la serie de regalos que había adquirido para Kotoko el año pasado, y que le daría para enamorarla cuando se decidiera a pedirle una oportunidad como su novio.

No podía ser tan egoísta, debía de dejarla libre.

Suspiró; eso debía hacer. Ahora que no había nadie más que ella en casa tenía que aprovechar para deshacerse de los obsequios que tenía para ella, en su mayoría libros. Ya era el final de su historia.

—¿No deberías estar en cama reposando? —La pregunta vino de la derecha; desde las sombras surgió la inconfundible silueta de Kotoko, que se sentó en el columpio junto a él.

—No podía dormir —contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombros. —Estaba pensando y por eso la medicina no sirvió para adormecerme. Siento… Siento que por mi culpa no pudieras tomar el examen de Tokio… sólo sirvo para arruinar tu vida. Si pudiera alejarme lo haría… pero no puedo. Yo me rendiré…

—No digas tonterías —interpuso Kotoko con arrogancia—. Tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar el examen, yo fui quien decidió no presentarme.

—Pero…

—¿Crees que tú me detendrías si quisiera estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio? —Él negó en voz baja, solo que ella lo ignoró. —Para aprender lo que quiero ser, cualquier universidad bastará. _Alguien como yo, no necesita de los maestros para enseñarle_. La universidad del sistema escalador será suficiente.

Naoki abrió su boca con asombro… eso significaba que él y ella estarían…

—Entonces, ¿seguiremos juntos? —preguntó atónito.

—Al parecer así será… Por fortuna no te veré mucho en el campus. Aunque…

—¿Sí?

—Debo de admitir que mi vida se ha vuelto un poco más entretenida desde que tú te entrometiste en ella —manifestó con una sonrisa torcida, que provocó que su cuerpo se llenara de calidez.

—¿Y eso es bueno?

—Me he acostumbrado a ello.

¡Sí!, gritó para sí él, absteniéndose de bailar de emoción. ¡Kotoko lo aceptaba! ¡Estaba un paso más cerca de ella! ¡Todavía tenía oportunidad!

—¿Eso significa que no tengo que rendirme todavía? ¿Ya no tengo que botar todos los obsequios que he adquirido para ti? —Cubrió su boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡Había arruinado la sorpresa! ¡Oh, no! ¡Su regalo del día blanco no le tomaría sin preaviso!

—Tergiversas mis palabras… —masculló ella—. Y yo que había pensado salir a tomar aire un momento… en paz —musitó suavemente, observando la luna que resplandecía en el manto oscuro donde las nubes se mecían.

—Lamento arruinar tu paz —dijo tratando de contener su entusiasmo.

 _Aun habían esperanzas_.

—¿Todavía tengo una oportunidad para que me aceptes? —preguntó ansioso.

—Bobadas —respondió ella con un bufido.

Pero él no dejó que su entusiasmo se evaporara. Ella estaba ahí con él, lo aceptaba, y eso era una luz al final del túnel en la travesía de ganarse el amor de Kotoko. Una que mejoraría cuando él fuera un digno candidato de ella, cuando estudiara en la universidad una carrera demandante que estuviera al nivel de ella e hiciera se sintiera orgullosa. Su momento estaba cerca.

¿Por qué había pensado hacía unos momentos en rendirse! ¡Si iba por buen camino!

Ya verían todos que ganaría el corazón de Kotoko.

Su sonrisa se deshizo cuando captó un destello de desasosiego en los ojos de ella, que no había estado allí antes. ¿Qué le ocurría?

Recapituló la conversación… quería paz. ¿Para qué? ¿Para pensar? ¿Sobre qué?

Pensó en su día y sólo una cosa acudió a su cabeza.

—¿Qué crees que pase con Nobu? —cuestionó con suavidad y reprimió una sonrisa al ver que había acertado, por el leve respingo que ella dio.

—Seguro que su madre tratará de llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de él, aunque ella no esté contenta con la resolución.

Kotoko cerró sus ojos y mantuvo su expresión facial estoica, lo que le dificultó a él tratar de adivinar lo que sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, tal vez aquello que imaginaba no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

—Es injusto que muchas personas sin los suficientes ingresos pasen situaciones como ésa —dijo él suspirando. —O que haya abogados que no sean lo suficientemente buenos para algunos casos… pero… podría haber…

Sonrió cuando una idea excelente se formó en su cabeza, recordando lo que había pensado ese mismo día, por la mañana.

—Tú serías una abogada excelente, Kotoko. —Ella siguió sin abrir sus ojos, aunque notó su atención estaba puesta en él. —Tienes una enorme capacidad para entender las cosas y creo que eres capaz de ganar a cualquiera, cuando te propones algo, lo cumples. Has demostrado llegar muy lejos cuando todo estaba en tu contra… y eres muy hábil para actuar inteligentemente. ¡Serías una gran abogada y podrías ayudar a muchos como Nobu y su madre! Yo sé que sí.

Kotoko rió entre dientes. —Muchos desearían tener tu nivel de confianza —dijo y se puso en pie para entrar a la casa, no sin antes mirar una última vez la luna con duda y determinación en su mirada.

Naoki la observó desaparecer seguro de que había plantado una importante semilla en su mente, mas lo que en realidad le enorgullecía es que había visto interés en sus palabras y al asunto de Nobu en sí, un interés mayor a cuando ella habló de querer estudiar negocios. Ella era quien debía decidir qué hacer o no con su vida, pero él había captado su inquietud hacia el asunto y la había canalizado a una solución plausible.

Ella tenía que confiar en sí misma y explorarse para definir con exactitud el camino que debía tomar. Ese papel no le correspondería a él. Claro que aceptaría el rumbo que ella tomara.

Aun así, tenía la intuición sobre lo que Kotoko haría.

Ella sólo requería de confianza.

Y él confiaba en ella. Esperaba haberle transmitido lo suficiente de ella.

Se levantó con lentitud con la bolsa en la mano para volver a su habitación, con el "Naoki" de Kotoko grabado en su mente, junto con la reciente conversación sostenida con ella.

Mirando el sitio donde estuvo la pelirroja, sonrió.

Ahora sí tendría un apacible sueño: en ese momento se sentía más cerca de Kotoko que nunca.

* * *

 ** _NA: ¡Saludos!_**

 _Soy terrible... he tardado mucho en actualizar aquí. Es horrible que no pueda concentrarme en la historia, pero así es la vida real. ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? Por mi parte, no. Ja, ja, qué triste._

 ** _Será nota_** _ **larga**._

 _¿Qué les digo de este capítulo? En enero debí haberlo concluido, sólo que me bloqueé terriblemente al analizar con detenimiento el capítulo a adaptar (porque sí, principalmente ocupo el anime). ¡Era puro salto de tiempo! Y si de por sí a partir de aquí iba a hacer cambios, no quería meter muchas cosas entre escena y escena, ya que me confundirían mucho y causarían que perdiera el hilo._

 _Y luego estaba el hecho de la decisión sobre la universidad, eso me quitaba todas las oportunidades de hacer gracioso el capítulo. Eso era una decisión seria... porque sí, a los que sobresalen en la escuela siempre se les pone mucho peso sobre sus hombros. Y en una geniecillo era de esperarse que más. No profundicé mucho porque no elucubré mucho realmente (no alcanza demasiado mi análisis para eso). Pero luego, ¿se esperaban a Nobu-chan aquí? ¿O que Kotoko vaya a ser abogada?_

 _En primer lugar, ya les estoy adelantando que quité la parte donde Yuuki tiene que asistir de emergencia al hospital, pero tiene, para mí, cierta lógica, porque, ¿con qué intención volvería Kotoko si se va? Y tampoco encaja mucho con lo que tengo planeado._

 _Por otro lado... sobre Kotoko abogada... aunque investigo un poco, no sé mucho sobre la cultura japonesa, así que la demanda laboral se me escapa, pero la personalidad de la pelirroja me dio los fundamentos para hacerla así._

 _En fin, ya es tiempo de ir cortándolo. Ojalá que el capítulo no estuviera demasiado confuso o fuera muy desagradable, o lo que sea. Siempre pienso que los lectores juzgan mejor, así que también **si hay discrepancias o errores con lo que previamente he subido, avísenme** , de verdad, tengo mil cosas en la cabeza y probablemente se me fueran una u otra cosa (si hay detalles importantes que no he tocado aquí, pueden decírmelo y lo agregaré después, estoy a tiempo). También, lamento si hay otros errores, me decidí a escribir directamente en ordenador, o de lo contrario habría tardado mucho más. _

**¡En el próximo viene la graduación el beso! Yeah, babies. Y luego, Kin-chan (griten conmigo). Ya pueden imaginarse cómo intervendrá... tan tan tan...**

 ** _Buen Dios, mejor me retiro ya. Gracias por la espera y siento si hay decepciones. No prometo actualización en este mes de abril que viene, pero para mayo debería de hacerlo (_** _¡No! Lo haré, aunque sea el 31_ ** _)._**

 ** _Enormes abrazos, Karo._**

* * *

Behla: Es el único sitio donde tengo garantizado que leerás ja, ja (solo que no me explayaré mucho). Gracias por tus palabras, seguro que algo debió pasar con Kin-chan... lo pensé en su momento, pero ya qué. Por lo demás, no hay presión. Y anímate a crear una cuenta... es divertido y siempre se aceptan más historias :3 - Te agradezco la felicitación, por cierto.


	11. Chapter 11

**NA: ¡A un paso de terminar mayo! ¡Y han aumentado los seguidores!**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XI**

* * *

Graduación.

La palabra favorita del estudiante promedio. Ese momento en que los estudios de un grado finalizan y las puertas a nuevas experiencias se abren. La graduación es el sueño realizado de todo aquel que desdeña las interminables horas de estudio fuera y dentro del aula, porque durante un período breve de tiempo tendrá la oportunidad de descansar de todo eso; es la excusa perfecta para hacer una celebración y demostrar a las personas que no creían que llegarías a esa meta, que lo hiciste.

Los estudiantes de los diferentes niveles de estudios esperaban ese momento cúspide en la etapa de estudios y se alegraban con sólo escuchar que ese día estaba cerca.

Se ponían pletóricos, eufóricos, cuando la anhelada fecha arribaba.

Por lo menos, _la mayoría lo hacía_.

La clara excepción eran los genios como Kotoko Aihara, que aborrecía la idea de desaprovechar su preciado tiempo en celebraciones banales de acontecimientos que claramente iban a llegar a su vida. ¿Para qué festejar una graduación? ¿Por qué emocionarse _exageradamente_ con la sola palabra?

Ella sabía que concluiría sus estudios, sabía que no había que celebrar sus buenas notas.

En realidad, sabía muchas cosas, la única que no sabía era qué gran importancia había en celebrar la graduación escolar. Para ella, con que sólo pasara, bastaba. Le seguía otro acontecimiento importante y ya. Otro nivel académico o el mundo laboral, nada más.

En la graduación sólo quedaban formalmente concluidos los estudios y recibías un papel probatorio de ello.

Eso era la graduación para Kotoko.

Lamentablemente, nadie más parecía verlo como ella.

Clara muestra de ello, era el _terrible alboroto_ que hacían en la casa Irie, o simplemente el que hacía Machiko.

—Mamá, creo que mi ropa no puede estar más impecable —musitó Naoki a su madre, que limpiaba y limpiaba sus prendas de imperceptibles motas de polvo (o suciedad, como ella le llamaba). —Se me hará tarde.

La mayor de los Irie rió estrepitosamente y abrazó con fuerza al castaño. Kotoko, tras de ellos, se colocaba sus zapatos reprimiendo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡Llevaré mi cámara profesional para capturar este momento para que sus hijos lo vean! —exclamó Machiko cuando la pelirroja se irguió, antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y darle un rápido abrazo, tan corto que la chica no tuvo tiempo de separarla educadamente.

—¿Hijos? —inquirió Naoki sonriendo bobaliconamente, antes de sonrojarse por la mirada envenenada que le dirigió la dueña de sus pensamientos y quien deseaba cumpliera el rol de madre.

—Me gustaría tener una foto de ustedes frente a la casa, mi delegado de la clase y representante graduada —intervino Machiko, mirándolos a ambos. —¡Qué emoción!

—Tengo que irme —dijo Kotoko dirigiéndose a la puerta, ignorando la petición de la mayor deliberadamente, en especial sabiendo que en la ceremonia la mujer tomaría todas las fotografías que pudiera.

La chica bajó tranquilamente las escaleras, pensando en lo que le esperaría en la escuela: los cuchicheos fastidiosos que odiaba. Todos respecto a no haber tomado el examen de Tokio, diciendo que era culpa del castaño que compartía su mismo techo.

Era un fastidio, ella tenía sus propios motivos para no querer ir a esa universidad de prestigio. Además de que cualquier centro educativo servía cuando se trataba de un cerebro como el suyo, de gran capacidad intelectual, capaz de rivalizar con la de los profesores que le impartían clases, si se lo proponía.

—¡No olvides entregarle el botón, Naoki! —Escuchó decir a lo lejos a Machiko, lo que la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

El dichoso _segundo botón_. Ese que iba a parar para la joven que el chico considerara su persona más importante, su amor, esa con quien esperaba que comenzara una historia tras acabar la educación preparatoria.

No tenía que imaginarse a quién pensaba dárselo Naoki.

Si lo aceptaba, eso significaba que le daba una oportunidad con él, y si no lo hacía, rompía todas sus esperanzas de tener algo juntos. Ahí estaba el detalle. ¿Aceptaba el botón o no?

Cabía la posibilidad que luego intentara dárselo a Chris, le dijo una vocecilla —no muy agradable— en su mente. Ante ese pensamiento, abrió los ojos, casi deteniendo el paso. ¿De dónde había provenido eso?

¿Y a ella qué le importaba que la rubia se quedara con él?

Sólo le gustaba, no era como si estuviera enamorada de él. El gusto se le iba a pasar.

¿Entonces por qué la perspectiva de no aceptar su botón y lo que eso acarreaba no le parecía agradable?

—¡Espera Kotoko! —Llamó a sus espaldas el castaño, cuyos pasos se oían cerca. Ella siguió avanzando como si nada, aunque de nuevo agradeció la interrupción a sus pensamientos. —Hoy es el último día, podemos ir juntos.

Kotoko se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Naoki suspiró.

—Es increíble que hoy sea el último día en la preparatoria. Ya han pasado tres años desde que entramos. —Mientras hablaba, miraba de reojo a su acompañante, aunque esta permanecía impávida. Sonrió de todas maneras. —De los tres años, este ha sido el mejor de todos, el más excitante.

—En mis dieciocho años de vida no había tenido uno más complicado y fastidioso que este —habló entre dientes Kotoko.

Naoki detuvo el paso asombrado y entrecerró los ojos.

—Te demostraré de lo que soy capaz, Kotoko —musitó antes de apresurarse al ver lo lejos que estaba la pelirroja.

 **«...»**

—Ahí está Aihara.

—La genio de la Clase A.

—El que le sigue es el tal Irie.

—Dicen que por él no presentó el examen de Tokio.

—A mí me dijeron que estaban esperando la graduación de ambos para casarse.

—Yo escuché que ella no estudiará la universidad para quedarse en casa y criar a sus hijos.

—No, yo escuché que se quedará en Tonan para vigilarlo. Ya ves que es muy guapo.

—Yo oí que él la convenció de quedarse juntos aquí porque nunca podría llegar tan lejos como ella.

—Debe amarlo mucho para rechazar la universidad de Tokio.

—Qué envidia, yo quiero un hombre así.

Kotoko sentía su párpado derecho temblar ante toda la sarta de mentiras que "murmuraban" a sus espaldas los estudiantes del instituto. Era increíble cuantas tonterías eran capaces de decir en menos de unos minutos, todo lo que inventaban por su simple decisión de no estudiar en Tokio, como ella y todos antes pensaban que haría.

Si riera por estupideces, en ese momento estaría llorando de la risa.

Lo bueno era que no reía por nada.

—¡Kotoko! —Le nombraron a lo lejos y se detuvo.

—Parece que has vuelto a ser el centro de las conversaciones después del año pasado, eh —comentó Satomi con gracia llegando a su lado. —Y tú también, Naoki —agregó alzando las cejas al castaño, que iba por detrás de la pelirroja.

El aludido rió apenado rascándose la cabeza.

—Buenos días a las dos —saludó, dirigiéndose también a Jinko.

—Buenos días.

—Ambas fueron aceptadas en las universidades que querían, ¿no es así? —preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Sí, seré la primera doctora de la familia —anunció Jinko con orgullo impreso en la voz.

—Yo seré la estudiante más guapa en Relaciones Internacionales —dijo la rubia.

—Son increíbles —alabó Naoki, sonriéndoles calurosamente. —Les deseo éxito.

—Muchas gracias —respondieron las chicas algo apenadas por la mirada de admiración del chico, antes de dirigirse a su compañera.

—Los profesores están enfadados contigo, Kotoko —susurró Jinko, aunque el castaño pudo oírlo perfectamente.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de "¿y eso por qué debe importarme?", pero no pronunció palabra.

—Debiste tomar el examen de Tokio —aconsejó Satomi mientras se alejaban.

—¿Ah, sí? —respondió Kotoko sarcásticamente.

Naoki se sintió morir al escucharlas y atender a las palabras de todos los estudiantes del instituto. Aunque ella dijera que no, era su culpa que Kotoko no realizara el examen… Si no hubiese estado indispuesto aquel día, o si hubiese estado más pendiente de su salud…

Él había sido el impedimento para que no estudiara en Tokio.

Ahora se quedaría en Tonan con él.

 _Estarían obligados a pasar más tiempo juntos_.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo… tendría más tiempo de calidad con Kotoko, ella se quedaría e irían juntos a la universidad todos los días. Podrían comenzar una relación y al finalizar sus estudios casarse.

—No debería estar sonriendo —murmuró llevándose la mano derecha a la boca como acto reflejo.

Pero era tan magnífico saber que seguirían juntos.

—¡Naokiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Su cuerpo brincó del susto que se llevó al escuchar su nombre. Se volvió a la fuente del llamado.

—¡Chris! Qué susto me has dado —dijo, con una mano en el pecho, a la rubia que corría rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Kotoko estudiará en Tonan contigo? —preguntó su amiga abrazándolo como saludo, separándose para taladrar a la pelirroja con la mirada, la cual se detuvo al oír su nombre.

—Así es —respondió la genio. —Es una lástima que decidieras no unírtenos, Chris —manifestó con una sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Eh? —Soltó Naoki intrigado por las palabras de Kotoko. Él no sabía qué había decidido su amiga. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió herido; su mejor amiga no le confiaba algo tan importante.

—De haber sabido que no irías a Tokio. —Lloriqueó Chris—. Tú podías estudiar en cualquier parte, Kotoko. Él no.

—¡Oye! —replicó el castaño ofendido.

—Es una pena que no lo pensara antes, ¿no crees? —dijo Kotoko con sarcasmo y se alejó con las risas de sus compañeras rodeándole.

—¡Ya verás que yo me ganaré el corazón de Naoki, Kotoko! ¡El corazón de un hombre se gana con la comida! —gritaba Chris agitando los brazos—. ¡Veremos quién ríe al último!

Naoki colocó una mano sobre su hombro para callarla y ella empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo cosas contra las genios japonesas sin chiste ni gracia para la cocina.

—¿A qué se refería Kotoko, Chris? —musitó Naoki cuando se hubo calmado y quedaron solos. —¿Ya has decidido si estudiarás en Londres o aquí en Tokio?

Chris comenzó a aplaudir entusiasmada con sus ojos brillando como el mismo sol de finales de invierno que les alumbraba sobre sus cabezas, indicio del inicio de la primavera por venir.

Los que pasaban la miraban con cara extrañada, pero suponían que era otra de las rarezas de los extranjeros occidentales, indiferentes al recato que caracterizaba a los nipones (la madre de Naoki no contaba).

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —exclamó contenta Chris, haciendo sonreír al castaño a pesar de no haberlo sabido antes—. Me quedaré aquí en Japón, ¡contigo!

—¿Qué! —interrogó extrañado. ¿No acababa de decir Kotoko que…

—He estado pensando mucho y he decidido no estudiar la universidad —comunicó la rubia mirándolo con detenimiento.

—¿Cómo! No puedes hacerlo, Chris.

Ella sólo negó y sonrió con amplitud.

—Ya estoy decidida sobre lo que quiero hacer de mi vida; he hablado con el señor Aihara. Empezaré a trabajar con él como su aprendiz —informó, explicando el por qué Kotoko era conocedora de la noticia, antes que él. Su amiga sonreía tan genuinamente que no se notaba en ella algún lamento por su decisión. Ella tenía todas las oportunidades de asistir a la universidad, incluso como chef internacional, pero lo rechazaba por lo que en realidad le emocionaba.

Era admirable.

Chris ya había hecho su propio plan de vida y lo estaba poniendo en marcha mucho más rápido que todos, incluso Kotoko, que no tenía decidido muy bien lo que quería. El ser un genio no le había facilitado qué camino tomar; en cambio, su amiga se había valido de su entusiasmo y perseverancia para hacer de su vida lo que ella quería, sin preocuparse de lo que los demás esperaban de ella.

A veces, demasiado intelecto complicaba un poco las cosas.

Apartó un momento la imagen de Kotoko de su cabeza y abrazó a su amiga para felicitarla.

—Me alegra saber que estás contenta con tu decisión, Chris —le susurró al oído antes de apartarse.

—Además… Podré trabajar más rápido y desde antes para ser tu esposa perfecta —agregó la rubia completamente animada.

—¿Eh! —Naoki abrió los ojos y negó con sus manos exageradamente.

Para su mala suerte, ella no lo notaba, metida en su ensoñación.

 **«...»**

—Ahora démosle la bienvenida a la Clase F —anunció el maestro de ceremonia al colectivo reunido en el auditorio escolar para el evento de fin de curso.

Kotoko observó cómo los estudiantes de dicho grupo entraban en forma de hilera en los pasillos, dirigiéndose a su lugar de honor frente a todo el público. Con gracia, notó el caminar robótico de Naoki, que iba rojo de la vergüenza por los gritos de su madre y cuanta cosa le estuviesen diciendo Rika y Watanabe tras de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo una sonrisa y volvió la mirada enfrente, en la espera de ser llamada para dar su discurso.

En la distancia, Naoki trastabillaba hasta su lugar, sudando de los nervios por tener que pararse en el estrado en unos momentos. Nunca había estado al frente y se moría de la pena por tener que ser visto por todos —en especial Kotoko— y hacer algo vergonzoso, demostrando cuan patético llegaba a ser en algunas ocasiones. Chris se veía más tranquila, pero claro que ella ya hasta había hablado frente a un público en las cenas de su abuelo… En su caso, sólo había estado en una mesa en las reuniones de Navidad de su padre y desde ahí saludaba sutilmente, no tenía que estar arriba. Era popular, solo no de la clase que se subía a las tarimas y atraía la atención de todos. Su torpeza le evitaba que lo hiciera.

¿Y si se caía?

¿Y si dejaba los papeles írsele de las manos?

—No vayas a hacer algo vergonzoso allá arriba, Naoki —musitó Rika junto a él—, como tropezarte o declarar tu amor por Kotoko ante todos. _No es como si los demás lo ignoráramos_ , pero qué vergüenza.

—Sólo trata de ser tú mismo —intervino Chris amablemente—. No tienes que impresionarlos, te escogimos porque eres especial para todos nosotros.

—No creo que sirva mucho decirle que sea él mismo, Chris —habló Rika—. Hay veces en las que eso no es muy recomendable.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—No me están ayudando —cortó cruzándose de brazos.

—…recibamos a nuestra representante graduada, Aihara Kotoko.

Los tres se callaron de repente y aplaudieron. Siempre era toda una ocasión oír las palabras de Kotoko, más que las dos o tres frases cortas de todos los días. Sus discursos eran buenos y su voz solemne lo hacía un bello momento.

—En este buen día, las flores de durazno han madurado, mientras los días se ponen más cálidos. —Así comenzó Kotoko en el estrado, capturando la atención de los asistentes y haciendo que la atmósfera del auditorio se llenara de mucha emoción y algo de nostalgia—. Estoy honrada de tener a tantos presentes hoy para hacer esta ceremonia grande y magnífica…

Naoki contempló con admiración a la bella joven que hablaba y maravillaba a todos con su presencia, retornando al primer día de clases en que la escuchó por primera vez y cayó flechado por ella; en esa ocasión tenía el mismo tipo de sentimientos que ahora, una admiración sin igual que recorría cada rincón de su ser, un anhelo por alcanzarla y significarle algo. Sentía un amor grande, inmensurable, que le animó y se volvió su motor para ser alguien…

En ese mismo lugar fue que se enamoró de ella; estaba repitiéndose la escena: él en el público y ella dando un discurso inigualable, que dejó a todos boquiabiertos.

Ya habían sido tres años de amor no correspondido; pero en ese último año había avanzado mucho más que antes. A ella él no le era por completo indiferente, y le importaba, aunque sea una mínima parte de ella.

Tanto había pasado desde que su amor no correspondido comenzó. Aunque no podía ser mutuo ese amor, ya tenía en su cabeza recuerdos importantes de su adolescencia que permanecerían por toda su vida.

—Te hablan… —Sintió un codazo en su costilla.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado, saliendo de su ensoñación.

—Te llaman —susurró Rika, mientras Chris lo miraba preocupada.

—¡Irie Naoki! —gritó el maestro de ceremonias fuertemente.

—¡Sí! ¡Ya voy! —respondió saltando de su lugar, a lo que siguieron las risas de los estudiantes a su alrededor.

No puede ser, pensó abochornado.

Con mucho aplomo, caminó hasta el estrado, pensando en no cometer otro error. Debía ser un orgullo para Kotoko, no al revés.

—Es como si estuviéramos dirigiéndonos al juez en nuestra boda, ¿verdad? —le susurró Chris a su lado, tratando de infundirle ánimos.

—¿Qué! ¡Boda! —exclamó muy fuerte, preso de los nervios.

Todos los que estaban cerca —Kotoko incluida— lo escucharon y se rieron.

Chris se cubrió la boca apenada. —Lo siento, pensé que reírte te tranquilizaría.

—No te preocupes —disculpó—. No creo que nada me calme —se lamentó.

Con lentitud subieron a recoger los papeles de su grupo y escucharon las palabras del director de felicitación.

Decidió bajar las escaleras sin mirar al público. Se dedicó a fijarse en sus pies para no caer y quedar en ridículo ese día.

—¡Ese es mi niño! ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Naoki! —gritó su madre desde lo lejos, provocando algunas risillas—. ¡Mira a la cámara! ¡Quiero grabarte!

Una fuerza interior, que no supo de dónde provino, le impulsó a seguir la instrucción de su progenitora y elevar el rostro.

El tiempo se detuvo para él.

Cientos de pares de ojos le miraban de todas las direcciones; la atención de todos estaba puesta sobre él. Se quedó así de pie sin poder moverse… sus piernas temblaban como gelatina… no podía sostenerse.

En el fondo brillaban algunos flashes de las cámaras y algunas lucecillas. ¿Dónde estaba el rostro de la gente? ¿Por qué se veían nublados?

¿Desde cuándo el mundo se agitaba a su alrededor?

¿Era Chris diciendo su nombre lo que escuchaba?

—¡Naoki!

Parpadeó una vez y dio un paso… para dar de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Naoki!

Todos los papeles en sus manos cayeron como proyectiles a su cara, mientras escuchaba el corillo de risas de fondo ante su desgracia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Chris acuclillándose frente a él, ayudándole a recoger los papeles desperdigados en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó con el rostro de un color carmín sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre él y su desastre.

—Eh… Te detuviste y pasaste cinco minutos como una estatua… Todos estuvimos llamándote y no nos escuchabas… Te paralizaste por el pánico escénico.

Oh, no, pensó queriendo que se abriera un hueco en la tierra y lo tragara.

Sin embargo, tuvo que seguir juntando los documentos de su clase.

Se dispuso a coger uno, pero una mano femenina se le adelantó. —Tenías que comprobar el estado de este suelo, ¿eh? —le dijo Kotoko entregándole el papel. —Espero que no te dé por hacerlo en Tonan —susurró sólo para él, haciéndolo reír, antes de mirar al frente como si nada.

Naoki la miró entre asombrado y agradecido por hacerle olvidar el mal trago, mas tuvo que apurarse ante el carraspeo de exasperación del maestro de ceremonias.

 **«...»**

—Hicimos bien en escogerte, Naoki. Este día será inolvidable para todos nosotros —bromeó Rika sonriéndole amistosamente, mientras con sus amigos caminaban por el patio de la escuela tras la ceremonia.

Su madre iba tomándoles fotos, a la vez que lamentándose por su inoportuna participación en la desgracia de su hijo, que ahora reía para dejar fluir el bochorno.

—Todos esperábamos algo así de ti, has superado nuestras expectativas —le dijo Watanabe con un guiño. —Nos diste una graduación única.

—Qué bueno que les divierta —masculló Naoki cubriéndose la cara entre risas, imaginando esos cinco minutos en los que se aisló del mundo. —Mi madre ya tiene muchas ocasiones graciosas que mostrarle a mis hijos en el futuro.

—Hablando de futuro… —susurró Chris deteniéndose, haciendo que todos la imitaran. Con una sonrisa ilusionada señaló una escena en el fondo, donde dos jóvenes se besaban y en la chica se veía sostenía algo entre su mano derecha.

—Así debería ser una graduación —musitó la señora Irie con voz soñadora, acompañada por un suspiro de Rika.

—Je, je —rió apenado Watanabe antes de coger a su novia de la muñeca y alejarse.

—Le va a dar su botón —expresó contenta Chris dirigiendo una subrepticia mirada a Naoki, que observaba a sus amigos desaparecer, con una expresión pensativa.

—Irie…

El susodicho, su madre y Chris se fijaron en una jovencita tímida que había llegado repentinamente donde ellos. Atrás de ella, otra chica lucía una expresión similar.

—¿Sí…

—¡Christine! —El llamado interrumpió las palabras de Naoki y los tres vieron a los padres de la inglesa aproximándose a ellos, hasta que la mujer idéntica a ella —su madre— se adelantó a abrazarla. —Estamos muy orgullosos de ti —le dijo la señora Robbins en el idioma natal de los tres, saludando a los Irie con un asentimiento, al igual que su esposo.

Los Robbins se apartaron para tener privacidad, lo que dio oportunidad al castaño de atender a las estudiantes que esperaban por él para…

—¿Podría tener su segundo botón?

…para eso justamente. La chica pronunció la dichosa pregunta que Naoki deseaba Kotoko le hiciera. Claro que era mucho soñar de su parte.

—Lo siento… No puedo dártelo —respondió con una sonrisa amistosa—. Tengo una persona a quien entregárselo.

—Oh, lo lamento —susurró la chica con el rostro decaído—. Ella es muy afortunada —agregó. Luego se fue con rapidez, y la otra estudiante detrás la imitó al saber que su petición no recibiría una respuesta positiva.

Nada podía evitarle a Naoki sentirse mal por las adolescentes, pero como explicara, tenía a una sola chica en mente, Kotoko, por mucho que ella no quisiera saber de él. También debía pensar un momento idóneo para dárselo, ya que no deseaba herir los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, la misma que se acercaba a él entonces.

—Naoki, debo irme, quiero hablar con mis padres sobre _eso_ —explicó titubeante—. Eh… nos veremos en la celebración.

Sin más, corrió adonde sus padres como un cohete, no permitiéndole responder o infundirle ánimos.

Buena suerte, Chris, deseó en silencio.

—Es tu oportunidad —animó su madre brindándole una mirada conspiradora. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el evidente empujón de ella para seguir intentando en ese amor no correspondido hacia Kotoko. De igual forma, ella sabía que muy en el fondo le incomodaba tener a su amiga enamorada de él, esperando su botón, y él buscando la forma de hacer que llegara a las manos de su amada.

Por supuesto que ambos eran conscientes de lo que sentía hacia la pelirroja, pero eso no le eximía del todo de la culpa… pues sentía que no había sido demasiado tajante con la rubia, dado que si bien en su naturaleza no estaba darle esperanzas a Chris, tampoco podía decirle muy crudamente que nunca sentiría algo más que amistad por ella.

Pero también podía ocurrir que de hablarle claro, ella siguiera insistiendo. Así era en su caso; Kotoko había sido muy clara con él de no corresponderle ni pretender hacerlo en el futuro, y él seguía tras de ella como un perrito faldero.

Quizá así estaba destinado; si Chris sentía una mínima parte de lo que él sentía por Kotoko, o lo igualaba, entendía cómo era que seguía ilusionada con su persona.

Todo era _tan complicado_.

—Allí está —indicó su madre señalando a la pelirroja, que se dirigía a la salida del campus—. Iré a buscar a papá y a Shigeo —dijo mirando su cámara muy interesada.

Oh, sí, pensó él, _iba a buscarlos_.

Detrás de un arbusto.

Cogiendo aire, Naoki desprendió el botón de su saco y caminó apresurado tras la pelirroja, hasta llegar a su costado.

—Aihara. —Kotoko.

Alguien más habló al mismo tiempo que él; con curiosidad observó a un chico de la Clase A observando atentamente a su compañera, junto al frente de ella, ésta le observaba con una sonrisa enarcada.

Naoki tragó saliva temiendo que Kotoko aceptara la atención de un chico con muchas más cualificaciones que él, más a su alto nivel, y tuviera que observarlo en primera fila, con el corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, junto con sus sueños de una vida junto a ella.

—¿Aceptarías mi botón? —inquirió el chico extendiendo la mano con dicho objeto en la palma. Se notaba agitado y sonrojado, pero era claro, por su sonrisa, que confiaba en sí mismo lo suficiente como para creer que ella le correspondería.

Seguro que así sería. Era bien parecido. Ojos y tez claros, de rostro anguloso. Tenía cabellos castaños y gran estatura. Además era listo, probablemente estudiaría una gran carrera y sería exitoso.

Ya escuchaba las campanas de boda.

Sus hombros decayeron y guardó el botón en el bolsillo de su pantalón, dispuesto a dar media vuelta. Así terminaba todo. Un chico mejor que él se presentaba y le derrocaba toda esperanza.

Suspiró con tristeza.

Ignoraba la clase de pensamientos que pasaba por la chica.

—No lo quiero —contestó Kotoko con ecuanimidad, viendo de reojo a Naoki, cuyo semblante se iluminó completamente al oír sus palabras. Sin embargo, no quería estar en una situación parecida con él, por lo que añadió: —No creo en la superstición del segundo botón, Takaishi.

Su compañero asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me lo imaginaba, Aihara. Hasta en la tarde.

Con mucha dignidad, su compañero rechazado se retiró, no sin antes mirar a su oponente con burla.

Kotoko miró a Naoki con una ceja enarcada, como diciendo "¿y tú qué?", durante unos segundos. Éste, inclinando su cabeza repetidamente, se alejó, y ella pudo retomar su camino en infinita paz.

 **«...»**

Kotoko iba metida en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a casa para dejar sus pertenencias y descansar un rato antes de ir a la reunión que habría con sus compañeros, para la cual su profesor los había invitado a todos, como una despedida principalmente, debido a que todos tomarían su propio rumbo después de ese día.

Ella no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero la insistencia de su profesor —y el agradecimiento que sentía por él— le obligaron a hacerles contar con su presencia.

Prefería dedicar ese tiempo a leer los libros de Abogacía que había prestado en la biblioteca, ahora que había hecho los arreglos en la universidad de Tonan para ingresar a ese departamento. Precisamente sobre su decisión era de lo que pensaba, lo importante que había sido la opinión de Naoki para optar por esa carrera, que le había atraído anteriormente pero nunca había considerado algo en lo que pudiera implicarse.

En parte los rumores tenían razón de que él había influenciado para que no fuese a Tokio, mas no de la manera en que creían. De irse a Tokio, no hubiera hecho realmente de su vida algo que le apasionara, sino que habría continuado con ese plan que no suponía gran reto para ella, que mucho menos tendría la emoción que traía la cercanía con los Irie.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a la vida con ellos, aunque hicieran sus días menos apacibles, como los años anteriores a ese.

¿Quién pensaría que un temblor desencadenaría un año de lo más movido? ¿Quién creería que el mismo día que el simpático chico popular —Naoki Irie— decidió declararle su enamoramiento y fuera rechazado, ella terminase viviendo en su mismo techo? ¿Conviviendo con él, conociéndolo realmente y desarrollando un gusto? ¿Escuchándolo y tomándolo en cuenta al grado de que cambiaba sus decisiones firmemente asentadas?

Se asombraba por el cambio que había hecho en ella ese último año de preparatoria.

Muy sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó a alguien acercándose sino hasta que pronunciaron su nombre.

Era Naoki.

Ella no sabía que su madre lo había convencido para entregarle su botón, como quería, aprovechando que estuvieran los dos solos.

Él la observaba por el rabillo de su ojo interesado en lo que fuese que pensase ella para ir sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría en su alrededor. Debía ser algo sumamente importante; no era como cuando le ocurría a él, que iba en sus ensoñaciones con respecto a ella, generalmente.

—Kotoko… —susurró otra vez y ella se detuvo a su lado. Estaban a unas cuadras de su casa; se había desviado del camino que tomaría para ir al salón donde celebrarían, pero no importaba.

Los pájaros que volaban por las tardes eran lo único que les acompañaba, la calle estaba vacía, no pasaban más transeúntes ni en las casas se veía gente en los patios frontales. Era de esperarse por la hora. Eso era mejor para él.

El aire sopló y justo en ese momento notó que tras de ella había un rosal que floreció antes de primavera, el cual le trajo el olor agradable —y un tanto romántico— al momento, perfecto para lo que quería hacer.

—Eh… Kotoko… —dijo cuando ella lo observó con ojos inexpresivos—…yo quería… —Sacó el botón que guardara en su bolsillo mostrándoselo—…te quería dar… mi segundo botón —completó titubeante, embelesado por el aspecto grandioso que ella daba con las flores a su espalda y sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, desde la diferencia de altura existente entre ambos.

—No lo quiero —respondió ella con el rostro impertérrito, desviando la mirada al camino que llevaba a casa.

—Ya sé que no crees en la superstición… pero me haría feliz que lo aceptaras —replicó sonriéndole, aunque un poco nervioso por la cercanía entre ambos. Tenía inquietud porque el rostro de ella no revelaba nada y le sumía en el desconocimiento de lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza, y lo que pudiera pensar por sus acciones. —Por favor… —Con suma delicadeza tomó su brazo y le colocó el botón en la palma, que cerró para no dejarlo caer.

Respiró hondo al tener de nuevo sus ojos sobre él, presintió que se vendría la negativa.

Así que se atrevió a hacer lo inesperado.

Inclinó su rostro al de ella y presionó sus labios en los suyos.

Su boca acalló el jadeo de asombro que Kotoko dejó escapar, que imitaba lo que su cabeza loca sentía en ese momento por su atrevimiento. Ella tenía los labios delgados y besables, aunque no respondía a sus movimientos; el contacto entre ellos le producía electricidad en todo su cuerpo y le consumía todo pensamiento coherente en su mente.

Era la primera vez que se atrevía a besar a una chica y no sabía lo que hacía, pero su instinto y los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella le guiaban, trataba de ser lo más suave posible para no espantarla más de lo que ya creía que estaba, además para alargar ese instante lo más posible.

Aun así tuvo que separarse.

Los ojos de Kotoko estaban abiertos como platos y sus brazos estaban estáticos a sus costados; la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro, seguro que no le había creído posible de hacer algo como eso. Ni él mismo lo habría creído.

—Yo… todavía… —tartajeó—. Espero que algún día puedas _verme realmente_ —alegó por el beso—, aunque nunca estemos juntos.

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó corriendo de ella, en dirección opuesta a su vivienda. Tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil y temía las repercusiones de sus acciones.

Pero ya estaban hechas.

No se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver lo que ocurría con Kotoko y se dirigió al salón como un poseso.

Paradójicamente, de haber vuelto la vista habría notado a una estupefacta Kotoko tocándose los labios con el rostro sonrojado e inclinándose a recoger el botón que dejó caer a la acera, con la intención de guardarlo celosamente entre sus pertenencias.

 _Aunque verdaderamente el enojo se hubiera disparado dentro de ella_.

 **«...»**

Naoki tronaba sus manos repetidamente en el salón donde se encontraba con algunos de sus compañeros, en la espera de los demás.

Presentía que su llegada a casa no sería agradable, se imaginaba a Kotoko lanzándose contra él como un jugador de fútbol americano, para hacerle un tacleada, aún con su diminuto cuerpo.

(Obvio se iba hasta los extremos).

—A ti te pasa algo —le dijo Watanabe sentándose a su lado. —¿Rechazó tu botón? —preguntó en un susurro, señalando la falta del mencionado en su saco.

—Lo hizo… no del todo… —suspiró—. A decir verdad, no lo sé.

Su amigo rió en voz baja.

—Estás enamorado de una difícil, amigo. Pero eres afortunado de que irán a la misma universidad.

Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que Chris ingresaba a la pequeña área que les correspondía del salón. Al parecer, otro grupo de estudiantes utilizaría la otra parte del lugar. Como ambos grupos eran reducidos y pertenecían a jóvenes, el salón fue rentado así —además de que en esa fecha había gran demanda de salones.

Su amiga entraba sonriente con los otros tres compañeros faltantes detrás de ella, siguiéndola con tres carritos de comida, de lo cual Chris gustosamente se había encargado.

En realidad, toda la organización de la ocasión había corrido por su cuenta, nadie supo cómo se iba a amenizar el ambiente ni nada por el estilo, porque ella no había dicho palabra alguna, sólo que lo "dejaran en sus manos". Quería darles el agradecimiento por aceptarle tan bien entre ellos (y porque simplemente le gustaba meterse en esa clase de asuntos).

—Colóquenlo todo en la mesa de allá —indicó la rubia señalándoles dicho lugar, ubicado junto a los paneles que dividían el salón.

Naoki debía admitir que su amiga se había superado y hecho un buen trabajo. Las paredes y techo tenían adornos coloridos y había suficiente espacio para sentarse y conversar: sillones, sillas acojinadas, mesas pequeñas, todo en combinación de blanco y rojo. Se escuchaba también una música agradable y hasta un número musical estaba contemplado en el programa, porque en el pequeño escenario improvisado habían instrumentos ya colocados.

Esperaba que esa preparación no opacara la del grupo continuo, que escuchaba música de jazz y de piano, demasiado opuesta a la batería y guitarra del escenario y la música actual que se oía de fondo (lo sabría cuando la celebración de los otros comenzara).

Observó a su amiga y asumió por su expresión que la charla sostenida con sus padres había transcurrido de forma exitosa.

—Veo que estamos todos, ¡ya es hora de iniciar! —anunció de repente Chris y él se unió al vitoreo que siguió a sus palabras. Rápidamente los demás se acercaron a la mesa.

Antes de preparase un platillo —que veía las opciones consistían en cocina tradicional japonesa—, fue donde su amiga.

—Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo, Chris —halagó señalando alrededor con su mano.

Como respuesta, ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Quería que mi último día como estudiante formal fuera grandioso; además de demostrarle a todos mi enorme agradecimiento —explicó—. Espero que todos se queden con un grato recuerdo de este día.

—Seguro que lo haremos —no sólo pensando en ese momento, sino en los sucesos de todo el día. —¿Cómo te fue con tus padres?

Chris rió. —¡Excelente! Ellos siempre me apoyan en lo que se puede y hoy no fue distinto. Sólo que papá me dijo que yo se lo comunicaré al abuelo…

Ambos rieron un poco por ello, conscientes de lo mucho que el señor Robbins consentía a su querida nieta; aunque el anciano quedaría decepcionado porque no sería su sucesora en el banco. Conociéndolo, no trataría de llevarle la contraria, pero conseguiría la forma de dejar su preciada empresa en las manos adecuadas (era probable, también, que buscaría la manera de hacer que su nieta viera los beneficios de su empresa en esa nueva labor que quería emprender).

—Te tengo una sorpresa… —Chris lo miró con seriedad y notó que con una pequeña ojeada comprobó su ojal vacío; pese a eso, su determinación no flaqueó. —Es algo…

—¡Miren! ¡Son los de la Clase A! —interrumpió un compañero. Ante eso, las exclamaciones comenzaron a surgir de los demás.

Las caras de Naoki y su amiga mostraron la misma expresión de estupefacción. ¿Ellos eran los del otro lado?

—¿Por quéeeee! —soltó la rubia con un lloriqueo, observando a los del A caminar hacia su parte del salón, mirándolos con prepotencia y desagrado, a iguales niveles.

—¡Ni hoy nos podemos librar de ellos! —se quejó Rika acercándose, fulminando a los otros con la mirada.

—No creas que nos es agradable encontrarnos con ustedes, idiotas —espetó el mismo chico que tratara de entregar su botón a Kotoko.

Naoki buscó con interés a la pelirroja y la halló rápidamente; se estremeció ante el enojo que percibió en sus ojos… No sabía si dirigido por completo a él, pero sí era de temer. Luego siguió avanzando con los otros a su parte del salón. De ella, su cabeza no era muy visible para él, a pesar de que el panel que dividía el lugar no era muy alta; las coronillas de los otros podían apreciarse, pero el tamaño de la pelirroja le desfavorecía.

En ese momento empezaron a entrar meseros elegantemente vestidos cargando bandejas de platos finos y suculentos.

—Los del A siempre quieren demostrar que son mejores que nosotros… pero no les funcionará —dijo Rika. —Esta vez podemos rivalizar con ellos a su altura.

—¡Sí! —corearon los demás.

—¡Nuestra comida y nuestra música son mejores! —gritó y se llevó un poco de fideos a la boca—. ¡Uuuuuummmm! —exclamó muy alto después de tragar. —¡Esta comida es deliciosa! ¡Chris eres fantástica!

Sus compañeros la imitaron gritando alabanzas ridículamente alto, que por una parte hicieron brillar de la emoción los ojos de Chris y por otra la hicieron sonrojar de alborozo.

Él pudo ver cómo del otro lado algunos ponían los ojos en blanco y otros se acercaban un poco para oír lo que hablaban.

No sabía si reír o llorar en ese instante.

Decidió probar la comida de su amiga… Entonces se llevó una explosión deliciosa de sabor.

—¡Chris! ¡Tu comida es demasiado buena! —No pudo contener toda la emoción que le ocasionó la comida, ni evitar hablar de forma tan alta. —¡Gracias por esto!

—¡Ya dejen de exagerar! —Les dijo alguien del otro lado.

—¡No lo estamos haciendo!

—¡Cállense idiotas!

—¡A mí no me callas, imbécil!

—¿A quién llamas imbécil, tú ignorante!

—¡Ven aquí y dímelo a la cara!

—¡Te digo lo mismo!

—¡Todos tranquilícense! —intervino Naoki, tratando de apaciguar a la gente, antes de que incluso llegaran a los golpes. (Alguien tenía que actuar civilizadamente).

En eso, Rika hizo a un lado un panel con brusquedad y encaró a los de la Clase A, que se reunieron en torno a un chico, con brazos cruzados.

—Por favor, calmémonos y disfrutemos cada uno con nuestros compañeros. Es un día de celebración… —Quiso conciliarlos a todos, sintiendo la mala vibra que se propagaba.

—Pero si es la estrella de hoy —dijo el otro enamorado de Kotoko, con evidente burla. Nunca había sido de su agrado, mucho menos ahora que sabía su interés por la pelirroja. —¿Nos deleitarás con otro número?

Se sintió enrojecer justo en el instante en que se escuchó el golpe de un micrófono.

—Lamento interrumpir su acalorada discusión… pero tengo preparada una canción para una persona muy especial… _Naoki_.

La aparición de Chris en el escenario le asombró, dos de sus compañeros la acompañaban con los instrumentos, además de que apareció una pantalla para proyectar y un aparato para hacerlo, que no estaban antes.

Sintió ansiedad ante lo que se venía. Los demás de su clase aplaudieron, mientras que los del A observaron a la rubia intrigados y algo divertidos.

 _Eres mi amor, mi gran amor,_

 _verte feliz me hace volar._

 _Tu sonrisa es tan especial,_

 _mis días tristes capaz de animar._

 _Sólo Naoki, mi más bello amigo…_

 _El único hombre que yo haya querido._

 _Juntos felices los dos seremos._

 _Juntos el mundo recorreremos._

 _Nuestro amor será envidiable…_

 _Nadie nunca nos separará._

 _Ella, la lista, no lo hará._

 _Acéptame y sé mi amor por la eternidad._

Naoki tuvo que admitir que Chris tenía bonita voz; sólo no podía admirar la letra de la canción dedicada a él. Más allá de la falta de arte, era una declaración completamente atrevida, la cual no se esperaba ni quería tener; él no quería a su amiga de esa forma, como ella esperaba.

Los aplausos rompieron su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que a lo largo de la canción una presentación de ellos dos en todo el tiempo de su amistad había sido proyectada.

 _Chris no podía hacerle eso justamente ahí_.

Ella se acercó con pasos titubeantes a él, que se sintió en medio de una escena de película, rodeado de los espectadores deseosos de presenciar un momento romántico. ¿Creían de verdad que se limitaría a tomar a su amiga entre sus brazos para besarla y comenzar una historia de amor protagonizada por los dos?

¿Cuántos no sabían que estaba tras las faldas de Kotoko?

—Chris… yo…

—Naoki…

El sonido de un tono de teléfono cortó las palabras de la rubia, la cual sacó de su bolsillo su móvil.

—¿Señor? —respondió diligentemente llevándoselo a la oreja—. ¿Ahora? No, sí es importante, pero… Sí, no se preocupe… Allí estaré.

Chris colgó con un suspiro profundo. Todos estaban atentos a ella, que había roto el momento romántico. De repente, brincó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Discúlpame, tengo que irme, el trabajo llama… Lo necesito para ser tu buena esposa —murmuró en su oído y lo besó en la mejilla. —¡Debo irme! ¡Disfruten de la comida y de la música! —deseó antes de irse como una bala del lugar.

Todos observaron anonadados la salida de Christine.

¿Realmente acababa de confesar su amor públicamente y se iba como si nada sin recibir respuesta?, era lo que se preguntaban muchos.

—Al parecer eres famoso entre las chicas, Irie —dijo un chico del A, con un toque de envidia en su voz. —Primero haces que Aihara no vaya a Tokio y ahora la botarás por la inglesa.

—Es cierto… Aihara no irá a Tokio por él, y él ya tiene la atención puesta en otra. Siempre parecía que Robbins y él tenían algo.

—Yo que te confiaba a mi amiga —agregó melodramáticamente Satomi.

—Si querías quedarte con Robbins hubieras dejado de lado a Aihara, Irie. Ella podría haber ido a Tokio.

Los chicos y chicas del A reclamaban uno tras otro en favor de su compañera, la que permanecía callada con evidente cara de enojo, mientras los compañeros de Naoki observaban todo con miradas de pena hacia el castaño, este no sabía dónde meter la cabeza ante las palabras de los aplicados, que a su parecer escondían un poco de verdad.

—¡Silencio! —Todos callaron de repente por la llamada de atención de Kotoko, había asombro impreso en las facciones de ellos, que se abrieron paso para dejar que la genio se pusiera al frente. —¿De verdad creen que un idiota e inútil evitaría que yo tomara un examen? Me subestiman —continuó con desdén y burla, enarcándole una ceja hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia.

¿Idiota?

¿Inútil?

—Es cierto —respaldó alguien y le siguieron los demás.

—Pensar que me rebajaría por alguien como él es insultante… —anadió Kotoko con fingida indiferencia.

—¡Sí, es un tonto!

—¡Recuerden la vergüenza de hoy!

—¡Se quedó estático por cinco minutos!

—¡Y tiró los certificados!

—¡Su mamá le llamó "mi niño" en público!

—¿Un idiota como él con una genio!

La mayor parte del salón prorrumpió en carcajadas. Naoki se sentía plenamente humillado, se burlaban deliberadamente de sus sentimientos y de su persona. No tenían ningún derecho. A Chris no le habían hecho nada, porque la consideraban a su nivel; pero a él, que le interesaba alguien casi perfecto, le hacían objeto de burlas por lo que sentía.

Y Kotoko; ella escuchaba todo con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si se regocijara de verlo sufrir. —Dejen de decir que él y yo tendríamos algo —espetó arrugando la nariz. —Que se quede con _la que le dedica música_ , que está más a su _nivel_.

En otra ocasión podría haber pensado que ella sonaba celosa, pero en ésta él sintió la rabia explotar dentro suyo, expresada en una marea roja que nubló su buen juicio y lo orilló a actuar.

—¿Te crees mejor que yo? ¿Crees que estás más arriba de los mortales _como yo_? ¿Qué no recuerdas que no eres tan perfecta?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —masculló Kotoko entre dientes.

—¿A que no saben que no todo lo que hace es excepcional? —Con una sonrisa vengativa sacó su móvil y buscó con rapidez el video de la pelirroja cuando era niña, reproduciéndolo para que todos lo pudieran apreciar. —¡Miren y escuchen!

—¡Estrellita dónde estás… —gritó la _dulce princesita_ del vídeo; todos se empezaron a pelear por su móvil para querer dar una mirada.

—¡Qué niña tan adorable!

—¡Pero qué feo canta!

—¡Quiero ver!

La protagonista del video sentía su ojo derecho temblar y lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo.

Con sinceridad, _no le importó_.

—No seré el único de quien se burlen esta noche, Kotoko —le dijo con las manos en puños y salió sin importar que siguieran peleándose por su móvil.

—¿La están matando o así canta?

—¡Es tan divertido!

—¡Envíenmela para que se la muestre a mis amigos!

—¡Yo también la quiero!

—¿Dónde ocultaba Aihara tanto talento!

Dejó las risas atrás y buscó la salida más cercana para obtener aire fresco.

 **«...»**

—Tonto, tonto, tonto. ¿Qué has hecho!

Naoki dio vueltas en la azotea donde se encontraba, con el viento gélido de la noche golpeando su cara, enfriándole toda la furia que experimentara hacía unos momentos. Nunca había dejado que su enojo lo dominara y lo hacía precisamente de esa manera.

¿Por qué la actitud vengativa había aflorado, haciéndole recordar el video que el primo de Kotoko le envió de nuevo? ¿Por qué no utilizó otra manera para devolverle el golpe recibido?

Debió salir con dignidad cuando las burlas siguieron y dedicado el tiempo a empezar a borrar a la pelirroja de su mente y de su corazón.

Ya no podía sentir nada por ella.

Había destrozado sus sentimientos en público de la manera más desagradable. Y seguro que ni se arrepentía, no como él, que quería regresar el tiempo y no mostrar ese video vergonzoso a todos los de la clase. No tenía ningún derecho… él no era como ella, no se regocijaba en hacerle mal a los demás, o burlarse de ellos, o puntualizar las diferencias que existían provocándoles que se sintieran menos.

Él tenía en cuenta a los otros y se preocupaba por sus sentimientos.

—Aunque nadie toma en cuenta los tuyos —se quejó mesando sus cabellos, decepcionado.

Todos sus sueños e ilusiones de ese día habían acabado en el suelo, pisoteados como sus sentimientos. Kotoko no era buena para él.

Y no debía significarle nada.

Tenía que borrarla y olvidarla. Eliminar todo su amor por ella, que no se merecía algún amor de su parte.

Kotoko era una persona desdeñable a la que no debía de querer. Tenía sus puntos positivos, alguno que otro le había mostrado en ese año; mas las personas tenían su límite. La burla a sus sentimientos era un duro golpe contra su corazón enamorado.

La puerta de la azotea hizo un golpe al dar contra la pared y él saltó asustado.

Ni tiempo le dio de voltear cuando una mano impactó contra su cara, con un bofete de tremenda fuerza que le dejó el rostro ardiendo (y seguro con una marca).

—¿Qué te crees tú! —reclamó Kotoko estampando su teléfono contra su pecho. —¿Qué te dio valor para hacer lo que hiciste! ¡Eres un imbé…

—¡Basta! ¡Ya me cansé! —Ella quedó con la boca abierta del asombro. —No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, ¡pero tú tampoco tenías por qué provocar una humillación mía!

—Es lo menos que te mereces por lo que hiciste en la tarde, ¿qué pensabas obtener al besarme! ¡Violaste mi espacio personal sin mi consentimiento!

—¡Ya no más! —exclamó alzando los brazos en actitud de rendición—. Ya no más —repitió con tristeza, sintiendo sus ojos húmedos por la humillación, el dolor y el final de su amor. —Me olvidaré de ti… borraré mis sentimientos… No volveré a pensar en ti y conoceré a alguien que me quiera por lo que soy, con quien pueda ser feliz.

La expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de Kotoko fue digna de fotografiar. Esbozó una sonrisa triste y guardó su móvil con lentitud.

—No seré un estorbo en tu vida, Kotoko. Dejaré de estar enamorado de ti… como tú querías.

Como despedida, inclinó su cabeza solemnemente. Kotoko aprovechó ese momento para besarlo.

Ella movió sus labios contra los suyos como él lo hiciera antes, con titubeo, sin demasiada fuerza, sólo probando y tentando con toques de mariposa, a los que él respondió gustoso.

No sabía por qué la besaba si antes acababa de decir que la olvidaría, pero el corazón era tonto y obstinado y le hacía ser partícipe de ese juego entre los dos, que disfrutaba sobremanera, y que no acabó hasta que ella se separó de él y esbozó una sonrisa plagada de pura arrogancia.

—Ahora olvídame —le dijo volteándose. — _Si es que puedes_.

Luego, como si nada, se fue, dejándolo con sentimientos encontrados.

Por lo menos ahora sabía lo que se sentía que le dejaran tras ser besado.

* * *

 **NA:**

 **¡Saludos!**

¿A los que escriben les ha ocurrido que ya no saben a dónde van con una historia?

¡No se preocupen! Con este fic no me ha pasado (sólo quería espantarles).

Hice lo posible por cumplir mi promesa, actualizar en mayo... y de verdad que me costó. Desde que actualicé la vez anterior, he tenido semanas muy atareadas; afortunadamente, ya me libré de eso y puedo respirar con calma, sin el dolor de cabeza que me provoca el estrés.

No estoy del todo contenta con el capítulo, reconocí mucha narración que parecía repetitiva, pero tenía que subirlo ahora, porque mi bebé (mi portátil) ha tenido algunos problemas y tiene que irse con el técnico; la cuestión de subir tantas palabras por móvil es complicado, así que preferí tener el cap para hoy y subirlo desde la compu, aunque veré si puedo hacer correcciones (que espero ahora no haya errores, a pesar de que copio del cuaderno, luego se pasan los errores de dedo).

En fin, ustedes me dirán qué tal salió el cap. Son los mejores jueces. Me guardaré mis comentarios.

No sé para cuándo corresponda el próximo capítulo, quizá a mitades de junio, pero puedo anunciar que para mi alegría y de ustedes: ¡aparecerá Kin-chan! De veras que se extraña. ¿Listísimas para él?

Entonces hasta la próxima; tengan una bella vida, y mientras esperan, pueden pasarse a 'Con amor a la pluma', donde subo minihistorias múltiples de este lindo fandom.

 **Besitos, Karo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NA: Creo que no debí haber dicho mitades de junio... como recompensa, un capítulo largo.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XII**

* * *

 _—¿Me besaste? —preguntó Naoki mirando embelesado a la pelirroja, cuyos ojos brillaban_ casi _como dos rubíes preciosos, además de que podía vislumbrar su reflejo en ellos. Ella le observaba con puro amor, tal como siempre había querido; era esa mirada por lo que había luchado ese año._

 _—Naoki, te amo —respondió Kotoko esbozando una sonrisa antes de llevar la palma de su mano a su mejilla y acariciarlo con su dedo pulgar._

 _—¿Es esto verdad? —inquirió con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, imaginándose que a partir de ese momento podía presumirle al mundo que Kotoko era su novia (nada más se lo pidiera formalmente)._

 _Ella comenzó a reír suavemente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos su risa adquirió mayor volumen y poco a poco fue cambiando de tono, pasó de ser dulce y agradable, a sarcástica. Como las risas macabras que a veces acontecían en la televisión._

 _—¿Realmente me creíste? —Kotoko habló con un deje de burla, y la mirada de sus ojos se tornó inexpresiva. —Iluso._

 _—¿Kotoko? ¡Kotoko! —llamó al verla alejarse y empezar a desaparecer entre una espesa niebla, que entorpecía la visibilidad en medio de la noche. Era igual que el nudo que oprimía su pecho._

 _La estaba perdiendo._

 _Ella se iba._

 _—Ahora olvídame…_

 _…olvídame…_

 _…olvídame…_

—¡Noooooo! —gritó despertándose de golpe con la cabeza en el suelo.

—¡Aaaah! —Abrió los ojos ante el grito de asombro proferido por Yuuki. —¿Qué te pasa! —le espetó el pequeño castaño.

Su hermanito lo miraba con ira sentado en su cama, bostezando repetidamente y peinando sus desarreglados cabellos castaños. Claramente lo había despertado.

Y eso era una regla no escrita en su casa.

Nunca despertar a Yuuki.

 _O atente a su furia_.

—Lo siento —murmuró pasando saliva difícilmente, reconociendo el brillo maléfico que asomaba en los ojitos del menor de los Irie. —Tuve un mal sueño.

Yuuki enarcó una ceja y rodó los ojos antes de levantarse de mala gana de su cama, tomar su ropa del cajón y salir corriendo al baño.

Más adelante sabría cuál sería su venganza.

Naoki suspiró y se acomodó para sentarse en el suelo, pensativo.

Era la enésima vez que tenía un sueño relacionado al suceso del día de su graduación, en relación a Kotoko y el beso que compartieron, el brindado por parte de ella. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a la escena, ya fuese despierto o dormido; su subconsciente le jugaba una mala pasada, hacía que en sueños la tuviera presente y no pudiera olvidarla, como se había prometido.

La verdad era que no creía poder hacerlo, mucho menos después del beso recibido.

Sin embargo, la duda lo carcomía.

¿Significó algo para ella?

¿Había cambiado el estatus de su relación?

Le daba vergüenza admitir que no había hablado (enfrentado) a Kotoko tras lo sucedido; por el contrario, rehuía de la pelirroja cada que podía, temeroso de que pudiera delatarse frente a ella y los demás en su familia (tal vez su madre sospechara algo, pero no tenía esa certeza). Muy en el fondo, sentía temor porque todo fuera una mera fantasía creada de su parte.

Otra vez suspiró. En lo que Kotoko respectaba, todo se trataba de incertidumbre.

Y ahora con la universidad…

—¡La universidad! —exclamó levantándose como un rayo del suelo, apurándose a localizar sus cosas. —¡Hoy es mi primer día! ¡Se me hará tarde! ¡No! ¡Yuuki entró primero a ducharse!

 _Iba a tardar_.

Lloriqueó mentalmente.

Esa era la venganza de su hermano.

Casi podía escuchar su risa macabra mientras cantaba bajo la ducha.

 **«...»**

Machiko sonrió a los dos jóvenes de la casa cuando los vio en el recibidor preparándose para irse a su casa de estudios. Ambos vestían trajes, el de Kotoko uno rosa pálido, obsequiado por ella —que por su insistencia portaba—, y su hijo uno gris; además cargaban consigo los portafolios a juego —otro regalo suyo— que los hacían ver completamente formales, y como una pareja yendo juntos a su sitio de trabajo.

—¡Mírense! Ya son todos unos universitarios. —Les sonrió, aplaudiendo emocionada. Se sentía plenamente orgullosa de ellos. Su hijo, un futuro profesional.

Y su futura nuera, su acompañante perfecta.

 _Sólo esperaba que después del beso que su hijo le dio en la calle, todo se hubiese arreglado._

El susodicho le ofreció una de sus típicas sonrisas y Kotoko asintió en agradecimiento.

—¿Verdad que luce muy guapa Kotoko, hijo? —preguntó guiñando un ojo a su primogénito. Este se sonrojó completamente y movió la cabeza de arriba abajo como un robot.

Ay, a veces eres tan tímido, hijo mío, pensó Machiko.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de Naoki, Kotoko? ¿No se ve bien como todo un universitario? ¿Crees que atraerá a todas las jóvenes de la universidad? —dijo con actitud provocadora, tratando de conseguir una reacción en la chica Aihara. Sabía que su hijo le gustaba, estaba muy segura, pero no llegaba a admitirlo o mostrar grandes gestos que la delataran ante los otros.

Ella no era muy ciega y la había observado en detenimiento desde el día de su cumpleaños.

—Ya me voy —respondió la aludida concediéndole una breve mirada apreciativa al castaño, que ni se dio por enterado, alicaído por no conocer en voz alta los pensamientos de su amada.

—Yo también, mamá. No quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día… y ya tuve que ducharme en tres minutos —agregó él con un beso y una sonrisa de despedida, siguiendo a Kotoko, que llevaba la delantera.

Agitando su brazo para despedirlos a la distancia, Machiko negó para sí por la lentitud de su hijo respecto a su vida amorosa. Esperaba que más adelante abriera los ojos.

Aunque en los asuntos del amor todos somos un poco más despistados, reflexionó en silencio.

—Es una lástima que mi Naoki sea algo despistado sin estar enamorado —se lamentó.

Riendo en voz baja, cerró la puerta dispuesta a hacer sus actividades del día.

 **«...»**

—¿Vas a estar persiguiéndome toda la jornada?

La voz de Kotoko sacó a Naoki de sus ensoñaciones. Nada más llegar a las puertas del campus universitario, había entrado como en un sueño; el sitio era enorme, con sinceridad. Estaba lleno de diferentes edificios, pertenecientes a las facultades diversas que lo integraban, y además contaba con áreas verdes. Los patios eran amplios y el ambiente estudiantil contagioso.

Amigos se saludaban unos a otros después del período entre cursos y había parejas tomadas de la mano dirigiéndose a sus aulas en medio de pláticas. Se podía ver incluso a claros estudiantes de nuevo ingreso, que lucían, como él, expresiones semiperplejas y asombradas por sus alrededores, tratando de ubicar cada lugar al que debían dirigirse.

La oficina de servicios administrativos, la biblioteca, la cafetería, los baños, las aulas, los centros de cómputo y canchas deportivas… _todo_.

Sentía recorrerle los nervios del primer día. Él ya formaba parte de todo eso.

Él y _Kotoko_ , pensó esbozando una sonrisa boba.

—Otra vez soñando, cabeza de chorlito —farfulló Kotoko frente a él, frunciendo el ceño—. No estés siguiéndome —le advirtió antes de irse al área de Ciencias Sociales, donde estaba el departamento de Abogacía.

—¡Suerte, Kotoko! —le dijo dando media vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, apretó los labios.

¿Dónde se suponía que quedaban las aulas de Salud?

Mejor se apuraba o de lo contrario llegaría tarde en su primer día.

Y no quería comenzar su vida universitaria dando una mala impresión.

 **«...»**

Naoki caminaba leyendo letrero por letrero de los salones del edificio de Salud, buscando el aula indicada en la que recibir clases. Estaba expectante a las lecciones que tendría, aprendería sobre el arte del cuerpo humano y la manera de poder ayudar a quienes necesitaran de terapia cuando tuvieran algún problema físico. Le entusiasmaba pensar que con su trabajo contribuiría al bienestar de otra persona, y todo dependía de lo que aprendiera en esas aulas, del empeño que pusiera en ello.

Miró su reloj fijándose que le quedaba poco tiempo de hallar el aula, y cuando alzó la vista encontró el letrero que estaba buscando.

Aula de Fisioterapia I.

—Finalmente —dijo exhalando de alivio.

A continuación, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

Dentro, reinaba el silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el pasar de páginas de algunos que leían en sus mesas y uno que otro murmullo que se oía al final del aula, como se dio cuenta cuando buscó con la mirada un asiento vacío; las dueñas de las murmuraciones era un grupo de mujeres, que parecían muy animadas al hablar entre ellas.

Se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, que hizo más ruido que cuando abrió.

—¡De eso es lo que yo hablaba! ¡Gracias dioses! —exclamó de repente una fémina en el salón, ocasionando el susto de todos los demás en el aula, que brincaron en el acto.

Parpadeando atónito, miró al fondo del espacio de clases, buscando a la culpable y, por qué no, la razón de su grito.

—¡Es guapísimo! —Otra voz—un poco menos femenina—habló, o _vociferó_ , entonces.

Era el grupo en la parte trasera del salón.

Se conformaba por cuatro mujeres; una chica de cabellos rojizos, más oscuros que los de Kotoko, que lo observaba con una mirada extasiada (aunque no alcanzaba a distinguir el color de sus orbes); otra chica de melena color miel, que le sonreía dulcemente y le animó a sonreírle amablemente; una joven más, de cabellos negros y aire despreocupado, le obsequiaba un recorrido de pies a cabeza con algo de interés; finalmente, la última chica…

¿Chica?

Naoki se percató en ese momento, con un escalofrío recorriéndolo la espalda, que _el_ último integrante del grupo, el cual le observaba con mayor interés que la pelirroja y la pelinegra, era un hombre, no una mujer, con claras muestras de aire afeminado, más por la mano en la que reposaba su barbilla, cuyas uñas brillaban por un esmalte.

No había por qué malentenderle, no sentía desprecio por las personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo, pero le incomodaba un poco ser él digno de tanta atención.

Más si intentaba algo.

En conjunto con las otras dos chicas.

—¡Lindura! ¡Aquí hay un espacio libre! —le llamó con voz cantarina el chico-no chica, señalando uno de los dos puestos vacíos en el aula (o por lo menos el número de bolsos escolares así lo indicaba), el otro estaba justo al final de la clase, por lo que debía quedarse con ese, ubicado en la penúltima fila. —¡Querida Ayako! ¡Eres suertuda! ¡Cambiemos de lugar!

Naoki dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando en lo que le deparaba con esos compañeros.

Encogiéndose de hombros, tomó rumbo al sitio indicado, haciendo lo mismo que los otros en el aula, ignorar al grupo de atrás, pues después de la exclamación inicial, todos habían vuelto a sus menesteres.

Sonrió al llegar frente al grupillo y prosiguió a dejar su portafolio en la silla vacía, dispuesto a hacer un poco de amistades en lo que quedaba del tiempo para que llegara el catedrático. Estaba en su naturaleza el ser así, no podía evitarlo. Era más llevadero estar en un sitio teniendo gente a su lado, para hacerle pasar el rato. Y si iban a ser sus compañeros, mucho que mejor, así compartirían sus experiencias académicas y podrían apoyarse en lo que hiciera falta.

No importaba que el grupo se le hiciera extraño, tenía la intuición que compenetraría con ellos.

Notó, entonces, que uno más estaba un poco integrado a ellos, por la ubicación de su asiento, no así con la conversación. Era un chico de piel ligeramente oscura, con cabellos oscuros, al igual que sus ojos, un poco más largos de lo convencional, ya que alcanzaban una altura bajo sus hombros; en otros, eso lucía mal, pero a él le favorecía, ya que la seriedad de su rostro no daba indicios de ser un rebelde.

—¿Cómo te llamas, guapo? —preguntó la pelirroja (de tonalidad diferente a Kotoko, a la que, por cierto, ¿cómo le estaría yendo?). Utilizaba un tono coqueto, al que no respondió como ella esperaba, pues sólo sonrió paternalistamente.

Su corazón ya tenía dueño.

—Irie Naoki —se presentó con una inclinación de cabeza, a los otros cinco que lo rodeaban—el chico de cabellos largos incluido. —Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío —habló entonces el chico afeminado. —Soy Kikyou Motoko, pero llámame Moto-chan*. —Dio un paso hacia él sonriéndole encantadoramente.

—Yo soy Shinagawa Marina, pero dime Marina —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La de cabellos color miel movió su mano en forma de saludo. Fue difícil para él no gustarle inmediatamente, se notaba muy dulce y encantadora. —Mi nombre es Ogura Tomoko, dime Tomoko. Es un gusto ver que tenemos otro compañero interesado en la materia. ¿Verdad, Ayako?

La aludida, la pelinegra que no se había presentado, asintió serenamente. —Es cierto, siempre que entre aquí interesado en la Fisioterapia y no las chicas. Como habrá escuchado, Irie, me llamo Matsumoto Ayako. Puede llamarme Ayako, como los demás.

Él asintió, pensando en la apariencia y apellido de la chica, vagamente familiares para su cabeza. Creía relacionarla con alguien más, pero no se figuraba de dónde era exactamente; más tarde se acordaría.

—Pueden decirme Naoki, chicos. —Frunció el ceño viendo que el chico restante no se había presentado, aunque quizá era tímido—. ¿A qué te refieres con que no esté interesado en la Fisioterapia? ¿No es por eso que estamos todos aquí?

El de cabellos largos rió ante sus palabras. —Ese no es el caso de Marina. Ella está aquí con la excusa de conocer a un doctor y casarse con él. No quiso estudiar Enfermería por la complejidad de la materia. Soy Kagamori Keita, y me agrada que estés aquí para estudiar.

Naoki alzó sus cejas en asombro, observando a Marina, quien no se inmutó ante las palabras del otro.

—Ese es el plan original, pero siempre puedo cambiar de parecer respecto a los doctores, ¿te interesa el puesto? —le invitó con ojos brillantes, de color marrón, ahora que los veía de cerca.

—Yo… no…

Ese momento, para su alivio, fue el que escogió el catedrático para ingresar al aula, obligándolos a postergar la conversación.

Se preguntaba otra vez, cómo estaría pasándoselo Kotoko.

 **«...»**

La primera clase de Morfología pasó relativamente rápido, en especial porque el catedrático decidió utilizar ese tiempo para dar a conocer el programa y hablar a los estudiantes sobre las bondades del estudio del cuerpo humano y lo mucho que les sería de uso en su práctica futura. Además, quiso conocer a quienes serían los profesionistas que reemplazarían a muchos de sus compañeros en el futuro y ver el potencial con que contaban, para tantear el terreno con la generación, tener una idea de cómo impartiría sus lecciones a ese grupo en particular.

Para Naoki, el entusiasmo y gusto por la clase que tomaba alcanzaba niveles exorbitantes, la plática dada por el catedrático había sido plenamente enriquecedora, y ya veía en el exigente, pero amable, señor Musaki una figura a la cual admirar; se imaginaba que era alguien con mucho conocimiento, en especial por la clase que le tocaba impartir. Aunque realmente creía que todos los que impartieran sus conocimientos, serían buenos.

Se puso en pie para estirarse en lo que la siguiente clase comenzaba y se dio la vuelta para conocer las impresiones de sus nuevos compañeros. Detrás de él se ubicaban Moto-chan y Marina, mientras que en la mesa contigua a ellos se encontraban Tomoko y Keita.

—¿Qué tal? —inquirió con una sonrisa, satisfecho por su primera clase.

—El profesor Musaki debe ser un eminente en la materia. Lo hace parecer tan fácil —declaró Moto-chan observando sus notas—. Tanto por aprender en este ciclo… y tan poco tiempo —concluyó con un suspiro.

—¿Y si hacemos un grupo de estudio, Naoki? Fuera de clase —propuso Marina mirándolo fijamente—. Podríamos reunirnos en algún sitio…

—Para estudiar, claro —intervino Keita con sarcasmo, elevando la mirada del libro frente a su rostro.

Ayako rió antes de poner una cara pensativa.

—No es una mala idea… Si vamos a _estudiar_ —comentó con una nota amenazante en la voz. —Hay que aprovechar para aprender lo más posible y prepararnos para los estudios.

—Si es así… yo me apunto —intervino Tomoko sonriente, se veía como una chica muy dulce. —Quiero aprender todo lo que pueda para ser una excelente profesional y ayudar a los niños que necesitan terapia. ¿Tú por qué quieres ser fisioterapeuta, Naoki?

Todos, incluido Keita, le prestaron atención.

—Eh —rascó su cabeza—, no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras… pero quiero ayudar al bienestar de la gente que lo necesita… darles una posibilidad de salir adelante en la situación en que se encuentren… acompañarles en sus momentos de dolor. No sé cómo expresarlo bien…

Tomo sonrió amigablemente y asintió.

—Y tú Keita… a Moto-chan le ilusiona el uniforme y apoyar a personas con pocos recursos. Ayako está interesada en trabajar con deportistas y Marina por el contacto con los doctores. ¿Qué te hizo decidirte por esta carrera? —cuestionó mirando al chico de ojos oscuros, que adquirió una mirada pensativa.

—Quiero ser el mejor fisioterapeuta porque quiero ayudar a todos los que pueda, pero también tengo una vecina —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Se llama Akiko… Ella tuvo un accidente hace unos años, y dijeron que con después de una operación, con la terapia adecuada… ella podría volver a caminar. Tiene miedo. Le prometí que estaría para ella cuando me necesitara… Por eso tengo que ser el mejor…

Naoki sonrió en apoyo.

—Estoy seguro que serás el mejor para ella, Keita —le dijo.

Los demás afirmaron en unísono.

—Entonces, ¿te unirás a nuestro grupo de estudio, Keita? —quiso saber Moto-chan.

El de cabellos largos, después de un suspiro, le ofreció una sonrisa ligera, que cambió el rictus severo de su rostro completamente. —Cuenta conmigo.

Cuando la catedrática que impartía la siguiente clase entró, Naoki ya sentía que ese año escolar iba a ser provechoso.

Pese a ello, seguía imaginándose los eventos del día de Kotoko.

 **«...»**

Entre clases y pláticas con sus nuevos compañeros, la hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente, y los jóvenes se dirigían en paso tranquilo a la cafetería, comenzando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de los otros, que si bien en opinión de algunos eran demasiado ruidosos, en la de los otros eran agradables.

Naoki pensaba que ellos le recordaban a sus amigos de la preparatoria, de quienes se vio separado por la elección de carreras, aunque sabía que ellos darían todo su esfuerzo para salir victoriosos en lo que se proponían, como caracterizaba a los de la Clase F. Él también haría lo suyo, porque estaba esperanzado en hacer sentir orgulloso a Kotoko, para que ella finalmente lo aceptara.

Muy poco le había durado su convicción de olvidar a la pelirroja, pues sólo minutos después del beso compartido—iniciado por ella—su corazón se negó rotundamente a echar a un lado las ilusiones para con ella.

Su corazón podía ser un poco obstinado.

También creía que de habérsele evaporado el enojo, le hubiera dado vueltas y vueltas a su decisión al punto de que optaría por hacerla un lado, en consideración a las virtudes de su querida Kotoko, quien merecía alguien que le quisiera… como él lo hacía.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de repente Moto-chan, adelantándose al grupo, haciéndoles detenerse. Lo miró a él antes de poner sus manos en sus hombros.

Naoki podía jurar veía estrellitas brillando en sus ojos.

—¡Debes tener un club de fans! —anunció con orgullo en su voz—. Todos los hombres deberían ser como tú… ¡Yo seré su líder! —Motoki apartó sus manos de él para juntarlas sobre su pecho en una pose soñadora.

El castaño reconoció que el chico era _peor que él mismo_.

—¿Eh? —Agitó su cabeza repetidamente, sintiendo el calor de un sonrojo expandirse por su cara. Era vergonzoso. ¿Qué tenía él de admirable? Igualmente, no sabía si sentirse halagado o preocupado por lo que implicaría el fanatismo.

Bastante era que su madre se tomara la libertad de seguirlo para tomarle fotos de su famosa colección.

—Yo seré la primera seguidora —manifestó Marina cogiendo las manos de su amigo casi femenil. Ambos sonrieron con expresiones bobaliconas surcando sus rostros.

Abochornado, Naoki por fin comprendió la pena ajena que los demás sentían por él en circunstancias similares.

—Emmm… Moto-chan, Marina… no tienen por qué molestarse… Es un honor, pero…

—No creo que estén escuchando —comentó Tomoko entre risillas—. Mejor prosigamos.

Los cuatro rodearon a Motoki y Marina para continuar en dirección a la cafetería, disfrutando de las vistas del campus de la Universidad de Tonan. Afortunadamente, veían que no muchos estudiantes se dirigían al mismo sitio que ellos, ya que de lo contrario no habría lugar para que pudieran almorzar.

—¡Ey, espérennos! —gritaron a sus espaldas sus compañeros abandonados, dándose cuenta de que se habían quedado atrás. —¡También tenemos hambre!

Ayako rió entre dientes, mirando a Naoki.

—¿Esperabas que fuese así la vida universitaria? —musitó sólo para él, que se encogió de hombros antes de respirar hondo.

—Es diferente de lo que esperaba… pero me gusta. ¿Y tú?

—Mi hermana me ha platicado lo suficiente sobre qué esperar.

Motoki y Marina finalmente dieron con ellos, caminando detrás, jadeando un poco por el esfuerzo.

—Naoki… —habló Marina a las espaldas de éste.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tienes novia? ¿Una chica de la que quieras hablarnos?

Él se detuvo en seco y casi dio un traspié cuando la pelirroja impactó contra su espalda, no esperando que parara.

—Ouch —se quejó la chica, pero se adelantó para observarlo de frente, como hizo Motoki.

Ayako lo miró, con ligero interés brillando en sus ojos (¿podría ser—sin intención de parecer presuntuoso—que él le atrajera y tuviera que cuidarse de ella?). Para mala fortuna de Naoki, Tomoko y Keita también le otorgaron su atención, curiosos.

El mayor de los hermanos Irie se sintió enrojecer ante los rostros escrutadores de sus nuevos compañeros.

—N-no-no exactamente… —contestó entre titubeos—. Es complicado.

—Así comienzan todas las historias de amor destinadas al fracaso —insinuó Motoki, alzando las cejas. —¿Tienes o no una chica… o un chico? —preguntó al final, esperanzado.

—No… no… no es eso —tartajeó Naoki, odiando la fuerza invisible que lo orillaba a ser completamente franco. Nunca podía librarse de ser sincero. —Hay una chica…

—Aaahhh… —Se desinflaron Marina y Motoki.

Pero no está casado, todavía hay una oportunidad, le pareció oír en un susurro a Naoki.

—Esta chica… _Yo la quiero_ … No sé qué somos, no sé qué siente ella por mí… —Sintió que enrojecía más—. Nos hemos besado, tenemos tiempo conviviendo, pero es que ella…

—¡Espera! —interrumpió Marina—. Tú la quieres, se han besado, no sabes qué son o qué siente ella por ti… ¿por qué no te le has declarado? "Pero es que ella" —imitó con una mueca de desagrado—. _Hombres_ —soltó con hastío—, ya decía que eras demasiado perfecto.

—No entiendes —repuso él mordiéndose el labio, inseguro. —Ella no es muy expresiva, ni romántica o sentimental… la mitad del tiempo no sé qué con ella. Es tan lista que me siento, a veces, un poco rebajado por ella.

—Y esta chica… ¿existe? —inquirió Moto-chan—. Eres el sueño de toda chica y ella te rechaza. Parece imaginaria.

—Sí existe… Es sólo que Kotoko…

—Detente ahí —dijo Moto-chan con su mano en alto—. ¿Inexpresiva? ¿Lista? ¿Kotoko? ¿Como Aihara Kotoko, la geniecilla de Japón? _¿La del derrumbe?_ —finalizó con expresión perpleja.

Naoki asintió.

—Lo siento… _no creo que tengas muchas esperanzas_.

Los otros tres, a excepción de Tomoko, que le ofreció una sonrisa conciliadora, asintieron en acuerdo.

Él casi pudo escuchar el sonido de un cristal, como su corazón rompiéndose de la decepción. Ni siquiera ellos, que acababan de conocerlo, creían que pudiera tener algo con Kotoko.

—No te preocupes, Naoki —dijo Marina palmeando su espalda, instándolo a avanzar, notando su desolación—. Hay muchas otras chicas para ti… _Yo estoy disponible todavía_ —susurró al final, con una sonrisa coqueta que le hizo sonreír, justo cuando llegaban a la cafetería.

Al abrir la puerta, el bullicio provocado por las conversaciones, aunado a los aromas de los alimentos, le golpeó la cara. Su boca se aguó y casi se olvidó de localizar una mesa vacía pensando en ir al mostrador y escoger uno de los platillos que podrían adivinarse detrás de los olores.

Acababa de abrírsele por completo el apetito.

—Allí hay una mesa. —Tomoko indicó el lugar con su mano, a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, así que ella, Keita y Motoki fueron a ocupar las sillas, ya que llevaban alimentos propios. Ayako, Marina y él, por su parte, después de dejar sus bolsos, se encaminaron a comprar lo que comerían.

—Es enorme —apreció la pelirroja, otorgándole miradas interesadas a todos los hombres atractivos—a su parecer—que se encontraban en su paso. —Y hay tanta gente. Ni siquiera en los actos oficiales de mi preparatoria veía a tantas personas juntas —suspiró—. Era un lugar pequeño —aclaró ante las miradas cuestionadoras de Ayako y él.

Fueron a la fila y en ese instante los ojos de Naoki captaron una cabellera conocida, justo al final de la línea.

 _Kotoko_.

—Hola —saludó tocando su hombro, para interés de sus dos acompañantes.

La dueña de sus pensamientos miró subrepticiamente hacia atrás, dejando escapar un resoplido al reparar en él.

—Tenías que encontrarme a como dé lugar —farfulló antes de regresar la vista enfrente.

—¿Cómo te ha ido? —interrogó sin amedrentarse, ajeno a las negaciones de cabeza de sus compañeras de estudios.

—Me he dedicado a las clases —dijo ella escuetamente.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Naoki decidía si proseguía o no, cuando ella suspiró audiblemente.

Seguro con los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y tú, ya han averiguado tu torpeza? —cuestionó ella sin atisbo de emoción en su voz, aunque había burla en sus palabras; para sus dos compañeras podía parecer un insulto claro a su persona, pero para él significó que ella se interesaba en lo que hacía.

Sonrió estúpidamente, su pecho llenándose de calor.

—Ya he hecho amistades y los maestros son muy buenos. Incluso formaré parte de un grupo de estudios. —Ante eso último, Kotoko volteó el rostro, con una ceja elevada por la incredulidad.

Para confirmar sus palabras, él acercó a Ayako y Marina hacia sí, con el afán de presentarlas.

—Ellas son Shinagawa Marina y Matsumoto Ayako —indicó señalándolas a cada una—. Estoy con ellas y otros chicos. Marina, Ayako —las nombró, ganándose una mirada extraña de Kotoko, que pasó con rapidez—. Ella es Aihara Kotoko.

La aludida inclinó la cabeza, como las otras hicieron.

—Nunca pensé llegar a conocer a alguien tan importante en mi primer día de clases —manifestó Marina sonriendo—. Principalmente por ser la enemiga número uno del recién creado club de fans de Irie Naoki.

La comisura del labio de Kotoko se alzó con petulancia. —Bobadas —expresó antes de girarse, mirando momentáneamente el rostro semiabochornado del castaño.

Llegaron al comienzo de la línea, y él le ofreció a las chicas ir primero, pero negaron, porque todavía no se decidían. Por su parte, él miró los letreros y notó que ese día lunes habían cuatro menús, así que optó por el primero de ellos, que incluía arroz y pescado, pensando que luego probaría los otros.

—Una orden del menú uno —pidió Kotoko, junto a él.

—Que sean dos —dijo por su parte a la persona que atendía la barra, que estaba de espaldas en ese momento.

La encargada, de cuerpo femenino, asintió; él atisbó un cabello amarillo, muy conocido, bajo la cofia, y se inclinó no disimuladamente, mientras la chica servía, para asegurarse que no veía mal. En Japón eran contadas las personas con semejante cabellera.

Dos bandejas, de distintas proporciones, fueron colocadas al mismo tiempo en la barra. —Aquí tienen sus órdenes —dijo la chica.

—¿Chris? —preguntó él al verla incorporarse con una sonrisa. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajaré aquí para poner en práctica mis habilidades… y para hacerte compañía —dijo su amiga con emoción, haciéndole sentir esa incomodidad que le sobrevenía cuando ella le hablaba de los sentimientos que tenía por él.

En escasos momentos (bueno, muchas veces), se imaginaba que eso mismo experimentaba Kotoko ante su insistencia.

Sólo que, egoístamente, se convencía que no podía dejar de estar pendiente de ella.

—Lo has servido mal —masculló Kotoko, con enojo en su voz.

—¡No! —respondió su amiga, esbozando una sonrisa divertida—. Mi Naoki es grande y necesita comer más, para que su cerebro se nutra y pueda aprender más.

—¿Y eso qué relación tiene con mi comida? —preguntó Kotoko con hartazgo, señalando su plato de arroz con muy pocos granos, y las pocas verduras, junto a la diminuta porción de pescado a la plancha, en el otro plato. Lo que complementaba su orden era justo lo que excedía la de Naoki, que observaba el intercambio en silencio.

—Debe ser un error de Chris… Yo puedo compartirte de mi orden con gusto, Kotoko —dijo queriendo evitar problemas a su amiga.

—No gracias —musitó la de cabellos rojizos sin mirarlo, con su atención fija en la rubia, que no se inmutaba por la mirada de hielo de su "rival".

—Tú eres pequeña y además no necesitas nutrir tu cerebro, ya eres muy lista. No como Naoki. —En ese momento, Marina y Ayako rieron a sus espaldas, para su vergüenza.

—Bobadas. —Kotoko se dirigió a otra mujer que atendía para ajustar su orden, antes de alejarse.

Él tuvo la tentación de seguirla, pero ya había hecho compañía a las dos chicas y debía continuar con ellas. Esperó a que Chris les entregara sus bandejas.

—¡Nos vemos después, Naoki! Suerte en tus clases, y aprende mucho.

Asintió y se hizo sordo a las murmuraciones que a su paso dejó la voz de Chris, junto a las especulaciones de sus dos compañeras de clases, al tiempo que se dirigía al sitio donde sus otros compañeros se quedaron.

Para su sorpresa y agrado, casualmente, Kotoko estaba en la mesa junto a ellos. Por tanto, hizo que sus pies se dirigieran a la silla frente a ella, mientras dirigía miradas de disculpa a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron con expresiones irónicas.

Colocó su bandeja en la mesa. —No… _Eres tú_ —dijo Kotoko con un suspiro al ver la identidad de su intruso. —¿Tienes que sentarte aquí?

—Quería hacerte compañía —comunicó tomando sus palillos—. Gracias por la comida —pronunció sonriéndole a ella antes de comenzar.

Fue recompensado con el silencio, pero estar junto a ella era mejor que nada.

 **«...»**

Su segundo día de clases llegó y tan rápido transcurría que cuando Naoki menos cuenta se había dado, ya era hora del almuerzo y tenía otra oportunidad de ver a Kotoko en la universidad, además de la hora de inicio.

Para su mala suerte, el campus era lo suficientemente grande como para no encontrarse con la chica pelirroja, a no ser que la siguiera, por supuesto. Las instalaciones del departamento de Abogacía estaban ubicadas en la dirección contraria a las propias, lo que significaba que sus rumbos partían demasiado pronto en las mañanas.

Su única oportunidad de estar con ella era en las comidas y en el camino a la universidad. El tiempo restante ella estaba inmersa en sus propias actividades.

El día anterior, incluso, optó por tomar sus alimentos en su habitación, con la explicación de que debía realizar una lectura en la brevedad.

Naoki y los adultos de la casa se quedaron con las ganas de conocer más sobre el primer día de clases de Kotoko, pero los tres la conocían y tenían la certeza que ella estaría en la mesa respondiendo en monosílabos y no dando alguna información a fondo. Así mismo, su tono impertérrito no dejaría a la vista alguna excitación por el día.

Qué frustrante.

—¡Ayako! —exclamó una voz varonil cuando Naoki y sus compañeros ingresaron a la cafetería.

—¡Oh, no! Otra vez él —musitó la pelinegra poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Finge que estás hablando conmigo —le susurró ella a Naoki colocándose a su lado.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y miró a lo lejos a un hombre joven, tal vez unos años más grande que él, caminando hacia ellos mientras agitaba sus brazos, atrayendo la atención de todos. Era de una estatura alta y complexión atlética, con cabello negro de corte bajo, tez blanca y bigote. Vestía pantalones y sudadera deportivos de color gris.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó simpatizando con la pelinegra, que trataba de todas las formas posibles de no mirar al frente para ignorar al hombre que la llamaba.

—La pesadilla de mi hermana —expresó ella con horror. —Es odioso e insistente.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver contigo?

—Ya lo verás.

El hombre se abrió paso entre Moto-chan, Tomoko, Keita y Marina, que caminaban frente a ellos, y se colocó de pie ante Ayako, con una mirada que expresaba, a la par, determinación y súplica.

—¡Por favor, Ayako! ¡Acepta! —Rogó uniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria. —¡Haré lo que quieras! Únete. _Y haz que la hermosa Yuuko te acompañe, como les gusta ejercitarse juntas._ —Imploró lo último en un susurro, mostrando intenciones de arrodillarse.

La cara de Ayako parecía un farolito rojo, entre abochornada y enfadada por el ridículo que el otro le estaba haciendo pasar. Ella detuvo al hombre antes de que lo suyo pareciera una propuesta matrimonial.

—Me avergüenzas, Sudou —replicó entre dientes la pelinegra, sujetando el brazo musculoso del susodicho con fuerza, acercándolo a sí. —Ya te dije que dejes de insistir.

—Por lo que más quieras, únete al club —pidió el tal Sudou.

¿Club?, pensó Naoki intrigado. Unos momentos antes se habían cruzado con diferentes puestos de promoción de clubes, pero no había prestado mucha atención, aun cuando un antiguo compañero de tenis le saludó desde su mesa, invitándolo a formar parte del club universitario. Le había agradecido la propuesta, pero prefería realizar ese pasatiempo sólo algunos fines de semana al mes. Y no se decidía todavía a formar parte de algún club… tampoco sabía cuáles integraban la oferta.

¿Qué club lideraría ese Sudou?

—Estorban. —A sus espaldas habló una voz conocida, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Aihara —dijo Sudou antes de que él pudiera nombrar a la chica, después de hacerse a un lado.

Vio que sus compañeros, a excepción de Ayako, ya habían desaparecido.

—¿Tú sí aceptarás? —preguntó Sudou a la pelirroja, que lo miró con una ceja enarcada, antes de darle un vistazo al rostro de Ayako.

—¿Te atreverás a insistirme como a ella?

Sudou sonrió con una afirmación de cabeza.

Kotoko suspiró. —Bien, no molestes más —respondió antes de avanzar al frente de la cafetería.

—¡Sí! —vitoreó Sudou elevando un puño al aire, antes de mirar a Ayako con ojos esperanzados.

Naoki pensó en lo que anteriormente reflexionaba. Si se unía al mismo club que Kotoko, podría tener la oportunidad de verla en las instalaciones escolares. Pero, ¿no estaría invadiendo su privacidad, o sí?

Sonrió maquiavélicamente. Bueno, todos los estudiantes eran libres de unirse a los clubes, él podía ser parte del club de Sudou si así lo quería.

Sería cosa del destino que coincidiera con Kotoko.

—¿Puedo unirme? —preguntó a Sudou interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas entre él y Ayako.

El otro lo miró de pies a cabeza durante un segundo. —¿Sabes jugar voleibol? —Había sospecha en su voz.

Naoki se encogió de hombros. —Nunca lo he hecho, pero soy jugador de tenis.

Sudou asintió. —Puede que baste. Bienvenido al…

—¿Estarás en el club, Naoki? —Ayako intervino antes de que Sudou pudiera darle la mano, con una voz que delataba su interés en él. Al ver que asentía, ella le sonrió y dirigió su atención a Sudou, que observaba el intercambio con ojos sospechosos. —En ese caso, me uno, Sudou.

—¿En serio! —quiso corroborar el hombro, casi brincando de emoción.

—Sí… Hablaré con mi hermano… —Sudou gritó entusiasmado—. Pero no te prometo nada… —agregó Ayako con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Aunque… —pausó unos momentos—. Creo que ella querrá estar en el club de tenis… y ya sabes qué cancha se encuentra _justo_ a un costado de la de tenis.

Dejando a Sudou con una mirada entre estupefacta y extasiada, Ayako le hizo moción para avanzar por sus alimentos.

Naoki se limitó a seguirla, conteniendo las ganas de buscar a Kotoko entre los estudiantes.

Después de todo, _la vería en la práctica_.

 **«...»**

Al unirse a los clubes deportivos, se les proporcionaban algunas ropas deportivas para las prácticas, por lo que, ya cambiado, Naoki se dirigía a la cancha de voleibol donde Sudou los había citado después de que les diera las prendas en el aula.

Quería hacerles una prueba pequeña, que ellos se rodearan del aura competitiva que rodeaba la cancha y que además respiraran un poco del aire libre.

 _También tenía que ver el hecho de que escuchó los integrantes del club de tenis estaban en la cancha_.

La hermana de Ayako declinó la oferta de unirse y se decidió por el otro deporte.

Naoki finalmente divisó la cancha de voleibol, donde la red ya estaba colocada, y entonces pudo visualizar a Kotoko, lista con unos pantalones cortos de color blanco y una playera deportiva sin mangas de una tonalidad de azul. Ella, por una razón desconocida, no había estado en la presentación de los nuevos miembros.

La contempló con ojos ávidos; sonrió sin poder evitarlo y cruzó sus manos tras su espalda para no saludarla desde lo lejos.

Junto a Ayako, llegó a la entrada de la cancha y abrió la puerta de red, pero fue detenido antes de entrar por un llamado a sus espaldas.

—¿Irie? —Quien le nombraba era una voz conocida.

Se volvió y sonrió a la chica pelinegra que movía su mano elegantemente desde la cancha vecina, detrás de la malla.

— _Matsumoto Yuuko_ —dijo su nombre y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, observando de reojo a la compañera a su derecha, que agitó su mano en saludo a su _hermana mayor._ —¡De ahí me resultaba familiar tu nombre, Ayako! —exclamó sintiéndose un idiota al no relacionar un parentesco entre ambas.

El apellido y el aspecto eran los mismos. Ambas con cuerpos esbeltos, cabellos de ondas color ébano (aunque la mayor los llevaba largos y la menor hasta los hombros) y rasgos faciales sensuales, muy semejantes.

—¿No lo sabías? —inquirió Ayako alzando sus cejas, rompiendo el espacio que les separaba con su hermana. —Pensé que habías hecho la conexión ayer cuando me presenté y que no lo mencionabas porque no eres cercano a ella.

—Eeee… No —dijo avergonzado. —Sabía que me eras familiar, pero nunca pensé que serías la hermana de la campeona femenil de tenis del año pasado…

—Y nueva interna en la empresa de tu padre, Irie —añadió Matsumoto sonriendo con la coquetería que le caracterizaba.

—¿De verdad? Felicidades —dijo él indiferente al flirteo de la pelinegra, el cual a ella le divertía en exceso. Era dos años mayor que él, pero no le suponía alguna diferencia, lo "consideraba demasiado atractivo", decía.

Aunque no tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él, afirmaba. Quizá algún ingeniero, como ella sería en poco tiempo. Se lo había comentado el año anterior, cuando los dos se encontraban en el campeonato anual de tenis, donde obtuvieron el primer lugar en su categoría.

—Aun estás a tiempo de unirte al club de tenis, Irie —invitó la pelinegra observando con condescendencia la cancha de voleibol—. Serás tratado como la estrella que eres, Sudou no sabrá apreciarte.

—Gracias, pero mi intención es quedarme donde estoy —respondió amable. —¿De qué se conocen, Sudou y tú? —cuestionó con curiosidad, que le ganó las carcajadas de las hermanas.

—Ayako gusta del voleibol, me invitó dos veranos atrás a una de sus prácticas… _Mala decisión de mi parte_ —terminó con un suspiro dramático.

Naoki asintió comenzando a comprender la insistencia de Sudou. Si bien Matsumoto Yuuko no era de su gusto, admitía que era una joven espectacular, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera. Eso sin contar su inteligencia. De haberla conocido antes que Kotoko, tal vez la hubiese considerado de alguna forma.

Pero Kotoko llegó primero a su vida y él puso sus ojos solamente en ella.

—¡Irie Naoki! —El grito fúrico de Sudou resonó en todo el patio deportivo, y él sintió la mala vibra que salía del entrenador. Un escalofrío de terror recorrió todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué había hecho?

Dirigió su cuerpo a la fuente del sonido.

Sudou le miraba a él—aunque veía detrás también, con ojos de cordero—, parecía que deseaba enterrarlo más de tres metros bajo tierra, por alguna ofensa.

—¡Tú serás el primero! —anunció Sudou sonriendo de manera malvada, como de película de terror—. ¡Deja de hablar con _la hermosa y fascinante Yuuko_! —finalizó con voz de encanto, que contrarrestó la rabia que expelía al comienzo de sus palabras.

Nota mental, Naoki, se dijo, no hablar con Matsumoto Yuuko con Sudou cerca.

—¡Sí! —Decidió que lo mejor era enfrentar ese reto lo más rápido posible.

—¡Suerte Ayako! —Se despidió la mayor de las Matsumoto a su espalda—. _Finalmente me ganaste la atención de un joven en quien tenía puesto mis ojos_ —concluyó en voz baja.

¿Se referiría a él?, pensó Naoki encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Qué no le había dicho que su interés no estaba en él?

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea excelente. Implementaré las pruebas de forma individual… —Sudou enunció desde el otro lado de la cancha, con una sonrisa ladeada que expresaba peligro—. ¿Has visto un partido de voleibol? —le preguntó después.

Respondió con una afirmación de cabeza.

—Entonces tendrás una vaga idea de qué hacer.

Sudou no le dejó responder antes de tomar el balón y hacer un saque con un golpe demasiado sonoro para su gusto.

El sonido del balón impactando con la parte baja del estómago de Naoki fue lo único que resonó en el patio de la cancha, hasta que los "oooohhhh" hicieron su aparición.

El castaño cayó de rodillas al piso sintiendo el dolor más grande que había experimentado en su vida, su estómago bajo palpitaba y ardía, como si le dieran millones de latigazos al mismo tiempo. Eso había sido un abuso de parte del entrenador, una venganza en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Apretó sus dientes aguantando todas las exclamaciones que pugnaban por salir de su boca en contra de Sudou.

Nunca volvería a hablar con Matsumoto Yuuko.

Más le valía no subestimar a su entrenador.

Lloriqueó en sus adentros mientras se ponía en pie, con extrema dificultad, sujetando su estómago con una mano, propinando ligeros masajes que aliviaran el fuego vivo que se extendía desde el centro de la zona afectada, hasta su cintura y caderas.

Afortunadamente, su cuerpo había reaccionado y había dado un paso atrás.

De lo contrario, sus pequeños amigos estarían llorando con él.

—¡Irie, muévete! ¡Que pase el siguiente! ¡Tú, Yamamoto, ponte en posición! —exclamó Sudou a un joven despistado, que comenzó a temblar ante el llamado.

Naoki, con pasos cortos, caminó al costado derecho de la cancha (lo más lejos posible de la de tenis y Sudou), sus ojos los tenía puestos en Kotoko, quien sonreía con sorna. Ayako, diligentemente, se aproximó a él apenada.

—Olvidé mencionar que cuando toma un balón se pone como una fiera —dijo ofreciéndole una botella de agua fría. —No te lo tomes tan…

Se escuchó una exclamación de dolor en la cancha.

—…mal —concluyó la pelinegra.

—Idiota —le insultó Kotoko con una mirada petulante. —Te lo mereces.

—¡Ey, Kotoko!

Los tres voltearon.

Detrás de ellos, un joven, a su parecer, _presuntuoso_ , de ojos claros _demasiado_ brillantes, cabellos marrones alborotados, _sin gusto_ , y sonrisa _fastidiosa_ , que sostenía un balón de basquetbol, se acercaba a la malla de red justo donde se encontraba _su_ Kotoko.

Que no parecía enojada por la familiaridad del tipo.

¿Quién era él y qué quería con Kotoko?

—Takendo —reconoció la pelirroja en voz ecuánime, haciendo crecer la _fea_ sonrisa de su interlocutor.

¿En qué momento había entrado ese hombre en escena?

Una vocecilla oscura en la cabeza de Naoki, le hizo sentir cómo una marea roja se acumulaba en su cabeza, junto a una nube negra sobre sí. Ese chico le provocaba un malestar en la boca del estómago y hacía que sus hombros se tensaran al reparar en lo cómoda que parecía estar Kotoko en la presencia de _ese_.

¿Eso eran en verdad los celos?

Nunca los había experimentado con tanta fuerza, pero en ese instante quería borrar la sonrisa dentada de _Takendo_.

—Veo que quisiste seguir en el deporte, Kotoko. Yo preferí probar algo nuevo, para variar. Y me está gustando. —El tipo presumió el balón de baloncesto en sus manos. —Oh. Hola. —Los saludó a Ayako y él mirándolos amistosamente.

 _Falsa amabilidad_ , afirmó Naoki en su cabeza.

—Soy Nakagawa Takendo, estudio Abogacía con Kotoko —explicó jovialmente.

—Ummm… estee… Sí… Matsumoto Ayako —se presentó su compañera con un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en su cara.

¿En serio?, se dijo Naoki, notando que el interés de ella iba a parar por el otro castaño.

¿Ella también? (No importaba mucho, pero eran dos).

—Irie Naoki —musitó a duras penas.

—Estudiamos Fisioterapia —comentó Ayako, sonriente, ignorante de la mirada atenta que Takendo le daba a _su_ Kotoko.

—Estupendo —respondió el chico retornando su atención a la pelinegra, con interés cordial. —¿Es muy difícil?

—No tanto como imagino es tu carrera. —Y Ayako rió graciosamente.

¡Graciosamente! Como una chiquilla… ¡Estaba coqueteando! Esa chica seria y centrada.

Nakagawa Takendo había cambiado a su nueva amiga. Y quería quitarle a Kotoko.

Definitivamente _no le gustaba_.

Takendo rió. —Creo que cada estudio es difícil a su manera, si la persona no tiene aptitudes para ello. —Ayako asintió gustosa de la respuesta.

—¿Cuánto conoces a Kotoko? —interrogó Naoki secamente, cortando la risa del otro chico, que se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse.

—El año pasado asistidos a la misma convención de ciencias. —Perfecto, pensó Naoki, él tenía derecho de antigüedad—. Aunque la verdad… —Takendo rascó su cabeza como pensando—. Cuando éramos chicos asistimos a las mismas clases de voleibol. —Había hablado muy rápido, notó Naoki—. Ella las dejó unos meses antes de que yo me fuera a los Estados Unidos con mi familia… Es una casualidad encontrarnos aquí…

—¿Sí? —soltó con un deje de sarcasmo, que el chico lo ignoró o no lo notó.

—Sí… porque gracias a mi educación aquí yo pude adelantar grado en América, soy un año menor que ustedes. Y no quise estudiar en la Universidad de Tokio para no alejarme de mis abuelos, que viven aquí.

Además, _listo_ , analizó Naoki. Realmente no le gustaba ni un poquito.

Ese Takendo era casi perfecto para Kotoko, sin importar la edad.

—Eres muy considerado con tus abuelos, Takendo, ¿sí puedo decirte así, verdad? —La pelinegra rió un poco avergonzada.

—No te preocupes, siempre que yo pueda llamarte Ayako. —El chico dio un respingo y sonrió con pena. —Debo seguir con mi práctica. Irie, Ayako, fue un placer conocerles… Kotoko, nos vemos luego.

Sin más palabras, se alejó trotando a la otra cancha, ignorante del estado en que había dejado a Naoki, que presentía el peligro en que su posición ante Kotoko se encontraba.

Había hallado a su primer rival en el amor por Kotoko.

 **«...»**

Con una sonrisa, Chris entregó la orden del joven Tao, un cliente frecuente en el Aihara's, después de que ella se uniera al personal del restaurante del padre de Kotoko. Él era un chico muy amable, además de estudiante universitario de Tonan, que se hizo su amigo una noche en que llevó apesadumbrado por otro fallo en conquistar a la chica que quería.

Volviendo a sonreír, le entregó a la ahora novia de Tao su orden, y se alejó para darles privacidad.

Gracias a sus consejos, su amigo consiguió hacerse novio de la chica detrás de la que iba y en ese momento lucían muy felices. El éxito que sus palabras consiguieron para la relación de ellos dos, le convenció que podría lograr lo mismo con Naoki, aunque tuviera las de perder ante la hija de su jefe, que era toda una rival para ella, pese a ser de su agrado.

Tal vez eso era lo que estaba en su contra. No tenía animadversión por su contrincante.

Suspiró, observando el reloj, percatándose que ya era mitad de su jornada en el restaurante y restaba poco para que saliera.

El señor Aihara era muy considerado con ella, exigente en lo que cocina respectaba, y le permitía salir a una hora prudente, en la que descansara para el día siguiente, además en que estuviera segura al ir por la calle… ya que había declinado el chófer que su abuelo le designó.

Quería sentirse como una igual entre sus compañeros de trabajo (no lo necesitaba, porque todos la apreciaban sobremanera, pero ella no conseguía internalizar el sentimiento).

Siguiendo su actitud de servicio, escaneó el local en caso de que alguien necesitara ser atendido y con alivio percibió que todo estaba en orden, como debía ser. El Aihara era un poco concurrido; no obstante, siempre se caracterizaba por estar a la expectativa de la clientela, quienes recibían un servicio de calidad y por eso el restaurante tenía comensales frecuentes, que daban preferencia a un sitio en que se les hiciera sentir cómodos y bien atendidos, con la familiaridad de casa, a precios razonables.

Mientras observaba, un movimiento en la puerta le hizo notar la llegada de un nuevo cliente, el cual parecía un poco fuera de lugar. Ella no lo había visto nunca por ahí, por lo menos en el mes que llevaba como aprendiz.

Mas el aire inseguro y observador del cliente dejaba entrever que no conocía el sitio. Daba la impresión que analizaba cada esquina, hasta que reparó en ella, ubicada tras la barra de comida.

Tendría que atenderlo ella, pues estaba libre.

Sólo que, no como en ocasiones anteriores, sentía recelos de hacerlo. Al sólo ver al joven, que parecía de su edad, había sentido algo extraño en su cuerpo, que no podía explicar.

Él hizo su camino hasta llegar a ella, sin apartar la mirada, evitando aun así tropezarse, y ella se encontró atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, no encontrando razón de su interés… que tal vez se debía a la novedad.

El cliente era alto, mucho más que ella, por lo menos, de piel clara y cuerpo bien proporcionado en su estructura masculina, le sobresalían un poco sus hombros. Tenía unos ojos pequeños, muy japones, casi negros como sus cabellos, que estaban peinados y aplanados hacia atrás, de forma que sobresalía la parte delantera. Portaba una vestimenta informal, vaqueros y camisa azul de vestir, en la que cargaba un par de lentes oscuros, sobre el último ojal abotonado.

Debía admitir que era atractivo.

 _Pero no tanto como Naoki_ , se recordó tratando de alejar esa afirmación traicionera a su amor por su amigo.

Esbozó una sonrisa un tanto forzada al joven, cuando este se detuvo para sentarse en el banco libre frente a ella, en lo que lograba apartar la mirada de los ojos brillantes cuyo dueño la observaba con demasiada intensidad. Incomodidad completa no le ocasionaba, sólo que era muy…

No debes permitirte esa clase de pensamientos, Chris, se reprendió silenciosamente.

Cogió un menú y lo dejó en la barra suavemente. —Bienvenido al Aihara's, le atiende Christine, ¿puedo ofrecerle…

— _Creo que estoy enamorado_ … —interrumpió el joven pelinegro, esbozando una sonrisa que la deslumbró por completo, aunque el tono en que hablara fuera horriblemente _arrogante_.

Él habló en inglés, con acento estadounidense, pensó en sus adentros Chris, ignorando el brinco que dio su corazón con el significado de las palabras.

Enarcando una ceja, queriendo eliminar ese sentimiento extraño producido por la mera presencia del joven, la rubia borró todo rastro de sonrisa en su rostro y respondió en su idioma:

—Una de las cosas que más desagradan a los británicos, es el inglés americano —afirmó con orgullo al ver el parpadeo asombrado del joven, que fue dando paso a una mirada arrepentida.

El americano abrió la boca como un pez.

—Cuando esté listo para ordenar, mi compañero Hikaru le atenderá —dijo Chris rápidamente en japonés, alejándose con pasos rápidos del estadounidense, que la observó perplejo hasta que sus ojos oscuros adquirieron una expresión determinada.

 _…que pasó desapercibida para la inglesa_.

La cual en toda la noche, por una razón desconocida, no volvió a obsequiar un solo pensamiento a Irie Naoki.

* * *

*Moto-chan: Sé que no estoy usando los sufijos japoneses, pero no encontraba cómo decirle a él.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Me da vergüenza aparecer después de este tiempo... aunque actualizar es mejor que todo. El capítulo no quedó tal como esperaba, dio muchos giros, o quise que pasaran tantas cosas en uno solo, pero en fin, ustedes están para juzgar. ¿Creen que ya la historia está en casi cuatro mil visto? Es una proeza.

Lamento, de veras, la tardanza. Tenía mucho sin ponerme a leer literatura, y me ha acabado como veinte libros en este tiempo que ha pasado... tenía la idea de la actualización y el capítulo, pero me cruzaba con otro libro que tenía en mi lista y me inclinaba por él. Es irresistible. Hasta hace poco decidí ponerme a redactar este capítulo, el cual estoy segura que con mi apuro, no quedó a la altura de los otros (el apuro era que me moría por llegar al final y la aparición de Kinnosuke, ¿se lo imaginaban así? Todavía le queda jugo a esa historia).

Válgame, hay tanto que me gustaría decir y tan poco espacio para hacerlo. Mejor ustedes me dicen qué les pareció el capítulo y si tienen dudas, trato de resolverlas. O si algo quedó incomprensible, con gusto vuelvo a corregir esas partes. Verán que aquí la trama original se hace un brinco de tiempo y hay cambios en los personajes, cómo me lo pensé para hacerlo, pero lo creí conveniente, porque ya no iba a haber cambio de carrera, y mi historia no se extenderá hasta después del matrimonio. También, **decidí incluir a Takendo** , ¿no es lindo un rival que no sea Kinnosuke? Para los que no saben, él es exclusivo del manga (me pareció leer que hizo una aparición en Love in Tokyo).

Punto aparte. Quiero ir concluyendo esta historia en el mes que viene (en mis apuntes, para actualizar más constantemente), con la finalidad de enfocarme en otra cosa que cruzó mi mente. Les adelanto para los treinta o más interesado que leen este fic... **¿Cómo se imaginan una historia en la que Irie acepte la carta cuando se la ofrece Kotoko?** ¡Kawai! Ese será mi proyecto a futuro, no tiene fecha determinada, ni extensión, pero deseo tener sus opiniones y apoyo.

Finalmente, en un día o dos devolveré los reviews que les debo. Se supone que mañana madrugo y sigo aquí...

Cuídense, mis pequeñines.

 **Karo.**

(Y no se olviden de darle uso a la cajita debajo, para hacerme feliz y animarme a escribir más rápido)


	13. Chapter 13

**NA: Los errores son solo míos, y no les interrumpo más.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XIII**

* * *

—¡Hazlo de nuevo!

El estridente grito de Sudou hizo brincar a Naoki, que se recuperaba de un golpe en su cabeza con el balón de voleibol, mientras practicaba con Ayako en la cancha.

Estaba distraído porque en esa práctica Kotoko sí había asistido —no sabía por qué razón—. Al ingresar al club de voleibol pensando en verla en el campus, no inquirió lo suficiente para saber que su amada llegaría cuando le apeteciese, y que su única asistencia confirmada sería en las competencias. Se había metido en ese equipo en vano, no se encontraba la razón por la que lo había hecho.

Así que en ese momento se encontraba distraído, mirando cada dos que tres a Kotoko, que jugaba en otra red con un uniforme de lo más ajustado —en su opinión—, que realzaba su femenina figura, atrayendo la atención de los hombres que por allí se encontraban. Se movía con maravillosa gracia, sin cometer fallos ni denotar cansancio.

Por eso se equivocaba en la práctica con Ayako, observada por Sudou, que desde el comienzo le tenía en la mira, por la familiaridad existente con las Matsumoto —o la mayor de ellas—.

—¡Repítelo!

—Concéntrate, Naoki, sé que puedes —animó su amiga pelinegra, sonriéndole con amabilidad—. Eres ágil en el tenis, si te esfuerzas, podrás con este deporte.

Ahí ella recordándole lo pésimo que era con el voleibol.

Él suspiró, la verdad es que no podía culpar a la distracción, a Kotoko o a Sudou. Era terrible en ese deporte; no comprendía, podía estar solo en una cancha y golpear una minúscula pelota con una raqueta, pero no estar con más gente y darle a un balón de tamaño considerable.

De alguna forma, terminaba golpeando a alguien, haciendo saques desviados, o dándole a la red —que a su parecer era muy alta—.

Considerando a fondo la situación, sin Kotoko en el club y sus pocas habilidades, debió quedarse en el tenis, así por lo menos no se sentiría tan fracasado como otras veces.

Ni tan ridiculizado ante la pelirroja como otras ocasiones.

—¡Te estoy hablando, Irie! —exclamó Sudou en su oído y saltó asustado, sin haberse dado cuenta en qué momento llegó a su lado. —¡No sueñes despierto! ¡Deja de ser tan despistado! Así nunca podrás jugar voleibol. Para ser un buen jugador necesitas concentración y constancia.

Asintió abochornado, consciente de las miradas de todos a su alrededor.

—Si se tratara de tenis, te vencería, Sudou. —Naoki frunció el ceño, él pensó algo semejante, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Él y Sudou voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz.

—Matsumoto. —El entrenador miró extasiado a la pelinegra mayor, que le había hablado directamente, pese a que las palabras no alabaran a su persona.

Nuevamente volvía a ser la persona tranquila.

Su personalidad múltiple asustaba; cuando estaba en una cancha o con algo relacionado a su deporte, era aterrador, exigente, maniático… si no, una persona calmada y amable, hasta agradable.

Excepto cuando se dirigía a él tratándose de Matsumoto.

—No deberías gritar así a tus alumnos —dijo con tono presuntuoso Yuuko, ofreciendo una sonrisa ladina al bigotudo, que bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrado—. Mucho menos si tiene cómo tomarse la revancha. —Dicho eso, le guiñó un ojo a él. —Es una suerte que no se trate de tenis, o saldrías perdiendo, Sudou.

Sin más, la joven regresó a su práctica.

—Se ha dirigido a mí… —repetía en voz baja el aludido, desatendiendo la clase, que de cualquier forma estaba por terminar.

—Creo que ya podemos ir a cambiarnos y continuar nuestros estudios —le susurró Ayako con una amplia sonrisa, que él correspondió. Ella y él se reunían después de clases para estudiar, la pelinegra había sido de gran ayuda y le estaba profundamente agradecido, le era más sencillo comprender temáticas con sus aportaciones y explicaciones, aunadas a las reuniones de estudio con los otros de sus compañeros de clase.

Ayako se había convertido en otra buena amiga, como Chris, y afortunadamente ambas se llevaban bien. Su amiga rubia había advertido un interés de Ayako hacia él, pero no la veía como rival, porque ciertamente la pelinegra tenía a alguien más en mente tratándose de novio potencial.

Y si por él fuera, se lo daba envuelto en un moño de regalo, con tal de que dejara a Kotoko libre.

—Me parece bien —respondió alegremente sin dejar de sonreír, mirando subrepticiamente a la pelirroja antes de irse a los vestuarios.

Para su mala suerte, no se percató del ceño fruncido de Kotoko ante la notable cercanía con la Matsumoto, que provocaba en ella sensaciones desagradables —y no admisibles—, especialmente por el conocimiento de que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Ella se preguntaba si era el momento en que Irie Naoki finalizara su interés en su persona.

Pero le daba miedo darse cuenta que la idea no le entusiasmaba como antes.

 **«...»**

Kotoko llegó a la barra del restaurante de su padre y el empleado de su padre tras de ella, Hikaru, le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, que correspondió a su vez antes de sentarse y pedir lo acostumbrado.

Esa tarde, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de volver a casa y presenciar otra de las dramáticas escenas de Machiko Irie al ver llegar a su hijo después de estar con Ayako Matsumoto. Machiko hacía que todos los habitantes supieran su inconformidad de la buena relación entre los dos jóvenes, especialmente si la desatendía a ella.

Hizo una minúscula cara de desagrado, que se disolvió cuando sus alimentos le fueron entregados por su padre, el cual le otorgó una de sus sonrisas amigables.

—¿Mal día? —preguntó y ella negó lentamente cogiendo sus palillos.

Shigeo asintió, comprendiendo que de cualquier forma no le hablaría de sus preocupaciones; no le hería, su madre tenía la misma personalidad que ella, así que aceptar la forma de ser de su hija resultaba sencillo, en vez de frustrante. Había aprendido mucho conforme crecía con su progenitora y al ver que su pequeña era del mismo modo, empezó a analizar sus silencios y los gestos que hacía, aunque desde que llegaran a cohabitar con los Irie, había cambiado un poco.

Ante eso, sentía curiosidad, pero aguardaría hasta el momento indicado, cuando ella decidiera hacerle partícipe de sus inquietudes.

Le dejó comer y dedicó su atención a un recién llegado, que se ubicó a un costado de su hija. El joven ya se le hacía habitual. Pelinegro, con cabello engominado, rasgos orientales, mas nacionalidad americana, algo presumido en su porte, y determinado y amable en su actuar y hablar.

No sabía cuándo exactamente fue el primer día en que llegó a su restaurante, sólo se había percatado que en su concurrencia siempre mantenía la mirada atenta a cierta rubia inglesa que esa noche tenía un compromiso con su abuelo.

—¿Lo de siempre, joven? —cuestionó negando suavemente con la cabeza, ganándose unos hombros encogidos del pelinegro, además de unas ligeras mejillas arreboladas.

—Sí, ya he probado todo, chef, y ha sido mi plato favorito. Delicioso. —Shigeo asintió en agradecimiento.

—Iré a preparar su platillo.

El chico americano sonrió y se quedó observando con tristeza a su alrededor, sin saber qué más hacer cuando Christine Robbins no se encontraba en la periferia, para atraerlo con su bonita imagen y la amabilidad que mostraba a los otros, contraria a la actitud desafiante con que respondía a él, que no sabía a qué atribuirla (pero que, no negaba, le resultaba excitante y estimulante).

—Perdone que le interrumpa, ¿es muy asidua al restaurante?

Kotoko dio un sorbo a su bebida tras concluir sus alimentos y prestó atención a quien se encontraba junto a ella, con acento ajeno al nipón; no era dada a hacer conversación con las personas desconocidas de las que no tuviera algún propósito en común (o con casi nadie en particular), y sin embargo, el joven tenía algo en él que le provocó confianza, orillándole a responder (eso sí, muy parcamente).

—Soy hija del propietario.

La mirada oscura de su interlocutor se iluminó y eso le causó sospecha.

—Probablemente ella sepa qué ocurrió con Chris —murmuró él para sí en inglés; Kotoko casi puso los ojos en blanco y disminuyó esa sensación que la respuesta corporal de él había ocasionado.

—No lo sé, no me inmiscuyo en la vida de los empleados de mi padre —contestó en el mismo idioma del americano, ahora que analizaba su acento.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desorbitados por la sorpresa, a pesar de un desánimo por la respuesta obtenida.

—Lo siento, estaba muy ansioso por verla esta noche.

El intercambio concluyó con la llegada de su padre, de quien se despidió para irse a casa a continuar con su lectura y tratar de apartar sus pensamientos del castaño y sus asuntos con Matsumoto.

Shigeo observó a su hija partir con rostro pensativo y emitió una exhalación antes de coger los platos sucios que dejó.

—El inglés de su hija es muy fluido, chef —comentó el joven pelinegro de quien ya debería conocer su nombre.

—Ella es muy lista, una genio. —El joven elevó sus cejas con la información—. Es muy sorprendente.

—¿Ella heredará el negocio?

Rio ante la posibilidad y negó con un suspiro. —Me temo que no, ella podría manejarlo a nivel administrativo, si así lo quisiera, pero no tiene la pasión por la cocina que se requiere para un trabajo como este. Tengo aprendices que tal vez puedan suplirme cuando llegue el momento… si no optan por independizarse.

Se sorprendió de compartir un pensamiento tan personal con un extraño, aunque no se le hacía así y hasta cómodo sentía hablar con él.

—Creo que entiendo, chef. Conozco a muchos que son muy capaces de llevar un negocio al éxito monetariamente, y no tienen la capacidad de preparar ni la comida más sencilla. Y también hay quienes tratan de buscar su propio camino, con tal de cumplir su sueño… pero todavía es muy joven para preocuparse por cosas de ese estilo. Le quedan muchos años manejando este maravilloso restaurante.

Sonrió con las palabras del joven. —Me agradas…

—Kinnosuke Ikezawa, Kinnosuke para usted —completó.

—Kinnosuke, puedes llamarme Shigeo.

—Eso sería un honor, chef.

 **«...»**

Naoki sonrió al encontrar su hogar ocupado únicamente por Kotoko, tras una nota de su madre explicando la salida con su padre y hermano por un asunto escolar de Yuuki. Así le sería más privado y sencillo hacer la invitación que tenía en mente proponer a la chica.

En su camino a casa en el subterráneo, escuchó cómo anunciaban una película donde enlazaban ciencia ficción con un argumento romántico y pensó que sería interesante asistir al cine acompañado de la pelirroja —si esta aceptaba, que esperaba lo hiciera—.

Ella estaba, como otras veces, leyendo concentrada, haciendo buen uso del silencio en que se encontraba la residencia.

Aclaró su garganta, esperando no molestarla en demasía; ella enarcó una ceja tras apartar la mirada de la página en que se encontraba enfrascada.

Él sonrió tras pasar saliva. Le mostró el folleto con los detalles del filme.

—He escuchado de esta nueva película, que mostrarán hasta el domingo. Trata de una científica feminista que se enamora de un poeta que critica abiertamente un cyborg creado por ella, pensado para reemplazar a los hombres del futuro… Ella tiene un gran parecido físico a ti y es fría y…

—¿Es alguna clase de insulto o indirecta? —interrumpió ella con sarcasmo.

El castaño negó con rapidez. —¿Te gustaría ir a verla conmigo el domingo?

—No —dijo ella impertérrita. Su respuesta le provocó una gran desazón.

—Pero se ve muy interesante… seguro que te gusta —replicó esperanzado de hacerle cambiar de opinión. —No tendría por qué significar nada. Muchos hablan de ella…

—Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no vas solo?

Suspiró audiblemente mirando el folleto. Más le interesaba disfrutar de su compañía. Tal vez sí iría por su cuenta, o lo comentaría con las chicas, no le importaba ser un hombre yendo a ver un filme sentimental.

—¿O por qué no vas con esa chica de tu clase? —musitó de pronto Kotoko, con un tono identificable, extrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ayako?

Tras unos momentos de pensarlo, asintió, sintiéndose convencido. Seguro a ella y a las otras les gustaba, además que invitando a la pelinegra podría mostrarle lo agradecido que estaba con ella, y no había manera que ella malinterpretara el gesto, porque mucho sabía de su amor por Kotoko. También, si eran más, las probabilidades de que pareciera una cita serían menores. —Le preguntaré. Te dejo continuar con lo tuyo.

Naoki salió de la sala con su móvil en mano, buscando el número de sus conocidas, pareciendo muy interesado en la invitación a la chica, ignorante de haber dejado a Kotoko reprendiéndose mentalmente por su sugerencia, surgida de un impulso del que desconocía su origen y que había dejado malas consecuencias.

 **«...»**

Kotoko avanzó hasta la mesa en que se encontraba Takendo para entregarle el libro que leía la noche anterior, facilitado por él para su reporte escolar. Sin gran ceremonia dejó el tomo frente a él.

—Gracias.

El chico asintió con una de sus típicas sonrisas y cogió el libro para guardarlo en su maletín.

—Espero que te haya servido y que el día en que aplacé mis deberes no fuera en vano.

—Sí, he podido emplearlo adecuadamente.

La joven estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando Takendo le retuvo de la mano un milisegundo (demasiado tiempo para su gusto). —Bueno, se me ocurre que puedes hacer algo para mostrarme tu agradecimiento.

—¿Disculpa?

Takendo se sonrojó como un tomate y rascó su cabeza abochornado. —Eso no pareció muy adecuado, pero no es lo que crees. —Extrajo de su bolsillo un par de papeles coloridos—. Me han dado estos boletos para una película del domingo… no diré quién pensó que los querría ver. Iba a regalarlos, pero como eres una chica y eso… puedes ir conmigo en agradecimiento y así no sería descortés con quien me los dio. ¿Qué te parece?

Kotoko le dirigió una mirada que reflejaba enfado, pero no se dejó amedrentar. Reconoció en los boletos la misma imagen del folleto que el día anterior Naoki le mostró. ¿Por qué todos querían ver esa película?

—Tal vez no lo hago tan bien, pero puedo mejorar. Sí quiero que sea una cita, pero sé que tampoco te gustaría quedar en deuda conmigo… Además, tengo que aprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentan —dijo en tono bromista, aunque en el fondo parecía serio. —Ya sabes, el fin justifica los medios.

Ella pensó que él se ganaría cada yen de su salario cuando ejerciera, antes de suspirar y asentir, diciendo que sería la última vez que caía en ese juego. Efectivamente, no quería quedar en una ridícula deuda, aunque ya hubiera agradecido, mucho menos deseaba que él en otra oportunidad tratara de aprovecharse.

Internamente también pensaba que había otro motivo por el que tampoco quería ir al cine ese domingo.

 **«...»**

Al final, ninguna de sus amigas tuvo oportunidad de ir a ver la película, así que ese domingo Naoki se encontraba solo en la larga fila del cine, repleta de parejas enamoradas cogidas de la mano, mirándose con ojos de cordero y haciéndole sentir un desdichado soltero, siempre solo.

Hasta Ayako había dicho que tenía otra cosa en mente para ese día y había declinado su invitación.

Con un suspiro, continuó avanzando, esperando que valiera la pena encontrarse ahí, hasta que sus ojos dieron con una pareja que se dirigía a la entrada del cine, charlando.

Una cabellera pelirroja claramente conocida junto a otra marrón muy familiar.

Sintió cómo su corazón se apretujaba y la desolación se cernía sobre él. Kotoko y Takendo acudían a ver una película romántica juntos. Ella, luciendo hermosa como siempre, con vaqueros y blusa de cuello alto, y él muy arreglado.

La imagen quedó cruelmente grabada en su cabeza.

Tenían una cita.

Por eso ella no quiso asistir con él, y le sugirió salir con Ayako.

Kotoko ya tenía un amor. Aunque sus oportunidades fueron mínimas, ya había sido desplazado.

Los ojos le escocieron y deseó más que nada encontrarse en otro lugar, o despertarse de esa pesadilla. No podía ser cierto que definitivamente la hubiera perdido, tenía que ser una broma o una equivocación. Quizá no era ella, la había confundido…

Pero era verdad, Kotoko se encontraba en una cita.

Apretó sus manos en puño y le dirigió una mirada de desprecio a la fila que tenía por delante… ya no importaba. Lo mejor sería partir…

—Ni lo pienses —expresó una voz conocida a su lado.

—¿Ayako? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó sin ganas.

—Siguiendo a Takendo. Después que me dijera que tenía otros planes con respecto a la película cuando lo invité a verle, decidí seguirlo.

¿Así que por eso ella también le dijo que no?

¿Perdería siempre con ese Takendo?

Pensándolo también, ¿en qué momento se volvió tan allegada al estudiante de abogado?

—Ahora tú y yo vamos a espiarlos y arruinarles su salida… Los dos en la oscuridad es peligroso.

—¿Qué! —exclamó saliendo de sus elucubraciones. Parecía buena idea, no podía darse por vencido en ese amor duradero. —¿Cómo? —inquirió no muy convencido por las barreras que se les presentaban—. Esta fila no parece avanzar para la función que irán ellos.

Ayako sacó dos boletos con una sonrisa maquiavélica. —Vamos… —le apremió tomando su mano para llevarlo a la entrada.

Él asintió con ánimos renovados, no dejaría ir a Kotoko sin pelea.

 **«...»**

La película estaba resultando ser buena, aunque no podía apreciarla del todo pendiente de lo que ocurría en las butacas frente a él, ocupadas por Kotoko y Takendo. Con premura, Ayako y él habían conseguido estar ubicados detrás ellos para detener cualquier avance que pudiese ocurrir. Ahora el filme no le preocupaba mucho, cuando saliera a la venta al público general la rentaría y la vería, por el momento su único interés recaía en la pareja de enfrente.

Más bien, en Takendo, porque sabía que en público Kotoko no haría nada —no quería pensar que enamorada de ese tipo actuaría diferente—.

Como si lo hubiera conjurado, justo en ese momento Takendo hizo la típica táctica del cine —¿qué ya no había imaginación?—. Alzó su mano derecha emitiendo un ligero bostezo y extendió su mano para colocarla sobre el respaldo de Kotoko.

Él, enojado, pateó el asiento de la pelirroja y esta se inclinó hacia enfrente, algo sobresaltada.

Con rapidez, Ayako y él se ocultaron tras las butacas.

—Lo siento, me emocioné mucho con la escena y mis piernas son muy grandes… no volverá a ocurrir —susurró Ayako en una voz muy diferente a la suya, cubriéndole las espaldas.

Se tragó su exhalación de alivio.

¿Dónde aprendiste a cambiar tu voz así?, le preguntó con los labios; ella se encogió de hombros y emitió un Teatro, seguido de un: Bien hecho, Naoki.

Asintió orgulloso de sí mismo, porque Takendo había apartado el brazo, y no volvió a intentar la maniobra en lo que transcurrió la película.

 **«...»**

Después de cien torturantes minutos en los que siguió cada movimiento del castaño, le tocaba presenciar un almuerzo compartido entre Kotoko y Takendo, en el que parecían la pareja perfecta, comiendo un domingo cualquiera tras compartir una salida al cine.

Lo único que le hubiese arruinado más el humor habría sido que sus fideos lo compartieran como en la famosa película para niños, o que ordenaran un postre que pudieran dárselo en la boca del otro. El restaurante parecía un sitio no apto para el romance, más de tipo familiar, pero pequeñas cosas podían cambiar por completo el curso de una situación, si los implicados se lo proponían.

Dos manos sobre la mesa, unidas… Un acercamiento de rostros…

—¿Cómo es que te decidiste por el derecho familiar? —preguntó en ese momento Takendo, entre bocados.

Kotoko dejó de observar la ventana y miró su plato antes de responder.

—Un caso en particular —respondió sin ofrecer más información, degustando nuevamente sus alimentos.

—No es con motivo de ofensa… pero tienes la capacidad para hacer grandes cosas, ¿por qué no seguiste ese camino?

Naoki quiso golpear a Takendo por no ocurrírsele el gran conflicto que eso podría causar en Kotoko, como tiempo atrás lo hiciera. ¿Qué no pensaba en ella!

—Es una buena pregunta —murmuró Ayako posando su mano sobre la de él, que estaba empuñada.

—Me he hecho la misma cuestión —Kotoko dirigió otra mirada al exterior—. Quizá quien me aconsejó me conoce más que yo misma.

A Naoki le emocionó la referencia a él, y la conclusión a la que ella había llegado, le gustaba sobremanera. Podía ser que desconociera algunas cosas, mas quería pensar que le conocía en muchos aspectos, aun cuando no hubiera mucha cercanía entre los dos.

Sonrió y tomó un poco de su té de menta, ahora frío.

—¿Y qué clase de chico te gusta? ¿Cómo aspiro ser?

Casi escupe su bebida ante las interrogantes de Takendo.

—Prefiero a los hombres listos, seguros de sí mismos, que no sean ridículos ni torpes —anunció ella, como enumerando las características que él no poseía.

Ayako le dio un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

—A mí me gustan las chicas atractivas e inteligentes —expresó Takendo entonces. Naoki le sonrió a Ayako, cuyos ojos se iluminaron—. Que no sean celosas ni actúen guiadas por esos sentimientos, como revisar el móvil o no dejar respirar, que me den mi espacio y tengan gustos semejantes a los míos —su amiga bajó la cabeza, afectada por la descripción contraria de ella—. Alguien como tú, parece que seríamos la pareja ideal.

—Desde cierta perspectiva, es cierto —dijo en respuesta la pelirroja, imitando el ejemplo de su acompañante de levantarse para retirarse.

Ayako y Naoki, un poco decaídos, esperaron unos momentos antes de salir también. Y nada más hacerlo, desearon no haberlo hecho, Takendo tenía sujetada la mano de Kotoko, con ella casi pegada a su pecho.

—¿Qué más nos falta ver? —preguntó en voz alta, pensando que no había una imagen más clara que esa, no necesitaba prueba más fehaciente que la estampa que ambos proyectaban. Ella se veía segura junto a Takendo…

Y él no tenía cabida en medio de ellos dos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Podía algo ser más humillante que estar persiguiendo a tu amor platónico en una cita suya con la persona que había elegido, perfecta y acorde a sus gustos? ¿Cómo pudo empeñarse, poner sus fuerzas y esperanzas, en arruinar la relación de otra persona, sólo porque él no quería verlas juntas? ¿Por querer ser él quien ocupara el lugar del chico?

¿Por qué era así de egoísta? ¿Por qué era así de masoquista presenciando el tiempo que compartían juntos?

Kotoko tenía derecho a ser feliz con quien quisiera, y él tenía que aceptar que tal vez su felicidad no se la podía proporcionar él.

—¿Es tiempo de irnos, verdad? —Ayako habló en un tono cansino, a lo que él asintió.

—Te acompaño a casa.

—Espera… —Miró a su amiga—. He olvidado mi monedero…

—Voy a por él, espérame junto al puesto de helados de enfrente —indicó señalando el sitio mencionado, del otro lado de la calle.

Ayako asintió y caminó hacia el lugar con aire taciturno. Él se dirigió al establecimiento donde estuvieron momentos antes.

 **«...»**

Kotoko, tras agradecer y apartarse de Takendo, que le evitó ser arrollada por un ciclista, miró su reloj, como manera amable de indicar que era hora de partir caminos.

—Entiendo —suspiró Takendo—. Antes quisiera invitarte un helado, para que no me guardes rencor por obligarte a salir conmigo. Me doy cuenta que prefieres ser mi amiga… Y tendré que aceptarlo, aunque me gustes.

Asintió agradecida por su comprensión y se encaminaron al pequeño local de helados al otro lado de la calle; muy cerca divisó a Ayako y se preguntó qué se había hecho Naoki, no habían sido precisamente discretos en el cine, pero por lo menos le evitaron momentos incómodos en el lugar.

No obstante, no le gustaba ser perseguida o espiada, así que se había vengado de él al describir como su persona ideal a alguien completamente opuesto a él, aunque no lo suficiente, porque sí contaba con esos rasgos en una medida menor.

Justo entonces, un muchacho que andaba rápido, chocó con Ayako, ensuciándola con el helado que este cargaba en su mano.

—¡No! —exclamó la pelinegra, claramente asombrada.

—¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer, mocosa! ¡Parada donde no debías! ¡Ahora me pagas mi helado! —vociferó el muchacho, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Cómo se le ocurre! —masculló Takendo, que con paso rápido se aproximó a ambos. Así era cuando más chicos, veía una injusticia y se movilizaba para pararla; desde pequeño tenía destinado qué haría con su vida.

Ella continuó hasta donde se encontraban y reprimió una sonrisa al escuchar cómo Takendo ponía en práctica parte de la jerga aprendida en clase.

—¿Kotoko? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo fue que Ayako…

Naoki pronunció las preguntas a su lado, desconcertado. Llevaba un monedero de mujer en su mano derecha, acababa de llegar, seguro. Dio unos pasos hacia la escena, deteniéndose pronto al captar la mirada de la pelinegra, que le negó y le instruyó irse con un movimiento de cabeza hacia ella.

Kotoko se hizo la desentendida y aceptó la indicación de Naoki de retirarse, habiendo entendido perfectamente la indirecta de la pelinegra. Le supuso un alivio que el interés de ésta fuese hacia Takendo, porque así le daba a su compañero alguien más en quién enfocarse, en vez de ella.

No porque eso significara que Naoki y Ayako no formaran parte de una relación.

 **«...»**

Después de caminar un rato, en lo que claramente era la dirección opuesta a su hogar, Naoki se detuvo, observando que se encontraban en un parque; tal vez así podría sentarse un momento y serenarse tras los acontecimientos del día. No entendía por qué Kotoko le había acompañado, mas quizá era el momento preciso para dejar en claro que se haría a un lado.

—Kotoko… —se inclinó para pedir disculpas—. Hoy… estaba celoso… Yo… no debí seguirlos… Y si a ti… realmente te gusta Tak…

—Estábamos por comprar helados. Busquemos uno. —Ella le dejó con la palabra en la boca y con un interrogante, ¿desde cuándo le gustaba lo dulce?

Sin embargo, ¿quién era él para negarle algo a ella, cuando lo había cortado al hablar de gustarle el castaño y lo había abandonado con su rival?

Contento, sacó su billetera para comprarle su helado a Kotoko, por lo menos tendría ese gusto.

Miró hacia el lago del parque y pensó que también la invitaría a subirse… esperaba que aceptara.

 **«...»**

Momentos más tarde, Naoki sostenía los remos del bote y los llevaba a ambos a lo lardo del pequeño lago, contento de la aceptación que había obtenido su propuesta. Probablemente era el instante más memorable de su existencia, era una pequeña parte de la felicidad de toda su vida.

Kotoko y él, solos en una balsa, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos, disfrutando el tiempo juntos, rodeados de… ¿familias?

—¿Cómo es que somos la única pareja aquí?

Kotoko, acabando con su helado de limón, sonrió con un brillo extraño en la mirada.

—¿No lo sabes? —inquirió elevando su ceja en una perfecta pose escéptica. —No hay parejas porque al parecer todas las que se suben a un bote, rompen después de ello y están destinadas a mantenerse separadas por siempre.

—¿Qué! —gritó asombrado y se paró olvidando dónde se encontraba, moviéndose frenético. —¡Dime que es una broma!

—¡No te muevas, idiota!

—¡Por favor, dime que… Aaahh!

SPLASH

La exclamación de Naoki se perdió en medio del sonoro ruido de ellos cayendo al agua, observados por las personas a su alrededor, algunas de las cuales rieron disimuladamente por el incidente.

—¡Lo siento! —Pidió cuando ambos salieron a la superficie, y tuvo que soportar la mirada enfurecida de Kotoko.

Quizá lo mejor era ahogarse…

 **«...»**

Naoki procuró encontrar la solución más idónea a su predicamento, para evitar coger un resfriado. Si se aventuraban a su hogar, lo más probable era que cargar ropas húmedas les provocara alguna enfermedad, y aunque él no importase, no quería cargar con la salud de Kotoko en su conciencia.

Con toalla en mano y una playera que le parecía serviría a la chica, se dirigió a donde ella estaba, en una zona apartada del lugar de paseo, sentada sobre el césped. Su cabello goteaba y se imaginaba que por el largo, sería más tardado que se secara.

Eso sólo aumentó su culpabilidad.

Por suerte, hacía un día soleado y no corría tanto el aire en ese sitio.

Con lentitud, se arrodilló junto a Kotoko rememorando otra ocasión semejante, donde por lo menos carecía de responsabilidad. Con delicadeza, colocó la toalla sobre sus hombros y le brindó la bolsa con la playera.

—Es lo único que pude encontrar rápidamente. Será mejor que te cambies para que la ropa se seque.

Kotoko asintió y se puso en pie, en dirección a un servicio.

Mientras tanto, él se dedicó a pensar en la forma correcta de pedir perdón… de nuevo. En todas las situaciones en que se encontraba junto a ella, resultaba afectada de alguna manera y debía disculparse por lo que ocurriese.

Quizá su presencia en la vida de Kotoko era mala, y debía cumplir lo que había propuesto tiempo atrás, de alejarse y olvidarse… Aunque la sola idea lo matara por dentro.

Cuando hubo vuelto, Naoki cogió la blusa celeste de cuello alto y la extendió sobre una rama a la que daba directamente el sol, junto con su chaqueta. Después volvió a sentarse, a una distancia prudencial de la pelirroja, que permanecía callada observando el horizonte.

—Lo lamento mucho, Kotoko. Parece que siempre te causo problemas…

Su tono expresaba lo mucho que sentía actuar torpemente en lo que ella se refería, y demostrarle que era incapaz de ser como ella le gustaría. Mirándolo de ese modo, sabía por qué ella no le correspondería.

—Es cierto… —respondió Kotoko tras un largo silencio, mirando al castaño de reojo. Había tomado ese tiempo para pensar con detenimiento los sucesos y había llegado a una conclusión asombrosa. —Eres un problema en mi vida…

Él se puso alicaído y ella reprimió una sonrisa de burla. A veces era sencillo llegar a él y afectarle, aunque no fuese esa su intención, como en ese momento.

—Antes de conocerte, de que trataras de confesarte —él se sonrojó—. Mi vida era calma, los días más tranquilos que conocía… —Suspiró para continuar su discurso, ya era demasiado lo que había hablado, pero valía la pena lo que tenía que decir. —No puedo culparte de un temblor y un derrumbe, pero después de que trataste de declararme tus sentimientos, los sucesos problemáticos de mi vida se han sucedido en cadena.

Trató de sonar desenfadada, como se sentía, a pesar del incidente reciente. Probablemente falló, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Después de su descubrimiento actual, quería hacer ese esfuerzo de ser considerada con él.

—Yo no he querido…

—Pero antes de que entraras a mi vida, no estaba viviendo como las demás personas… era demasiado perfecto para un ser humano. Quise retornar a ello, alejarme del problema que representas. Sólo que descubrí que prefería no hacerlo…

Había tenido la oportunidad de divertirse innumerables veces, de experimentar muchas primeras veces —el primer beso incluido—, y no se arrepentía. Se sentía más viva.

—La solución nunca es huir de los problemas, sino afrontarlos. Y aprendí a hacerlo… Al principio era difícil, una dificultad que nunca se me había presentado, hoy estoy acostumbrada, sé cómo lidiar contigo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que…

Ya no pretendo huir del problema que representas.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas.

Naoki se acercó a ella con una expresión determinada, signo de preocupación para ella, porque algo se le había metido a la cabeza. —Si yo soy tu problema, y dices que debes afrontarlos… que te has acostumbrado a mí… ¿Significa que tengo una oportunidad contigo?

—¿Qué! ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? —Fingió indignación, no dispuesta a mostrar cómo él no se había equivocado del todo, mas no pensaba admitirlo.

—Disculpa.

El castaño volvió a su sitio, y ella sonrió internamente por su expresión de vergüenza.

—Significa que convivir contigo ya no es una molestia —improvisó como si nada, mirándolo a los ojos atentamente. Sus orbes violáceos cambiaron de un modo que no sabía cómo explicar, pero que quizá tiempo atrás no se habría percatado. Con él, comenzaba a notar pequeñas cosas, cosas diferentes, que iban más allá de lo que podías aprender con los libros.

—¿No me odias? —susurró él con un tono esperanzado.

—Nunca lo he hecho —admitió encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo su atención al horizonte, en lo que el ocaso comenzaba a caer, como la barrera autoprotectora que se había hecho en su cabeza… y su corazón.

A la coraza a su alrededor todavía le faltaba tiempo, aunque tuviera algunas grietas gracias a su acompañante.

—¿Y ya… no… me detestas? —tartajeó Naoki, con emoción impregnada en su voz.

—Afortunadamente, nadie te creerá cuando les digas mi negativa a eso.

De repente, el calor del cuerpo de Naoki la rodeó, pasmándola en el acto. Permaneció inmóvil mientras él la apretaba contra sí, y escuchaba cómo su corazón latía desembocado. Cedería un pequeño tiempo porque no lo sentía desagradable como si lo hubiese recibido tiempo atrás, o como sintió ante la cercanía de Takendo esa misma tarde. Si él preguntaba, lo atribuiría a que necesitaba el calor después de estar mojada.

No permitiría que supiera que esta ocasión en que estaba en sus brazos, era diferente; junto con la descarga que experimentó al sentirse abrazada por él y la comodidad y calidez de su cuerpo, sentía que ese sitio era en el que debía estar.

Su capa protectora se desarmaba sólo un poco; no como para admitirlo en voz alta, pero para aceptar la ineludible conclusión que tenía en su mente.

—Te quiero, Kotoko —susurró él, sorprendiéndola. Nunca lo había expresado en voz alta y aquello le provocó un brinco en el pecho, su corazón se aceleró sólo un poco y supo que era tiempo de separarse antes de que lo notara.

Siguió como si nada hubiera pasado, observando el atardecer.

Y en realidad mucho había ocurrido.

—No soy el hombre sin falta de torpeza, inteligente y seguro que tú preferirías, aunque puedo mejorar en algunos aspectos, pero te aseguro que nadie va a quererte como yo lo hago, en eso nadie va a superarme… Siempre vas a estar en mi corazón.

Y tú en el mío, pensó finalmente Kotoko.

Porque sí, esa era su conclusión ineludible, su actual descubrimiento, la respuesta al asunto que desde hacía un tiempo le rondaba la cabeza y no encontraba solución.

Estaba enamorada de Naoki Irie.

Él se había ido ganando poco a poco su corazón, su paciencia, su bondad, su tenacidad, le habían hecho hacerse un hueco en su coraza hasta llegar a la parte más profunda de su ser. Estaba afianzado allí y sabía que no iba a irse, que una vez que aceptaba quererlo, el sentimiento no se iría.

Ese sentimiento había estado presente desde no sabía cuánto tiempo atrás, y hasta ahora lo reconocía.

Hasta ahora estaba preparada para admitirlo y aceptarlo.

Quería a Naoki Irie.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Feliz año linduras!**

Sí, ya sé que no merezco perdón, pero finalmente aquí se encuentra un nuevo capítulo de este fic, como prometí que verían su fin. Y con un detallito que no se esperaban, ¿cierto?

Estoy un poco oxidada, así que si notan algo extraño a lo largo de la lectura del capítulo, pueden justificarlo con eso. Casi fue como un sabático este tiempo sin escribir y aunque no olvidé del todo lo que quería, sí me parece que no es igual a como habría sido meses atrás. Sin embargo, espero fuera de su agrado y renovemos fuerzas para la última parte de este fic, porque quedan cinco capítulos que se van como el agua (espero que para Semana Santa ya esté concluido... si no, esa semana es perfecta para concluir redacciones).

Recuerden que tengo en mente el fic de Naoki aceptando la carta de Kotoko... Todavía les queda de mí en el fandom, aunque les guste o no. El 2017 es un poco amargo en ciertos aspectos (vamos, no entraré en detalles), pero aquí en FF hay que darlo todo. El fic no tarda y lo ven bajo el nombre de "Novia imperfecta" (me quiero presionar publicándolo pronto).

Ahora mismo la nota se ha alargado mucho sin detalles importantes, así que les dejo, no con promesa de cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero sí con la certeza que aquí sigo. ¡Y más por el gran número de seguidores de esta historia en un fandom abandonado!

 **Muchos besos, Karo.**

 **PD:** Me ha puesto a pensar algo comentado por Behla en un review sobre Moto-chan; la verdad sí es que parece una persona transgénero con orientación sexual hacia los hombres (no sería homosexual si se identifica como mujer), pero no tenemos a nadie que nos explique bien si nuestra apreciación es la adecuada, por lo que espero haber plasmado una persona lo más parecida al que conocemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**NA: Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XIV**

* * *

Naoki estaba intranquilo, producto de una constate actitud pensativa. Podía darse cuenta por qué generalmente no pensaba tanto y sentía más; el "utilizar tanto la cabeza" le estaba dando dolor.

La cuestión era que trataba y trataba de hallar una respuesta lógica al ligerísimo cambio en Kotoko —vaya, que lo había hablado con su madre y sólo él lo veía—, no una respuesta _con sentido_ a lo que imaginaba. Que no era cualquier cosa.

Desde aquella no-cita de los dos en el lago, la había notado con menos ceños fruncidos —y eso era decir algo—, además de no ser completamente ignorado cuando le hablaba en casa. Tal vez se estaba volviendo paranoico (¿sí aplicaba en esos casos o era una enfermedad distinta?) y veía cosas donde no la habían, o era su patético corazón ilusionado con que había una posibilidad con ella, tras haber abierto su corazón al completo a su amada.

Quizá, sólo era que, al ella haber admitido que no lo detestaba, Kotoko había bajado un milímetro su guardia con él, porque ya no podía escudarse tras el hecho de que su presencia le era terminantemente fastidiosa, esa molestia con la que ahora podía vivir.

Tener que pensar en ella le aceleraba el corazón a la vez que le metía en un acertijo. Ella era compleja en muchos sentidos y adictiva en otros; sólo le gustaría que todo lo que él creía de ella, fuera aclarado completamente por Kotoko.

Mas primero se caía el cielo antes de que ella fuera rotundamente sincera respecto a sí misma (y no sólo se refería con decírselo a alguien más). Así que le quedaba la tarea de seguirla descifrando como llevaba tiempo haciendo.

El conocerla y no conocerla, asombrarse con cada cosa que iba descubriendo.

Suspiró.

—Ojalá suspiraras así por mí.

Saltó sobresaltado en su asiento con la voz de Marina, a la vez que se sonrojaba, descubierto. Agitó la cabeza notando que la clase había concluido y perdió, por lo menos, unos diez minutos de ella.

Miró su cuaderno de apuntes y bufó.

—Yo también quisiera que suspirara así por mí. —Moto-chan no iba a perder la oportunidad de sonrojarle de nuevo.

—En los últimos minutos explicó el proyecto escolar —Keita habló frente a él, y al alzar la mirada notó la sonrisa ladina del chico ante su bochorno. Pero aun así, agradeció que le diera la información que requería.

—Es muy dulce que pienses en Kotoko, Naoki, sólo evita que te afecte en clases —dijo Tomoko sonriéndole con amabilidad, extendiendo el cuaderno que tenía en una de sus manos.

—Gracias. —Rápidamente se dispuso a copiar.

—Aunque en todo este tiempo no hemos visto que haya mejorado tu relación con ella —replicó Marina.

—Por eso no cesamos nuestra campaña de luchar por ti como tu club de fans —continuó Moto-chan.

—Al menos sabe que Kotoko no tiene interés en nadie más. —Ayako sonaba frustrada; al parecer, las cosas con Takendo debían de estar estancadas.

—Pero tu chico es más alcanzable que Kotoko.

Naoki no supo quién dijo eso porque se concentró en lo que leía, y pensó en lo que Marina había dicho, no del todo cierto. Había mejorado considerablemente.

Asimismo, el cambio reciente en Kotoko podría ser a su favor. Tal vez era tiempo de pensar más en positivo.

Y, si se atrevía, pasar más a la acción.

Teniéndola en casa, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Se mordió los labios, nervioso; su intranquilidad no sólo se debía a pensar. Tenía un mal presentimiento rondándole.

 **«...»**

De espaldas a la barra de comensales, Chris sonrió entre irónica y divertida ante otra de las ocurrencias del ahora asiduo cliente americano, Kin (como quería que _ella_ le llamara), al que se le había hecho costumbre narrarle historias ficticias y de su propia vida a ella. No entendía cómo era que nadie estaba disponible para atenderlo cuando llegaba y su jefe le indicaba que se encargara de brindarle el servicio.

Ah, pero el señor Aihara sí se hacía tiempo de entablar una pequeña charla con él o sólo saludarle.

Suspiró. Ella era la empleada y debía obedecer a su jefe en esa simple tarea, además de mantener contento al cliente.

Lo que era el servicio.

Se giró con una sonrisa tensa hacia el pelinegro americano y le tendió su orden de takoyaki*, el plato favorito del joven, tanto que no se cansaba de pedirlo por lo menos una vez en sus tres visitas de la semana.

¿Qué acaso no tenía casa donde comer?

Muy bien, eso no había sido muy justo. Además, dejaba excelentes _propinas_. Sólo cuando correspondía a ella, porque parecía saber muy bien que a los japoneses eso no les iba, y como americano estaba habituado a ello.

—Disfrute su orden, _señor Ikezawa_ —dijo ubicando correctamente el platillo frente al pelinegro, que sonrió de lado al escucharle decir su apellido, sin amedrentarse por la clara batalla que le presentaba.

—Chris, ¿no podrías llamarme Kin? —preguntó sin amago de coger sus palillos, apoyando los codos sobre la tabla para aproximarse más.

Sintió en sus fosas nasales el perfume que odiaba… que ahora lo hacía, antes le gustaba el aroma, siempre le había gustado —encantado— aquél, y desde que había olido a ese joven, pensar en su perfume varonil favorito, le causaba náuseas, porque la imagen de aquel pelinegro le llegaba como un flechazo.

Cuando se lo obsequió a Naoki en el primer cumpleaños de haberse conocido, el perfume no había sido el indicado, pero con este tipo sí. La fuerte fragancia de madera y cítrico le acompañaba a la perfección.

Y ahora cuando iba al centro comercial y de casualidad lo sentía, su estómago se revolvía pensando que se le aparecería el pelinegro.

—No —respondió permaneciendo frente al pelinegro, desviando la mirada para inspeccionar el local. Desafortunadamente todo estaba bien atendido; obligándose a hacer contacto visual con su cliente.

—¿Habría manera de convencerte? —cuestionó él terminando de masticar una bolita.

—Lo dudo mucho, señor Ikezawa.

Él hizo una mueca. —Cuando dices eso, pienso en mi padre… y no quiero pensar en él cuando te tengo enfrente.

Ella no pudo contener una carcajada, sorprendiéndolos a ambos.

—Este es mi día de suerte —musitó Ikezawa esbozando una sonrisa—. Te has reído conmigo, ¿ahora sí puedes llamarme Kin?

Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y si le digo al chef Shigeo que me gustaría? —Él enarcó una ceja, burlón.

Chris se cruzó de brazos.

—No se atreva, _señor Ikezawa_ —masculló entre dientes, imaginándoselo muy capaz de hacerlo. Eso debía quedar entre los dos. —Si lo hace, me aseguro de no estar miércoles, viernes y sáb…

Ella calló de repente ante la sonrisa presuntuosa del americano, notándose descubierta de conocer los días en que él aparecía por ahí. Muy a su pesar, le entretenía aquel cliente, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

—Sólo para que lo sepas, me aparecería aquí todos los días.

Ella asintió sin palabras, con el corazón levemente agitado por la frase del pelinegro. Para su suerte, una pareja entró al local y era su turno de atender.

Con una inclinación de cabeza se alejó del pelinegro.

En su camino hacia la entrada, se cruzó con Kotoko y la saludó en silencio.

Mientras se dedicaba a atender a la pareja, dirigió su atención hacia la barra y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja y el pelinegro entablando conversación, con él ligeramente inclinado hacia ella.

Sonriendo a la pareja, se dirigió a la cocina mirando subrepticiamente a la barra, Kotoko asentía a algo de lo dicho por Ikezawa, que sonrió ante ello.

Sin darse cuenta de que apretaba el bolígrafo, su primer pensamiento fue que estaba bien manteniendo distancia con el americano, que parecía ser igual a como se comportaba con ella, con los demás. Pasado aquello, se le ocurrió que finalmente podía haber una oportunidad de que Naoki quedara libre de Kotoko, pues Ikezawa era una opción muy buena.

Creyendo ello, esperó la sensación de triunfo y entusiasmo que acompañaba a tener una oportunidad con Naoki.

Sin embargo, nunca llegó y eso le sorprendió y asustó en partes iguales.

 _Porque en su cabeza tenía más presente la idea de Kotoko y Kinnosuke como pareja._

Agitó su cabeza, divertida. Por supuesto que le entusiasmaba la idea… si ellos estaban juntos… al final habría un Naoki y Chris.

 **«...»**

Kotoko se encontró en la puerta del café con Ikezawa Kinnosuke, uno de los más recientes y, según su padre, fiel cliente del restaurante.

El miércoles él se había acercado a ella y preguntado y dicho curiosas cosas sobre el negocio, que atrajeron su atención, especialmente porque parecía conocer de cuestiones financieras. Había aceptado reunirse en un lugar neutro, movida por la intriga que había surgido en ella a partir de ese día.

Su padre era más sentimental, pero ella vería que ese supuesto fiel cliente no estuviera tratando de hacerle competencia o afectar su negocio.

—Nuevamente te agradezco, Aihara, que aceptaras este encuentro conmigo —le dijo él invitándola a sentarse en una mesa en la esquina del local. —¿Te preguntarás cuál es el motivo?

Asintió y aceptó la carta que le fue entregada por el chico que atendía las mesas.

—¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

—Aquello que mi padre me ha dicho —contestó a medias, sin decir que había encontrado algo interesante al buscar en línea.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre la cadena de restaurante de mi familia? —inquirió él mirando la carta en sus manos con actitud pensativa. —¿En realidad será un tiramisú como los hechos por los italianos? Nunca he estado en Italia, pero la cocinera de mi casa es de allí. Creo que pediré uno para comparar.

Kotoko supo que su rostro logró ocultar el asombro que le causó la pregunta del pelinegro, pero le molestó sobremanera su estúpido actuar después de decirlo y sus ojos seguro lo reflejaban.

—¿Qué te apetece a ti?

—Galletas de limón y café negro.

—Yo prefiero un capuchino.

Como si lo llamaran, el chico que atendía se aproximó a pedir sus órdenes, para luego retirarse silenciosamente; tal vez sentía la tensión proveniente de ella.

—¿No tienes alguna opinión sobre los restaurantes japoneses de mi familia? —cuestionó Ikezawa con una sonrisa, mirándole directo a los ojos. —Sé que eres una genio e investigaste sobre mí antes.

En ese momento llegaron sus órdenes.

—Bueno, si no quieres compartir tu opinión… yo puedo dar la mía. Me encanta la comida japonesa, me fascina que el negocio se asentó sobre mis verdaderas raíces, de las que mi familia se alejó con la guerra. Hemos florecido en Estados Unidos y en algunos otros países de Europa Occidente, pero me entristece nunca haber probado algo hecho directamente en el país original… donde seguramente no tendríamos tanto triunfo como en otros lugares.

Ikezawa dio un sorbo a su bebida.

—Esta oportunidad de venir a Japón ha sido lo mejor que me ha ocurrido. Y encontrarme con el restaurante Aihara en mi primer día aquí fue lo más afortunado que me tocó vivir.

—Sigo esperando el motivo por el que estamos aquí —habló ella entonces, frustrada por no ser capaz de analizar la dirección en la que él iba. Aparentemente era inofensivo; es más, era demasiado transparente, su rostro había cambiado constantemente con sus palabras y su voz era ilusionada.

Ikezawa soltó una carcajada.

—Me gusta que seas decidida. Yo soy igual.

—Entonces no sé por qué insistes en dar vueltas al asunto —replicó antes de morder una de sus galletas.

—Hay algo en ti, Aihara, que me agrada. Es muy probable que se deba a que mi abuela es como tú, pero sé que en el fondo se preocupa por los otros. Tú estás aquí interesada en el bienestar de tu padre. La gran matriarca se llevaría excelentemente bien contigo; sabría con qué estaría tratando.

—Nuevamente te desvías del tema.

No admitiría en voz alta lo acertado de su asunción, ni diría que entendía por qué a su padre y los demás la presencia de este chico fuera de su agrado. Hablaba demasiado, pero pasados los primeros momentos era aceptable.

—Quiero decir que por eso sé cómo hablar contigo, y por qué es que recurro a ti para el asunto que me ronda la cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron callados unos momentos, esperando a que él hablara, porque eran conscientes que no daría su brazo a torcer por mucho que quisiera saber cuál era aquel asunto. Podría no estar a su nivel en inteligencia, pero ese joven sabía cómo manejarse alrededor de diferentes personas, una habilidad muy dada a los negocios.

Se notaba arrogante; hecho que se explicaba con su historial, pero había algo en su personalidad que caía bien y que se moldeaba a los otros en una manera asertiva.

—¿Qué te parecería expandir el negocio de tu padre y hacerlo famoso?

Kin soltó su pregunta suavemente y esperó el poco tiempo que la idea tomaría lugar en su mente para pasar a los aspectos importantes concernientes al asunto.

Obviamente, sabía que en la expresión de la pelirroja no cambiaría nada, a pesar de que sus ojos elaboraran un poco lo que estaba produciéndose en ella. En realidad era una genio, pero una persona contenida en sus emociones como su abuela Mao (bisabuela, pero se encariñó más que con el hijo de ella y su nuera), a quien perder miembros de su familia en la guerra la obligó a endurecerse para sacar adelante a los demás.

Imaginaba que lo lista que era y la pérdida de su madre en una edad temprana, tuvo el mismo efecto en la pelirroja. En lo profundo, debía de guardar sus emociones y que mostrarlo venía de la mano con la incertidumbre de aquello que acarreaban los sentimientos, más inclinándose a lo vulnerable que la haría.

Pero, como su abuela Mao, debía querer al extremo y para ella, proteger era una forma segura de amar.

—¿Por qué estás interesado en hacerlo? —interrogó Kotoko, impasible.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Lo hago por tres motivos. El primero es que veo potencial en el negocio, el segundo es que le tengo mucho aprecio a tu padre, si no fuese así no se me habría ocurrido, y el otro motivo es que cuento con conocimientos y experiencia con ello y quiero ponerlos en práctica con un negocio que no esté ligado al de mi familia.

—¿Una forma de probarte a ti mismo y obtener reconocimiento en este país?

Negó. —Eso no es todo lo que me mueve. Las otras dos razones son de peso. Porque ocurriendo la expansión, mi nombre no figuraría mucho… Eso le quitaría protagonismo a tu padre.

Podía entender su escepticismo, realmente era más parecido al altruismo que nada, pero… había tenido una conexión con el señor Shigeo que no existía con su padre. A pesar de que no se conocían de mucho, su relación era mejor que la existente con su progenitor, de los veintiún años que tenía de vida.

Omitiendo el asunto de su herencia familiar, el señor Shigeo conocía mucho de él y tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre la vida del otro. Únicamente no había hablado de su idea con el chef porque todavía no quería dar a conocer quién era en verdad, y porque Kotoko vería los aspectos prácticos primero. No deslindaba los sentimentales de su padre, ya que ellos no tenían que perderse en el transcurso.

—¿Entonces qué beneficio te llevarías?

Se encogió de hombros. Eso le traía sin cuidado; suficientes recibía de los restaurantes y de su inmersión en ellos.

Por lo menos ya sabía que ella se lo estaba pensando detenidamente.

—Haré un análisis profundo previo a mi respuesta.

Asintió; no se imaginaba algo diferente.

—Los aspectos legales los manejaría contigo.

—Si mi respuesta es positiva, habría que hacer el arreglo del modo tradicional. Debes beneficiarte de alguna manera.

Arrugó su entrecejo, debía admitir que ella era determinada, pero escapaba de su comprensión a qué se refería con el modo tradicional. Eso no lo contemplaba en lo que imaginaba. No era necesario beneficiarse, aunque seguramente dañaría su orgullo que lo hiciera como por "caridad".

—El único motivo por el que podrías hacer lo que te propones, es que tuvieras lazo familiar con nosotros.

¿Lazo familiar? Se refería a lo que creía él.

—¿Estás diciendo que si fuera yerno de tu padre él lo aceptaría? —preguntó llevando sus dedos a su barbilla.

—Es lo acostumbrado —asintió ella—. Así, llegado el momento, tú serías quien dirigiera lo que ha creado; estarías incursionado en el negocio.

Él se mordió el labio inferior comprendiendo a lo que ella se refería, y pensando en un modo de zafarse de una unión así. A su familia le enorgullecería una mujer como ella, japonesa y lista; sería de agrado para la gran matriarca, y a él Kotoko le gustaba cómo era, pero si hubiese llegado antes que Christine, haberse casado con ella habría sido una idea con verdadero atractivo, sería un matrimonio cómodo y provechoso.

Sólo que conoció a Chris antes y se enamoró de ella.

Tal vez lo mejor sería aceptar por el momento, hasta convencerla de que no era necesario ese requisito y tener la aceptación del señor Shigeo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —respondió entonces.

Kotoko asintió y viendo que estaban por concluir, le dio su número telefónico para que le comunicara su respuesta.

 **«...»**

El restaurante ya había cerrado y los únicos presentes dentro eran Kotoko y su padre, a quien ella había pedido que se reunieran para hablar con calma, sin la intervención o interrupción de algún Irie.

Decidió hablar sobre el asunto de Ikezawa y las repercusiones que podría tener en sus vidas, como el abandonar el hogar de los Irie. Planeaba aceptar la propuesta del americano y ello conllevaría la promesa de matrimonio que le había dado por el honor que correspondería a su familia.

Tuvo que pensarlo detenidamente antes de plantearlo a Ikezawa, por sus sentimientos respecto a Naoki, pero ponía a su padre en primer lugar y lo relacionado al castaño nadie más que ella lo sabría; no estaría dañándolo directamente. Él no era consciente de lo que sentía y nunca fue una certeza que le correspondería al amor que tenía hacia ella.

Llegar a esa decisión costó un poco, ahora ya había tenido unos días para acostumbrarse, y el Ikezawa no era alguien a quien detestara _per se_ , aunada era la aceptación que su padre le tenía.

—Me pareció una coincidencia que quisieras reunirte conmigo cuando yo también quería hacerlo, Kotoko —dijo su padre depositando dos tazas de té en la mesa.

Se preguntó qué querría su padre, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué piensas respecto a mudarnos?

Abrió los ojos, asombrada; era demasiada casualidad que los dos fuesen a tocar el mismo asunto esa noche. Nunca creyó que su padre decidiría irse del sitio en que le tenían tan abiertas las puertas, principalmente cuando la veían a ella como una hija y existía interés del hijo hacia ella.

—Llevo un tiempo pensando que ya hemos aceptado mucho la amabilidad de nuestros amigos Irie y ya he buscado un sitio donde tú y yo podemos movernos. Esta vez he conseguido cerrar el trato.

—Me parece bien —aceptó y él sonrió satisfecho—. Yo iba a proponerte lo mismo.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió. —Además, quería comentarte sobre un asunto que podría beneficiarte.

—¿Respecto a qué? —Su padre frunció el ceño visiblemente.

—Kinnosuke Ikezawa me ha hecho una proposición que ayudaría a tu negocio.

—Yo… ¿qué clase de proposición estás hablando, Kotoko?

—Siempre has querido hacer crecer el restaurante —él asintió—, él ha ofrecido su apoyo para hacerlo. ¿Qué opinas de él?

Su progenitor tragó saliva y rascó su cabeza. —Es un joven que aprecio mucho, ayer se acercó a mí para confesarme sobre lo que hace su familia… Siento que él podría ser como un hijo para mí. Sólo que no mencionó su apoyo.

—Él me dijo primero a mí para que yo lo hablara contigo. ¿Aceptarías? Implicaría que podrías ser reconocido en otros lugares por tu trabajo.

—Es muy difícil, me gusta la idea de crecer… pero, ¿qué ganaría a cambio?

—Le he dicho que me casaría con él.

Shigeo comenzó a atragantarse con su té; empezó a toser estrepitosamente moviendo las manos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás segura? ¿Qué ocurre con Naoki?

—¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja y su padre negó.

—Supongo que nada. —Él suspiró—. Quisiera yo hablar con Kinnosuke.

—He pensado en los beneficios que obtendrías y es una propuesta que no se presentaría cualquier día. Aceptar es lo más conveniente.

—Probablemente sí, pero ahora sólo tenemos que concentrarnos en la mudanza.

 **«...»**

Kotoko preparó sus cosas a conciencia de que la Machiko Irie la observaba entre lágrimas desde la puerta, las mismas que su hijo debía estar expresando en su habitación.

Cuando habían comunicado la noticia a la familia, ninguno había sabido qué decir. No esperaban que la idea de irse se le ocurriera a alguno, era una posibilidad que no había pasado por sus cabezas; no querían que sus amigos se fueran, contentos con el arreglo que tenían hasta ahora.

Pero el rostro que más afectado se notó no fue el de la única mujer de los Irie, sino de Naoki, quien desde entonces lucía apesadumbrado, como si el sol hubiese dejado de salir.

Lo aceptaría y si se concretaba la unión con Ikezawa, tendría que asegurarse que debía de dejar de quererle, porque lo suyo no habría de ser. Así como ella ahora lo tenía en claro.

Las minúsculas muestras de que le importaba tendrían que desaparecer.

Por lo menos, ya no tendrían que verse como antes.

—¿Vendrás a visitarnos, Kotoko? —cuestionó Machiko entre sollozos, entrando a la habitación para ayudarle a ordenar su valija.

¿Cuál era el sentido en partir caminos y continuar viéndolos?, pensó. Mas asintió, porque la verdad era que la mujer le importaba y sentía que los Irie eran su familia. No recordaba mucho lo que era tener una madre y allí lo había conocido, y estaba cómoda con todos los demás, por mucho que la falta de paz le causara molestias algunas veces.

Extrañaría eso.

Exhaló suavemente. ¿Qué era eso que experimentaba? ¿Acaso tristeza?

Tanto que pensó en irse y ahora notaba que era difícil hacerlo. Así habían hecho mella en ella esa familia. A partir de ahora, llegar al pequeño departamento que su padre consiguió, le sería una extrañeza, estaría en un sitio callado, nuevamente sola, tendría comidas recalentadas y volvería a la monótona rutina de antes.

Más adelante, le parecería bien.

—Si no les gusta ese sitio, pueden regresar. Nos encanta tenerlos aquí —insistió Machiko y Kotoko reprimió un suspiro.

—Creo que ya hemos estado mucho aquí, Machiko. Ustedes también necesitan su espacio como familia.

—Pero ustedes también son de la familia… Nada será lo mismo.

Entonces, sus brazos la envolvieron y se clasificó como débil por dejar que lo hiciera, porque le hizo pensar que sería muy fácil decirle a su padre que desistieran de su plan.

—Y Naoki sufrirá demasiado —se tensó—. Te quiere tanto…

—Machiko…

—Lo sé, no tengo que insistir con él… —La mujer se alejó para mirarla a los ojos—. Pero pensé que llegaría a importarte lo que sintiera por ti y todos podríamos ser una familia feliz.

—No lo creo.

 _Ahora ya no_.

—¿Puedes despedirte de él?

Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, encaminándose a la habitación de al lado, donde llamó a la puerta.

A la tercera llamada, cuando pensaba dar vuelta, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un Naoki con lágrimas en los ojos, el cual la atrajo hacia sí.

—No quiero que te vayas, Kotoko —susurró en su oído. —Y sé que tampoco puedo detenerte. Voy a extrañar tenerte aquí.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo ella manteniendo su actitud impertérrita.

Naoki se separó con los ojos secos. En aquella ocasión no pensó en que se viera patético, sólo admiró que pudiera manifestar tan bien lo que sentía sin recriminaciones ni hacer una escena dramática.

Era mejor así, de lo contrario haría o diría algo de lo que más adelante se arrepentiría, como criticar sus sentimientos y echárselos en cara cruelmente, ligando el hecho de que no estarían juntos.

—Suerte, Naoki —dijo, a sabiendas que nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, dejándolo con la boca abierta.

 **«...»**

Shigeo se ubicó junto a Kinnosuke mirándolo con detenimiento. El joven pelinegro le sonrió en silencio, esperando que fuese él quien comenzara la conversación.

—¿Quieres explicarme lo que me ha dicho mi hija? —preguntó con curiosidad, entrecerrando los ojos al joven y señalando con la mirada a la rubia del otro lado del local.

Kinnosuke asintió.

—Le dije que lo tendría en cuenta, pero no sabía cómo decirle hasta que usted hubiese aceptado. Esperaba que me ayudara a convencerla de que no era necesario un matrimonio.

—Y tampoco espero que se lleve a cabo tu cometido, muchacho —dijo seriamente—. Aunque agradezco el ofrecimiento.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó su interlocutor con expresión decaída.

—Porque me gusta lo que tengo en este momento. Soy feliz con lo que he conseguido, y crecer es interesante, pero no sería lo mismo. Me gusta estar presente ante los clientes y en la cocina supervisar y trabajar, pero eso no sería posible si tuviera dos sitios o un local extremadamente grande. Me encuentro bien como estoy. Tu oferta habría sido bien aceptada diez años atrás.

—Entiendo y me da gusto oírlo, chef. Si esa es su respuesta, no puedo llevarle la contraria. Mucho me gustaría que en mi familia pensaran igual. —Kinnosuke suspiró observando la bebida en su mano—. ¿Sabe? Después de que mi bisabuela y dos de sus hijos tuvieron el primer negocio, los demás sólo se han preocupado por estar fuera de la cocina y manejar la cuestión monetaria y publicitaria de los restaurantes.

—¿Eso te desagrada?

—Sí, he aprendido un poco de cocina con mi bisabuela y no sé cómo pueden dejarlo de lado.

—El amor por la cocina se ha saltado un par de generaciones, Kinnosuke.

El chico sonrió. —Apueste a que sí. —De repente, su mirada se iluminó. —Chef, le resultará extraño y atrevido, pero, ¿le interesaría incorporar a un nuevo aprendiz en su cocina?

—Kinnosuke, tienes toda la oportunidad de adentrarte en muchas cocinas… ¿y quieres hacerlo en la mía?

Él tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando la cabellera rubia de Chris apareció en la periferia de su visión.

—Señor Shigeo, puedo estar en cualquier cocina, y ninguna sería como la suya. Quiero aprender con un verdadero japonés y estar bajo la supervisión de una persona a quien admiro.

Las palabras de Kinnosuke le conmovieron y surtieron su efecto. Era cierto que no podía tenerlo como un hijo, mas sí podría enseñarle como a uno y enorgullecerse como lo hacía con su propia hija. Él era digno de ser su aprendiz; no podía más que aceptarlo.

Le sonrió.

—Quiero advertirte que soy exigente con mis alumnos, Kinnosuke.

Él asintió.

—Que no permito que se distraigan innecesariamente.

Otra vez afirmó con la cabeza.

—Las relaciones con alguien del trabajo no están prohibidas, pero exijo compromiso hacia mi cocina y esas relaciones no deben afectarla.

Kinnosuke lo pensó unos instantes, pero asintió nuevamente.

—Y te acepto si te presentas mañana temprano para comenzar a aprender.

Lanzando un grito de júbilo, Kinnosuke lo abrazó rápido agradecido.

 **«...»**

Naoki rió ante lo dicho por Moto-chan hasta suspirar cuando ninguno lo estaba observando. Se le hacía complicado fingir felicidad cuando estaba derrumbándose por dentro debido a la ausencia de Kotoko en su casa.

Llevaba unas semanas así y no encontraba algo en lo que animarse lo suficiente para volver a su actitud pasada. Más cuando en la universidad eran contadas las ocasiones en que veía a la pelirroja, y sólo en dos ocasiones habiéndose cruzado.

Ese mal presentimiento había ocurrido.

—No es bueno verte triste —musitó Tomoko a su lado, quedándose detrás del grupo con él. —¿Por qué no vas a visitarla donde vive? Quizá te falta ver las cosas con normalidad; ha estado en tu casa tanto tiempo que no tenerla lo ves como una situación inmejorable.

—¿Con qué excusa iría a su departamento? —cuestionó desanimado. Lo más probable era que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

—¿Necesitas alguna excusa? Ella sabe lo que sientes, no le extrañaría verte por ahí; y, si no, puedes decir que sentías curiosidad y querías saber cómo está. O hacerle un poco de compañía.

—Es que Naoki está triste porque sabe que la única ventaja que tenía era que Kotoko vivía en su casa —expresó Marina sin tapujos y él asintió.

—Nuestras oportunidades son mayores —intervino Moto-chan—. Pero, haz lo que dice Tomoko, para que cambies esa cara que traes. _Así no gustas_.

Soltó una carcajada. —Gracias.

—Sólo no le digas que recibiste apoyo de tu club de fans, porque pensaría que le estamos dejando el camino libre. ¡Nosotras queremos verte contento para seguir aspirando por ti!

Quizá eso era cierto, necesitaba verla en su nuevo entorno para irse adaptando a la situación. Ella había dicho que ya no le molestaba e incluso pensaba que era su amigo, principalmente desde que le reconoció por su nombre por vez primera. Era una clara diferencia.

Estaba más decidido que nunca a no rendirse.

 **«...»**

Chris movió finalmente su alfil blanco y contempló a su abuelo determinar la jugada adecuada con la que continuar.

Había más probabilidades que ganara aquella partida, ya que ella no se suponía como gran adversaria en esa ocasión, no estaba muy concentrada en el juego, con la mente en otro particular.

Tras la partida de Kotoko de casa de Naoki, lo había visto muy triste, y eso a ella le tenía preocupada, más que contenta. La distancia entre los dos se había establecido y lo que creía que era un final esperado para los dos, sobre todo porque Kotoko no podía convivir tanto tiempo con el castaño sin desarrollar sentimientos hacia él, ya no era muy seguro.

El día después de que se mudaron, colocó un cartel en el comedor universitario con una figurilla pelirroja tachada y una castaña y rubia encerradas en un corazón, con el fin de hacerles ver a todos que ella seguía en la lucha por su amor. No obstante, cuando lo vio pegado y escuchó las risas de los demás en medio de la expresión de pena de su amigo, le hizo pensar lo que había hecho, sus motivaciones.

Había sido un esfuerzo hacerlo, en primer lugar… y lo hizo sólo cuando recordó los buenos momentos con su mejor amigo, que ya no eran como antes. Había sido desplazada por Kotoko hasta en su amistad, eso le pesaba más que lo afectado que pudiera estar su corazón.

Sus sentimientos hacia Naoki parecía que no eran como antes. Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, y se veían y conversaban en ocasiones, pero el enamoramiento por él estaba un poco débil.

No se explicaba por qué, si ahora era cuando más entusiasta debía estar. Podía ser que el trabajo estuviera agotándole y desviándole de su objetivo… prepararse para ser la esposa perfecta para él.

Soltó una risita justo cuando su abuelo movió su peón de la casilla h7 y pensó en movilizar su caballo para comer o simplemente adelantar un peón.

— _¿Tu amigo ha dicho si hay algún problema con la empresa?_ —cuestionó su abuelo de repente, sorprendiéndola. Sus partidas eran silenciosas para tener la oportunidad de pensar con detenimiento sin distracciones.

— _No ha comentado ese asunto en particular, ¿hay algo por lo cual preocuparse?_ —respondió elevando la mirada del tablero.

Su abuelo frunció los labios un instante. — _Hubo un muy ligero descenso en las acciones de la compañía, hasta el momento no lo había presenciado_ —explicó pensativo.

— _Probablemente la situación actual sea la que le hizo descender. Yo confío en el señor Irie, él maneja muy bien su compañía con su equipo._

— _De eso no hay duda, siempre ha sido de mi atención._

Fue turno de su abuelo de mover una pieza, y se quedó pensando.

— _Me gustaría que tu atención también se centrara más en los negocios. Buenos estudios…_

Chris suspiró.

— _Todavía estás a tiempo, en Inglaterra o aquí hay excelentes universidades de economía, Christine._

— _Sabes que eso no va conmigo**_ —replicó como muchas otras veces.

Su abuelo rió y comió a su alfil.

— _Además, el primo Thomas es muy bueno para continuar lo que haces, abuelo._

— _Tú eres mejor que él, sin embargo._

Volvió a emitir un suspiro. — _¿A qué viene todo esto, abuelo?_

— _Podría haber otra manera en que te relaciones con mis negocios… Un esposo que apoye en la empresa_.

— _¿De verdad, abuelo?_ —inquirió con una ceja enarcada. Su fallecida abuela Christine había sido adorada por su abuelo, a quien no le importó casarse con alguien de menor clase social, a pesar de los que su familia pensara.

— _Me gustaría que te involucraras de alguna manera con mi trabajo, Christine_ —musitó su abuelo dejando de lado la partida—. _Y verte establecida si ocurriera algo conmigo, tus padres no opinan, pero no me quedaré callado_.

— _Abuelo, nada me haría más feliz que cumplir con tu deseo… pero me casaré con quien ame, sólo entonces._

Y durante un par de años el protagonista de sus fantasías había sido Naoki.

Pero al final del día, ¿realmente se imaginaba casada con él?

 **«...»**

Si bien antes el silencio y la soledad a Kotoko no le molestaban ni le servían para permanecer en actitud pensativa, tras los acontecimientos ocurridos desde que llegó a casa de los Irie, ese aire callado que se respiraba en donde ahora vivía, no le orillaba más que a mantenerse en constante reflexión.

Al final, su padre había hablado con ella explicándole el por qué declinó la oferta del americano, haciéndole entender que también ella podría ayudarlo perfectamente sin el apoyo de alguien, pero no estaba pidiendo un cambio, menos que se casara con alguien que no quería para beneficiarlo. Aquello le hizo comprender que su actuar en cierta forma estaba ligado a que podía existir un modo de mantener a raya los recientes sentimientos descubiertos por Naoki, porque sus reacciones naturales estaban encaminadas a evitar la expresión de sus emociones.

Ahora se daba cuenta del posible resultado de su decisión con Ikezawa, se percataba que estuvo a punto de cometer un error huyendo de sus emociones y guardándose su sentir, habiendo tomado el camino fácil de alejarse y no tener que expresar lo que sentía.

¿Cómo dejar de lado una vida entera conteniéndose y hacer un cambio que le beneficiara?

Bien, ya había dado el paso más importante, que era aceptarlo para sí misma. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente para intentar hacerlo notar y obtener lo que quería a cambio?

Su bufido llenó el silencio de la habitación.

Tenía la suerte que la persona a la que quería le correspondiera y su incertidumbre estaba más relacionada a cómo le verían los demás si admitía tener sentimientos por él o cómo actuaría frente a él cuando supiera que le correspondía.

Al menos Naoki no se encontraba allí cerca y en el momento podía evitarse que notara todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. ¿Qué ocurriría la próxima vez que lo viera?

Suspiró al mismo tiempo que sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Quién podía ser?, se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Se puso en pie para ir a atender y cuando vio por la mirilla, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a quien ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta del departamento.

—Hola, Kotoko —saludó el castaño con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

*Takoyaki: Bolitas de pulpo.

*Eso no va conmigo: Una "traducción" del típico dicho inglés: Not my cup of tea. La conversación se desarrolla en inglés.

* * *

 **NA: ¡No me maten!**

 **Saludos...**

Ya sé, como me dijeron en un review, no merezco perdón de Dios T-T, pero pueden notar que mis intenciones de continuar siguen presentes así que absténganse de cortar mi cabeza hasta entonces je,je.

¿Qué ... he hecho con este capítulo? Pueden ver que se comienzan a poner cosas en "perspectiva", con mayor profundidad. Y la verdad que nada odio más que hacer pensar a los personajes, me gusta más la acción, porque luego me "hago bolas" y ya no sé qué enredo estoy haciendo. Ahora no he dado mi revisión habitual extra, lo haré cuando mi cabeza esté libre de ideas de este capítulo, a ver si puedo leerlo con más objetividad (aunque agradecería su ayuda), porque me la he pasado mucho pensando qué más era necesario en este capítulo.

Lo que he hecho aquí es hacer algo fuera de lo que ocurre en la línea del anime, porque tocaba cuando Yuuki estuvo en el hospital y conoció a Nobu... y todo eso, y un capítulo que pasa rápido. Por mi parte, metí más a Kin-chan, a Chris pensando respecto a sus sentimientos, así como a Kotoko. No hubo gran interacción de nuestra parejita central, pero ya vendrá, no desesperen.

Y fui mala dejándoles así, ¿qué creen que ocurrirá? Para su conocimiento, deberán acostumbrarse a quedar en suspenso, porque ahora que se acerca el final (recordemos, serán 18), me atreveré a concluir de forma similar. Ups...

Por si se preguntan, tampoco profundicé mucho en Kin como rival, porque desde primera instancia lo dejé como enamorado de Chris y mi intención no era hacerlo un rival, sino como alguien para romper ese triángulo. Para las amantes del KinXChris, planeo darles sus pequeños instantes en los capítulos que vienen (pequeños, pues).

Respecto a la próxima actualización; no doy fecha en particular, pero quiero tenerlo en mayo, porque me queda de aquí al domingo para escribir con calma y pretendo dejar adelantados capítulos de ambos fics que tengo en proceso. Con suerte, y acabo este (nah, cuarenta mil palabras y pico no creo que pueda escribirlas), pero es muy probable que ya para verano (hemisferio norte) esté concluido "Algo tiene el destino". Será muy triste, pero la vida continua. Tendré en qué entretenerme.

Bueno, espero que puedan aguantar hasta la siguiente actualización... Y gracias por seguir leyendo y ayudarme a alcanzar tantos follows y favs en este historia. Son lo mejor.

 ** _Besos, Karo._**

* * *

 **Guest:** Tú lo has dicho, Dios no me va a perdonar, pero ya estoy muy condenada ;) Gracias por leer y comentar, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para que los capítulos sean de su agrado (que lo logre o no, es su opinión).


	15. Chapter 15

**NA: Nada de lo conocido es mío.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XV**

* * *

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Kotoko a Naoki pasado unos momentos, cuando él tampoco había hecho amago de hablar, dudoso de la respuesta que ella podía tener a su presencia.

Sin embargo, no lo había corrido, como pensó que sería su reacción inicial. Más bien, le abrió la puerta, a pesar que vio a través de la mirilla quién era.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pidió sonriendo ligeramente.

Ella emitió un suspiro y se hizo a un lado, señalando el sofá en medio de la pequeña sala de estar del departamento.

Discretamente —o esperó que así lo fuera—, observó a su alrededor para recrearse el lugar en que ella y su padre estaban viviendo desde hacía poco tiempo. El apartamento era diminuto en comparación a su hogar, pero para dos personas era del tamaño correcto.

Adyacente a la cocina había un espacio donde comer y sólo una estantería de un metro la separaba de la estancia donde se encontraban. Había un pasillo en el que apenas veía tres puertas. Podía apostar a que eran del baño y dos recámaras, pues en la cocina se divisaba una puertecita que quizá daría al área de lavado.

La decoración no era muy vistosa, lo más probable era que el señor Aihara no se hubiera centrado en eso, y si Kotoko tampoco lo hacía, nadie más detallaría en ello. Era habitable, con los objetos necesarios para vivir y colores cálidos.

Estaba bien, era un buen sitio para dos personas, en una zona cercana al restaurante y algunos comercios, no muy alejada del transporte.

El problema era que no se trataba de su hogar.

Para cualquier padre e hija estaría bien. Sólo que para los dos de los que pensaba particularmente, no. Ellos no pertenecían a ese sitio, su lugar, su hogar, estaba en donde vivían antes.

—¿Cómo estás? —cuestionó al sentarse—. ¿Te has adaptado a estar aquí?

Ella volvió de la cocina con un vaso para él, ocupando el asiente frente a sí, cogiendo la bebida que tenía ante ella.

—Gracias —dijo aceptando la bebida.

—Es calmo —respondió Kotoko después de unos segundos.

Él, apenado, rascó su nuca. —Lo siento, seguro que estás contenta con la paz que hay aquí después de los constantes sonidos en casa —musitó en voz baja.

—Ya me había acostumbrado —comentó sin emoción la chica.

Sonrió para sí, porque ella estaba contestándole y porque no había queja en su voz, únicamente establecía un hecho.

—¿Y te gusta tu nueva casa? Mamá ha preguntado por ti y quería visitarles, pero papá aconsejó darles un tiempo. _La verdad era que está ocupado con el trabajo y él quería estar en esa visita_ —susurró al final.

Un pequeño brillo de diversión resplandeció en los ojos de Kotoko antes de desaparecer en un pestañeo.

—Yo… no le dije a nadie que venía —agregó conteniendo su emoción. —Mamá se llevará un disgusto cuando se entere —pensó en voz alta, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es agradable —habló ella. Él la miró sin entender, con el ceño fruncido. —El apartamento.

—Ah, sí. Lo siento. Lo había olvidado. ¿Ya conocen a los vecinos? ¿Han invitado a alguien?

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —preguntó Kotoko seriamente.

 _A hacerte volver_ , pensó en primer lugar, malicioso. Luego recordó las palabras de Tomoko. Y después resolvió que quería verla. —Hacía un tiempo que no te veía.

—La cafetería.

—No es lo mismo —replicó cruzándose de brazos—. No he tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Kotoko enarcó una ceja, escéptica.

—Sé que entendimos que no te incordiaría con mis sentimientos. —Los hombros de ella se tensaron y apartó la mirada unos momentos—. Pero creo que ahora somos amigos y deseaba venir a visitarte.

Ignoró la punzada de desaliento que le recorrió con el mensaje corporal de Kotoko y sonrió. Él era alguien paciente y determinado, ahora no era momento de flaquear, menos cuando las circunstancias querían ponerse en su contra. Sería persistente moderadamente.

Había hecho de todo para ir demostrándole la sinceridad y constancia de sus sentimientos, y tenía pequeñas señales que afirmaban iba por el camino correcto. Vivir en diferentes lugares no debía volverse un obstáculo… la mayoría de las personas pasaban por eso, él era un afortunado que pudo tenerla bajo su techo mucho tiempo.

 _Y quisiera seguir teniéndola allí_.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —La pregunta de Kotoko le hizo volver a la realidad.

—Me has llamado por mi nombre —manifestó recordando contento el hecho—. Has confiado en mí y has aceptado mis consejos. Eso hacen los amigos.

—Ya te había llamado así antes —admitió ella evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

La información le desconcertó, ¿cuándo había sido eso? No recordaba algún momento en que semejante hecho ocurriera. Si hubiese sido así, lo recordaría. ¡Claro que lo haría!

—¿Cuándo? —exigió saber sin querer llegar a la desesperación. Debía ser una de esas bromas raras de ella a las que no encontraba humor. Tal vez quería divertirse a su costa.

—No vas a recordarlo, estabas _distraído_ —informó ella con deje de sarcasmo al decir la última palabra.

 _Como siempre_ , le faltó decir. Quiso jalar de sus cabellos de la frustración; su despiste le había ganado perderse ese momento único y conformarse con la segunda ocasión en que ocurrió. Ella ya había dicho su nombre y él no podía decir que sabía en qué momento fue, porque sucedió en uno de los acostumbrados momentos en que no estaba atento.

—Entonces, ¿sí me consideras tu amigo?

Ella emitió un enorme suspiro, como nunca antes había hecho y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de resolución que le parecía ajena a ella.

Con el corazón latiéndole, se inclinó en dirección a ella, que empezó a abrir su boca para hablar.

 _Justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta_.

Él pegó un bote en su asiento y casi soltó una palabrota por la interrupción. ¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Cómo llamaban a la puerta cuando parecía que Kotoko diría algo importante?

Quienquiera que fuera del otro lado, le irritó su presencia. Acababan de cortar de golpe su momento con ella, y sabía que por mucho que insistiera, Kotoko se abstendría de hablar hasta que quisiera. Le costaba decidirse a ser sincera y ese suspiro había salido de lo más profundo, como si se decidiera a hacer algo muy difícil.

Y aquella mirada.

Tal determinación que transmitía, nunca la había visto.

Ahora se había esfumado y quién sabe cuánto tardaría en volver; si es que lo hacía. Pasaría una eternidad para que Kotoko volviera a estar con esa confianza y ese valor.

La observó levantarse para atender la puerta, lamentando su mala suerte.

—¡Kotoko! —exclamó una voz conocida para él.

 _Casi_ rió por lo irónico de la situación, poniéndose en pie para saludar a su madre. Cuánto había querido apoyarle, y en ese preciso instante había arruinado su momento.

Suspirando, la observó abrazar a la pelirroja con la mayor emoción del mundo.

Permanecería en él la duda, ¿qué habría querido decir Kotoko?

 **«...»**

Chris sonrió al llegar a la entrada lateral del restaurante, como lo hacía cada vez que arribaba a su lugar de trabajo. Pocos podían tener ese privilegio de sentirse realmente a gusto en donde laboraran, por una razón u otra, pero para ella estar allí no suponía problema alguno; incluso le agradaba saber que llegaba su turno para trabajar.

Empujó con suavidad la puerta por donde ella y los demás empleados ingresaban, para aspirar con fuerza el inconfundible aroma de la comida que preparaba su mentor, ahora con un toque diferente, aunque agradable. Cada platillo que preparaba era una delicia y era afortunada por tener la oportunidad de aprender de él, además de trabajar a su lado. No dejaban de maravillarle las habilidades del señor Aihara y los platillos que su ingenio creaba. Seguramente ahora era una nueva receta que experimentaba, pero por lo que sentía, sería un éxito.

Dio dos palmadas con ánimo para iniciar su labor, dejando sus pertenencias en el pequeño armario a su nombre, y luego tomó rumbo a la cocina, esperando encontrar a su jefe con manos a la obra.

La curvatura de sus labios se perdió cuando corrió la cortina que separaba el "cuarto de empleados" y miró a la figura inclinada ante una cacerola alta, moviendo el contenido con una cuchara. Su corazón aleteó durante un ligero instante, al identificarla.

Luego cayó en la cuenta de que estaba mal.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Ikezawa! —medio preguntó y exclamó sabiendo que, aún sin ser hora concurrida, podría atraer a los comensales. Por lo menos, esperaba que sus compañeros, o su jefe, quien estuviera más cerca, se aproximaran.

Una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo que allí pasaba algo que no le gustaría, porque su jefe nunca permitiría que alguien ajeno a su personal ingresara a su cocina —menos se tomara la libertad de utilizarla—.

—Hola, Chris —saludó con una momentánea sonrisa el pelinegro americano, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, devolviendo rápido la mirada a lo que cocinaba, concentrado.

Le tomó unos instantes darse cuenta que él no mostró el entusiasmo de siempre —y se turbó un poco—, antes de reparar en otro detalle. ¿Acaso él era el encargado de ese fascinante aroma?

En ese momento, en medio de su duda, otra persona ingresó a la cocina, aliviándole al ver a su jefe.

—Bienvenida, Chris. Puntual como siempre —le dijo el señor Aihara asintiendo satisfecho, para luego dirigirse al sitio donde estaba Ikezawa. —Cada día me sorprenden tus habilidades —expresó amenamente cogiendo una cuchara nueva para probar lo que se cocinaba.

Satoshi, con quien compartía turno esa noche, entró entonces, y como si nada, se dispuso a limpiar sus manos antes de comenzar a preparar otros platillos.

Ella permanecía observando a su jefe valorando la comida del americano.

Sentía que sobraba allí; lo que era más, debía comenzar a trabajar también, mas no podía salir de su estupefacción.

El señor Aihara tronó sus dedos, logrando abstraerla de su letargo. Pestañeó repetidamente a la mirada entre divertida y severa de su jefe, más lo primero que lo segundo.

—He recordado ahora que, por tener tu día libre ayer, no estás al tanto del ingreso de Kinnosuke —anunció el chef con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en dirección al pelinegro.

—¿Cómo? —musitó para sí, aunque fue captada por el mayor.

—Él lleva unas semanas bajo mi tutela, durante las mañanas. Y con sus conocimientos ha logrado avanzar mucho… decidí que podía pasar a la siguiente etapa —explicó antes de proceder a su trabajo.

Ella entendió, así era la manera de unirse. El entrenamiento seguía una serie de fases. Lo que no comprendió fue cómo el destino le tenía preparado eso.

Su suerte había cambiado.

Miró al pelinegro, que la ignoraba completamente, inmerso en su trabajo. ¿Finalmente se había librado de su atención? No lo sabía.

Suspiró. _Quizá ya no llegaría con los ánimos de siempre._

Pero el jefe era quien mandaba y debía obedecer.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué durante lo que quedó de la noche, se mantuvo a la expectativa de _algo_?

Y, ¿por qué no se manifestó en algún momento el descontento?

 **«...»**

En medio de las voces intercaladas de los estudiantes en la cafetería de la Universidad de Tonan, Kinnosuke soltó un suspiro nervioso ante la aparición de la rubia que llenaba sus pensamientos, ajena a su presencia mientras colocaba correctamente su uniforme de trabajo. No se imaginaba qué reacción tendría al saberlo allí, después de que iniciara a trabajar con el señor Shigeo la semana anterior y le hablara sólo lo necesario.

Estar allí era un intento desesperado de acercarse más a ella —además de practicar un poco más trabajando, sin el conocimiento de sus familiares, claro—, evitando aproximarse en el restaurante Aihara, siguiendo la regla de su maestro.

Cuando ella preguntó a Hikaru si conocía a alguien que le interesara integrarse al staff de la universidad, no dudó en investigar el sitio al que se refería y presentarse, para trabajar a su lado e ir, poco a poco, ganándose su atención y su aprecio. Utilizaría todos los medios que estuvieran a su alcance para obtener su amor; no era de los que se rendían fácilmente, y todo el trabajo que tenía a cuestas sería recompensado cuando ella le aceptara. Podría con los negocios de su familia y eso, estaba seguro.

Ese lunes comenzaba a trabajar allí y, como la rubia salió a un encargo de la jefa de cocina, no lo vio cuando llegó, aunque él sí a ella. Ahora regresaba y lo vería… Sentía nervios del enfado que mostraría, pero sería perseverante para alcanzar su objetivo.

Finalmente, Chris elevó la mirada y tragando saliva, Kinnosuke reconoció el shock en sus preciosos ojos azules, incapaces de ocultar la emoción que él le producía.

El llamado de un chico castaño le interrumpió su intercambio visual, así que presuroso se dispuso a atenderle.

Sin embargo, no dándose cuenta de cómo, la rubia estuvo a su lado, empujándole para ofrecer el servicio al recién llegado, el único en la fila.

—Él me corresponde —manifestó la inglesa de forma posesiva, antes de sonreír con inmensa alegría al castaño vestido con un uniforme semejante al de los enfermeros. Ese recibimiento le sentó como una patada en el estómago, llenándose de celos. —Hola, Naoki.

El saludo efusivo y melifluo al tal _Naoki_ le desagradó, y la mueca en sus labios lo demostró.

Naoki sonrió amigablemente a Chris. —¿Cómo estás, Chris? —dijo mirándola antes de leer el tablero con el menú, a lo alto.

—Ahora que te veo, todo mi mal humor se ha esfumado —respondió la aludida con una voz casi chillante, que ocasionó una ceja enarcada de su interlocutor.

Chris, sin preocuparse por parecer maleducada, le dirigió a Kinnosuke una mirada envenenada, ganándose la atención del castaño.

—¿Está molestando a mi amiga? —preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos, intentando intimidar, pero el pelinegro negó antes de sonreír por la aclaración de la relación entre los dos.

—En lo absoluto, Ikezawa Kinnosuke —dijo inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo. —¿Qué desea del menú?

—Yo estoy atendiendo a Naoki, _señor Ikezawa_ —masculló Chris a su lado.

—No te preocupes —intervino Naoki, brindándole una mirada extrañada a la rubia, que permaneció inmutable, mientras le dirigía a él su atención, con sus orbes celestes brillando con emociones contenidas—. Irie Naoki —se presentó, ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. —Me gustaría un menú número tres —pidió señalándolo con la cabeza.

Kinnosuke asintió, pero fue Chris quien se apresuró a elaborar el platillo, dejándolos a los dos solos por un momento. Al parecer, aquel sujeto era su rival; aunque no acérrimo, porque su postura dejaba entrever desinterés amoroso por su rubia.

La atención de ella era la que le preocupaba.

Además, el sonreír jovial de Naoki le era amistoso, y a pesar que ya le detestaba por tener el aprecio de Chris, no podía odiarlo porque parecía inofensivo.

Arrugó su nariz por ello, pero permaneció sonriendo obligado por su conciencia. Naoki y él se evaluaban mutuamente, sin hablar, ambos buscando indicios en el otro de ser personas dignas de confianza.

—Ikezawa, espero ser atendida.

Ambos fueron tomados desprevenidos por la voz seca llamándole, y miraron a la conocida pelirroja parada detrás del castaño quien, reconociéndola, quedó con sus ojos violáceos embelesados con su rostro.

Interesante, fue lo único que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, justo cuando Chris regresó con la orden del chico, que pagó, pero no se retiró.

—Aihara, ¿qué puedo servirte? —preguntó amablemente él, sin perder de vista a la rubia que los observaba, aunque sentía la mirada del otro chico sobre sí, haciéndole sentir incómodo.

—¿Se conocen, Kotoko? —intervino ese chico al tiempo que ella pedía un número dos.

—En un momento lo entrego —respondió alejándose de la mala vibra que le envolvía en esa situación.

Todavía era capaz de escucharlos, mas no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, sino a las tres figuras reunidas. Chris, parecía fuera de lugar, a la vez que se inmiscuía con las miradas que le daba al único hombre, cuya atención estaba centrada únicamente en la hija de su mentor, a quien sus ojos no demostraban nada…

Aunque en instantes se dirigían al castaño que le cuestionaba sobre ella y su vida, casi sin parecer que estaba pendiente de él. Podía engañarlo si su abuela Mao no hiciera lo mismo.

Allí se cocía algo interesante, y favorable para él, notó cuando terminó de servir.

—Aquí tienes, Aihara. ¡Qué aproveches! —dijo con demasiada felicidad… y los tres le miraron, cada uno con emociones diferentes.

Desagrado por parte de la pelirroja. Disgusto irradiado por Naoki. Asombro de Chris.

Bueno, se había pasado demostrando su entusiasmo.

Aihara pagó y se retiró, obligando la partida del castaño, que ya no pintaba más allí.

—¿Por qué está aquí? —preguntó Chris una vez que nadie más se aproximó para pedir, utilizando un tono de animadversión.

—¿Podrías tutearme, por lo menos? —rogó juntando sus palmas. — _Por favor_ —susurró muy cerca de ella.

Chris empezó a negar con su cabeza.

—Si lo haces, te diré qué hago aquí —aseguró sonriendo de lado, sin poder evitar la socarronería en su tono por pillarla. — _Kinnosuke_ —agregó con rapidez.

—Bien, _Kinnosuke_ , ¿qué haces aquí? —masculló Chris entre dientes.

Su corazón se aceleró por el sonido de su nombre en sus labios y enmudeció unos instantes.

—Es el primer paso en mi plan por ganarme tu corazón —admitió con el cerebro embotado.

— _¿Qué!_ —exclamó ella en su idioma natal, esbozando una expresión graciosa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, así como su pequeña boca, que formó una perfecta o, antes de que su rostro se tornara semifurioso.

Él se dio cuenta de su respuesta muy tarde. No se suponía que dijera eso. Pero a lo dicho, pecho. Ya no podía echarse atrás.

— _En tus sueños_ —soltó ella con sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos, porque su jefa les miraba amenazante.

Se encogió de hombros. — _Siempre gano_ —devolvió con arrogancia, imitándola, sin poder evitar provocarla, porque le encantaba cómo se ponía ella en respuesta. Todo lo que él conocía como una dama inglesa de sociedad. Su gracia subía de nivel y sacaba sus espinas de rosa, sin perder su característica belleza.

Devolvía con pullas sin perder la compostura, aunque a veces la llevaba al punto del desquicio. Extrañaba eso de cuando era su cliente, y pensaba recuperarlo.

— _Soy la nieta predilecta del banquero John Robbins por un motivo_ —espetó dándose la vuelta, dejándole momentáneamente impresionado por su parentesco con el hombre, señalándola como una rica heredera de occidente.

Eso se volvía interesante.

Sonrió.

 _Si con esas iban._

— _Y yo no soy el miembro más tenaz del clan japonés dueño de los restaurantes Mao, por nada_ —imitó su tono arrogante y, contemplando la tensión de sus hombros, se dedicó a atender al estudiante que se acercaba.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Su abuela estaría orgullosa cuando le hablara sobre ella.

 **«...»**

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Kotoko se vio obligada a ver el número de página de su libro y cerrarlo, para ir a atender a quien fuera que se pasara por allí.

El pensamiento fugaz de que fuese Naoki, de nuevo, le produjo un poco de incertidumbre, recordando lo que ocurrió la vez anterior, donde estuvo a una sola frase de confesarle sus sentimientos. Si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de Machiko, ahora las cosas serían diferentes, no sabía si para bien.

Estaba agradecida con la mujer, pese a que, muy en el fondo, se sintiera irritada con ella, porque había juntado el valor para hacer tremenda admisión, y se había evaporado por ello.

No obstante, una vez que los dos se fueren tras un pequeño refrigerio, pensó detenidamente en la locura momentánea que la atenazó aquel día. Esa no era ella, una persona voluble a las emociones y sentimientos, tenía otras metas por el momento, quizá no era el tiempo adecuado todavía. Asimismo, quería continuar con sus momentos de paz y solitud, de los que no se desprendía todavía; porque una vez que confesara, sabía que se sobrevendría un cambio grande en su vida, por mucho que Naoki respetara cómo era y su estilo de vida. Tenía el presentimiento que, si no era de lado de él, lo cual en parte no le molestaba mucho, tendría cambios por culpa de su madre.

Y no sabía qué acciones tomaría cuando los viera juntos. Hasta vaticinaba una boda temprana.

Suspiró. Incluso tendría que tener en cuenta que Naoki necesitaba más tiempo en su carrera para no distraerse.

De nueva cuenta llamaron a la puerta y resopló por la impaciencia del otro lado, que le fue aclarada cuando se encontró de cara con la señora Machiko.

La invitó a pasar, preguntándose si todas las semanas, a partir de entonces, se vería con la presencia de los Irie en su apartamento. No que le molestara, los consideraba su familia y, no lo admitiera en voz alta, extrañaba su constancia en sus vidas, así como un poco de sus costumbres.

—Qué afortunado es encontrarte sola —dijo Machiko una vez que concluyeron sus efusivos saludos en forma de abrazos no correspondidos. Sus ojos centellearon maquiavélicamente un instante. —Fue una sorpresa encontrar a mi Naoki el otro día, pero también inoportuno.

Kotoko se sorprendió, aunque su expresión no lo dejó entrever.

—Quería conversar a solas contigo… y que él estuviese aquí era un inconveniente. Si no me encontrara tan necesitada, los habría dejado a solas; entonces no tuve oportunidad, pero hoy sí —habló para sí misma la mujer mayor, como de costumbre.

—¿Qué necesita? —cuestionó retomando lo relevante de su monólogo.

—¿Por qué has querido irte de casa? ¿Es a causa del americano? —inquirió Machiko observándole atentamente. —¿En verdad pensabas casarte con él?

—¿Cómo? —musitó con ojos entrecerrados.

Machiko hizo un ademán con la mano restando importancia. —Tengo mis medios, Kotoko. —Se rió brevemente—. Dime, ¿tienes interés en el americano? —preguntó con seriedad, inclinándose hacia ella.

—No veo por qué es importante —respondió escueta por semejante barbaridad y atrevimiento. ¿Pero qué podía esperar de la mujer?

Machiko se incorporó con una sonrisa bailando en su rostro. —No importa, ya me has respondido. —Después emitió un suspiro. —Kotoko… vuelve a casa. Mi hijo no se atrevería a pedírtelo, aunque se muera por ello, pero yo no me detendré hasta lograr que regreses. Mi hogar no es el mismo desde que ustedes se fueron; el señor Irie no come muy bien, Yuuki se encuentra constantemente en la habitación de su hermano aunque puede estar en la suya, y Naoki, él casi no sonríe. _Yo_ estoy triste. —En su voz expresó su lamento—. Los extrañamos a ambos, queremos que vuelvan. Son nuestra familia.

—No ha pasado lo suficiente para que retornen a su rutina.

—¡No! Ningún tiempo será suficiente, Kotoko —replicó la madre de Naoki, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, incomodándola. Parecía que el llanto sería real aquella vez, no como las veces que fingía sentimientos que no eran para manipular. —Todos estamos de acuerdo en que vuelvan, insistiremos cuanto podamos.

Se imaginaba que lo harían, aunque con sólo ella bastaba.

Lo pensó unos momentos, sin fijarse en el rostro de la única Irie.

Tal vez volver sería conveniente; el silencio y los acontecimientos del último año se mezclaban para hacerle dar vueltas al tema de Naoki, la calma inexistente en el hogar de los Irie le quitaría oportunidades de centrarse en ello, pese a que se viera expuesta continuamente al estímulo.

Igualmente, no quería que se repitiera la ocasión de ambos estar solos en su apartamento, haciendo surgir otro impulso de confesársele, se contendría más segura de la presencia de otros. Cuando los dos se encontraban juntos, sin testigos, se comportaba diferente. Esa privacidad era peligrosa.

Y ya sabía cómo era vivir con ellos.

Si no volvía, en cambio, tendría a Machiko insistiendo hasta el hartazgo; así también, las circunstancias en que vivía actualmente no le eran tan apetecibles como en el pasado.

Suspiró. Aparentemente, había más factores positivos que negativos. Del mismo modo, tener un poco menos de responsabilidades le daría la oportunidad de aplicar para una oferta de trabajo que había visto dos días atrás, que le interesó mucho.

—Deberé hablar con mi padre —dijo volviendo el rostro a la cara sonriente de Machiko.

Ella rió sonoramente, levantándose. —Por él no te preocupes. Sólo me faltaba convencerte a ti.

Entonces, ante sus propios ojos, se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió, salió e ingresó de nuevo con unas cajas para guardar sus pertenencias.

—Debemos apresurarnos. Cité a los de mudanza dentro de hora y media —anunció con buenos ánimos empezando a guardar los artículos de los que su padre y ella eran dueños.

Kotoko puso los ojos en blanco, pero se dispuso a hacer lo propio.

 **«...»**

Naoki llegó a casa, se cambió los zapatos de calle por sus pantuflas y frunció el ceño mirando la entrada, contando el número de calzados dispuestos allí.

Observó unas zapatillas de mujer con esperanza retumbando en su pecho antes de elevar la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Kotoko, que abandonaba la sala de estar, de la cual se escuchaban ruidos animados, faltantes las últimas semanas.

Esperaba que no fuese una alucinación ocasionada por los estragos de la semana previa a las pruebas que les hacían a los de salud, más sujetos a exámenes que los demás departamentos de la universidad. Descubría que eran evaluados mayor número de veces que otras carreras y ya se venían las primeras pruebas, para las que debía estudiar exhaustivamente.

Él sufría más que sus compañeros, aunque eran una gran ayuda. Se sentía nervioso por la evaluación y cansado de mucho estudio, pero sabía que valía la pena.

Y después de un día agotador, la imagen de Kotoko era un regalo excelente. Así que no sabía si la estaba conjurando o era verdad.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa, avanzando con pasos pequeños hacia ella, que asintió. —¿Qué es todo ese ruido? —cuestionó una vez que el perfume de ella le alcanzó, asegurándole que no soñaba con ella, como otras veces.

—Tu madre ha hecho una celebración de bienvenida —comunicó Kotoko con una mueca de desagrado.

—¿A quién? —Si no era lo que imaginaba, correría a su cuarto decepcionado.

—A mi padre y a mí —informó la pelirroja.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y acortó la distancia entre ambos cogiéndola en brazos, emocionado. Dio vueltas cargando con ella, olvidando el cansancio, completamente feliz por tenerla de nuevo en casa.

No sabía cómo era que estaba allí otra vez, pero no cuestionaría los métodos de su madre, aún si no le avisara. Nada podía opacar la vuelta de ella a casa, ni siquiera que se desprendiera rápido de él y reluctantemente se dejara llevar de nueva cuenta al festejo.

 **«...»**

Tres días más tarde, el viernes, más preciso, Naoki descubrió con un poco de desilusión que sí podía haber algo que opacara su felicidad por la vuelta de ella a casa, y era que la pelirroja volviera muy avanzada la tarde.

No sabía por qué, pero una situación le mantenía fuera de casa, ocupada, haciéndola tener pequeños vistazos de ella en el día. Sólo de mañana y por la noche. Incluso cuando él se quedaba con su grupo a estudiar, retrasando su llegada, Kotoko ganaba en su hora de volver a casa, retornando mucho después que él.

Había preguntado si tenía alguna tarea o proyecto y ella se había negado, y no quería pensar que con alguien ocupaba su tiempo. Se sentía celoso de quien lo compartiera con ella, ese ser invisible que le apartara de sí; más porque él no podía hacer nada, estando en la completa oscuridad, con los exámenes a cuestas.

Ni siquiera cuando una pequeña piedrecita de los celos y desconfianza se instaló al saber que Kotoko conocía al enamorado de Chris, le provocaba la misma impotencia que la ausencia de ella y sus manos atadas a los libros escolares.

Pateó con disgusto una piedra, en medio de una rabieta.

Moto-chan soltó una carcajada a su lado, haciendo que los demás, junto con él, se detuvieran, intrigados. Acababan de abandonar el campus luego de su última sesión de estudio de la semana y estaban cruzando un parque.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Marina mirándole, como los demás.

—Nuestro querido Naoki —dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, que se tensó cuando comprendió que él era de quien se reía. En ese momento no estaba para ser el centro de las risas.

Se cruzó de brazos.

—Alguien está malhumorado —expresó Moto-chan con tono divertido, ocasionando las risas de los otros, incluso de Keita, que negó poniendo los ojos en blanco tras una carcajada.

—¿Cuál es el problema, Naoki? —Quiso saber Tomoko, dulce como siempre. —Si Kotoko ya ha vuelto a casa y el día de hoy has conseguido contestar todas las preguntas correctamente…

—Después de mucho esfuerzo —declaró Ayako, con una sonrisa presuntuosa en su dirección, debido a que había sido quien le apoyara más en sus estudios.

—Sí, aunque como tu club de fans que somos no debemos apoyar al enemigo, su regreso te hace feliz y así eres más guapo —agregó Marina con coquetería.

—Dinos, ¿qué ocurre? —continuó Moto-chan, apartándose para verlo a la cara, aprovechando la similitud de sus alturas. —Si tenemos que defenderte de alguien…

Emitió un suspiro y esbozó una sonrisa a causa del apoyo de sus amigos.

—Empiezo a pensar que les entretiene lo que ocurra conmigo, en especial cuando se relaciona con Kotoko.

Los demás asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Tu caso es impresionante —ofreció Keita a modo de explicación—. E intriga el resultado.

—Es más apasionante que una película —dijo Ayako—, incluso cuando las contendientes no tienen oportunidades.

—Nada es mejor que el sentido de competencia —rebatió Marina.

Sus respuestas no le sorprendieron, así que decidió restarle importancia. Al menos eran sinceros.

—No sé en qué anda metida Kotoko, pero llega muy tarde a…

Ayako comenzó a reír de repente, interrumpiéndolo y tomándolos a todos por sorpresa; esperaron a que, poco a poco, retomara su actitud calmada.

Sin embargo, ella permaneció al final con un ceño fruncido. —Yo sé por qué, pero no creo que te agrade mucho… como a mí. Vamos —concluyó con resolución, la cual incitó a los demás a seguirla, movidos por la duda.

No muy lejos de allí, ella se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto moderno, del que entraban y salían personas de diferente edad, con un nombre peculiar, pues "El rincón de Tokio" no era especialmente llamativo, ni muy original, además que no dejaba a la vista qué era en realidad ese lugar.

—He escuchado ese nombre —hizo saber Keita en voz alta—. Es una nueva biblioteca y librería.

—Exacto. Es principalmente una biblioteca, pero a la vez vende libros. Un hombre erudito con dinero financió la idea. —Prestaron atención a Ayako—. Tienen tomos de diferentes clases, como una biblioteca normal, además tienen los derechos de los dos primeros capítulos de estrenos literarios, que el público puede leer… Si les atrae, pueden comprarlo. Al igual que venden como una librería normal, si quieres adquirir un libro. Incluso se prestan para adquirir ediciones que no llegan a nuestro país.

—No había escuchado de este lugar, pero se nota que otros sí, por la concurrencia —musitó Tomoko, por las personas que por ahí pasaban.

—¿Y por qué estamos aquí, Kotoko pasa tiempo en este lugar? —inquirió Naoki, buscando la respuesta más lógica, apegada a ella.

Internamente se sintió contento, porque si era un objeto inanimado, que Kotoko amaba, no peligraba su relación con ella.

—Sí, trabaja aquí… _al igual que Takendo_ —explicó su amiga pelinegra con un deje de enojo al final.

¿Cómo?

—Tenemos que entrar —dijo Tomoko.

—Sí, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos —asintió Keita.

Para su desconcierto, sólo ellos dos quedaban detrás, pues los demás ya se habían adelantado hasta la entrada para espiar dentro del edificio en busca de ciertos estudiantes de Leyes allí laborando.

Cuál fue la sorpresa del castaño al ingresar y ver estantes de libros repletos, donde al parecer era el espacio de venta; había una zona de cobro y un sitio de firma de autores, vacío por el momento. En todo lo alto de las paredes llamaban la atención los libros y los diferentes géneros allí contenidos, incluso novelas gráficas y mangas. La gente, silenciosa, revisaba las columnas leyendo los títulos; o se veía cerca de un área que decía acervo, en la cual había cinco computadoras, probablemente para buscar algún título.

El olor de los libros abundaba en esa planta, y los amantes de ellos se encontraban sonrientes envueltos en ese ambiente.

Naoki se hallaba maravillado, aunque no gustara demasiado de ese hábito. Sus ojos, ávidos, buscaban una melena pelirroja, pese a que ya habían ubicado al chico del que gustaba Ayako, detrás de una caja de cobro, sonriente y amigable a como era.

Se acercó a un letrero con las indicaciones, leyendo que una puerta lateral llevaba a una pequeña cafetería, mientras que las escaleras y los ascensores llevaban a dos pisos superiores, en los cuales se ubicaban el área de libros de prueba y los libros de consulta. ¿Dónde estaría Kotoko?

 _Por lo menos, alejada del otro castaño_.

—En la biblioteca —susurró Ayako en voz muy baja—. Es una de las encargadas del orden… _y sí que es buena en lo que hace_ —completó con un ligero escalofrío.

Él sonrió indicando las escaleras.

—Yo me quedaré aquí… ya me cansé de sólo ser su amiga, esperaré a que termine y lo enfrentaré de una vez —le dijo la pelinegra con determinación. —Ha dicho que le gusto, pues es tiempo que se decida… o le dejaré en paz —terminó encogiendo los hombros, casi con profunda tristeza.

—Él no es ningún tonto, no querría perder a alguien tan especial en su vida —murmuró cerca de su oído, dándole ánimos.

Al elevar la vista, en la periferia captó un destello pelirrojo. Pasmado y atrapado, se encontró con la genio, que le dedicada una ceja enarcada, antes de negar con enfado y dirigirse a las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

Rápido, se apartó para darle alcance, agradeciendo su condición física.

Llegó a ella cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras, solitarias en ese momento.

—No vengas a causar problemas a mi lugar de trabajo —le reprendió Kotoko con voz grave.

—Quería saber qué hacías por las tardes —replicó en un susurro.

—¿No se te ocurre que, si no te he dicho, es porque no quería que aparecieras por aquí? —espetó ella encarándole finalmente, sus ojos inexpresivos como siempre, a pesar del sonido de su voz.

No podía mentirle diciendo que no había venido a espiarle, así que se quedó callado. Llegar hasta su sitio de trabajo, ahí se había pasado _tan solo un poco_.

—Lo siento.

Kotoko lo miró con ojos entrecerrados antes de asentir.

—¿Podrías indicarme en qué sitio puedo encontrar libros de fisioterapia? —preguntó sin alzar la voz, agitando sus cabellos, apenado.

—Piso tres, a partir del pasillo 24. No me molestes si no es necesario —dijo antes de continuar subiendo sin dirigirle la mirada.

Buena la había hecho; estaría molesta con él hasta que hiciera otra cosa que causara su enfado. Mientras tanto, se dedicaría a estudiar.

Siguió ascendiendo a paso lento y se detuvo cuando llegó al último piso. Ahora bien, ¿dónde estarían sus amigos?

 **«...»**

Llegado el miércoles de mitad de semana de exámenes, Naoki se encontraba recostado en su cama, con su cuaderno de apuntes apoyado en su pecho, mientras trataba de concentrarse en el tema de estudio y no en las preguntas de los exámenes respondidos aquel día.

Parecía que no podían irse de su mente las cuestiones con las que se encontró en su prueba, pensando si estaban correctas o las había fallado; le llenaba de dudas el que pudiera ser una respuesta distinta a la que había dado, aunque en su momento estuvo seguro, pues algunos de sus compañeros habían comentado tener respuestas diferentes a las que él colocó. No tuvo oportunidad de interrogar a fondo a Keita, y si lo hubiera hecho habría salido de dudas, ya que Ayako había tenido que retirarse con prontitud.

Tenía que sacarse de la cabeza la infinidad de posibilidades de fallar que rondaban en su mente, o de lo contrario en las tres pruebas que restaban estaría inmerso en sus errores y no en lo que importaba al momento.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Sería la persona más feliz del mundo en ese momento si tuviera la capacidad de Kotoko de ver las cosas sólo una vez y memorizarlas. Esa habilidad era de gran ayuda en momentos como ese, así estaría seguro de haber salido bien y sólo se encontraría repasando en su cabeza su aprendizaje.

Dispuesto a continuar, alzó su cuaderno y consideró la posibilidad de sentarse correctamente, porque así no podría estudiar debidamente, pero luego la descartó, sin fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse en posición sentada, así en supino su espalda descansaba y apoyaba su cabeza en la mullida almohada, completamente relajado, ayudando a su mente.

—En este momento estoy en posición supina, si me coloco boca abajo estaré en prono —musitó adormecido, aunque ese no era el tema en que se hallaba actualmente, era algo por demás avanzado, que no alcanzaba a recordar por el momento.

Unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su adormilamiento y se incorporó sutilmente dando indicaciones de pasar.

—Ya está listo el baño —le comunicó Kotoko con la puerta semiabierta, sus cabellos envueltos en una toalla de color rosado.

—Bien —dijo él sin hacer ademán de levantarse para ducharse.

Ella permaneció bajo el umbral de la puerta, observándolo detenidamente.

—No deberías sobrecargarte, Naoki —ella entró lentamente llegando hasta él, cogiendo de sus manos el cuaderno, al que miró unos instantes. —Ayer durante el desayuno decías en voz alta todo esto, sin tus apuntes. Ya lo sabes.

Él sonrió escuchándola y asintió, feliz de que finalmente ella se hubiera contentado luego de haberla acechado en su lugar de trabajo.

—Duerme después de ducharte —le indicó ella en voz baja, acercando su mano a su hombro para moverlo.

—Sí, después —susurró con ojos entrecerrados, encontrándola cada vez más cerca.

Se sorprendió al sentir un contacto suave sobre sus labios, pero movió los suyos en respuesta a la breve caricia, separándose con una sonrisa bobalicona y su corazón latiendo acelerado de la emoción de besarla.

Kotoko, sonriendo de lado, con un poco de calor en el rostro, se apartó de Naoki, depositando el cuaderno caído en el suelo sobre su pecho.

Al darse la vuelta, se quedó como estatua al ver a Yuuki, en la entrada de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos como platos, prueba de que había presenciado el beso que dio a Naoki al haberlo encontrado completamente dormido, presa del agotamiento.

Llevó su dedo índice a sus labios, haciendo una señal de silencio. Se aproximó a él y susurró a su lado: —Escuché que querías ayuda en tu proyecto escolar.

El pequeño asintió y miró a su hermano durmiente, para asentir otra vez mirándola a los ojos.

—Él sí te importa, ¿verdad? —inquirió como aquella vez en que su hermano tuvo problemas en el oído, y en que Nobuhiro le evitó dar respuesta.

—Despiértalo; que descanse después de ducharse —respondió guiñando un ojo al niño, abandonando la habitación.

Yuuki, siguiendo su instrucción, llegó hasta su hermano para despertarlo. Naoki, moviéndose incómodo, abrió los ojos, escuchando la indicación de dormir después de ducharse, que le dio Kotoko.

—Kotoko —susurró su nombre bajando los párpados otra vez.

—Hermano. Naoki —llamaron de nueva cuenta y volvió a abrir los ojos. —Soy Yuuki.

Eso le despertó por completo, obligando a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando la mirada de su hermanito.

¿Qué? ¿Y Kotoko? ¿Fue un sueño? —¿Estaba dormido? —preguntó en voz alta.

Yuuki asintió. —Kotoko ya acabó de utilizar el baño.

Él suspiró antes de sentarse, lo que hizo caer su cuaderno. ¿Así que Kotoko no le había besado y todo fue un sueño?

Se sintió tan real.

Era una lástima.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella clase de sueños.

 **«...»**

La familia completa, por obra de la matriarca de los Irie, celebraba los resultados de los exámenes de Naoki, quien tuvo notas sobresalientes en sus primeras pruebas, para orgullo de sus padres y sorpresa de muchos que no creían posible que saliera así.

El señor Aihara había contribuido a lo ya realizado por la madre del chico, verdaderamente feliz por el desempeño del muchacho, a quien apreciaba y valoraba mucho, más allá de ser el hijo de su gran amigo; se merecía el honor que estaban haciéndole, ya que se trataba de la primera vez que tenía pruebas universitarias.

Con Kotoko no tenían duda de sus resultados y a ella las felicitaciones no le importaban en demasía, así que aprovechaban a hacer algo por el castaño, que con mucho esfuerzo se encaminaba hacia su meta.

Bebió un poco de sake y se aproximó a su amigo Shigeki, quien sacaba en ese momento su teléfono móvil, dedicando su atención a la pantalla.

Negando divertido porque no pudiera apartarse del todo del trabajo, se pensó una buena reprimenda; pero, para su horror, observó cómo en ese momento el rostro de su amigo perdió color y, dejando caer el teléfono, llevó una mano a su pecho.

—¡Shigeki! —exclamó, y el interés de todos fue a caer al hombre regordete que, sosteniendo su pecho, comenzó a respirar con dificultad, asustándolos.

Durante un instante, nadie fue capaz de moverse.

Luego, reinó el caos.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Hola!**

Chan, chan, chan. Hasta yo me he sorprendido de la rapidez de tener este capítulo, que ayer me puse concluir (sí, no alcancé a avanzar del todo en mi semana libre), y que hoy les traje, casi en mayo.

¿Qué opinión se quedan con esto? Como podrán ver, el tercer beso ha ocurrido, y como en INK, mantiene la duda sobre si ocurrió o no (por lo menos a Naoki). No los mandé de vacaciones, porque confieso habría sido un salto de tiempo abismal, pero lo incluí de todas formas.

Igual, les puse momentos Kin-chanXChris, que parecieran avanzar más rápido que la pareja protagonista, con un poco más de entusiasmo je,je.

Sobre el final, esa escena marca la recta final, ya que sabemos que lo ocurrido con el señor Irie nos aproxima a la declaración en la lluvia. ¿Cómo creen que ocurra a partir de ahora? Nos quedan tres capítulos; me serán los más difíciles porque debo cerrar la historia y dejar los menos cabos sueltos posibles. Crucemos los dedos porque no tarde demasiado y este mes que se avecina pueda subir el 16.

Bueno, hasta aquí llega. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

 ** _Saludos y besos, Karo._**


	16. Chapter 16

**NA: ¡El antepenúltimo! y todo lo conocido sigue sin ser mío.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XVI**

* * *

El movimiento constante del hospital trataba de ser una distracción para las personas en la sala de espera de urgencias, pero a ninguno de los allí presentes debía servir para apartarle de las preocupaciones que estaban ligadas al motivo por el que se encontraban ahí. Al menos eso era lo que intuía Naoki, pensando en que todos se encontraban como él, inmersos en su persona amada.

Su punto de vista se reforzaba al notar a su familia igual de ansiosa, sin tener conocimientos sobre el estado de su padre, al que se habían llevado en la ambulancia, después de que, en medio del festejo de sus calificaciones, él comenzara a respirar agitado, sosteniendo su pecho con el rostro pálido.

Él no estudiaba medicina, y hasta ahora sólo había sido amaestrado en primeros auxilios en la universidad, así que su idea tal vez era poco acertada, pero pensaba que se podía tratar de un infarto. Cuando él y Kotoko, ella más calmada, se acercaron a auxiliar a su padre, notar que el dolor lacerante era en el sitio donde se ubicaba su corazón, les había hecho aumentar la preocupación que ya tenían y acelerar sus acciones.

Hasta ver que la ambulancia trasladaba a su padre en compañía de su madre, se había centrado en hacer lo más posible por ayudar a su progenitor, tratando de que su miedo se fuera a lo más recóndito de su mente, para no interponerse en su camino. Después de que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraran, la sirena le había despertado de su automaticidad para ahogarlo con la posibilidad de que su padre muriera.

Ese pensamiento ahora daba vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza.

Debía ser optimista, mas era inevitable pensar que algo grave podía pasarle.

No quería perderlo.

—Se actuó en tiempo. —Parpadeó asombrado girando el rostro hacia Kotoko, pues no se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había colocado en el lugar vacío a su lado. —Espera a que los médicos les informen lo que ocurre antes de pensar en lo peor.

Asintió con su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco relajado con el sonido de la voz suave de la pelirroja, carente de la ecuanimidad ligada a ella. Estaba tan sensible que su apoyo le provocó un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron.

Siguiendo un impulso, inclinó su cuerpo y la tomó entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro junto a su cuello. Asombrado, notó cómo ella le correspondió con una mano y la asió un poco más fuerte, reconfortado con su presencia. En ese momento necesitaba tanto de ese abrazo, así como Yuuki, quien era sostenido por su madre, en la silla a su derecha.

Antes su madre tenía una mano sobre su hombro, pero había apegado a su hermano, que gimoteaba con tristeza.

—Gracias —susurró al oído de Kotoko, a la que recorrió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando habló.

—Familiares del señor Irie Shigeki. —Si Kotoko iba a responderle, las palabras del médico sirvieron para interrumpir su discurso.

Como un resorte, se puso en pie, al igual que su madre y hermano. El señor Aihara y Kotoko se levantaron y quedaron a unos pasos; él, con rapidez, cogió la muñeca de ella para acercarla, y miró al amigo de su padre en señal de que también lo hiciera; ellos igual eran su familia.

El galeno, mirando principalmente a su madre, procuró explicarles la condición actual de su padre, que había sufrido un pre-infarto, haciendo hincapié en los cambios del estilo de vida del mayor y lo atentos que debían de estar, para que no ocurriera un hecho desafortunado en el futuro. Se quedaría internado para mantenerlo en observación.

Y no había escuchado más que el "estaba bien" para poder respirar con normalidad otra vez y atender enteramente a las instrucciones del médico, haría lo posible por atender a su padre y que sólo fuese una llamada de atención.

No obstante, cuando su madre apretó su mano en señal de alivio y escuchando motivos que pudieron orillar a la situación de su padre, le sobrevino una cuestión importante: ¿cuál era la causa?

A su costado, Kotoko parecía hacerse la misma pregunta.

 **«...»**

Unos días después, con el señor Irie más estable, Kotoko se encontró en la habitación junto a Naoki, acompañando al mayor mientras la señora Machiko se encargaba de unos asuntos concernientes a su salida del sanatorio.

El muchas veces calmado señor regordete, miraba hacia la ventana con actitud pensativa, y era obvio hasta para su hijo, que algo le preocupaba. Naoki lo contemplaba sin atreverse hablar, aunque por las numerosas veces que había abierto la boca, se moría por preguntar lo que ocurría.

Ella se preguntaba si su presencia allí era la que se interponía a que conversaran lo que fuese que ocurría, pero una mirada del castaño menor le había detenido antes de hacer amago de abandonar el cuarto. Incluso, se decía que, si requería que saliera, el señor Shigeki podía pedirle amablemente que lo hiciera, mas no lo había hecho. Suponía que la preocupación era la misma que le había llevado a estar postrado en esa cama, cuyo precedente le ocasionó temor por lo que ocurriera con el que consideraba un tío; nada la habría preparado para verlo con la mano en el pecho y sufriendo.

Mucho menos para la afectación que tendría en Naoki, y los demás en su familia, si algo le ocurriera.

—Machiko me ha dicho que lo mejor es contarlo, para no seguir cargando con ello y regresar muy pronto a esta cama o la alternativa… —habló finalmente el mayor.

A ella le recorrió un escalofrío ante la no nombrada muerte. ¿Tan grave era la causa?

—Papá…

—Hace unos meses, ocurrieron algunas situaciones que me obligaron a pedir un préstamo en el banco para Pandai —empezó a relatar el mayor mirando a ninguno en particular—, una cantidad importante que fue de mucha ayuda y que poco a poco están devolviéndose, aunque las ventas de juguetes no son las mismas que antes.

Naoki, como ella, frunció el ceño.

—Como sabrán, soy accionista mayoritario de la empresa y este préstamo ha sido beneficioso de mi parte… —Shigeki Irie suspiró—. Aunque hay… había… alguien más, uno de los miembros extranjeros, que también respalda con un menor número de acciones a las mías, un porcentaje significativo, vaya. El problema es que… la otra noche… él dijo que pretende retirarse e irse con la competencia, dejando una gran cantidad de acciones en el mercado, que según los analistas no se ven viables a la compra, y ninguno de los miembros de la junta tendrán interés en aumentar su poder, por los números que estamos teniendo, si no es que más adelante quieran retirarse.

Naoki tenía cara de no entender, tal vez no podía darse a la idea de lo que significaba la perdida de uno de los inversionistas más importantes en la empresa, y el hecho de que ni siquiera el señor Irie podía hacerse con otro paquete de acciones, más si tenía una deuda.

Quizá eso último debía comprenderlo.

—Esto último puede tener resolución, los hombres de mi equipo están haciendo planeaciones de contigencia… pero lo que me llevó a la crisis del otro día fue que… no sólo este accionista se retirará el próximo mes, sino que su nieto, uno de los cabecillas en el equipo de Creación, pedirá su renuncia por su instrucción. Es el mejor de los nuestros. Estas tres situaciones, la deuda, la pérdida de dos miembros importantes de la empresa, y la baja en las ventas, juntas, sumirán a la empresa en un periodo crítico.

El señor Irie se quitó los lentes y tragó, tallando sus ojos.

Al parecer, por primera vez, Naoki no encontró palabras de consuelo y permaneció en silencio, mientras ella daba vueltas a la gravedad de la situación, en la búsqueda de poder proporcionar una solución. A una que no hubiesen llegado los expertos, pensó irónicamente, dándose cuenta que su intelecto no podía ser del provecho que quería en ese momento y que desde fuera no podía juzgar lo que ocurría.

Se sintió, simplemente, impotente.

En ese momento regresó la señora Machiko, y ni su personalidad fue capaz de eliminar el aire sombrío que envolvía la habitación.

 **«...»**

Kinnosuke, escondido detrás del arbusto frente al que se encontraba la banca donde Irie y Chris se hallaban sentados, sintiéndose un entrometido desvergonzado, llevó sus dedos a su barbilla pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar en la conversación entre los dos amigos.

Simplemente le daba mala espina aquello, era _receloso_ ante la información proporcionada en ese intercambio, donde el castaño platicara tristemente con su amiga, quien pidió se sentaran ahí para que le platicara lo que había ocurrido con su padre, pues del jefe se enteró de lo que pasó con el señor Irie. El chef había estado muy preocupado por la salud de su gran amigo, y Chris decidió que debía ofrecer apoyo moral al chico, a quien vio en la universidad y se acercó.

Él, Kinnosuke, se sentía mal por haber estado espiando, no era tan miserable, pero lo justificaba con el hecho de que había visto cómo ella lo abrazaba y lo encaminaba a la banca, después de haber acabado su turno en la cafetería de la universidad.

¿Qué habría hecho otra persona de ver a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado muy cariñosa con el hombre que ella amaba?

Por el momento, había olvidado completamente lo sucedido con el padre.

Pensar en el hombre le hizo suspirar, se hallaba en un claro aprieto, por lo que entendía de la explicación del Irie, quien se notaba no tenía la más mínima idea de economía.

No era su asunto, ni siquiera conocía al mayor de los Irie, motivo que le impedía aportar lo que él sabía por los conocimientos y experiencia que tenía en el ámbito monetario y empresarial, aun cuando no se inclinara por productos infantiles.

Sin embargo, algo en ese asunto le provocaba una enorme sospecha, teniendo en cuenta que Chris era nieta de un conocido banquero. Bien, podía proporcionar ayuda, eso era plausible, mas un presentimiento le decía que las cosas no se quedarían así.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, Naoki —dijo Chris de forma suave, viéndola posar su mano sobre la del chico. Él, con su sentido común, tuvo que reprimir los celos, pues no había lugar para ellos en ese momento. —Si puedo ayudarte.

—Te agradezco mucho, el que me escuches es suficiente para mí. Me gustaría poder tener una solución para papá… Yo, ahora tengo que dejarte, Chris, debo ir a casa.

El castaño se despidió y Kinnosuke, sin salir de su escondite, se quedó observando la mirada pensativa de Christine Robbins.

Con el escalofrío que le recorrió, lo afirmó; definitivamente se venía algo grande.

 **«...»**

En la quietud de la habitación, Chris se dedicó a contemplar las partituras colocadas en el piano de cola, con las manos cerradas en puños sobre sus piernas, sin decidirse a interpretar la pieza favorita de su abuelo.

No necesitaba siquiera seguir las notas en el papel, sabiendo de memoria la melodía que tocara desde sus primeros años, que complacía al anciano siempre que la escuchaba; simplemente su mente se encontraba en otra cosa y era para ella imposible ignorarlo y comenzar a tocar, como esperaba su abuelo, que extrañamente permanecía en silencio, en la espera, evitando reclamar su atención.

Su suspiro ocasionó que el padre de su progenitor le llamara por su nombre de pila.

— _¿Qué asunto irrumpe tu tranquilidad, querida?_ —cuestionó su abuelo, sentado en su sillón favorito, con una taza de té humeante en su mano.

Chris se encogió de hombros y abandonó su posición en el banquillo del piano, para atravesar la sala y colocarse en el sofá de color oscuro, dirigiendo su atención al mayor. Desde que hablara con Naoki, tenía en mente una idea que no sabía si funcionaría, porque pensaba que no convenía a los intereses de su abuelo, y porque ella no entendía lo suficiente sobre Economía como para ser capaz de opinar.

— _Es sobre la empresa del padre de Naoki_ —expresó con reticencia, ganándose una ceja enarcada de su abuelo, picado su interés, aunque volvió a su inexpresividad de negocios, por la que era conocido como un tiburón. — _Han pasado cosas de las que no puedo hablar, pero me pregunto qué tan dispuesto estarías de asociarte con el señor Irie._

Su abuelo dio un sorbo a su taza sin cambiar su semblante serio y asintió.

— _¿Me estás invitando a reunirme con Irie Shigeki, Christine?_ —musitó mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ella inclinó la cabeza no tan segura.

— _No pretendo decirte qué hacer, abuelo_ —respondió sin alterarse, aunque por dentro brincaba de emoción, porque tal vez pudiera ayudar a su amigo.

— _Veré que mi secretaria concierte una cita_ —contestó sin más su abuelo. Ella alzó la vista y lo encontró señalando el piano, al que acudió sin demora. No iría a negarle ese placer.

 **«...»**

Naoki caminaba cabizbajo en el campus de la universidad, sin la compañía acostumbrada de sus compañeros de carrera, a quienes había pedido solitud, para no contagiarles los bajos ánimos que lo envolvían, que últimamente tenía.

Así fue como lo encontró Chris, que corrió hasta él y lo abrazó, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ella estaba extasiada, y la fuerza con que envolvía al chico había sido inmensa.

Christine acababa de confirmar con su abuelo que por ahora podría dar la inyección de capital que necesitaba el padre de Irie, sometiendo a un periodo de prueba la asociación en la junta de accionista de la empresa, pese a que tuviera que dejar al hombre en una deuda personal con él, que tenía diferentes cláusulas a la que daría con un cliente de su banco.

Quien fuera conocedor de esa acción de parte del tiburón de negocios inglés, lo pondría en duda, pero su abuelo, con las personas a quien tenía en buena consideración —y la familia Irie tenía un excelente puntaje por todo lo que su nieta respectaba— era más accesible.

El señor Irie y él habían tenido una reunión de la que no sabía detalles, pero había salido bien. Por lo menos aligeraría la presión del padre de Naoki, que podría concentrarse en arreglar lo demás, para así poder granjearse a un accionista.

—Chris, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo alejándola de ella, sin muestra de entusiasmo, algo muy raro en él, que ella esperaba cambiar en ese momento.

—¡Se ha podido! —exclamó dando brinquitos, aunque Naoki la sostenía de los hombros con cara confundida, y un poco de diversión por su emoción.

—Me alegro por ti —dijo él, con voz sincera, y lo quiso más por eso, incluso cuando parecía que ella presumía de su alegría ante su miseria—, sólo que no sé de qué me estoy alegrando —agregó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Mi abuelo ayudará a tu padre —manifestó ella sonriente.

Los ojos de Naoki se abrieron de par en par, con la incredulidad reflejada en toda su cara.

—¿De verdad? —pronunció en un susurro.

Asintió y lo abrazó por la cintura, siendo correspondida por él, que dio vueltas con ella en brazos, riendo.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —Él se detuvo y la devolvió al suelo, apartándola suavemente. —¿Cómo? —cuestionó con un ceño fruncido, en tono sosegado; aun sus ojos mantenían la felicidad que las palabras de ella habían traído a ellos.

—Hablé con mi abuelo.

—Chris —interrumpió Naoki, con cara abochornada—, no era mi intención al platicar que buscaras una solución.

—Lo sé —devolvió encogiéndose de hombros—, pero quise ayudarte. Él se reunió con tu padre y le dará un préstamo personal con mayores facilidades.

—Me da mucha pena, Chris. —Naoki rascó su cabeza y se cubrió el rostro después, que tenía claro bochorno e indecisión.

—No lo he hecho con una intención diferente a ayudarte —dijo, imaginándose que él creía que lo hizo por lástima, cuando no era así. Dándose cuenta de cómo podía verse desde otro ángulo.

¡Había podido ayudarlo! ¿De qué servía tener, si no podía ser de apoyo para quienes lo merecían?

Aunque quizá no lo vería así otra persona.

—No quiero ser mal agradecido, Chris —susurró su amigo—, pero no me siento del todo bien, no he hablado con mi padre al respecto.

—No debes preocuparte, Naoki.

—Lo sé, y te conozco, solo no puedo evitar sentirme mal. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas. —Naoki lanzó un suspiro. Ella lo contemplaba indecisa de qué decir, sabía que tratándose de ella, habría visto su intervención como la de alguien llevada por la pena de la otra persona, y ella era alguien orgullosa, se imaginaba que un japonés lo sería más, porque querría hacer lo correcto, mucho más que ella, occidental.

A veces olvidaba de quiénes estaba rodeada.

Tampoco pensó en cómo lo tomaría el señor Irie, mas debió pensar en la responsabilidad que tenía ante sus empleados y decidió hacer lo mejor para ellos; también, la manera en que se diera la conversación entre su abuelo y el señor Irie influyó en el resultado, él tenía mayor costumbre de tratar con diferentes nacionalidades, ella vivía allí y todavía no se acostumbraba a algunas cosas.

—Lo siento —pronunció inclinando la cabeza en disculpa, esperando que él entendiera el motivo por el que lo hacía—. No me detuve a pensar cómo se percibirían mis acciones.

—No, yo tengo que agradecerte —replicó Naoki haciendo una reverencia profunda—. Mas me temo que debo retribuirte, y es _necesario_ —recalcó irguiéndose—. Es mi deber a ti.

—Naoki…

Él sonrió, sin rastro de resentimiento, transmitiéndole serenidad y cariño, que le extrañó no le provocaran el aceleramiento de corazón que habría hecho antes.

—En estos casos la manera en que mi familia y yo debemos mostrar nuestro agradecimiento es con el honor de nuestro nombre y protección.

Ella se quedó anonadada, sin comprender lo que estaba transcurriendo allí, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo matrimonio?

—¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Siempre que estés de acuerdo, si deseas darle una oportunidad. Se propondría una entrevista de matrimonio, pero ya nos conocemos, y podríamos salir, hasta que tú decidieras.

¿Ella?

¿Qué había de él?

Lo observó con detenimiento y en sus ojos encontró, únicamente, verdad. Todo cuanto salía de su boca venía acompañado de la certeza que lo cumpliría, ¿y qué había de Kotoko?

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo, cuestionando en su cabeza la oportunidad de, finalmente, estar con él?

¿Acaso estaba loca?

Sabía que él no la amaba —esperó el dolor que acompañaba a eso, que no llegó—, ¿estaría a gusto con un matrimonio donde su esposo no le quisiera?

Anhelaba casarse por amor.

¿Y qué le garantizaba que, saliendo en plan romántico, él no se enamorara de ella? Nunca lo habían intentado, él podía conocerla de ese modo y tener sentimientos de amor, no era imposible.

 _Podría haber otra manera en que te relaciones con mis negocios… Un esposo_ … _Me gustaría que te involucraras de alguna manera con mi trabajo, Christine… Verte establecida si ocurriera algo conmigo._

Su abuelo estaría de acuerdo, más si se unía a la empresa. Lo haría feliz, y cumpliría ese sueño adolescente de estar con Naoki. Además, ella había dicho que se casaría por amor, y ella lo amaba, ¿no?

Como respuesta a Naoki, sonrió y asintió; él, entonces, hizo la invitación a una cita entre ambos, charlando amenamente con ella.

Para su propia consternación, buscó dentro de sí lo que sentía con el giro de acontecimientos…

 _Naoki y ella juntos, una vez por todas._

…y no halló la respuesta que esperaba.

 **«...»**

Después de un tiempo de no cruzársela por el lugar, Kinnosuke vio aparecer a Aihara en el local de su padre, en lo que parecía una actitud reflexiva, no como la ecuanimidad que reflejaba la mayor parte del tiempo en que ella se encontraba en público. Aparentemente había algo que ocupaba sus pensamientos, tanto como para dejarlo relucir al exterior.

Se le hacía posible creer que era lo mismo que a escondidas había escuchado entre Naoki y Chris, la que brillaba por su ausencia ese domingo, de permiso según sus pesquisas; él, que tenía libre, no habría llegado de saber que la rubia no estaría presente. Por lo menos pudo tomar un buen desayuno y pasar el rato sin ajeno a los asuntos que le ocupaban día con día.

Habría sido mejor de poder ver a la rubia inglesa que inflamaba sus venas con sus apasionantes réplicas.

Aihara se aproximó hasta la barra, sin notar su presencia, consecuencia de lo que le sumiera en sus pensamientos. Se encogió de hombros, no era que tuviera una excelente relación con la pelirroja, así que no era molestia. Claro que, si Chris le ignoraba, era capaz de hacer una escena con tal de ser tomado en cuenta —siempre que no se encontrara en la cocina, porque el chef lo sacaba a patadas—, más si la hacía sacar ese carácter que tenía guardado.

¿Qué sería de su rubia en esos momentos? No era común que pidiera faltar un día al trabajo, menos cuando sus fechas libres coincidían con el horario laboral de ella.

Suspirando, sacó su billetera y dejó el dinero correspondiente a su pedido, no tenía por qué perder más el tiempo allí.

—…Chris estará preparándose para su gran cita de hoy.

Las palabras de chica captaron su atención y volteó con rapidez hasta dar con la fuente, justo a su derecha, donde una pelinegra, acompañada de un castaño, conversaban con Aihara. A la pelinegra la había visto antes, con Chris, ¿cómo era que le nombraba?

—Ayako, no creo que a Kotoko le interese el que Chris tenga una cita —comentó el chico castaño.

Haciéndose el desentendido, Kinnosuke se inclinó al suelo para atar y desatar sus cordones, acercándose un poco más para escuchar con mucha mayor claridad. Habían entrelazado las palabras "Chris" y "cita" en una oración, y no venían acompañadas de su nombre.

Es más, ni estaba enterado de eso.

—Takendo, para ella será interesante con quien sale, porque significa que se quitará de encima a Naoki.

—¿Y qué si ellos dos tendrán una cita? —inquirió Aihara sorprendiéndolo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a ser recorrido por la llama de los celos.

Chris saldría con _aquel_ , que visionaba amorosamente.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Pues tengo que admitir que lo preferiría contigo que con ella, Aihara. Ellos dos no combinan.

¡Eso era verdad!, exclamó él en su cabeza.

—Eso tendrían que decidirlo por su cuenta —respondió Aihara. Él no entendía qué estaba haciendo ella, si le pareció que se _preocupaba_ por Irie (el eufemismo del año), así como él de ella, y era lo suficientemente lista como para notar que su rubia y el castaño no encajaban el uno con el otro, así como para saber que debía alejar a su amor potencial.

¿No se suponía que era lista?

Se tragó el bufido para no ser sorprendido. ¿Dónde sería la cita? ¿Cómo podría enterarse? Tenía que ir y arruinarles la salida para que no se les ocurriera repetir la experiencia. Christine Robbins no era para Naoki Irie, _simplemente no_.

—¿De verdad no harás nada? —replicó la tal Ayako, bufando por él—. Sé que tus sentimientos por Naoki no son los mismos que tiene él por ti, pero por lo menos ayuda a que se dé cuenta que cometerá un error.

—¿Tú se lo has dicho ya, o me equivoco? ¿Por qué habría de repetirlo?

—Porque viniendo de ti lo tomaría más en cuenta, Kotoko —razonó el chico—. Aunque es cierto que es decisión de ambos, yo sólo espero que no se arrepientan muy tarde.

—Te ha hecho bien salir conmigo, Takendo —dijo Ayako—. Ahora bien, Aihara… No te puedo decir qué hacer, pero piénsalo. Estarán a las doce en el local Yumezeki —¡Eso era! —, obsérvalos y saca tus propias conclusiones. Por el bien de los dos.

Él no necesitó escuchar más, ya tenía la información que necesitaba. Si Aihara no los separaba, él, Kinnosuke Ikezawa, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras el amor de su vida se alejaba.

Aunque la probabilidad de que ocurriera era alta.

Caminando a la puerta recordó lo que su abuela Mao decía; escuchar a escondidas era sinónimo de masoquismo, porque buscabas enterarte de cosas que podrían hacerte daño.

—Así que esto era lo que me temía —masculló buscando en su móvil la ubicación del dichoso lugar.

 **«...»**

—Un buen miembro de un club de fans se entera de todo cuanto pasa en la vida de su amor —contestó en voz alta Motoki ante la pregunta hecha por Tomoko, arrastrada, junto a Keita, hasta el sitio donde su compañero Naoki tenía una cita con la inglesa de la cafetería.

Tomoko y Keita habían sido engañados con la excusa de una reunión casual entre amigos, solo que ahora se daban cuenta de los extremos a los que Marina y Moto-chan habían llegado para espiar a Naoki. Acababan de verlo llegar junto con la rubia, y entendían perfectamente por qué habían ido precisamente a aquel lugar de citas.

—No entiendo su fanatismo, si saben que no tienen posibilidades con Naoki —replicó Keita, acompañando a sus palabras de un bufido.

—Pero eso no significa que Naoki deba ser infeliz con alguien que no es Kotoko —dijo Motoki, en un tono de obviedad—. Somos sus fanáticas porque es un tipo increíble y no tenemos oportunidad con él, mas todas las fieles seguidoras se alegran con la felicidad de su amor… y con Christine Robbins él no será feliz… ¡es nuestro deber asegurarnos su felicidad!

—Así es, esa rubia inglesa nunca hará feliz a Naoki, no como lo haría de estar con Aihara —interpuso Marina, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio. —Y si él es feliz con ella, y la chica con él, puede que por medio de Aihara consigamos conocer guapos abogados —completó con ojos enamorados—…si Ayako ha podido.

—¡Eres muy lista, Marina! —exclamó Moto-chan abrazándola con fervor—. Una razón más para arruinar esta ridícula cita entre Christine y Naoki.

—¡Yo me uno a ustedes! —interrumpió de pronto una voz masculina, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Los estudiantes de Fisioterapia sintieron un escalofrío de nervios al pensar que habían sido escuchados por las personas que pasaran por su escondite, detrás de los árboles del otro de la acera donde se encontraba el local Yumezuki, donde Naoki acababa de entrar con su pareja.

Marina fue la primera en darse vuelta. —Pero si es el chico de la cafetería —soltó con un suspiro, mirando al pelinegro que servía en la universidad, que siempre tenía los ojos pegados a la rubia amiga de Naoki.

—Ikezawa Kinnosuke —se presentó el chico con una inclinación de su cuerpo, con un acento extranjero ligeramente marcado. —Los estuve escuchando, y tengo el mismo propósito que ustedes. ¡Christine es el amor de mi vida! —expresó en voz alta con devoción, ganándose la admiración de Marina y Moto-chan, por el fervor con que compartía el amor que sentía.

—Esto es ridículo, ellos pueden salir juntos si así lo quie… —Keita calló ante las miradas encolerizadas de los tres jóvenes que le observaban, siguiendo también la instrucción silenciosa de Tomoko de cerrar la boca. Más le valía cuidar sus palabras, porque aquellos tres eran de temer.

—Yo siento curiosidad de lo que son capaces de hacer, así que me quedaré, ¿no quieres verlo también, Keita? —habló Tomoko para calmar los ánimos. El otro, pensándoselo un momento, asintió encogiendo los hombros.

—Hoy no tengo nada mejor que hacer —respondió sin más el de cabellos largos. Ambos se dirigieron al otro lado de la calle para entrar al local.

Moto-chan sonrió con aire conspirador a Marina y el chico nuevo, Kinnosuke, haciéndoles señas para acercarse y planear cómo arruinarles la cita a los dos amigos.

 **«...»**

Aparentemente, hacía un día de lo más bueno para tomar el almuerzo en una de las mesas de la terraza del restaurante, que comenzaba a llenarse porque muchos tenían la misma idea ese domingo.

Keita y Tomoko, desde dentro del local y ubicados en la mesa que daba a la ventana, observaron a Christine y Naoki sentados en una mesa junto a la barandilla de la terraza, ambos en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro a los ojos. En su imaginación, creían que los nervios debían estarles jugando una mala pasada a ambos y no conseguían decir la primera palabra.

—¿Piensas que Moto-chan y Marina llevan la razón? —inquirió Tomoko, después de sorber de la pajilla de su vaso, apartando momentáneamente la mirada de las cabezas rubia y castaña del exterior.

Keita tomó unos segundos para responder, atento a los, quizá, incómodos intercambios de los dos amigos. —Me cuesta admitirlo, pero creo que sí —respondió finalmente. —Naoki nos llegó a confiar que ella estaba enamorada de él, sólo que ahora no actúa como alguien que lo está. Y sabemos de los sentimientos de Naoki por Aihara.

—No me explico cómo es que tienen esta cita. Ni siquiera Moto-chan sabe los motivos. ¿Puede ser que Naoki vaya a rendirse en su búsqueda del amor con Kotoko?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé; imagino que hay una razón de peso detrás de esta extraña y repentina cita. Mira —dijo señalando a Naoki dar un manotazo en el aire, con cara aterrada.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Tomoko inclinándose más hacia el vidrio de la ventana, tratando de ver con más atención lo que ocurría. —Parece que es…

—Una abeja —aseguró Keita con ojos entrecerrados, asintiendo para sí—. Eso es.

Chris agitó las manos para alejar lo más posible al insecto, que no se sentía atraído por la pequeña flor en medio de la mesa, sino por el castaño, que trataba lo más posible de ahuyentar a la abeja, sin tocarla.

—¿Crees que sea obra de los otros?

El pelilargo puso cara pensativa sin saber responder. —Tal vez… Es probable que sí. No sabía que Naoki temía de las abejas —musitó esbozando una ligera sonrisa divertida, tomando en cuenta la expresión en la cara del chico.

—Ni yo… —repuso Tomoko, antes de poner cara de horror—. Espera… el día que hicimos nuestros historiales clínicos dijo que era alérgico a los himenópteros… a las… _abejas_.

—Maldición —soltó Keita sacando su móvil para hacer una llamada.

Tomoko se mordió los labios, preocupada, mirando atentamente a la pareja de fuera; Chris se había puesto de pie, como Naoki, y tomaba la muñeca del chico para irse a otra mesa, con tan mala suerte que el otro tenía la misma idea y quiso ir al otro lado, llevándosela con él. Accidentalmente, la rubia empujó la mesa, haciendo que se voltearan los vasos de agua en dirección a…

Tuvo que apartar la vista de los pantalones mojados de Naoki, y la dirigió a la mirada abochornada de Christine, que había soltado la muñeca de su amigo y trataba de cubrir su boca para ocultar el amago de risa que la situación provocó.

Pobre Naoki, pensó con una risita.

El chico tenía la cabeza baja y contemplaba el desastre, hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a agitarse y soltó unas fuertes carcajadas, acompañadas por una aliviada rubia.

Keita colgó en ese momento y volvió la atención afuera. —¿Naoki se acaba de mea…

Tomoko rió, negando con la cabeza. —No se ha orinado, fue otra clase de accidente.

—Esos idiotas, ojalá que ahora estén rodeados de abeja. Al chico nuevo se le ocurrió la estupenda idea cuando vio un pequeño panal —explicó Keita con los ojos en blanco.

—Compenetra bien con nuestro par, ¿a qué no?

Los dos se rieron a carcajadas y miraron a Chris y Naoki sentarse en una mesa más céntrica de la terraza.

 **«...»**

Respirando agitadamente, después de echar a correr para que la pequeña colmena no les llenara de piquetes, Motoki, Marina y Kinnosuke se detuvieron a recuperar el aire que hacía falta a sus pulmones.

—¡Esa fue… una magnífica idea! —proclamó por lo alto Marina, llena de sarcasmo, taladrando con la mirada al pelinegro americano.

—¡Ey, no es culpa mía! ¡No se les ocurrió nada y estuvieron de acuerdo cuando lo propuse! —espetó Kinnosuke cruzándose de brazos.

—Calmados los dos —masculló Moto-chan arreglando su peinado arruinado—. Marina, tampoco sabíamos ese detalle de Naoki, y aceptamos su idea, la responsabilidad es de los tres.

Kinnosuke, infantilmente, le sacó la lengua a Marina, que lo amenazó con un puño en alto.

—Sin embargo —continuó Motoki—, nuestra pequeña aventura nos ha alejado del objetivo. Tenemos que volver y ver qué más podemos hacer.

—Supongo que Naoki después la sacará a pasear al jardín que colinda con el restaurante —reflexionó en voz alta Marina.

Los otros dos le miraron interrogantemente. —¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó Kinnosuke, curioso.

—Porque es lo típico, cocinero tonto —contestó la chica con una ceja enarcada, volviendo sus pasos hacia el lugar.

—Yo no soy de aquí —musitó Kinnosuke en respuesta, enojado por el insulto.

Moto-chan rió. —No te lo tomes personal, le molesta que un hombre atractivo como tú no le preste atención; pero se le pasará, no es que le gustes. A ella le interesaría alguien con mejores credenciales. Vamos, cocinero.

Kinnosuke suspiró y sonrió socarronamente por lo que dijo su acompañante. Sabía que era atractivo. Además, pensó que, si supieran su historial, no le tacharían de simple cocinero.

Pero eso no era importante en ese momento (y mejor no atraía la atención de aquella loca).

Apuró el paso; Naoki Irie no le quitaría a _su_ rosa inglesa.

 **«...»**

Kinnosuke observó a Chris caminar al lado de Irie, separados por unos quince centímetros ella de él, una distancia que le parecía demasiado estrecha para ambos.

La rubia sonreía, aunque no veía el fuego en ella que le encantaba, sino una timidez para él desconocida, casi parecido a la inseguridad, actuaba como indefensa junto a ese japonés, como si fuera a acudir en cualquier momento a salvarla. ¿Sería que ella prefería al típico caballero en corcel blanco y toda la determinación que veía en ella era una creación de su mente enamorada?

Agitó su cabeza, incómodo con ese pensamiento tonto. Él no se había imaginado a una Christine regia, ella era así, en ese momento simplemente no mostraba su encantadora y admiradora personalidad distinguida, que sólo guardaba para él, que le hacía aflorar su verdadero yo.

Contempló el bonito paisaje del jardín, era un campo verde con coloridas flores de diversas especies y follajes, con el cielo azul dejando libre al sol que iluminaba sus corolas y daba al ambiente un clima cálido, agradable con el perfume de las flores ahí repartidas. Más adelante había un pequeño estanque lleno de carpas doradas y patos nadando y moviendo las flores de loto esparcidas en el agua blanca.

Aquel escenario habría sido perfecto para Chris y él, no ella en compañía del castaño, no merecedor del afecto amoroso de su pequeña rosa, más que el amistoso o fraternal.

—¿Qué tal nos vemos? —La voz de Motoki le sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndole que su atención se desviara de los amigos.

Se quedó asombrado por la pareja frente a sí, abrazada. Marina y Motoki estaban irreconocibles con su caracterización, comportándose como una pareja real, específicamente un chico y una chica saliendo a patinar, con cascos que ocultaban sus rostros, además de la peluca rubia de la pelirroja —que no sabía de dónde la consiguió así de rápido, pero prefería no preguntar—. Si su particular observación de Motoki y sus preferencias no se hubiera dado antes, habría pensado que salían juntos, por cómo se abrazaban y cogían las manos libres como si no pudieran separarse.

—Nos encargaremos de separarlos cuando nos acerquemos, tú procura hacer otra cosa sin que te noten —instruyó Marina, que con una sonrisa se alejó con Motoki, en dirección al camino de concreto del jardín, donde podrían ponerse sobre ruedas adecuadamente.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Por qué te sueltas!

Su boca cayó de asombro con la voz falsa de Motoki, que Irie no reconocería a menos que tomara atención a su cara y lo imaginara sin el bigote y lentes que tenía puestos.

—¡Atrápame, amor! —gritó Marina agudamente, exagerando su voz para que no sonara como la suya y para respaldar la interpretación.

Rió cuando llegaron a Irie y Chris, ya que Marina se abrió paso entre ambos, haciéndolos andar más separados, y cuando volvieron a juntarse, fue turno de Motoki de pasar. Ninguno de los dos se disculpó, aparentando estar ensimismados con el otro.

Marina volvió a soltarse y repitió la acción pasada, obligando a Irie caminar detrás de Chris.

—¡No me abandones! —pidió Motoki en su plan de enamorado.

Kinnosuke, sabiendo que no podían hacerlo tantas veces como para ser obvios, se escabulló hasta ocultarse junto al estanque, reuniendo piedras mientras esperaba que llegaran hasta el puente. Su idea era salpicarlos para que decidieran dar por terminada aquella cita.

Se ocultó detrás de unas plantas acuíferas cuando los vio caminar al otro lado del estanque, acercándose a ver a los peces que se arremolinaban a la orilla, donde ellos estaban. Él, disimuladamente, comenzó a lanzar las piedrecillas, aparentando que salían de la nada.

Chris se inclinó para tomar una flor de loto, haciéndole detenerse para observarla embobado, obnubilado por la sonrisa que surcaba el rostro de la chica inglesa. Era tan hermosa, y parecía tan feliz.

¿Era Irie el causante de aquella felicidad?

Se dejó caer sentado al pasto, dándole un vuelco al corazón y sintiéndose atravesado por un terrible dolor.

Sin darse cuenta, las piedritas fueron a parar a un ave cercana, que se alejó revoloteando sus alas, cumpliendo sin querer el objetivo de mojar a los otros chicos.

La risa de Chris fue tan agradable y contagiosa que sintió un remordimiento de conciencia.

 **«...»**

Kenta y Tomoko, sentados en una banca del jardín, vieron acercarse a Moto-chan y compañía, mientras a lo lejos Naoki y Chris abandonaban el lugar, tras adquirir manchas verdes en la ropa, productos del musgo junto al estanque.

Sus planes no habían salido como esperaban, y el rostro compungido del pelinegro con copete, expresaba el lamento ocasionado por el fracaso, junto con otros sentimientos que no podían nombrar con exactitud.

Tomoko se lamentaba por él, porque parecía tener amor verdadero hacia Chris, como el que ella conocía Naoki tenía por Kotoko, pero no había podido ganar esa batalla. También sentía pena porque su amigo había dado fin a su perseguimiento de Kotoko, con lo mucho que la quería.

Le ocasionaba tristeza la cantidad de corazones rotos que dejaba la situación a su paso, pensó mientras los demás se reunían con ella y Keita.

—A pesar de lo que hicimos, no logramos separarlos… —manifestó Moto-chan con sus manos en puños, en tono frustrado. —Simplemente no me gusta cómo están juntos.

—Sí —admitió Keita—, pero no pueden mandar en ellos.

—¡Pero está mal! —se quejó Marina, quitándose la peluca que cubría sus cabellos rojizos.

Para todos pasó desapercibida la llegada de la pelirroja que defendían en favor de Naoki.

—Basta —habló Kotoko con firmeza, callándolos de la sorpresa de tenerla ahí—. No sigan perdiendo el tiempo, es egoísta de su parte interponerse pensando en sus propios deseos, que justifican ridículamente. Él sabe por qué lo hace.

Habiendo dicho lo que quería, ella se dio la vuelta, dejando a los otros preguntándose qué hacía ahí y desde cuándo lo había estado, así como qué había querido decir.

Kinnosuke, sin embargo, pensó en lo que sabía y reflexionó en el proceder de Kotoko Aihara.

 _¿Sería exactamente lo mismo?_

¿Irie le pediría matrimonio a Chris para que apoyara la empresa?

Aihara había entendido lo que Irie deseaba hacer, porque estuvo en el lugar del chico cuando le ofreció a él la resolución de un matrimonio, aunque en el caso del castaño era más importante, la empresa de su padre dependía del apoyo que podía brindar el abuelo de Chris, que imaginaba daría si se concretaba una unión entre ambas familias. Era un hombre de negocios y no aportaría sin obtener un beneficio, y qué mejor que establecer a su nieta en la familia de un respetado empresario japonés, a quien uniría lazos y se ganaría una mejor posición ante los hombres de negocios más tradicionalistas del país nipón.

Los japoneses y sus formas.

¿Podía ser esa la razón de la cita entre ambos?

Y ella, aunque reticente a expresarlo en voz alta, sentía algo por Irie, pero se estaba haciendo a un lado ante la importancia del asunto. En lugar de interponerse, apoyaba aquella naciente relación.

Kin suspiró apesadumbrado; y sin despedirse de los otros, sus pasos le llevaron a la salida del jardín.

Como Kotoko, ya había perdido a su persona amada.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

 _Oh mi Dios, pasé por un periodo difícil para llevar a término este capítulo, de veras. En mis notas, lo que contendría el capítulo llevaba un hilo, pero me puse a leer en internet para hacerlo mejor, y resultó de esta forma. Más porque anteriormente hice lo de Kin-chan con Kotoko y me debatía entre agregar a Sahoko o seguir el rumbo que yo antes planeé con Chris. Finalmente lo enlacé con la reflexión de Kin-chan y el capítulo pudo salir decentemente._

 _No es algo muy novedoso, es verdad, pero pude agregar a los chiquillos que adoramos de Enfermería je,je. De ningún modo veríamos a Kotoko arruinándoles la cita, ¿cierto? Lo complicado fue llevar de un tono sombrío el comienzo, a unas partes medio cómicas y cerrar con melancolía, porque de eso me llenaba la última parte de la historia original, cuando Irie iba a comprometerse._

 _Con respecto a que él lo haga aquí; nuevamente debo recalcar mi pobreza de conocimiento de la cultura japonesa (de ahí tanto de leer), porque los animes y manga me dan una idea, pero ya ven que tienden a exagerar a como son en verdad; bueno, el caso es que Irie tiene ante sí una cuestión de honor, como en el original, y siente reservas de que Chris haga tanto por él porque lo ama... Bien... s_ _i se dieron cuenta, después del inicio ya no hubo más puntos de vista de nuestros protagonistas, y lo hice adrede porque necesito trabajar sus pensamientos para el próximo capítulo, donde tendremos más idea de lo que pasa por sus cabezas, antes del ansiado final. Allí encontrarán un poquito más de qué pasaba con Naoki aquí._

 _Deberé dejarlo así. Ojalá que no coman ansias para el próximo._ **Pero les invito a expresarme sus dudas, como ya voy concluyendo el fic, me gustaría saber qué cabos sueltos tienen y responder a sus incógnitas en los dos capítulos que están por venir; o de ser posible, en el Epílogo.**

Gracias por seguir aquí, me doy cuenta que este mes de Junio se cumplen dos años con la historia. Así que haré todo lo posible porque acabe pronto.

 ** _Reparto abrazos para todos, Karo._**


	17. Chapter 17

**NA: A un paso del final, resignada a que nada es mío.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XVII**

* * *

Una madre siempre deseaba lo mejor para sus hijos, pensaba Machiko con el rostro desconsolado, y eso incluía su felicidad y su bienestar, además del respeto de sus deseos cuando sus decisiones inmiscuían lo que era correcto y lo que causaba, si no alegría, serenidad.

No obstante, en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que lo mejor para sus hijos reuniera en un primer lugar la inmensa felicidad para ellos, sin sufrimiento inicial, o en el transcurso.

Lamentablemente, veía que eso no primaba en el caso de su hijo mayor Naoki, quien se encontraría sufriendo por lo que era _prácticamente_ una deuda, en cuanto se relacionaba a renunciar a su verdadero amor y conformarse con una relación cómoda y amistosa. Un matrimonio así no estaba mal, pero también podía tener eso con un amor pasional y profundo que le complementara, que haría falta entre Naoki y Christine.

Admitía que la inglesa era una buena chica, solo que no era Kotoko, el amor de su hijo.

Machiko suspiró. El día de la cena en que su esposo comunicó el apoyo del señor Robbins, en que su hijo les hizo saber sus intenciones con Chris, eso de algo entre Kotoko y Naoki pareció haber terminado, no solo para resolución de su hijo, sino de la pelirroja, que ella, en medio de la conmoción de la noticia, observó, y notó el cambio casi imperceptible en la chica, como de resignación, confirmando sus sospechas de los nacientes sentimientos de Kotoko por su hijo mayor, _muy tarde_.

Como su esposo, a pesar de la desilusión que le embargaba por el giro de acontecimientos, pensaba que Naoki no estaba tan mal con su decisión, conscientes del asunto; además, cuando a Naoki se le metía algo en la cabeza, era difícil sacarlo de ahí. Le llenaba de dolor y rabia que su hijo se viera implicado así, pero ni su esposo ni ella veían un modo de actuar correcto, en el que su retoño no sufriera como lo estaba haciendo. Como padres, querían evitarle todo daño y ofrecerles lo mejor, y se estaban quedando de brazos atados, mientras su hijo se hundía más profundo.

Su esposo pensaba en alternativas, pero ponían en juego su salud, y con ello sería más complicado todavía salir de ese embrollo, porque él también tenía en mente a todos los empleados que se verían afectados por la situación.

Se llenó de coraje y quiso gritar para expulsar la frustración que le llenaba, y no pudo hacerlo, especialmente porque en ese momento apareció su hijo en la sala, sentándose junto a ella. Él necesitaba su apoyo ahora, muchos más que ella desahogarse; era Naoki el que tendría que desperdiciar su oportunidad con Kotoko.

En ese momento, su egoísmo en relación a la felicidad de sus hijos salió a flote y decidió, solo esa vez, que quedara de lado el orgullo y el honor. Que la empresa de su esposo se beneficiara con el acuerdo de Robbins, sin cumplir el deseo casualmente expresado por el anciano, de ver a su nieta casada —no obligatoriamente vinculante, pero una sugerencia ni más ni menos—, y que se contrajera una deuda enorme con el inglés. Luego idearían un modo de saldarla.

Ahora tendría que intentarlo, evitar la infelicidad de su hijo, aun de implicar inmiscuirse en sus decisiones. Era su deber como madre…

Con suavidad, colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Naoki y llamó su atención, borrándole esa actitud pensativa que lo rodeaba desde hacía días. Él, con su característica personalidad, le sonrió como si nada pasara.

Ella negó, dándole a entender que deseaba ver cómo se sentía en realidad, ganándose un suspiro abatido de su hijo y un cambio de expresión que le dolió en el alma, porque los ojos dolorosos y la sonrisa triste de Naoki le decían que estaba sufriendo más de lo que dejaba entrever.

—Naoki, hijo —habló en forma pausada, esperando ser lo más empática posible—, ¿serías capaz de casarte con Chris amando a alguien más?

Naoki bajó la mirada a la mano de su madre y la cogió entre la suya, pensando en la pregunta que había hecho. ¿Podría?

Era una cuestión que él mismo se venía haciendo desde días atrás, dándole mil y mil vueltas al asunto, sin encontrar que su corazón estuviese cien por ciento dispuesto a responder que sí, aunque su cabeza le dijera que debía y era lo correcto, aun siendo injusto para Chris no corresponderle como debía, más porque ella llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de él.

Pero, si ella tenía tanto tiempo amándole —un poco tiempo menos de lo que él desarrolló sentimientos por Kotoko—, bien él podría corresponderla, siempre que estuviera dispuesto y lo intentara; siempre había pensado que Chris era maravillosa, si ponía su empeño en amarla como se merecía.

Claro que su corazón le decía que forzar algunos sentimientos no era la manera, y que no funcionaba así, de todas formas.

Inspiró internamente, recordando que seguía en compañía de su madre, que esperaba una respuesta, y le diría la verdad que tenía segura en ese momento.

—Quiero a Chris, mamá, y podremos tener un buen matrimonio, una vez juntos no le haría sentir miserable, la valoraría como mi mejor amiga y mi esposa.

Podía ser bueno para ella, sin recordar las circunstancias que los unieron y se esforzaría en ser el mejor esposo del mundo, así como si la hubiese escogido precisamente a ella para ser su esposa. De todas formas…

—Lo de Kotoko era imposible —musitó un poco más bajo, sabiendo que de cualquier manera sería oído. —Y si yo puedo ayudar a que el fruto del sueño de papá no se derrumbe, colaboraré de la manera en que puedo —agregó, zanjando el asunto.

Eso era lo que haría y en lo que debería centrarse; se había engañado pensando que Kotoko se podía enamorar de él y que ambos llegarían a ser felices juntos.

Ya no iba a ser así.

Ahora… _Simplemente tenía que dejar ir a Kotoko_.

 **«...»**

Kinnosuke pasó el trapo para limpiar la barra sin estar del todo concentrado en la tarea, más bien haciéndola mecánicamente, pues su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

Estaba decepcionado, con el corazón empezando a partirse porque veía que su oportunidad con Chris no sería posible, al ella estar involucrándose con ese rival que no le provocaba más que pena, pero que no podía enfrentar por los trozos de afecto que le daría a la rubia, perteneciéndole el corazón a alguien más, debido a que eso era lo que _su_ … no, lo que Christine quería y deseaba, el amor de ese joven, lo que él pudiera ofrecerle.

¿Quién era él para negarle a ella su felicidad, aun cuando no sería él quien se la proporcionara?

Esbozó una mueca que por nada del mundo pasaría por una sonrisa.

 _—Debes de cortar las verduras mucho más chicas y más rápido; en esos restaurantes de los que presumes no deben haberte enseñado nada —dijo Chris con aire de superioridad, supervisando los alimentos que preparaba para el almuerzo de la universidad, mientras la cocinera se encontraba enfrascada en el teléfono con algunos proveedores._

 _—Si la princesa es tan buena, debería demostrármelo —replicó Kinnosuke sonriendo ladinamente, conocedor de haber fingido hacerlo mal para atraer la atención de la chica. Al comienzo, el chef había hecho la misma observación, y él recordaba que otras veces su abuela había cocinado del mismo modo, cuando era muy pequeño todavía._

 _—Hazte a un lado —ordenó Chris empujándolo con su hombro, cogiendo el cuchillo para cortar la comida como debería ser hecho, para que la tarea fuese más efectiva._

 _Él se concentró más en el rostro de ella, lleno de dedicación y amor por lo que hacía, y se sintió terriblemente enamorado de aquella joven que ponía su pasión en el mismo arte que él amaba, tanto como él plasmaba sus sentimientos en su trabajo. Chris se veía feliz con lo que hacía, transmitiendo ese sentimiento a quien le observaba._

 _Después de unos segundos, ella debió sentir su mirada, porque alzó el rostro para encararlo._

 _—¿Lo has hecho a propósito, verdad? —preguntó Chris con el ceño fruncido, él se encogió de hombros._

 _—Eso no lo sabes, princesa —dijo con ingenuidad y comenzó a cortar los vegetales que quedaban, con destreza suficiente—. ¿Así es como se debe?_

 _Ella refunfuñó por lo bajo unas palabras ininteligibles y luego asintió._

 _—Parece que aprendes rápido —acotó con un deje de sarcasmo, con la nariz en lo alto, en esa actitud que tanto le gustaba._

 _—Bueno, es una cualidad que sí corre por mi familia —repuso con burla, enarcando una ceja en dirección de ella, cuyas fosas nasales se agrandaron, mientras su boca se abría para dar una de sus réplicas sagaces._

 _Lástima que fue ese momento en que la cocinera terminó su llamada._

 _Sin embargo, él alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Chris, cuando creía que no le estaba viendo._

Ese y otros momentos llenos de fuego entre los dos, desaparecerían, más porque ella parecía elegir al Irie, quien tenía la ventaja que su historial era más amplio con Chris, y sus sentimientos más seguros que los que él, Kinnosuke, creía ella empezaba a desarrollar la rubia hacia sí, aunque la chica odiara admitirlo. Sabía que podía tener una oportunidad, pero ella no se la concedía y prefería la compañía del castaño.

Y si eso llegaba al destino que estaba planeado, no tendría el corazón para verlo; con mucha pena y dolor, aun dejando sin terminar el aprendizaje con el señor Aihara, tendría que partir de Japón, para curarse las heridas infringidas al lado de la persona más importante para él, su abuela Mao.

Pero no era de los que huía sin más, no sin antes tener en claro que su oportunidad no existía; hablaría con Chris, se sinceraría con ella…

Si no salía bien, al menos sabría que lo había intentado.

 **«...»**

Chris se quedó mirando el recipiente que contenía la sal, una figurilla de madera al centro de la mesa del restaurante extranjero de comida italiana en que se encontraba, esperando la llegada de Naoki, unos minutos antes de la hora citada por el castaño, con quien iba a reunirse de nuevo para otra "cita", después del resultado de la anterior.

Aquel día había sido insólito.

—Hola Chris —saludó Naoki ubicándose en el asiento frente a ella, sacándola de su futura reflexión sobre el día de la cita.

—Hola Naoki —dijo con una sonrisa, sin hacer ademán de acercarse a besarlo en la mejilla como en otras ocasiones, que él no se percató o lo ignoró deliberadamente, lo que la hizo pensar en su situación actual y lo bien que estaba la decisión tomada de darse una oportunidad como pareja.

—¿Has estado esperando por mucho tiempo? —cuestionó él devolviéndole la sonrisa, que no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos violáceos y que le hizo pensar en su buen amigo, que no se encontraba allí ese día. Estaba siendo reemplazado por una imitación espantosa de él, que no quería verla a lo largo de su existencia.

Sí quería al Naoki Irie que fue su amigo cuando la oportunidad no permitió a nadie más, y que continuó ahí siempre, solo que no así. _Apagado_.

—La verdad es que no, no te angusties —comentó alargando la mano para sujetar el salero, a fin de tener algo con qué ocupar sus manos, esperando a que llegara el mesero a ofrecerles la carta.

Vio a Naoki, casi igual de incómodo que ella ahí y pensó en lo diferente a que era a sus salidas como amigos, aun con ella prodigando su amor por él; el amor complicaba un poco las cosas, porque ni su primer intento había sido como lo esperaba, viendo más la posibilidad de que se acabara, a que se alargara, con las expectativas que tenía esa salida repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Él abrió finalmente la boca, y para mala suerte llegó el mesero para ofrecerle una bebida a él y entregarles a ambos los menús del restaurante, diciéndole el comentario acostumbrado de volver en unos momentos.

Ella ya había decidido previamente que querría una lasaña, pero agradeció la distracción que presentaba la carta en sus manos, obligándola a concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la creciente decepción en su ser, que había pasado de ser del tamaño de un grano de arroz, al de una manzana, y que seguiría aumentando su tamaño hasta ser el de una sandía, si le dejaba.

Eso era otro completo desastre, notaba para sus adentros, y él debía ser capaz de darse cuenta perfectamente, no tan despistado como muchas veces, principalmente cuando se trataba de situaciones como esa, que involucraban el sentir de la gente.

—¿Tú qué pedirás? —preguntó Naoki viéndola brevemente sobre el menú en sus manos, mirando a la carta hasta que pareció recordar la insolencia que sería no verla a los ojos.

—Lasaña de vegetales —anunció bajando la carta—. ¿Y tú Naoki, qué decidiste? —cuestionó con segundas, aunque él pudo haber disimulado bien o no haber entendido, porque su expresión no cambió.

—Una pasta a la carbonara —respondió él, relacionándolo al tema de la comida, un aspecto cómodo para los dos, pero que acabaría rápidamente con la pronta llegada del mesero y la espera que continuaba hasta el arribo de sus alimentos.

Cuando eso hubo pasado, ninguno de los dos habló y ella casi se vio atenta a las demás parejas en el restaurante, no demasiado concurrido, pero claramente con intenciones románticas acompañadas de un establecimiento de colores cálidos y la imitación del aire italiano llenando el lugar.

Su interés volvió a Naoki, a quien no veía disfrutando de su compañía, pese a que trataba de disimularlo bien; o tal vez no era su presencia lo que le hacía incomodar, sino los motivos por los que estaban ahí, que no la tenían tan bien como debía o habría querido en el pasado.

Para su consternación, él no diría nada, porque lo conocía y estaba más que pendiente de algunos modos de pensar de sus contrapartes orientales.

Llevaría hasta el final eso, aun cuando los condenara a ambos a ese tipo de cenas, con los dos incómodos, y una vida donde los dos no fuesen enteramente felices, simplemente porque era _lo correcto_.

Pero lo correcto no siempre te hacía feliz, como había aprendido cuando tuvo que dejar el postre de chocolate que amaba hasta después de haber comido la cena, o cuando supo que debía cepillarse los dientes antes de dormirse, aunque estuviese ya acostada y casi adormecida y tuviese que hacer el esfuerzo de pararse para ir al baño.

Había una delgada línea que separaba lo que parecía bueno de lo que verdaderamente lo era. Y hacer lo que él pretendía parecía correcto, sin serlo.

Menos cuando ella ya contaba con el conocimiento de lo que podría aliviarlo y levantar su carga que, para su sorpresa, le supuso un escape.

Mucho más ahora que veía la mirada de su amigo, donde antes hubo verdad en las intenciones; algo había cambiado, como si los días transcurridos hubieran supuesto una diferencia. Aunque, tal vez, o en realidad, era ella quien había cambiado y veía en él lo que ella sentía.

Por eso debía de hacer lo que había decidido.

—Naoki, te pido sinceridad —dijo a la mitad de su comida, ganándose un asentimiento de su amigo—, ¿qué piensas de nuestra anterior cita?

El rostro de Naoki no pudo disimular las emociones conflictivas y ella suspiró cuando él se encogió de hombros, con resignación.

—No se sintió bien —admitió en voz baja, con la mirada entre apenada y atormentada.

—¿Y qué opinas de ahora? —continuó, sin apartar la vista de su rostro para no perderse detalle de lo que transcurría.

Naoki suspiró entonces. —Es como si no supiera qué hacer o qué hago aquí —murmuró antes de frotarse la cara con frustración. —Lo lamento —dijo al final, con rostro genuinamente preocupado y arrepentido.

Ella negó y esbozó una sonrisa. El único momento de felicidad de su cita fue cuando se dio cuenta de cómo era su amor actual por Naoki, junto al reconocimiento de sus sentimientos por alguien más. De ahí en fuera, había sido un desastre, que nada tuvo que ver con las abejas o los patos salpicándoles.

—Yo comparto tu forma de pensar, aunque no soy tan amable —expresó haciendo una mueca con la cara que lo hizo sonreír—. Naoki, eres mi mejor amigo, y como amigo eres el mejor, pero si así es estar contigo, creo que no quiero seguir.

Naoki estuvo a punto de hablar.

—Escúchame, me atrevo a decirlo yo porque sé que tú querrás seguir adelante, aunque en el fondo ambos sabemos que está mal. No hay nada a lo que podamos darle una oportunidad, incluso si mi yo adolescente me grita por dentro —manifestó haciéndolos reír, aligerando la poca tensión que los invadió antes. —Lo que deseo decir —se aclaró la garganta—, es que quiero que seamos buenos amigos, ¿podemos serlo?

—Sí, te valoro mucho, Chris —susurró él, sobrecogido.

—Pero nada más, ¿de acuerdo? —soltó ella finalmente, sintiendo cómo se levantaba de ella una pesada carga, a la vez que sentía que internamente daba un paso hacia la madurez.

Estaba aceptando, después de mucho debate consigo misma, que _ya no estaba enamorada de él_ , si es que alguna vez verdaderamente lo estuvo. Él se mantendría como el tierno amor de adolescencia y como ese amigo que sabía estaría para apoyarla cuando lo necesitara, como lo estaría para él. Sus sentimientos amorosos por Naoki eran cosa del pasado y finalmente tendrían una relación estable sin ella atosigándolo con sus intenciones y exigencias para abandonar a la persona que él en verdad amaba.

Quizá, en otra vida los dos habrían estado bien, pero ninguno de los dos tenía los sentimientos que correspondían a un amor entre los dos.

Naoki estuvo mucho tiempo pensándolo con expresión de incomodidad.

—Te aseguro que a mi abuelo le encantaría ser socio de tu padre. _Siempre_ , y no lo digo para hacerte sentir mejor, siempre ha querido serlo, pero es bastante orgulloso para proponerlo. Además, él sabe que tendrá beneficios porque ha hablado con tu padre y tienen una idea de cómo proceder. "Nunca he apostado por empresas basura y a veces basta con escuchar esas ideas triunfadoras de quien menos las esperas" —citó al final, imitando la postura de su abuelo, revelándole muy poco a Naoki, que la miró perplejo, pero no era a ella quien le correspondía decirle, sino a su padre.

Él, finalmente, luego de una discusión interna (seguro), asintió.

—No le importa si no estamos juntos, mi abuelo antepone mi felicidad, y se sentiría terrible de que me uniera a alguien sin cumplir las expectativas que yo tengo. Además —agregó pasados unos segundos—, soy occidental, de este siglo; no te ofendas, pero mis costumbres son diferentes —concluyó ladeando su boca.

Los dos rieron y pudieron continuar, con tranquilidad, su comida, sin la pretensión de hacerla una cita, sino una reunión entre dos amigos que no se veían desde hacía tiempo y deseaban platicar sobre sus vidas, como no lo realizaban con anterioridad. Era diferente a antes, porque podían ser ellos mismos sin los sentimientos de ella de por medio, anteponiéndose a lo que él quisiera expresar sin hacerle daño. Su amistad con Naoki se había resentido mucho por sus sentimientos no correspondidos y ahora ya no estaba nada para impedir su relación amistosa.

Con rapidez, que no habría sido si continuaran el propósito inicial, la velada llegó a su final. Estaban despidiéndose en la puerta, pues ambos tomarían distintos rumbos, con ella dirigiéndose al local en que trabajaba, para comenzar su turno, y él a casa.

—Naoki —dijo cuando él estaba a punto de girarse. —Deseo que consigas el amor de Kotoko. —Lo pensó unos momentos, decidiéndose entre decir a lo que le venía dando vueltas desde un tiempo atrás. —No te rindas —musitó, resolutiva—, es probable que ya la tengas ganada.

Después de eso, Chris fue quien se dio la vuelta, esperando que él se quedara con algo en qué pensar, así como ella tenía algunas cosas girando en su cabeza.

 **«...»**

Con una mirada subrepticia, Chris observó el rostro cabizbajo del americano con el que tenía una relación de tira y afloja, y que ahora solo la veía de un momento a otro, con expresión retraída.

No podía decir que ella estuviera del todo atenta, pero que él no hubiese ocupado ni un segundo de la tarde en acercarse a ella, era un hecho incapaz de creer, único desde su llegada, porque no había buscado provocarla con lo mínimo que podía hacer estando en el local del señor Aihara. Algunas veces era su espacio personal, en el que la mareaba con su perfume, que nadie más podía ser capaz de captar; otras veces rozaba sus manos cuando no estaba siquiera en su camino; o pasaba que le hacía un comentario jocoso en un susurro, ya cuando el turno estaba por terminar y el jefe no podía recriminarle su actitud, más porque en todo el horario laboral actuaba de manera irreprochable.

En el momento actual, sin embargo, no había estado a menos de dos metros de ella, y eso que el espacio era reducido.

Suspiró para sí, ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de aquel sujeto, _Kinnosuke_. Se le había metido entre ceja y ceja a su manera (además de que inicialmente llamó demasiado su atención) y creía que él era la razón por la que Naoki se había desplazado de su corazón.

No, no era que tuviera sentimientos más profundos por Kinnosuke Ikezawa, era solo que su corazón brincaba con su presencia y su mente se estimulaba con el intercambio de frases agudas y emocionantes, que ocasionaban que su cuerpo fuese recorrido como por la sensación de estar en medio de una carrera, con su órgano vital galopando como loco. Él le gustaba, era eso.

Era imposible que estuviera enamorada de ese americano prepotente y atractivo que se regocijaba en provocarla y sonreía socarronamente cuando conseguía atraparla en su juego, más cuando ella se daba la impresión que era un mujeriego millonario acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y hacer caer a las mujeres en sus redes, aunque otras veces actuara humilde y se ensuciara las manos haciendo el trabajo manual en un restaurante, siguiendo órdenes y poniendo todo su esmero en lo que hacía.

Él era una contradicción, se daba cuenta. Y no estaba enamorada, le gustaba. _Mucho_.

Mejor era que sacara la basura y lo apartara de sus pensamientos esa noche, después de un día con muchas emociones, donde dijo adiós definitivo al amor de Naoki.

Chris dio un vistazo al restaurante, no muy concurrido aun, pese a que más tarde llegarían más clientes, y fue por la bolsa de basura para dejarla en los contenedores de la parte trasera.

Hizo su tarea en silencio, con el cielo mezclado de naranja, azul y púrpura en señal del ocaso como compañía, así como con el ruido del gato del vecino maullando en el establecimiento de al lado, al verla volcar los residuos en el contenedor que les correspondía, esperando a que ella dejara caer sobras de pescado para comerlas.

—Lo siento amiguito, hasta la próxima vez —dijo sonriendo al minino de pelaje dorado y marrón. —Le diré a otro que lo deje fuera. ¿de acuerdo?

Pensaba que debería conocer el nombre del animal, siempre atento a ellos, y dejar de decirle amiguito simplemente.

—Kero —pronunció una voz conocida a sus espaldas, estremeciendo la piel de su cuello—, el dueño me dijo que es su nombre, su hija pequeña lo nombró —explicó Kinnosuke cuando ella se giró a él, sonriendo por la elección de nombre del gato.

—Kero —repitió ella con suavidad y el animal ronroneó desde donde estaba, miró sobre su hombro para descubrir que se escabullía nuevamente al local de su dueño. —¿Qué haces aquí, no hay trabajo? —preguntó ella a la defensiva, acostumbrada a actuar así con Kinnosuke, para esperar su perspicaz respuesta.

—Quería hablar contigo —musitó él de forma suave y ella se sorprendió internamente por su tono, porque para ella dedicaba más emoción que ésa. —A solas, y hasta ahora no me había animado.

—¿Crees que al lado de la basura es el mejor lugar para conversar? —inquirió con un poco de sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja, porque el olor no era precisamente agradable.

Él rascó su nuca con el rostro incómodo.

—No, pero no sé de otro sitio en el que pueda hablar contigo y que accedas a hacerlo, tenía que acorralarte —agregó al final con una sonrisa de lado, que desapareció rápido.

Chris se sintió intrigada por esa nueva actitud de él para con ella y en el fondo sintió pánico de que fuese a cambiar su relación, justo cuando ella había admitido para sí que le gustaba; sería irónico que pasara al haber cortado sus infantiles ilusiones con Naoki.

—¿Qué ocurre contigo, Chris? —susurró él dando un paso hacia ella—. ¿Estás tan enamorada de ese tipo que te mantiene pensativa? —preguntó con más volumen y emoción, casi con una voz que parecía de celos, haciéndola sonreír sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Eso es? ¿Es ese tipo quien te tiene así? ¡Demonios, contesta, Christine! —expresó él con clara frustración, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, desarreglando su cofia.

Le enfadó la orden, porque no permitía que le manejaran con exigencias machistas.

— _¿Y a ti, qué? No eres nadie para reclamarme, Ikezawa_ —repuso en su idioma cruzándose de brazos. — _Y él tiene nombre, se llama Naoki. Respétalo y a mí me respetas, cavernícola._

¿Quién se creía que era para pensar que podía controlarla, como hacía en su cabeza, en la que últimamente ocupaba todo el tiempo? ¡No le daba descanso! ¡Y tenía que venir en persona a querer dominarla, sin ningún derecho! ¡Solo era un presumido coqueto que se olvidaría de ella rápido y la haría a un lado cuando estuviera enamorada!

— _Naoki me ha pedido matrimonio esta tarde para salvar la empresa de su padre, ¡claro que tengo en qué pensar!_ —mintió sin poder evitarlo, llevada por ese último pensamiento, queriendo demostrarle que también tenía opciones y no tendría su corazón roto por ese tipo incitador que la traía mareada.

Ambos dieron un respingo al escuchar una puerta cerrarse, pero no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos sin pestañear.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Te casarás con él? —preguntó Kinnosuke con voz triste, que encogió el corazón de Chris, más al ver sus ojos con una expresión de nostalgia y dolor.

Ella suspiró.

—No, no me casaré con él —expuso en voz baja.

Él expulsó una gran cantidad de aire de su pecho y dio un paso al frente.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y no —titubeó—…no estás enamorada de él?

Chris bajó la cabeza un instante, luego elevó la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

—No.

—Chris —habló Kinnosuke—, me gustas, y mucho —a continuación, él se sonrojó—, y creo que estoy enamorado de ti —terminó, haciéndola sentirse colorada, con el corazón latiendo fuerte. —Y yo… quería sabe… si tú… ¿me darías una oportunidad? Chris, ¿podría tenerla?

Ella se mordió los labios, indecisa y sin capaz de creer lo que él le decía. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Él no sería lo que ella se había convencido que era, un picaflor, sin darle oportunidad?

—¿O… es que… me odias? —balbuceó Kinnosuke, bajando los ojos, temeroso de su respuesta.

Chris lanzó un suspiro, decidiendo hacer caso a su instinto y permitirse conocerlo mucho mejor. Además que esa vez el hombre que le gustaba tenía sentimientos por ella, y si no lo intentaba podría perderse una gran oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No —dijo—, no te odio, la verdad es que comienzas a gustarme… solo un poco —agregó al final, disimulando, pero él ya no la escuchaba, porque la sujetó de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella en brazos, gritando emocionado que no se arrepentiría y repitiendo lo mucho que la haría feliz, lo encantado que le hacía que su ¿rosa inglesa? le hiciera caso y lo maravilloso que sería que fuese su novia.

—¡Ustedes dos! —La voz de su jefe hizo a ambos congelarse y Kinnosuke la devolvió al suelo para ambos encarar al señor Aihara, que los acababa de llamar en voz grave, desde la puerta trasera del local. —No es hora de descanso, y los gritos harán que los comensales se quejen. Vuelvan a trabajar —concluyó con firmeza, aunque lo vio elevar la comisura de su labio en una sonrisa.

Ella se sintió abochornada por la llamada de atención y mirando el lugar en que se habían confesado, el menos romántico del mundo, aunque las palabras de Kinnosuke le habían gustado mucho. Por lo menos, pensó, tenía el apoyo de su jefe, pese a que le recordara que el sitio no era el adecuado para que ambos hicieran esas escenas.

Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a un incrédulo Kinnosuke. Luego rió y se puso en puntas para darle un beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—A trabajar —indicó caminando rápido hacia el interior del restaurante, esa vez con sus sentimientos más a su control y con la felicidad inundándola por dentro.

 **«...»**

 _Naoki me ha pedido matrimonio esta tarde para salvar la empresa de su padre._

Kotoko siguió repitiendo lo que escuchó a hurtadillas de la conversación de Ikezawa y Chris, a quienes fue a buscar por orden de su padre, cuando ella fue a hablar con él, seguramente para que le planteara el tener que irse nuevamente de _su casa_ , por los acontecimientos recientes con la familia, a la que no querían dejar sin apoyo, pero en la que estorbarían con la nueva familia que llegaría a formar Naoki en un futuro, _con Christine._

El pecho le dolía profundamente después de haberlo oído de los labios de la rubia, mucho más que el día que Naoki se los comunicó, cuando pensó que debía hacerse a un lado y olvidar sus sentimientos con él, idea que le quedó clara al impulsarse de la curiosidad luego del encuentro con Ayako y Takendo en el restaurante de su padre, y se sentó en una mesa alejada de Yumezeki, viendo a Naoki y Chris en su cita, que no soportó contemplar después en el jardín, aunque sí se mantuvo atenta a los que pretendían arruinarla.

Al verlos juntos, en un primer momento supo que no estaban del todo bien, pero el deber y el respeto hicieron de la suyas en su cabeza para no intervenir y no ser lo egoísta que acusó a los otros de ser, más dispuestos que ella para luchar por quien quería.

Esa vez se resignó, aunque su pecho dolió.

Esta vez, por mucho que se hubiera resignado, su corazón le decía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndolo alejarse de ella, más estando cerca la separación definitiva, si iba a casarse. Cuando había escuchado eso, la hizo despertar, y algo en ella saltó y la puso en marcha, activando una parte de sí a la que generalmente ignoraba. _Su corazón_. Él le decía que tenía que actuar y abrirse… porque si no se arrepentiría siempre.

Era egoísta, pero si Chris y Naoki no estaban atados oficialmente, todavía quedaba algo por hacer.

Corrió hacia la casa creyendo eso, respirando agitadamente para coger la mayor cantidad de aire.

Casi como si hubiera sido el momento, una gota de agua cayó en su nariz. Se detuvo y miró al cielo viendo caer la lluvia poco a poco.

Abrió la sombrilla que Machiko insistió en que llevara por el pronóstico del tiempo y con enojo ralentizó su paso, sabiendo que las calles mojadas podrían provocar un accidente si seguía corriendo.

Con el paso sosegado, siguió pensando que, si era necesario, ella se adentraría a Pandai y haría lo que fuera necesario para sacar a la empresa de ese enrollo, por muy prepotente que sonara. Habría algo que pudiera hacerse y ella haría lo posible por impulsar la empresa, aun si tenía que dejar truncos los estudios de ese sueño que gracias a Naoki descubrió.

Solo no podía apartarlo de su lado, ni ahora, ni nunca. Necesitaba a Naoki en su vida, más que Chris y más que nadie, él valía demasiado, era irreemplazable, y no importaba el tener que admitir a los demás tener sentimientos por él; si no lo hacía, viviría en la desgracia, sintiéndose mal por lo que no hizo y, peor, lo condenaría a él a vivir sin la persona que amaba. Sí podía hacérselo a ella misma, pero Naoki no se merecía una vida así, con lo mucho que él amaba sin pedir nada a cambio.

Él tenía todo el derecho a ser feliz con quien de verdad quería y amaba, incluso cuando ella fuese una opción inadecuada por su falta de expresión. Por él, podría hacer una excepción.

Y no era que fuese del todo altruista, porque no veía una vida sin él, pero ponía los sentimientos de Naoki en primer lugar.

¿Qué importaba lo que opinaran los demás? ¿Qué con los cuestionamientos que le hicieran por quedarse con él?

Esperaba que no fuese muy tarde.

Solo sabía que lo amaba y que tenía que luchar para hacer lo suyo real, basta de pensarlo demasiado, por una vez, debía de dejar que su corazón le guiara.

Finalmente _lo vio_ y su corazón dio un salto al reparar en la figura conocida sentada en la banca del parque cerca de casa, con la lluvia cayéndole humedeciendo su ropa y sus cabellos, que caían lacios sobre su cabeza inclinada al suelo, en el que parecía atento.

Caminó hasta él, con la emoción subiendo a su garganta, esperando poder hacer que su corazón tomara el mando y le dijera lo que sentía, dándoles la oportunidad de estar juntos a los dos, que se amaban.

 _Y poder cumplir con lo que había deparado el destino._

 **«...»**

Naoki, después de caminar mucho distraído y sin sentido, reconoció el parque en que solía sacar a jugar a su hermano, a una distancia prudente de su casa; fue llamado por una banca solitaria cerca de la zona de juegos y se sentó, permaneciendo en quietud ignorante de que el sitio iba vaciándose lentamente.

Él no pensaba en nada hasta que las palabras de su madre y Chris volvieron a su cabeza, luego de ver la cabellera pelirroja de una niña pequeña andando enfrascada en su libro de la mano de su madre, que trataba de atraer su atención en el camino.

Sonrió sin ganas.

 _¿Serías capaz de casarte con Chris amando a alguien más?_

 _Deseo que consigas el amor de Kotoko. No te rindas, es probable que ya la tengas ganada._

Palabras ingenuas y sin razón, que no había motivos para tenerlas presentes, pero que su cabeza se dignaba en recordar, incluso teniendo en cuenta el comentario breve de Chris en su primera cita, de Kotoko planeando casarse con Kinnosuke en algún momento cuando llegó.

Todo era en vano. Él había hecho de todo para ir demostrándole la sinceridad y constancia de sus sentimientos, y ella llegó a estar a punto de alejarse de él sin haber hecho una alusión a ello, por lo menos para dar freno a su interés con ella o en respeto a la amistad que pensaba que los unía.

Kotoko había tenido en mente casarse con otro y nunca lo consideró. Y cuando le comunicó la reciente situación con Chris, para saber qué opinaba o darle un indicio de que le importaba él y sus sentimientos, ella únicamente le felicitó, permaneciendo impasible a la noticia y sin usar ese grandioso cerebro que tenía para planear una solución, cuando sabía que él se moría por ella y no por la inglesa, y que habría tomado cualquier alternativa para cubrir la deuda sin sacrificar su corazón.

Pero la respuesta de ella fue como una bofetada, como si hubiera encontrado el modo de librarse de él y de sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

¿De qué otra forma iba a interpretarlo? Quizá antes solo habían sido ideas de su cabeza y había visto que la amistad forjada entre ambos podía ser algo más.

Ahora debía ser decisivo, pese a que Chris ya no era una barrera que se interpusiera —que le daba alivio no tener que herirla en el transcurso ni perder su amistad—, era momento de llegar a una cruda verdad y a una decisión que le partía el alma, pero que era necesaria y hacía lo único correcto por hacer.

Rendirse.

Kotoko y él, nunca serían uno, no podía forzar sus sentimientos en ella, ni insistir cuando los dos tendrían que poner de su parte si querían estar juntos. No era solamente su trabajo y debía haberse dado cuenta mucho tiempo atrás, sostener una relación de un solo lado era desgastante, y a la larga sería frustrante y sus sentimientos se tornarían en pena y resentimiento.

Ella simplemente no quería ese tipo de relación con él, ¿cuántas veces dio indicios de lo contrario? Más bien, ¿cuántas veces no fue él quien malinterpretó o se imaginó cosas queriéndose convencer de que Kotoko podría corresponderlo?

Chris estaba equivocada, ¿por qué tenía que ser él quien lo diera todo? ¿Y dónde estaba el que la batalla estuviera casi ganada?

¡No tenía por qué ser así!

Si Kotoko hubiese querido, por lo menos cuando vio que podría perderlo, debió decir algo, o hacer algo pequeño, que le diera esperanzas y significara que no quería apartarlo.

Y no hizo nada.

Una lluvia suave comenzó a caer sobre él y no hizo amago de moverse para ir a casa, ni siquiera quería volver para verla a ella y enfrentar esa cruda verdad, o de escuchar lo que según Chris su padre tenía que decir, y que levantaba la carga sobre sus hombros.

Deseaba quedarse ahí y dejar que, como a las calles, la lluvia limpiara y le purificara el alma de ese dolor que le desgarraba por dentro, de un amor no correspondido…

Sintió una pena enorme acudir a su pecho y sollozó, dándose al llanto, que la naturaleza, de su parte, le ayudó a ocultar. Se sentía desgraciado, no podría ser feliz nunca más, viviría con melancolía lo que le restaba de su vida, contemplando los pedazos rotos de su corazón en una fotografía guardada en su bolsillo, de una joven que llenó su alma con el más grande amor que podía profesar y que con la misma intensidad rompió sus esperanzas al no corresponderle.

Sería un testigo de sus triunfos y su felicidad, de cuando ella se uniera a alguien y tuviera hijos o niñas igual de adorables que la madre a quien adorara y añorara.

—Al final, Kotoko sí era el amor de mi vida —susurró con voz entrecortada, sufriendo por la conclusión a la que había llegado.

Estaba condenado a sufrir por amarla como lo hacía, teniendo que vivir como una sombra y en soledad. Era un destino cruel, al que se vería condenado por los sentimientos tan intensos que tenía y que solo se mantendrían apacibles pero que no desaparecerían.

De pronto, el agua dejó de caer sobre él y unos pies pequeños entraron en su línea de visión, en el suelo. Fue alzando la mirada, pero no necesitó contemplar la cara de Kotoko para saber que era ella, si podía reconocerla en medio de un mar de rostros, porque sus ojos volarían siempre en dirección a ella.

A Kotoko, que era el amor de su vida… pero ya no importaba.

Él, contra todo pronóstico, pensaba rendirse.

Y tenía que dar el primer paso.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

Uff. Pasé de un sentimiento a otro en algunas partes, y parece que fue mucho de Chris y Kinnosuke, pero quería concluir con eso y la manera que involucraba a nuestra parejita y dejarlos a Naoki y Kotoko como los centrales que son, en el siguiente.

Espero no haber cometido errores de juicio y seguir la continuidad de las personalidades de quienes puse aquí, porque fueron cinco personas a quienes metí y no quiero haberlos cruzado. Sí, es una crueldad no haber dedicado mucho a los protagonistas, pero fue necesario, je,je.

Como les dije, es su última oportunidad para decir dudas que queden y haya una posibilidad de cerrarlas, aunque he dado un poco de vueltas en los anteriores y desde mi punto de vista lo habitual ha ido tomando camino y conclusión. Y bueno, en general yo soy de finales abiertos (que este no lo será, no se preocupen), y dejar unos cabos sueltos es el modo de dejar volar su imaginación.

Gracias por leer y el interés por mi historia al que han llegado. Me quedaré concentrada en el capítulo final... los que más me cuestan, ¡rayos!

 ** _Muchos besos, Karo._**


	18. Chapter 18

**NA: Y el final llegó, solo la historia es mía, lo demás se lo debemos a Kaoru Tada.**

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **XVIII**

* * *

Una brisa de aire frío corrió y ocasionó que Kotoko se estremeciera, a menos que fuera a ella misma con sus pensamientos la que provocara el escalofrío que la recorrió al detenerse frente a Naoki y cruzar la mirada con él.

El ver la forma en que sus ojos la miraban, había cortado los pensamientos que la atenazaran antes de encontrarlo; los orbes violáceos que siempre brillaban de calidez al verla, se encontraban carentes de aquella vitalidad que caracterizaban a Naoki, acompañando al estado decaído que le rodeaba.

Su parte egoísta le agradecía verle así, porque significaba que no estaba contento con su decisión hacia Chris; mientras que su corazón resentía la expresión marchita en el rostro del castaño, a quien no deseaba ver de aquel modo.

Tragó saliva, dubitativa. Al seguir el dictado de su corazón y correr hacia él, no había pensado con exactitud qué iba a hacer o decir cuando lo tuviera de frente, y ahora, estaba un poco perdida en cómo actuar. Tenía que relacionarse a Naoki el hecho de no saber el rumbo a tomar.

—Naoki —llamó. Él pestañeó observándola, sin sonreír, una respuesta que esperaba le diera. —¿Irás a casa?

Naoki suspiró pasados unos momentos y asintió, pero no hizo amago de ponerse en pie.

Ella se sintió indecisa, sin estar acostumbrada a ser la primera en hablar, pero tenía que poner su orgullo a un lado y dejar su ecuanimidad para otro momento. —¿Te encuentras bien?

—Solo pienso —respondió él.

—¿En qué? —preguntó la curiosidad por ella.

—Tú ganas —musitó Naoki poniéndose en pie lentamente, extendiendo su mano a ella para que le entregara el paraguas. —Vamos a casa.

Kotoko parpadeó con una mala sensación amenazando su paz mental, queriendo dejar la lógica de lado y hacerse inmune al posible significado de las palabras de Naoki. No quería que se refiriera a lo que pensaba.

Dio un paso para no quedar bajo la lluvia y se puso a dar vueltas a miles de posibilidades, tratando de encontrar otra explicación más válida que él haciéndola a un lado, ni siquiera sabiendo que él se comprometía con Chris.

"Tú ganas".

Esas palabras dichas por Naoki significaban que ella finalmente podría librarse de él persiguiéndola.

A él le había costado mucho decírselas, pero debía cerrar ese círculo vicioso, ella lo rechazaba con sus acciones una y otra vez, y él volvía a insistir como si no entendiera que Kotoko no le quería como deseaba. ¿Por qué iba a continuar así?

La vio de reojo, aunque su corazón llamaba por ella, no debía ceder. El camino de apartarse de ella sería difícil, ahora se moría por abrazarla y exigir que le explicara las palabras de Chris, o las situaciones en las que pareció que ella sentía algo más por él, que antes había quedado convencido que era su mente imaginándolo; pero tenía que aguantar, oprimir su corazón y seguir con su vida, recuperándose lentamente, día a día, hasta que pudiera verla sin que su interior gritara por ella.

Con sus familias siendo amigas tendría que acostumbrarse, más que ahora, a su presencia, pero lo lograría, de algún modo.

Volvió la mirada al camino y contempló la lluvia caer sin querer pensar ni sentir nada, deseando apartar el dolor de ideas o emociones que perforaban como agujas su corazón enamorado de un amor unilateral, ser como Kotoko y cerrarse al exterior para mantenerse a salvo, aunque sabía que era imposible para él hacer eso.

Comenzó el descenso en la pendiente que estaba próxima a casa, así que después de unos pasos dirigió la mirada al suelo para ver que no derraparan por el pavimento resbaloso.

No encontró los pies de Kotoko.

Naoki se detuvo en seco, sintiéndose confundido y preocupado.

Miró sobre su hombro y se giró, sorprendido de ver a Kotoko bajo la lluvia, que empapaba su cuerpo mojado, como lo estaba el de él. Ella exhalaba e inhalaba como si fuera muy difícil respirar y lo veía con la cabeza en alto, diez pasos detrás.

Él frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia ella.

—Kotoko, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasa algo? —cuestionó, buscando en ella algún signo de malestar, sin poder explicarse qué haría ella mojándose deliberadamente con la lluvia, una acción tan opuesta a su personalidad. Hasta ese momento, no había percibido nada extraño en su forma de actuar.

Ella dio lo que parecieron pasos en cámara lenta hasta llegar a él, manteniendo la distancia en el sitio que no cubría el paraguas. Él movió su brazo para evitar que siguiera mojándose y ella rechazó con su mano su intento de resguardarla de la lluvia.

La miró a los ojos, abriendo los suyos con pasmo al encontrarse con la mirada resolutiva que solo había visto el día que la visitó en el apartamento en que su padre y ella se habían ido hacía no mucho tiempo.

Kotoko abrió su boca y él esperó, sintiendo ansiedad por lo que tuviera por decirle.

¿Le diría que estaba bien el que la dejara en paz y aquella forma de mirar era porque no estaba segura de las palabras que debía decir, porque eran amigos? No estaba muy confiado de querer oírlas, pero sabía que debía hacerlo, para así terminar con ello de una buena vez, aunque le doliera. Tenía que reunir las fuerzas y poner una armadura a su pecho para no ser acabado con el rechazo definitivo, aun cuando él ya hubiese decidido rendirse. Todavía estaba fresca la herida, después de todo.

—¿Es cierto que has pedido en matrimonio a Christine esta tarde? —La cuestión de ella le tomó desprevenido y no encontró explicación a por qué a Kotoko pudiera habérsele ocurrido eso o su interés en preguntar, más que alivio de librarse de él.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Al contrario, muy a tiempo su amiga había detenido lo que habría arruinado la buena amistad entre los dos, y todavía quedaba lo que su papá tenía por decir, si había entendido bien a Chris. Si hubiera sido por él, habría continuado con aquella tontería que habría traído infelicidad a los dos, a la larga.

Kotoko no respondió a su cuestión.

Él bufó, sintiéndose enojar de la frustración y el desamor reunidos. —Y eso qué —soltó, expresando sus sentimientos con sus palabras y rostro—. A ti no te importo, ¡puedo casarme con ella o con quien sea y a ti te dará igual! —espetó, tirando el paraguas a su lado, que solo le molestaba, para mover sus manos acompañando a sus palabras.

—¿Por qué crees que funcionaría tu relación con alguien más? —cuestionó ella sin dar atención a su paraguas.

—¿Quieres escucharme decir que no podría estar con alguien más porque estoy enamorado de ti? —inquirió, empuñando sus manos—. ¡No lo haré! —La vio fruncir el ceño. —¡Ya me cansé de este amor no correspondido! —exclamó y llevó ambas manos a sus cabellos mojados, pasando saliva en el nudo que se hizo en su garganta.

Dejó caer los brazos, derrotado.

—Es suficiente —musitó, bajando la mirada para no ver los ojos sorprendidos de Kotoko, como aquella primera vez que quiso rendirse—, no puedo seguir aferrándome a alguien que no me ama y persiguiéndola…

—Ya lo intentaste una vez y no lo conseguiste —replicó Kotoko, en ese tono de genio que sabía que tenía razón.

Era cierto lo que decía, pero también lo era que esta ocasión lo haría con más ahínco, más maduro e interesado de sí mismo.

Negó, con hombros encogidos. Ella no jugaría con sus sentimientos utilizando esas palabras.

—Esta vez es verdad —dijo en voz baja y la enfrentó con la mirada, encontrando en el rostro de ella una expresión que no supo descifrar—. Dejaré de amarte, Kotoko —pronunció con lentitud, sintiendo en su pecho que el aire acababa y que su corazón era estrujado, dándose cuenta que no debía continuar amándola, no sabía cómo.

Los labios de Kotoko se movieron pronunciando su nombre.

—Tendré a una mujer… a la que diré te amo —declaró, llevado por el sentimiento. —Y lo gritaré, amor, te…

Y no supo cómo, pero en ese momento su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y se encontró con los labios de Kotoko sobre los suyos, sin moverse, ella con los ojos cerrados.

Se sorprendió como si un rayo hubiera caído cerca y estuvo a punto de apartarse, pero la debilidad dentro de él pudo más y su corazón brincó al verla ladear la cabeza, sintiéndola entreabrir los labios y moverlos sobre los suyos con titubeo, aunque acompañados con una emoción fuerte.

Kotoko dejó de sujetarle las solapas de la camisa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo apegó más a su cuerpo. Él vio la arruga entre sus ojos y se dejó sentir su desesperación al besarlo sin ser correspondida, junto a su cuerpo en tensión, preguntándose si la disminución del movimiento de su boca a pesar de la fuerza con que lo presionaba a él, era realmente una muestra de sentimientos de parte de ella.

Una a una, las palabras de resolución en su cabeza se fueron apartando, yéndose como hojas de otoño volándose por el viento, dando giros y giros hasta perderse en la distancia y desaparecer. La herida estaba muy abierta y ella estaba hurgando en ella, adentrándose en él aun si antes había decidido rendirse.

El suyo fue un beso de lucha entre sí mismo y su voluntad, sus ganas de decirle adiós al amor que le tenía y avanzar, o dar una última oportunidad a la batalla en la que ella estaba involucrándose verdaderamente por primera vez.

Fue hasta que ella empezó a entreabrir los párpados y que vio la humedad en sus ojos castaños, que la última barrera de su cabeza se esfumó. Rodeó su diminuta cintura, con el corazón latiendo rápido. Fue cuando ella detuvo su boca que él sintió en todo su esplendor lo que ella sentía y no pensó más, sino que la alzó con los ojos cerrados, lanzándose sobre sus labios para besarlos.

Esa vez le recorrió un estremecimiento en la boca del estómago cuando ella movió su boca en sincronía con la de él, en la muestra de que sus sentimientos por él eran más fuertes y en el indicio que él esperaba de ella sobre poner de su parte.

La besó inundado en felicidad, sintiendo que su vida podía detenerse en ese momento único, con la lluvia cayendo sobre ellos dos, envueltos en su propia burbuja.

Era pura dicha.

Kotoko estaba poniendo un esfuerzo de su parte y no eran ilusiones suyas, lo besaba con el mismo ímpetu que él ponía y lo sujetaba como si la vida fuera a írsele en ello. Era diferente a antes, era… mágico.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró la eternidad, pero acabó con la separación de la boca de ambos.

—No quiero volver a escucharte decir que amas a una mujer que no sea yo —susurró Kotoko y él, finalmente, la vio sonreír transmitiendo alegría en la mirada, que lo hizo abrazarla a su pecho con fuerza, queriendo reír de la misma emoción.

—Es la segunda vez que me besas —dijo en su oído.

—La tercera.

Él se separó completamente intrigado.

—¿Cómo que la tercera? ¿Cuándo?

Kotoko apretó sus labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—No importa, no tendrás que contar más —respondió y él frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en el asunto—. _No te cases con Chris, yo buscaré la manera de ayudar a tu padre_ —susurró ella, haciéndole sentir conmovido con sus palabras, entendiendo con eso la inmensidad de sus sentimientos por él.

—No le propuse matrimonio —susurró y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos; pero ella había dicho algo que tendría que aclarar antes de proponerle estar con ella por completo.

La tomó de la mano y corrió a casa.

 **«...»**

Kotoko pensó que había perdido a Naoki.

Por un momento, sintió como si su mente se quedara el blanco y el mundo se acabara a pedazos, cuando él no hizo nada ante su beso y permaneció inmutable.

No quería volver a experimentar eso, reconoció dentro de sí, junto al alivio de saber que las palabras de Chris no eran ciertas y debió haber sido ella provocando una reacción en Ikezawa, no le importaba una vez que supo su falta de verdad. Pero desconocía qué pasaría a partir de entonces, Naoki había tomado carrera, con ella, a casa, y no le dio oportunidad de averiguar nada, mientras trataba de permanecer de pie con el pavimento resbaloso y lleno de charcos.

Naoki abrió la puerta de casa y apenas les dio tiempo de cambiarse los zapatos dirigiéndolos a la sala de estar, de la que provenían las voces de su familia.

—Lo mejor es que nos mudemos —anunció la voz de su padre, en una entonación pobre.

Naoki y ella hicieron su entrada en ese momento, con las manos separadas.

—No —habló ella antes que nadie, ignorante del agua que estaban dejando a su paso. Su padre y los Irie jadearon de asombro.

Bajó las escaleras en compañía de Naoki, en pasos lentos.

—¡Pero miren cómo están! ¡Voy por unas toallas! —exclamó Machiko, corriendo hacia la salida para proveerles de lo que pretendía darles y, sorpresivamente, volver mucho más rápido de lo que tomó a ambos encontrarse en medio de la sala.

—¿Kotoko? —dijo su padre mirándola indeciso.

—Papá —llamó la atención Naoki—, necesito saber el arreglo al que has llegado con el abuelo de Chris —pidió.

—¿Por qué no mejor se van a cambiar primero? —sugirió el señor Irie y Naoki negó, subrepticiamente tornando sus ojos a ella.

— _Tengo que saberlo ahora_.

El señor Irie asintió y señaló a Yuuki, con una sonrisa.

—Él se escabulló en mi coche ayer que me reuní con Robbins y entró de improviso —explicó ganándose el sonrojo del niño—. Propuso que la empresa apostara por los juegos de vídeo, y la posibilidad de incluir los juegos de mangas. Robbins quedó encantado, Yuuki es un visionario, y las probabilidades de repuntar son altas. Trabajaremos con ello.

Ella asintió al hermano menor de Naoki, que ya desde entonces tenía puesta la mente en la empresa que quería dirigir al ser mayor. Naoki rió y se acercó a Yuuki, mesando sus cabellos y abrazándolo rápido para no mojarlo, luego se irguió y volvió hasta su derecha, dándole la mano.

Kotoko miró las expresiones sorprendidas de todos, mientras Naoki sonreía a su padre, y se preguntaba qué iba a hacer en ese momento.

—Señor Aihara —lo nombró el castaño con formalidad, haciendo una reverencia—. Pido su permiso para que me dé la mano de su hija.

Naoki esperó a que las palabras asentaran en los presentes, que fue hasta que su madre comenzó a gritar de emoción y Shigeo miró a la pelirroja con ojos atónitos. Él dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Kotoko y apretó su delicada mano.

—Si ella está de acuerdo —agregó, haciéndole entender que tenía en cuenta lo que Kotoko opinara.

—¿Cómo? —respondió Shigeo parpadeando repetidamente, mirando a su hija.

—No me imagino la vida con otra persona que no sea Kotoko, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella… y… Kotoko —dijo dándole su completa atención a ella, que solo en sus ojos mostraba alguna clase de sentimiento, desconcierto. —Quisiera saber si aceptarías convertirte en mi esposa. No ahora, pero sí más adelante.

—Es… ¿Y… Chris? —tartamudeó Shigeo.

—Ella y yo hablamos y no nos casaremos —manifestó, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Kotoko.

—¿Kotoko? —pronunció el padre de ella, mirándola también.

Ella suspiró y sonrió sutilmente antes de asentir, haciéndole contener la emoción para mirar a su futuro suegro, a quien vio expectante.

—¿Nos dará su bendición? —preguntó con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, de los nervios.

Shigeo rompió a reír y extendió su mano, que estrechó con fuerza con su derecha.

—Nada me haría más feliz que aceptarte como novio de mi Kotoko, _hijo_ —expresó con lágrimas en los ojos y su familia gritó de emoción cuando él tomó a Kotoko en brazos, feliz por ver su sueño cumplido de estar con ella, después de mucho tiempo añorando con tenerla a su lado de ese modo.

Lentamente, sintió cómo Kotoko llevó sus manos a su cintura y le devolvió el abrazo, logrando que sonriera como un loco enamorado. Se esforzaría al máximo para graduarse y que ambos se casaran después de ello y pudieran estar juntos hasta envejecer, opuesto al futuro triste que preveía una hora atrás.

—¡No hagan planes para el domingo en tres semanas! —exclamó de repente su madre y Kotoko se tensó durante una milésima de segundo, apartándose de él.

Los otros tres hombres le imitaron mirando con ojos interrogantes a su madre.

—Iremos a una boda —anunció ella como respuesta, sonriéndoles como si se hubiese ganado un premio.

—¿De quién? —cuestionó su padre, tan ignorante como él.

Kotoko permanecía callada, y cuando su madre la miró, enarcó una ceja.

—¡La de Naoki y Kotoko! —anunció su madre, haciendo abrir los ojos a todos.

—¡Mamá! —gritó él ante la precipitación de una de las mujeres más importantes de su vida, que podrían alejar a Kotoko por su plan loco de casarlos tan rápido. Él podía casarse hasta el día siguiente, pero ella tendría una opinión muy diferente.

—Mamá, no te pases —dijo su padre yendo hacia su esposa para tranquilizar sus ojos brillando como estrellitas.

—Kotoko… Ella no —intervino él, observando a Kotoko con el ceño fruncido mirando a su madre—. Ella bromea, nos podemos casar cuando nos graduemos, o cuando tú quieras… Es solo la emoción del momen…

—Está bien —expresó Kotoko en voz alta callándolo, antes de dirigirse a la salida de la habitación.

Él se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión hasta que Yuuki lo empujó para que fuese a cambiarse, escuchando de fondo el comienzo de los planes de boda de su madre.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 **«...»**

Naoki llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Kotoko en busca de explicaciones y entró cuando al quinto toque ella respondió, con voz somnolienta.

Apenado, abrió e ingresó al dormitorio, iluminado por la luz de la lámpara de noche en la mesa junto a la cama, donde ella se encontraba acostada bajo las sábanas, demostrando claramente que había dormido hasta que él la fue a interrumpir.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Kotoko después de un ligero bostezo y él caminó hasta ella colocándose titubeantemente en la cama, cuando no hubo muestra de protesta.

—Siento despertarte —murmuró—. Quería hablar contigo, pero mejor te dejo dormir.

—Naoki, ya estoy despierta —masculló ella sentándose en la cama.

Solo pudo negar, porque acababa de ocurrírsele una idea y era mucho mejor que no hablara con Kotoko ahora, sino hasta después, sus dudas las podría resolver luego.

—No, quiero que descanses. ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana, después de tus clases? —preguntó con dudas y ella asintió.

Se lo pensó unos segundos antes de irse.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirió ella entornando los ojos.

Él sonrió y negó.

—Buenas noches, Kotoko —susurró y se inclinó a besarle suavemente los labios.

Reprimió el grito de triunfo cuando la vio desviar la mirada con un diminuto color rosa en las mejillas y se levantó, contento, para salir de la habitación e irse a su dormitorio compartido, cerrando cuando ella apagó las luces.

Entró a su cuarto sonriendo como un bobo hasta que la preocupación que rondaba en su mente le hizo morderse los labios, indeciso. El día de mañana cuestionaría a Kotoko el porqué de su decisión. No la haría cambiar de parecer —tal vez hasta era muy tarde considerando a su madre—, pero quería entender qué la hizo decir que sí a una boda tan rápida.

Se dejó caer en su cama y suspiró, incluso si ella había dicho que sí a dentro de tres semanas, tal vez al día siguiente se arrepentiría. Prefería preguntarle cuando ya hubiese pasado la noche y no mientras dormitaba, aunque la duda era la misma.

¿Y si el día siguiente le decía que no se casaría con él, ni dentro de tres semanas ni nunca?

¿Y si solo fue el miedo de haberlo perdido lo que movió sus palabras y cuando hubiese pensado con claridad viera que a ella él no le convenía?

A pesar de que la actitud de ella lo había convencido de que Kotoko tenía otros sentimientos por él, no sería humano si no dudara, como residuo de esos años en los que su amor no fue correspondido.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Yuuki desde su propia cama.

Naoki suspiró.

—No creo que deba contártelo.

—¿Es sobre Kotoko? —inquirió su hermano, muy acertado.

Asintió.

—Se arrepentirá de casarse conmigo —expuso y escuchó el movimiento de las sábanas de su hermano, hasta sentir un peso caer en su colchón, junto al rostro de Yuuki apareciendo sobre su cara.

—Hermano tonto, ella te quiere —dijo su hermano poniendo los ojos en blanco, acostándose a su lado.

—Y si… —musitó más para sí que para los dos.

Yuuki rió.

—Los mayores son unos tontos —expresó con mucha gracia y él entrecerró los ojos, apretándolo a su cuerpo haciéndole cosquillas, que no funcionaron mucho en su, muchas veces serio, hermano.

—¿Tú qué puedes saber sobre los grandes?

—Más que tú —le dijo Yuuki sentándose en la cama y sacándole la lengua.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sé que Kotoko te quiere —replicó con una carita demasiado seria para un niño de su edad.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, más curioso que nada, ya que era imposible que alguien tan chico pudiera entender mejor a Kotoko que una persona mayor. Además, agradecía que le estuviera animando en esos momentos.

—Kotoko me dijo que sería un secreto. Pero lo tienes que saber algún día y _tú eres mi hermano_ —remarcó Yuuki con una sonrisa de superioridad—. _Y ya no tengo tarea de cambio_ —susurró muy bajo al final, haciendo que Naoki frunciera el ceño.

Su hermanito se inclinó a él, algo sonrojado.

—Kotoko te dio un beso cuando estabas dormido —le contó en casi un susurro.

Naoki abrió los ojos, asombrado, acercando la cara más a Yuuki.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó, sonriendo al pensar en que ella se lo tenía bien guardado.

—Mientras estudiabas —indicó su hermano pequeño, ganando una risa encantada de parte de él, alegrándole la noche y los próximos días hasta su casamiento. Con esa información, le quedaba muy claro que ella sentía mucho más por él de lo que decía, desde algún tiempo antes.

No había sido un sueño, ella realmente lo besó; no fue producto de su imaginación.

Abrazó a su hermano, revolviendo sus cabellos. —Yuuki, no crezcas nunca.

 **«...»**

La falta de reflexión unida a súbita emoción de Naoki nunca había hecho bien, y ahora que todo el mundo hablaba sobre sus próximas y repentinas nupcias, sabía que esa ocasión era la peor.

Haberle contado a Motoki y Marina los acontecimientos futuros, luego de un largo interrogamiento por su contagiosa felicidad, le había ganado que toda la universidad supiera sobre el inminente enlace y él y Kotoko estuvieran en boca de todos.

 _Lo que obviamente a ella no agradaría_.

Temía el momento en que la viera, pues sabía cuánto odiaba ella el volverse el tema de interés en un sitio, por otra cosa que no fuese su inteligencia, como cuando pasó el derrumbe y otras situaciones propiciadas por él.

Eso arruinaría su cita de esa tarde.

Él ya vería el modo de mejorar su mal humor, ahora que lo más difícil parecía haber pasado, no había rivales, ni problemas mayores con la empresa o nada, y tenía hasta la certeza que Kotoko lo quería, después de lo que había hecho su hermano, había muchos motivos para ser feliz y el obstáculo que suponía el desagrado de que todo el campus supiera la noticia, era algo pequeño en comparación a lo que había pasado en esos años.

Sonrió y pasó de lado de unas jóvenes que lucían decepcionadas viéndolo; no le importaba mucho en ese momento que alguien se lamentara ya no ser libre, su felicidad no podía ser opacada por nada.

Se dirigió fuera de la universidad a pasos rápidos para aprovechar sus horas libres antes de tener su cita y preparar lo que quería. Fue cuando había abandonado el campus que contestó el móvil, a la persona insistente que había hecho tres llamadas seguidas, en un tono de número desconocido.

En la pantalla el número de le hizo extraño, pero consideró que debía ser importante si tanta era la insistencia en contactarlo.

Esperaba que fuera un número equivocado.

—¡Naokiiiiii! —gritó en su oído una voz femenina y apartó con fuerza el móvil de su oreja, pero la prolongación de su nombre continuó fuera del aparato.

Miró hacia todas partes.

—¡Naoki! —Escuchó en una voz masculina. —¡Detente!

Él frunció el ceño y su cabeza registró que conocía las voces.

—¿Rika? ¿Watanabe? —preguntó hacia sí.

Un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre su espalda y no cayó al suelo porque una mano lo detuvo por el brazo.

—¿Por qué nos enteramos por tu madre y por los rumores de que te casas con Kotoko! —exclamó en su oído Rika.

—¡Amigos! —expresó él sonriendo, quitándose de encima a su amiga, y mirando a su amigo que lo veía con brazos cruzados. La última vez que los había visto fue antes de sus exámenes, y era porque los otros tenían clases en horas más tardes y Watanabe trabajaba medio turno en la agencia de publicidad de su familia para aprender más del negocio.

Rika, bueno, ella era feliz de seguirlo.

—Pudiste habernos mandado un mensaje. —Su amiga se lamentó llevando una mano a su frente. —Hemos sido reemplazados…

Watanabe rió y le suplicó con la mirada que no hablara de su última conversación antes de tener una cita con Chris, donde había necesitado un hombre que platicara con él.

—Estoy seguro que tu madre habrá extendido la noticia hasta las chicas que acompañaban a Kotoko, y ellas estudian en otra universidad —continuó Rika y soltó una carcajada al verlo con rostro atribulado. —¡No seas tonto! ¡Estamos muy felices por ti!

Se colgó de su cuello para darle un abrazo.

—Nunca pensé que lo lograrías —dijo su amiga. Naoki no pudo evitar sonreír por su tono incrédulo, si hasta él esa mañana se despertó con la sensación de que podía ser un sueño, hasta que Kotoko le dejó acompañarle, en silencio, hasta la universidad.

—Felicidades, Naoki —expresó su amigo sonriente.

—Tienes que contar los detalles —pidió su amiga uniendo sus manos en forma de ruego. —No asistiré a clases si es necesario.

Watanabe soltó una carcajada y abrazó a su novia. —No es mucho sacrificio para ti —musitó entre dientes.

—¡Calla! —replicó la chica sacándole la lengua.

—Hoy no puedo, estoy planeado una cita para esta tarde —contestó Naoki, encogiéndose en disculpa.

—Pues el punto de vista de una chica siempre se agradece, te acompaño —dijo Rika enlazando su brazo con el suyo.

Su otro amigo negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Rika, ¿eres consciente que tú y Kotoko piensan muuuuuy diferente?

—¡Oye! —Naoki y Watanabe rieron, escuchando los reclamos de la chica, que anduvo en el camino proclamando las similitudes entre todas las mujeres buscando un hombre romántico que les diera flores y se preocupara por hacerlas felices.

 **«...»**

Imperturbable a las miradas de los universitarios, Kotoko se detuvo junto a un árbol y se sentó en la banca continua a esperar el arribo de Naoki, que la había citado en esa zona para poder hablar. No tenía la interrupción del trabajo, al que había decidido renunciar tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos futuros y porque un profesor le había ofrecido la oportunidad de ingresar a su bufete de abogados como interna, una actividad más productiva para su área de estudio.

La llamada que acababa de terminar con Satomi, cuestionando si era cierto que en tres semanas asistiría a su boda, le había hecho tener en cuenta los acontecimientos ocurridos apenas la noche pasada, en la que hizo saber sus sentimientos a Naoki y aceptó convertirse en su esposa en menos de un mes.

Para todos fue sorpresivo, pero cuando escuchó el anuncio de Machiko y se hizo una vaga idea de lo que se proponía, que confirmó después, consideró en su cabeza lo que habría de hacer.

Haber dicho que sí se casaría con esa prontitud, fue resultado de pensar su situación con Naoki. Ella estaba segura que no cambiaría de parecer respecto a estar con él y casarse antes o después no supondría una diferencia grande en estar de acuerdo con el enlace, además que estaba segura Machiko más adelante intentaría casarlos de sorpresa, y ella prefirió estar consciente de que la boda ocurriría no en el mismo día, sino previo a la fecha.

Seguro que Naoki se estaría preguntando por qué tomó bien la propuesta de su madre, y debía ser eso lo que quería tratar esa tarde.

Mejor para ella estar fuera de casa, ya que la señora Machiko estaría incordiando con todos los preparativos que bien podía dejar para ella, mientras no requirieran de extravagancias en las que no participaría.

La gran celebración que orquestaría, sería más para agrado de su padre y Machiko, y la consentiría por eso; también porque sabía en el fondo que su propia madre hubiese sido feliz asistiendo ese día con circunstancias similares y se habría sentido maravillada de planear la boda de su hija.

Más en la elección de su esposo.

Según lo poco que tenía de recuerdos, junto a lo que escuchó al crecer, su madre era más como Naoki y ella estaría encantada de que el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida era alguien bueno y considerado, preocupado por ella y que la aceptaba, así como era, aunque le hacía surgir una parte oculta que casi no sabía manejar, pero que con él se sentía bien.

Su madre verdadera estaría muy contenta, así como lo estaba Machiko, que pasaría a ser oficialmente otra madre en su vida, aunque antes ya se comportaba como una figura materna. No reemplazaría a Etsuko Aihara, pero llenaría un buen espacio vacío en las experiencias que habría querido vivir con su propia madre.

—¿En qué piensas?

Kotoko se tensó de sorpresa con la pregunta que Naoki le hizo y él sonrió, acercando con lentitud su mano a la de ella, dándole la oportunidad de rechazar ese contacto de él si no se sentía cómoda.

Afortunadamente, por unos segundos, le permitió sujetarle la mano, así sentada como estaba, un pequeño avance que para él contaba demasiado.

Ella no respondió a su pregunta y él se encogió de hombros, comprensivo, porque no cambiaría su personalidad reservada; cuando ella deseaba decir las cosas, lo hacía, más si era importante.

La invitó a ponerse de pie para llevarla a la cena que había preparado en la azotea techada del edificio donde trabajaba su padre, el único lugar disponible para poder reunirse en intimidad sin la interrupción de nadie más.

Su primera cita oficial debía ser especial.

 **«...»**

Cuando llegaron a la planta baja del edificio, Naoki vio el rostro intrigado de Kotoko, mientras pasaban a uno de los vigilantes que le saludó amablemente, al que conocía muy bien en los diez años o más que tenía trabajando para la empresa.

Acercó a Kotoko al ascensor, sin llenar el silencio, que era cómodo y sin las tensiones que él llevaba muchas veces en relación a su amor por ella.

—En mi madre —musitó Kotoko una vez que estuvieron dentro del aparato que los transportaba pisos arriba, hasta la parte superior del alto edificio.

Recordaba que ella parecía temer a las alturas, pero con él al lado esperaba que se desconcentrara de lo arriba que se encontraban y pudieran tener una agradable velada.

—¿Piensas mucho en ella? —ofreció como respuesta al llegar arriba y abrirse las puertas, para después subir unas escaleras laterales.

Él abrió la puerta de la azotea. —No —respondió Kotoko, mirando con ojos incómodos el tenue brillo del atardecer que se perdía en la entrada de la noche.

Naoki agradeció ese efecto agregado del huso horario y le hizo una señal a Kotoko para que saliera, apoyando su mano en la espalda de ella.

—Es el único sitio privado, lamento la altura —susurró a ella, viendo con gusto la mesa baja de madera con el paquete de comida en el centro, que encargó y Rika se ofreció a buscar por él para quitarle presión con el tiempo y darle más tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo sabes? —inquirió Kotoko entornando los ojos, dejándose guiar a la alfombrilla que él colocó en el suelo debajo del techo en la terraza, antes de que se pusiera a encender las chimeneas de terraza para guardar calor cuando la temperatura bajara un poco, con el aire que movía ligeramente las guirnaldas de papel de arroz blancas ubicadas por él para darles luz al caer la oscuridad, en lugar de las grandes lámparas de la azotea.

—Te observo —respondió sonriendo a Kotoko y se sentó también, sacando la comida en cajas de bento, que estaban calientes como si Rika acabara de irse.

—Dejas que muchos te subestimen —musitó su _prometida_ aceptando los palillos con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Me doy cuenta de muchas cosas de ti, aunque no termino de comprenderte —contrarrestó, porque sí era muy despistado en varias ocasiones, pero era a ella a quien la ponía más atención que a los demás.

Kotoko apartó la mirada de él y contempló el horizonte naranja y púrpura, que desaparecía su esplendor por las luces de los rascacielos iluminándose poco a poco.

—¿Qué necesitas saber? —preguntó ella.

Naoki se paró y fue a colocarse del otro lado, frente a donde ella se encontraba.

—¿En verdad estás de acuerdo con casarnos en tres semanas? —cuestionó sujetando las dos manos de ellas entre las suyas. —Si no te parece bien, podemos esperar hasta la graduación o cuando tú quieras… yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

En ese momento Kotoko le dio una sonrisa diferente a todas las que hubiera podido hacer con anterioridad, y el sentimiento que expresaba llegó hasta sus ojos, que sonrieron junto a su bello rostro, del modo que solo habría creído posible en sueños.

—Soy feliz —murmuró ella sonrojándose ligeramente, y luego apartó las manos volviendo a su inexpresividad, dándole su atención a los alimentos que no acababan de servirse.

Él sintió que la felicidad le rebosó por dentro, tanto que no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella un poco y dejar escapar lo que Yuuki le dijo.

—¿Ya me querías desde hace un tiempo, eh Kotoko? —dijo sonriendo de lado al verla girarse hacia él con sorpresa.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió con los ojos observándole como si tratara de descifrar sus palabras.

—Tu segundo beso —susurró él acercándose a ella, que se sonrojó un poco más que antes y masculló en silencio el nombre de su hermano. —Tsk, tsk, tsk, señorita genio, nunca subestimes a ese niño.

Soltó una carcajada al verla reclamar en silencio al pequeño "visionario" y se inclinó a robarle un beso casto de sus labios para quitarle la expresión de disgusto de su cara, que era risible.

—¿Esa vez conversamos? —preguntó curioso Naoki.

Kotoko solamente sonrió guardando silencio, queriendo mantener en secreto a él, por lo menos tendría segura la información sobre cuánto había trascendido aquel día, si bien Naoki ya conocía del beso. No se enteraría hasta dónde había llegado su preocupación por él y el intercambio que tuvieron en ese momento, solo había dicho dos frases que no recordaría en su estado somnoliento, aunque imaginaba que había recreado en su mente que elucubraba mucho, una conversación de mayor extensión.

—Kotoko… —Naoki se removió ante ella—. ¿De verdad me quieres? ¿Este no es solo un sueño?

Ella miró su cuerpo en tensión y reconoció que tendría que decir en palabras, por esa vez, lo que sentía, para asegurarle completamente sus sentimientos. Ella estaba segura de los de él, pero no podía culparle su reticencia a la manera en que era, ni siquiera la estaba presionando, solo daba voz a las dudas de su cabeza, que habrían sido normales después de las muchas veces que trató con desdén sus sentimientos.

Aproximó su cuerpo a él y acercó los labios a su oído, la manera más fácil de confesársele sin pasar por mucho bochorno.

Naoki se tensó en la expectación y se estremeció al sentir el aire cálido de la boca de Kotoko chocando contra su piel.

—Naoki, te amo —pronunció ella haciéndole explotar de gozo y experimentar el éxtasis de la victoria y la celebración de su corazón a los sentimientos recíprocos de Kotoko.

La abrazó y besó su sien, pletórico, manteniéndola así en ese instante.

—Te amo —musitó él cerrando los ojos.

Ese era el momento de mayor felicidad, el que daba comienzo al primer día de sus vidas juntos, más que cualquier otro. A partir de entonces no importaba cuantas oportunidades de declararse o besos hubieran tenido, ni las dificultades que hubiesen pasado antes, ni la lucha, nada.

Ahora ella estaba con él, era suya, y él suyo, estaban juntos, y no importaba lo que pasaría en el futuro, estarían el uno con el otro para enfrentar los problemas y compartir el amor que se tenían y que crecería de ahí en adelante.

Borró de su mente todo lo que le rodeaba y solo se quedó con la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, sabiendo que lo único que él quería tener consigo, lo atesoraba en sus manos.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

¡No hubo boda! Sí, admito que no las hago expresamente, más porque no me agrada el resultado y porque mejor que cada quien se haga una idea ja,ja.

La verdad es que tenía pensado poner un breve fragmento, pero me pareció mejor concluirlo con la escena anterior, ya que la boda habría sido un relleno. El capítulo me fue más fácil de escribir de lo que esperaba, guiándome por lo que tenía planeado al principio (aunque omití la boda). Y porque alguna diferencia debe hacer que sea Naoki el emotivo...

Cortaré aquí mi comentario para que vayan directo al epílogo, ¿va?


	19. Chapter 19

**NA: Todo esto se lo debemos a Kaoru Tada.**

[Este epílogo ya estaba antes que el final, así que su rápida llegada no les sorprenda]

* * *

 **Algo tiene el destino**

 **Epílogo**

* * *

—Eres mejor que ese terapeuta que tengo —manifestó la tía abuela de Kotoko con una cara de alivio que veía muchas veces en los pacientes y Naoki rió, ayudando a pararse a la anciana, concluida la sesión en la que sustituyó al señor Shichijō, el fisioterapeuta habitual de la mujer en la ciudad donde vivía.

No sabía cómo hacía la mujer para que el hombre estuviera ausente cada que visitara y le dejara precisas notas sobre lo que debía hacer con ella, pero no podía negarse a la señora que lo adoraba como nadie y a realizar el trabajo que amaba, ayudando en la compensación muscular de una persona mayor.

—Estoy seguro que el suyo hace un excelente trabajo —respondió sonriendo, dirigiéndose con ella, a pasos cortos, a la parte trasera de la gran casa donde el "clan" de los Aihara llevaba a cabo su celebración anual, en compañía de todos los familiares y amigos que tenían.

Poco después del primer aniversario de su matrimonio con Kotoko, nueve años atrás, cuando fueron de visita, presenció lo queridos y conocidos que eran los Aihara de allí, y la presentación de los infantes era una celebración a la que acudían muchos.

Para Kotoko debió ser una vergüenza en su tiempo presentar sus _adorables_ capacidades ante tanto público, pensó con una sonrisa, pero debían de ser menos cuando era ella una niña, a diferencia del número de personas que atestaban ahora el gran patio de la casa, ante la tarima realizada para la ocasión.

Ubicó a la señora en su asiento en la parte frontal del público y buscó con la mirada a su esposa, sentada en la fila posterior, donde sus padres, su hermano y su cuñada se encontraban, observando a su madre con su cámara en mano, registrando todo lo que pasaba.

—Diviértase, tía —se despidió saludando a uno de los tíos de Kotoko que acababa de llegar, que le sonrió de vuelta.

Se dirigió hasta el lugar vacío junto a Kotoko y saludó a sus amigos en la fila trasera, Chris y Kinnosuke, Rika, Watanabe, Jinko y Satomi, con sus respectivos esposos, y Ayako y Tomoko, las únicas que pudieron asistir de sus compañeros de carrera. Sus hijos jugaban cerca del estanque dando gritos y él reconoció el vestido azul que su madre compró especialmente para su hija y sonrió al verla divertida con sus primos mayores, sin despegarse de la hija de Satomi, de nueve años, a quien adoraba como a una hermana mayor.

Se sentó junto a Kotoko y observó con alivio que su suegro subía a la tarima con micrófono en mano, caminando como un pavo real al tener el honor de dirigir la presentación en esa ocasión, con el orgullo que confería la participación de su pequeña nieta.

Mientras Shigeo hablaba, él pensó en lo mucho que había pasado en esos diez años que tenía de casado con Kotoko, que fue experimentando día a día con los ajustes que era la vida en pareja y la familiar, donde ellos fueron creciendo y madurando, aprendiendo el uno del otro y pasando por complicadas y felices etapas, de las que el amor que tenían prevalecía a pesar de todo.

Kotoko no sería nunca la persona más expresiva, pero así la amaba y ella mostraba en casa una faceta suya que solo su hija y él conocían, donde el amor que les tenía quedaba plasmado. En su profesión ella podía mantenerse como la mejor que era, con su indiscutible temple que le ganó el respeto entre sus mayores y un trabajo dominado por hombres, mas en casa era alguien diferente, preocupada por su familia y una madre excelente, acompañada por el rol que él fungía en su familia.

—En primer lugar, es un honor presentarles a mi nieta, Kotomi Irie-Aihara, que hoy nos cantará por primera vez.

Desde detrás, escuchó el grito de emoción de su hija, que se acercó corriendo hasta la tarima y subió hasta su abuelo, al que abrazó de las piernas mientras estiraba su mano para que le diera el micrófono.

—Demos un fuerte aplauso a Kotomi —pidió Shigeo y le entregó el micrófono a su pequeña niña de cuatro años, sonriente agitando su cabeza, moviendo las dos colitas en las que su cabello castaño se encontraba sujetado.

—Hola —dijo la voz risueña de su hija en el micrófono, agitando su manita libre para saludar al público, en el que se escucharon sonidos de adoración ante su pequeñita. Él sintió su pecho hincharse de orgullo y sonrió a la hermosa niña que tuvo con el amor de su vida.

De soslayo, miró a su esposa, que atrapó su mirada en la suya y esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, de las que solo le daba a su hija y a él.

También sonrió y cogió su mano para apretarla, que ella no soltó como habría hecho más de un lustro atrás.

Regresó su atención al público cuando Kotomi comenzó a cantar, con una voz que difería enormemente de su madre, en una entonación agradable de oír. Había practicado mucho emocionada para presentarse ante todos y ese día culminaba el esfuerzo que su hija imitara de él, especialmente.

Contemplándola sintió, en compañía de su familia, que no podía ser más feliz que en ese momento y que si tuviera que volver el tiempo y cambiar algunas cosas para tenerlo, no lo haría, las cosas pasaron como debían de pasar y todo había derivado a la vida que tenía ahora.

Tenía una esposa e hija que adoraba, un trabajo que le encantaba, una familia y amigos que quería y todo cuanto había soñado, gracias a las extrañas formas que tenía el destino, que hizo posible lo suyo con Kotoko y el día a día que disfrutaba con todo lo que le daba.

—¡Bravo! —gritó cuando Kotomi finalizó, de pie, como un padre soberbio de los logros de su retoño.

Aplaudió con estrépito, celebrando también todo cuanto tenía consigo.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

 _Ha llegado el momento que más me temía, y es despedirme de esta historia que comencé hace dos años, que avancé con pasos titubeantes y errores, con incógnitas y miles de experiencias que viví en los más de seiscientos días que acontecieron en el transcurso de las actualizaciones._

 _Revisé mi primera nota y encontré el pequeño comentario de que serían capítulos cortos; y a pesar de que mi contador del procesador de textos alcanzó 101,853 palabras (sin títulos), pienso que fueron capítulos pequeños, que la historia pudo haber tenido más, pero me quedo contenta con el resultado, porque muchos pudieron compartir mi idea conmigo e imaginarse muchas cosas más y entretenerse un tiempo con mi fic; reírse con mis fallos, sufrir con mis ausencias e inspirarme para más._

Les agradezco su fidelidad hasta el final de esta historia y haberme demostrado, aun en silencio, que querían leer más de lo que tenía por dar. Aun me queda mucho por aprender, y espero ser capaz de mejorar y tener la oportunidad de darles más y mejores historias, manteniendo su compañía. Tenerles leyendo siempre será un placer. No hago mención de persona por persona, pero gracias a este fic conocí a muchas personas que saben quiénes son y me han ayudado mucho.

Definitivamente, cierro con este fic, pero conmigo es un hasta luego... y ojalá que mi aportación al fandom sirva para inspirarles a darnos más historias (y animarse a leer otras de las mías).

 **Me despido de ustedes, y les doy un último beso y abrazo desde Algo tiene el destino.**

 **Atentamente: MissKaro.**


End file.
